


Windows to the Soul

by Tatsuki_Vermillion



Series: Michiko: A Feudal Fanfiction [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Runs on Tea and Reviews, But he doesn't like anybody really, Character with a Dark Past, Complete, Dark Past, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Chapter will be published when sequel is up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Jaken doesn't like the new girl, Like really slow, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Rin & OC (mother/daughter relationship), SO MANY TAGS!!, Sequel is in the works., Sesshoumaru is in denial, Slow Burn, Slow Burn canon/oc, That's okay she is too, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What am I doing with these tags, completed story, originally posted on Quotev, slow burn sesshoumaru/ofc, snail's pace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 89,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuki_Vermillion/pseuds/Tatsuki_Vermillion
Summary: A pursuit. An accident. A new life. And no future. Forced to dance for marriage, a young woman finds solace in the presence of the coldest creature to walk the face of the earth. But, if he does not care for her or her kind, why does he permit her to travel with him? And why does she never want to leave his side? (I own the cover image. Theft and/or copying will not be tolerated. Perpetrators will be reported.)





	1. Prologue

 

 

[Play this while listening](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7NlusISiHo)

* * *

 

Soft footfalls sounded through the forest. Gentle light from the waning moon filtered through the leaves of the forest, shining on beautiful silver-white hair. Behind the silent traveler trailed a toad demon and a two-headed dragon that bore a slumbering human girl on their back. It was well into the night, but the Inu Daiyōkai had no intention of stopping for the night.

Until the young girl began to shiver in her sleep.

Amber eyes glanced behind as the sound of her violent quivering reached his hypersensitive ears. The dragon stopped as well, both heads turning to look at their charge. The toad demon, who was practically asleep on his feet, continued walking until he hit the leg of his master. The impact woke him up. Upon realizing what he had done, he collapsed on the ground, apologizing profusely.

The Daiyōkai ignored him, instead giving him an order to start a fire. The tiny demon complied immediately, gathering sticks and dried brush while his master settled against a tree. The dragon gently lay down, careful to not jostle their precious rider. She slumbered on, though her knees were drawn to her chest.

Once the toad had gathered enough brush, he lit it with his staff. The fire quickly filled the small campsite with some much needed warmth. The silver-haired demon needed no such thing to keep warm, but the wellbeing of his young charge came first. The toad crouched close to the flame, relishing in the heat. Amber eyes resisted the urge to roll, instead looking away.

' _Such feeble creatures, requiring the warmth of a fire to survive.'_  As his companions' breathing slowed, he allowed himself to relax slightly, his eyes closing. Though he was aloof by nature, it was difficult to keep up appearances day in and day out. The cover of darkness allowed him slight freedoms that he did not receive while the sun shone.

As he relaxed, the sounds of drums meet his ears. Amber eyes slowly cracked open, ears twitching as they triangulated the source. A quick glance told him his companions would not wake any time soon. If they did, it would not be the first time they awoke to his absence. Silently rising, he made his way towards the sounds.

He would deny being curious if questioned. No… it was not interest. He was simply assessing the threat level to his pack. Yes, that was the reason. He had no use for childish curiosity. It was useless, providing no function in his quest.

He came to the edge of a clearing, with no concern of being found. Not only was he a master of concealing his presence, as one of his standing should be, but none there were demons; only pathetic humans performing some sort of ritual. The threat assessed, he knew he had no reason to stay.

Still he lingered.

Several dozen men and women surrounded a fire. The men beat on drums in a steady rhythm. A woman was vocalizing, singing words unknown to the silent onlooker. Another female was out in the open. Unlike the singer, she was silent, her body speaking for her as she danced around the flames.

More and more women began to vocalize, singing the same language. A man began to play a flute. The dancer stepped in time to the beat, her hips swaying along with the flute. The hidden Daiyōkai focused his attention on her, knowing her dance symbolized something.

As she swayed around the flames, he allowed his amber eyes to travel over her form, taking her in. Her hair reflected the firelight perfectly, letting him know her real hair color was jet black. Her eyes were closed, but he did not particularly care about their color. Her body was thin, but not unhealthy.

Her muscles rippled and convulsed with her movements underneath her dancing garb: a strapless yukata with slits all the way up to her hips. While not modest in the least, the ornamentation and patterns in the fabric symbolized her standing, most likely the daughter or granddaughter of the chief of the village. Her feet were petite, like her hands. Even from this distance, he could see her fingers were thin and unmarred by callouses, common among human women from working in the fields.

However, he was not fooled into thinking they were not strong. Dancers were known to be extremely strong and agile, as their entire focus was devoted to making their body as strong and as flexible as possible without adding unnecessary body mass. He watched as she bent and bowed, dipped and dove, all in time to the music. Planting one foot in the ground, she spun in place as the chorus of human voices once more began to vocalize the language. More instruments were struck, the sounds filling the valley. The song and dance continued for several minutes. Though he had no legitimate reason to be there, the Daiyōkai found he was rooted to the spot as eight women surrounded the first.

They joined hands, creating a circle around her as she continued to dance. Four began to chant something, words he could not understand. As their dance ended, the dancer ended in a bow, her right leg crossed over the left, right arm across her waist as her left was lifted into the air, hand flat, palm up, fingers pointing back towards the right. The women surrounding her copied the movement, bowing behind her. Raising her head, the raven-haired female finally opened her eyes.

Instead of brown or blue, as was typical in humans, hers were an enchanting amethyst purple that shone with wisdom and yet youth at the same time. She rose from her bow, bending at the waist again. Scoffing to himself, the Daiyōkai melted into the shadows as the humans began to congratulate the young woman. A man's words reached his sensitive ears as he left the site.

"Any who chooses you as his wife shall be a lucky man indeed."

' _So that was a coming of age ceremony, was it? Ridiculous.'_  The beast inside growled in contentment at the news. The demon scoffed again as he entered the campsite. Not one had stirred in his absence. Resting against the bark of the tree, the silver-haired demon closed his eyes once more.

"This Sesshōmaru has no use for a mate."


	2. Chapter I

Soft moonlight shone down, obscured by bright city lights. A car drove by here and there, meandering down the streets. Best friends and love-struck couples walked the sidewalks, content in their own lives. All indications pointed towards a peaceful night.

If only that was true.

If any had bothered to step outside their world and into reality to look down a specific alleyway, they would have seen the limp body of a man, lying face down in a pool of his own blood. They would have seen a lithe shadow moving quickly away from the scene. Had they seen, they would have thought it a stray cat, and went on their way. None would have seen the dark drops on the ground… or several other shadows giving pursuit, abandoning their fellow as he slowly passed on from the physical world.

The pounding of feet rang in her ears, louder than her fading heartbeat. Excruciating pain rippled in her side, the only thing keeping her awake. Blood poured from her wound, making her weaker with every stride. Ragged breathing passed her lips, betraying the fire blazing in her lungs.

Barely focusing on the path ahead, she dragged herself up the stairs, not sparing a glance over her shoulder. If she looked back, she would slow down. If she slowed down, they would catch her. If they caught her, they would kill her.

Finally reaching the top, her head whipped around, trying to seek out a place to hide. Nothing gave themselves as viable shelter, save the shed across the way. Exhausted feet limped their way towards it, the heart inside of the heaving chest praying the door was unlocked. Relief shot through the weakening body when the door silently slid open. Finding one last burst of strength, the young woman stepped into the shack.

Her eyes began to lose focus. In haste, she practically fell down the stairs. Her back violently collided with something wooden. Tilting her head back, she barely made out the edge of a box. Placing a hand on the top, a flicker of surprise ran through her anemic body when her hand fell in. Curiosity gave her the strength to stand. Instead of a box, she was leaning against a well.

Just then, the pounding of feet sounded outside the shed. Quickly whipping her head between the door and the well, she decided to risk it. Finally, she allowed her eyes to roll back into her head as she fainted. Her limp body fell into the well, vanishing from sight just as the door opened.

無情な

A young woman shot up from her futon, her face drenched in sweat. Out of reflex, her hand flew to her side, her palm pressing against her yukata-covered skin. A sigh of relief passed her lips when dry cloth with raised, but unbroken skin underneath was all she felt. Closing her eyes, she rolled out from underneath the covers, tossing them aside. The elderly woman across from her looked up from the fire, where she was cooking their breakfast.

"I'm alright, Megumi-san. Just a nightmare." She was handed a bowl of steaming stew. The young woman took it gratefully.

"Was it about that day?" Michiko nodded, her violet-colored eyes boring holes into her stew. The elder nodded, sighing. "The anniversary is getting close, isn't it?"

"Two days from now." Lifting a wrinkled hand, Megumi gently rested on top of Michiko's head.

"Eat up, child. You had a busy night." Michiko nodded, taking a bite of the chicken. Nothing more was said as the two women ate. Michiko stole a glance at the elderly woman. Since her sudden arrival in this world, Megumi had become her caretaker. She saw the woman as her grandmother, and Megumi certainly acted like one.

Not too long after taking the young raven-haired girl under her wing, Megumi noticed Michiko was, while kind, compassionate, and thoughtful, was extremely independent and closed off. On the surface, she had an apathetic air about her that caused people young and old to fear her… and respect her for the wisdom that lay underneath. It was undeniable that Michiko was one of the most talented dancers in the entire region. But it was also public knowledge that she was not one to mince words, and, as such, she ended up offending people, even if what she said was the truth.

Megumi was always the first to berate Michiko if she spoke out of turn, but the first to defend her to everyone else as well, and the one to comfort her in the darkness of their hut at night. Megumi was the one to press for answers, instead of Michiko giving them. Megumi was the one asking if she could help, instead of Michiko asking for it. Of course, Megumi didn't mind too much. Though she secretly wished the young woman would open up more… if only to her. On the other hand, Megumi took great pride in being the one of the two people in the entire village able to notice the subtle things about her young charge.

Michiko's love of animals was one of many. The most shocking instance, and the revelation of her secret, was when Megumi had come home one day to see the young girl handfeeding an injured two-tailed demon cat. The cat had hissed at the aged woman, but was instantly silenced with one soft finger stroking the outside of its left ear. Megumi had been shocked at how quickly and confidently Michiko tended to the hurt animal, despite knowing the cat's species. The cat had disappeared a day later, but it was only the first of many. The raven-haired girl would often bring injured creatures of all sorts to the hut, where she would care for them till they were healed.

That's why Megumi believed last night would be good for her.

It was Michiko's coming-of-age ceremony. Though she had turned seventeen ten days earlier, it was a custom to hold the ceremony on the winter solstice for every young girl that was now of eligible age to be married. On the surface, Michiko had performed admirably. Only Megumi could tell she was far from thrilled.

Being the independent young woman she was, Michiko wasn't too interested in being bound by the ties of matrimony. She wanted to live her life free and wild for as long as she wanted. Megumi understood, but it was tradition. And everyone respected the tradition… whether they wanted to or not.

Now, she would start receiving suitors. Come the summer solstice, Michiko will have to choose one of the men, regardless of whether or not she loves him. Michiko had only connected with two people in the village on a relatively personal basis: Megumi and the village chief, Makoto, who also happened to be Megumi's husband. Everyone else was kept at an arm's-and-staff's length.

Even though Megumi knew she was breaking the village law, she was willing to risk everything to help the young woman. She had thought long and hard about her plan, but she needed a viable excuse for sending Michiko off… and for her to not return. The presence she had felt last night provided her that excuse. Now, all she needed to do was set it in motion. "Michiko."

"Hm?" Megumi looked up from the fire.

"I need you to run some errands for me." Michiko nodded, setting her bowl down.

"What errands?" Megumi mentally smirked. Michiko was always eager to get out of the village, so running errands was something she would willingly do without a second thought.

"I'm running low on burdock root, clubmoss, and dong quai. Could you go get some for me?" Michiko nodded, getting up. After changing from her sleeping yukata to a simple purple kimono, Michiko picked up a basket.

"How much of each do you want me to get?" Megumi shrugged.

"Whatever you can find. Snow will be setting in soon, so I want to stock up." Thankfully, they had had a rather mild winter thus far, so it was possible that herbs still grew in the forest. Michiko nodded, stepping down onto the ground. "Michiko." The raven-haired girl glanced over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Be careful." Nodding, Michiko stepped out of the hut. Megumi sighed as the tatami mat fell back into place. Sitting back, Megumi sighed again as she looked out the window. "Whoever you were, I have faith that you'll take care of her. Don't let me down."

無情な

Michiko strolled through the woods, her bare feet silent in the grass. The basket, half full, hung limply from three of her fingers as she walked. A soft breeze was blowing through the trees, gracing Michiko's pale face. She closed her eyes, letting her feet take her along the well-worn path.

Singing off to her left caught her attention. Immediately, her feet froze. Michiko's eyes opened as she tried to pinpoint the source. Finding it, she began to walk through the shrubbery. She had walked about thirty yards when she found the source.

A young girl was sitting on the back of a two-headed dragon demon. Her legs swung back and forth in time to her own melody. Another demon was with her. This one was a toad demon, and was holding a staff with two heads. The little demon, who appeared to be sleeping, suddenly sat up, cutting off the young girl's singing. "Master Jaken? What is i-?"

"Be quiet Rin!" The toad demon's squeaky voice rang out over the clearing. He looked back and forth, his eyes nervous. "Show yourself or face the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!"

"You're not very intimidating, little imp." Squawking in surprise, he tripped over his own feet as he turned. The little girl slid off the dragon, looking straight at Michiko as she stepped out of the shadows. Her brown eyes shown with curiosity and naivety as she ran up to the older female.

"Hi!" Michiko smiled gently at the young girl. Kneeling down, she set the basket down as she looked directly into the little girl's brown eyes.

"Hello there, young one. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"How dare you!? I'll have you know that she is not alo-!" He was cut off by a foot connecting with his head. Looking up, Michiko's eyes widened as they trailed up the form of the most beautiful being she had ever seen.

His sliver hair hung to his knees, unmarred by snarls or dirt. His clothing consisted of white sashinuki hakama pants tucked into his black boots, and a white kimono. A red and white cherry blossom crest was embroidered on the collar and outside of the sleeves, signaling that, whoever he was, he was of royal birth. An elaborate sash, tied around his waist, looped around the outside of his legs, the ends swaying in front of him. Two swords were tucked into the band on his left side, where Michiko noticed his sleeve hung loosely from slightly above the elbow down.

On his right hung a large… well, Michiko didn’t really know how to define it. It wrapped around his right shoulder, hanging down his back. In all honesty, it kind of looked like a fluffy tail. From behind it a spiked cuirass was tied to a spiked pauldrons that went around his left shoulder. Red cords held the two together, and, most likely, the piece of black armor that went around his lower torso and hips, splitting into four pieces like a lotus blossom, ending just above his knees.

Returning her gaze to his face, Michiko’s amethyst eyes widened further. He appeared to be no older than her, nineteen at the most. His skin was fair and unmarred, furthering her suspicion that he was royalty. However… the crimson cheek stripes, a magenta stripe on each eyelid, golden irises with slit pupils, pointed ears that peaked out from his silver hair, and royal blue crescent moon peeking out from behind his silver bangs told her he was much older than nineteen, and he was no human.

He was a demon… and an Inu Daiyōkai at that.

Slowly, Michiko rose from her crouch, so as to not appear a threat. The demon watched her every move with a cold gaze.

The little girl, noticing Michiko's gaze directed elsewhere, turned around. Immediately, a smile broke out on her face. "Lord Sesshōmaru!" She ran over to him, stopping just in front of him. He glanced down at her.

"Rin. Are you well?" His voice was deep and callous, but Michiko could detect the smallest amount of concern laced in his words. She stayed silent as the toad demon ran over to the Daiyōkai as well, celebrating his return from wherever he had gone to. Once he had finished greeting him, he immediately started accusing Michiko.

"This impudent wench overlooked my very presence! She called me insignifica-!" His words were cut off as the Daiyōkai stepped on him, making his way over to Michiko. She stayed still and silent, not giving an inch. He paused two feet in front of her, towering over her.

"Woman… who are you?"

"I dwell in the village a few miles south of here." The Daiyōkai's golden eyes narrowed slightly. His gaze flickered to the basket at her feet.

"I see you were sent out for medicinal herbs." Michiko nodded.

"Yes."

"Why have you traveled so far?"

"Winter will soon set in. My village will need all it can to survive." A soft huff came from his nostrils.

"Perhaps you did not realize there are demons wandering the woods." To his surprise, albeit hidden, a playful smirk briefly flashed across her face.

"Obviously." The toad demon ran up next to him, holding his staff with two hands.

"Allow me to take care of her, Milord." Rin gasped, running in between the imp and Michiko.

"Don't hurt her, Master Jaken! She had done no wrong!" The girl turned a pleading gaze to the Daiyōkai. "Lord Sesshōmaru, can she stay with us for the day? Please?" Michiko slowly crouched, gently laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I cannot. I must return to my duties, little one." Rin looked down at the basket.

"What herbs were you trying to find?"

"Burdock root, clubmoss, and dong quai." Rin smiled. Picking up the basket with one hand, she used the other to grab Michiko's right.

"Well I know where some burdock is. It's growing in a field of lovely flowers! I wanted to see it again, and, if I help you, I can!" Rin began to drag Michiko off. The raven-haired girl looked over her shoulder to see the others following them, the Daiyōkai's face impassive. The imp was mumbling to himself, which earned him a strike to the head. "Miss?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, little one." Michiko smiled down at her. "What were you saying?"

"I asked what your name was."

"I am Michiko. What is your name?" She closed her eyes as she smiled.

"I'm Rin. This is Ah-Un." She motioned to the two-headed dragon that was walking on her right. "Lord Sesshōmaru is behind us." Glancing back, Michiko received a blink of acknowledgement from the Daiyōkai. She bowed her head slightly in return. "And then there is Master Jaken."

"Such impudence! How dare you mention me la-!"

"Jaken." The imp froze at the soft voice of Sesshōmaru.

"Yes sir?" All Michiko saw was a white blur. The next thing she knew, Jaken was on the ground with a rather large rock-sized lump on his head. She swore she saw stars above his head.

"Don't pay him any mind. He's usually like this." Michiko smiled at Rin.

"Alright Rin. Now let's go get your flowers." Another smile was her answer.

"Kay!"

無情な

Sesshōmaru watched as Michiko braided flowers into Rin's hair. He was standing several yards behind the females, keeping watch over them. Well, Rin specifically. Michiko just happened to be there as well.

He allowed half his gaze to look over Michiko as she expertly wove the flowers into Rin's hair. Their position provided him a perfect angle to watch every movement of Michiko's hands. From the time she had first seen him, he had noticed that she did things slowly and deliberately, showing him she wasn't a threat to him or his pack. That fact alone gave him a reason to tolerate her presence. Despite her initial response to Rin's offer, Michiko showed no hurry in returning to her village.

"There. All done." Sesshōmaru turned his head to see Rin run her hands over her hair, admiring Michiko's handiwork through touch.

"Wow, Michiko-san! This is amazing! Right, Lord Sesshōmaru?" The Daiyōkai hummed slightly. Rin smiled brighter, running off. Michiko chuckled softly, standing. As she did so, she brushed off her kimono while keeping an eye on Rin.

"Woman." Michiko blinked, before turning to Sesshōmaru. "You never answered this Sesshōmaru's question." Michiko tilted her head slightly. She walked over to him so she wouldn't have to yell.

"What question would that be?"

"This Sesshōmaru asked why you had traveled so far from your village." Michiko lifted an onyx eyebrow for a fleeting moment.

"I thought I answered that. I told you that winter was setting in, and my village needs all the herbs it can get." Michiko turned her gaze back to Rin, who was running around in the flowers, laughing. "Unlike your kind, we humans are frail. We will succumb to the lightest of colds, or the smallest of wounds." Sesshōmaru let out a hum. "Do you disagree, Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"No." For some reason, he wanted to press her for answers about the previous night. However, if he did so, he would then reveal that he had been there longer than he wished to let her know. Instead, he stayed silent.

Michiko smiled softly at Rin, watching her every move. However, she also watched Sesshōmaru. His face and voice gave nothing away, but his eyes and body language spoke volumes. His eyes held a subtle, almost imperceptible, glint of warmth as he too watched Rin. His body language had relaxed by a millimeter. That alone told her he wasn't going to kill her.

Not right now anyways.

Jaken was sleeping next to Ah-Un, completely unaware of his surroundings. Michiko glanced back at the imp as he snored, a bubble inflating and deflating as he breathed. She grimaced slightly in disgust. Sesshōmaru too looked back, before letting his body deflate in annoyance for the briefest of moments. "How do you deal with him?"

"Hm?" Sesshōmaru glanced at the girl. She was still staring at Jaken.

"Jaken." Michiko sighed, turning her attention back to Rin. The girl was rolling around in the flowers, giggling to herself. "From what I saw, he's an absolute pain."

"Hn."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just kill him and get it over with?"

"Indeed."

"So why don't you?"

"He provides entertainment." Michiko snorted in amusement at Sesshōmaru's curt explanation.

"Makes sense." Sesshōmaru's lips twitched upwards for a moment. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but Michiko seemed amused by his reason for keeping the imp alive. Rin came running up, grabbing Michiko's hand.

"Come play with me, Michiko-san!" Her smile faded. "Or do you have to go?" Michiko briefly glanced up at the sky. Sesshōmaru watched as she mentally calculated how much time she had left.

"I can stay till sundown. After that I'll have to leave." Rin smiled.

"Great!" Pulling the older girl away, the two started laughing. Sesshōmaru sat down, leaning against Ah-Un. The dragon growled lowly, turning its heads to watch the girls.

The Daiyōkai's attention was immediately reawakened when Michiko vanished in the knee-high flowers. Rin started looking around for the elder female. Before Sesshōmaru could move, Rin was thrown up into the air. Michiko had grabbed her legs, draping her over her right shoulder. A scream ripped from Rin's throat, immediately turning into blissful laughter as Michiko twirled her around. Michiko's own laugh floated across the field, the sound akin to tinkling bells. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of warmth in his heart as he watched his ward have fun with one of her own kind.

Soon, far too soon for Rin, the field was beginning to take on red and orange hues. She was sitting on Michiko's lap, enjoying the presence of her and her lord. When Michiko sighed, Rin immediately knew what was wrong. Reluctantly, she got off Michiko's lap, turning to face her as she stood.

"Will I see you again, Michiko-san?" Michiko's amethyst eyes softened. Reaching down, she gently petted the girl's dark brown hair.

"I hope so, Rin-chan. I had a lot of fun today." Picking up her basket, a flash of confusement flashed through her mind when she realized it was full. Well, overflowing would be more accurate.

 _'But… I didn't have time to gather everything.'_ She glanced at Sesshōmaru. For a while, she had completely forgotten about the Daiyōkai as she played with Rin. _'In that time… could he have… no. There's no way.'_ Mentally shaking herself, Michiko bowed to the Daiyōkai. "It was an honor to meet you, Lord Sesshōmaru."

"Hn." Michiko rose from her bow, patting Ah-Un as she turned to walk away. She waved over her shoulder at Rin when the younger girl called out to her. Sesshōmaru watched as the raven-haired female vanished into the woods. "Rin." The little girl looked up.

"Yes?"

"Let's go."

"Okay!" The Daiyōkai turned the opposite way Michiko had gone, walking into the forest. He didn't hear Jaken complaining about how Michiko had completely ignored him. He didn't hear Rin singing to herself. All he heard…

Was the sound of Michiko's voice saying his name.

無情な

"Tadaima!" Megumi looked up as Michiko walked in.

"Hello dear." Michiko set the basket down. The elderly woman's blue eyes widened at all the herbs. "How did you find all of this?" Michiko didn't answer. Narrowing her eyes, Megumi reached out, grasping Michiko's chin in her wrinkled hand.

"Hey!" Megumi pulled Michiko's face towards her. Michiko's eyes were uncharacteristically wide as Megumi's narrowed to blue slits. They fully closed when the elder woman smiled, tilting her head slightly. "Megumi?"

"Oh it's nothing, honey." Michiko's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You spent the day with someone, didn't you?" Michiko stumbled back, her eyes wide. She forcefully turned her head away as she poked at the fire with a stick.

"No."

"Who was he?" Michiko bit her tongue.

"Just… just a traveler." Megumi deflated. She perked up, though, upon realizing Michiko had admitted to spending the day with someone.

"What did he look like?"

"Doesn't matter." Megumi puffed out her cheeks. Realizing the girl wasn't giving anything up, she decided to admit defeat. For the night, anyways.

"Fine then." She jabbed a finger at the girl's face. "But I'll find out one day." Michiko scoffed, swatting the elder woman's hand away.

"Doubtful."

"Watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaima! = I'm home!


	3. Chapter II

Megumi nudged her husband. Makoto glanced down at her, only to see her motion with her head towards Michiko. The elderly couple turned their attention to the teen. She was sitting crosslegged, an elbow on her knee while she supported her head with her hand. Her other arm was draped limply across her lap. Michiko's purple eyes were glazed over, as one deep in thought.

"I think she found him." Megumi whispered to her husband. The village leader nodded, taking a bite of his onigiri. They were sitting on a hill overlooking their village, enjoying some much needed quiet time. Makoto had originally been opposed to the idea, but was left no choice when Michiko had shoved a basket of food into his arms.

"I am disappointed that he isn't a village boy, though. I would have preferred her to stay home." Megumi sighed, leaning her head on Makoto's shoulder.

"As much as I agree with you on the latter point, I disagree on the former." Makoto glanced down at his wife of forty years.

"Why?"

"I don't approve of any of the boys Michiko's age. And, frankly, I believe that marrying an older man would destroy her." Makoto sighed.

"You are right." He glanced over at the ravenette. "Her spirit is wild and untamable. To be tied down to this village would be detrimental to her health."

"Makoto. Megumi." The elderly couple started. Both looked over at Michiko. Her posture had straightened, but she wasn't looking at them.

"Yes dear?" Megumi answered.

"I would like to ask for permission to travel until one month before the summer solstice." Megumi and Makoto glanced at each other in shock.

"M-mind if we ask why?" Makoto was sure his heart froze for a moment.

"I want to see more of this land before I am forced to remain stationary by marriage. I want to see what else is out there." Michiko turned her head to stare into the eyes of her adoptive grandparents. "Is that permissible?"

"Well." Megumi chuckled softly. "I don't have a problem with it." Both women turned to look at Makoto. He shrugged.

"You are of age now, Michiko. What you do is your choice to make alone. Though I do have one condition." Michiko tilted her head, to which Makoto smirked.

"If you find a man you wish to marry whilst on your travels, you have to introduce him to us first." Michiko laughed softly. Sitting up on her knees, she wrapped her arms around both of the adults. Megumi hugged back immediately, Makoto following suit.

"Thank you."

無情な

Michiko rechecked her bag. She hadn't been able to sleep well on account of the adrenaline running through her veins. To say she was ecstatic would be a grievous understatement, though her expression showed maybe one fifteenth of it. Her eyes certainly sparkled, however, the early morning sun shining in through the window.

"I thought I heard you." Michiko turned around to see Makoto standing there. "I have something for you." Michiko stood, holding her hands out when he made to give her something.

"Woah…" Michiko's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the dual Tessen in her hands. Turning them over in her hands, the sight of a groove in the base of the mahogany leaf caught her attention. She slipped a fingernail into the groove. With hardly any effort, she slid out a shining tantō blade. A chuckle from Makoto stopped her examination of the blade.

"I thought you might find those." Michiko slid the tantō back into its sheath, the wood creating a soft 'click' when the blade was secure. "Just in case." The ravenette looked up at the elderly man. His gaze was somber.

"No one will bat an eye at a dancer carrying fans, so I knew that they were the perfect weapon for you." Both turned to see Megumi standing by her bed-mat. She stepped onto the cold ground, walking to Michiko. She wrapped her arms around the teen's waist. "Be safe, my dear." After sticking the Tessen into her obi band, Michiko returned the embrace.

"I will." Makoto hugged both of them, the married couple stepping back to allow Michiko room. She picked up her bag, casting one last glance over her shoulder before dropping the tatami mat back into place over the door. Megumi sighed shakily, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Kami protect our child." Makoto placed his arm over his wife's shoulders, rubbing her opposite arm.

"Come. Let's go back to bed." Just as they laid down, Michiko burst through the door. "Michi-?!"

"Bandits!!"

無情な

Sesshōmaru paused, turning to his right. Seeing he had stopped, Ah-Un, Jaken, and Rin turned to see where he was looking. A dark plume of black smoke rose into the sky, starkly contrasting with the soft pinks and yellows of sunrise. Rin gasped.

"That's Michiko-san's village!" She whirled in her seat in Ah-Un's saddle. "Lord Sesshōmaru we have to help her!"

"Silence Rin!" Jaken squawked. "Lord Sesshōmaru has no interest in saving a worthless human woman! She's already de-!"

"Jaken."

"Y-y-yes s-sir?" Jaken cowered when Sesshōmaru walked by.

"Stay with Rin." The Daiyōkai didn't bother listening to Jaken's response. He didn't know why he felt compelled to return to the human village. Maybe it was the scent of despair and desperation that radiated from Rin. _'Whatever the case, this woman had better be alive so she can thank this Sesshōmaru for doing this.'_

無情な

Michiko ran around the edge of a hut. She clamped a hand over her mouth, leaning against the hut for support as coughs wracked her body. Smoke filled her lungs and ash burned her eyes. The bandits from earlier had set the village on fire, plundering and killing anyone they chose.

_'Why is this happening again?! Am I destined to never have a family?!'_ Hearing hoofbeats, she pushed off the hut, making her way to the hill at the south end of the village. If she made it over, she'd be able to fade into the shadows of the forest.

She could only pray Makoto and Megumi made it out as well.

Just as she started to climb the hill, a hand grabbed her ankle. With a sharp yank, she was pulled back down. Michiko turned onto her back, trying to see her attacker. Her eyes widened in terror at the sight of a blade coming for her.

"Wench!" Michiko rolled out of the way of Akihiko's strike. She sprung up onto her feet, glaring at the man.

"You! You brought the bandits here, didn't you?!" Akihiko laughed insanely.

"It could have been avoided, if you had stayed in your place!" Michiko ground her teeth. Akihiko swung at her again. She barely dodged, landing harshly on her shoulder.

_'Dammit! The smoke has made me slower!'_ Just as she gained her knees, a blade plunged through her left shoulder. A shriek of agony left her lips before she could stop it. Akihiko pressed down, lodging the tip of the blade in the ground.

"Yes… this is where you belong." Michiko glanced over her shoulder at him. "Underneath me… screamin-." His hissed words were transformed into a scream of pain. Yanking her dagger from his arm, Michiko swiftly stood, using her shoulder blade to lift the sword from the ground and minimizing the amount of pain she felt. Breaking the majority of the blade with a shuto strike, she hit the remainder with the heel of her palm, loosening the weapon enough so she could yank it out. The moment Akihiko whirled on her, she slit his throat with his own weapon.

Akihiko clutched at his throat, vainly trying to stop the bleeding. His last look in life was that of horror as he fell onto his face. Panting, Michiko dropped the blade in favor of grasping at her injured shoulder. The last thing she felt was a mild pain erupting in the base of her neck.

無情な

Sesshōmaru turned from the scene. He had watched Michiko's fight, and the bandit that had knocked her out. A lesser bandit had noticed him, and was currently pursuing him up the hill. When the human demanded he stop, Sesshōmaru used his Dakkosō to pierce the man's heart, killing him instantly.

"How dare you!?"

"Kill him!" The lead bandit roared.

_'Pathetic.'_ Using his Dakkosō, Sesshōmaru made short work of the men and their horses. As the horse that bore Michiko fell, he swiftly picked her up, using his mokomoko to cradle her close as he looked over her wound. It wasn't good.

"Master Ungai. It's a demon." Sesshōmaru glanced over his shoulder to see a group of monks appear from the woods. The leader stepped forward, looking over the bodies that surrounded Sesshōmaru.

"Are you responsible for this?" Sesshōmaru didn't answer, instead picking Michiko up and walking away. "Stop!"

"Why should I? I don't heed humans." He heard the monk's heartbeat pick up in annoyance. Seconds later, he heard the distinctive sound of sutras being pulled out.

Whirling, Sesshōmaru used his mokomoko to keep Michiko close to his body. Grabbing Tokijin's hilt, he used the demonic energy to shred the sutras into oblivion. He twirled the sword, digging the tip into the ground before sending a blast of demonic energy towards the men. By the time the dust cleared, he was long gone.

Jaken looked up from the fire when Sesshōmaru emerged from the shadows. One look at the woman in his hold told the imp everything he needed to know. One glance at the Daiyōkai's face told him he should keep his mouth shut if he wanted to live. Thus, he sat back down against Ah-Un, swiftly falling asleep.

Sesshōmaru tsked to himself as he settled against a tree. Rin was passed out in between the forelegs of Ah-Un. A soft moan directed his attention to Michiko. The ravenette's breathing was labored, and was slowly becoming lighter.

Shifting his hold on her, Sesshōmaru pulled down her yukata to look at the wound. His nose wrinkled slightly, the only indicator of the disgust he felt at the sight. A quick sniff told him if she wasn't given medical treatment soon, she'd be dead within the hour. And, since Jaken had already seen her, he couldn't very well leave her somewhere.

_'This woman had better be grateful to this Sesshōmaru for what I am about to do.'_ Using his knee to keep her upright, Sesshōmaru dipped his head to lap at Michiko's shoulder wound.

His head snapped back at the repulsive taste.

Dirt and sweat from the horse she had been lain across had mixed in with her blood, which was already tainted by ash and soot. Screwing up his nose in distaste, Sesshōmaru returned to his task. As he cleaned her wound, he found himself continually reminding himself that he could use this as leverage against her later on. An excuse to have her do things he would rather not do.

Manage Jaken, for one.

Lifting his head, Sesshōmaru was pleased to see most of her wound had healed. The skin and muscles were knitting together nicely, even without the urging of his tongue. Opening his mouth, Sesshōmaru extended his tongue to drip some of his saliva into the deepest part of her wound. He knew that it would be enough to hasten the healing process, and he wouldn't have to stick his tongue into her shoulder to do it.

Satisfied, he placed Michiko by the fire so she would stay warm. Once he was certain she'd be fine, he set out for the nearest river to cleanse his mouth of the taste of rotting flesh.

無情な

Michiko's forehead furrowed in pain as she started to regain consciousness. Blinking her eyes open, she realized she was lying in front of a fire. From how bright it seemed to be, she knew it was dark. Moving her arms, Michiko hissed softly as she pushed herself up.

"You're awake!" Hearing a young, familiar voice, Michiko turned her head to her right. Rin was sitting there, joy shining from her eyes. "I was so worried!" Michiko tried to speak, but ended up coughing.

"Here." Rin handed her a water flask. Michiko nodded in thanks, downing the whole thing. "Lord Sesshōmaru said you were injured pretty badly, and that you shouldn't try to talk for a while."

_'Sesshō-!'_ Michiko's hand flew to her left shoulder. Pulling down her yukata, her amethyst eyes widened at the sight of baby pink skin where there should have been a gaping hole. _'He saved me?!'_

"You should be grateful!" A squawky voice resonated annoyingly in Michiko's ears. Jaken waved his staff around. "Lord Sesshōmaru went out of his way to save you! You owe him yo-OW!!" Michiko tossed the water flask at Jaken, hitting him squarely in the face. Rin giggled.

"Here." Michiko looked up to see Rin was handing her a cooked fish. Michiko took it gratefully, smiling at the young girl. "Eat up. Lord Sesshōmaru will probably want answers by the time he comes back." Michiko tilted her head in questioning, to which Rin shrugged.

"I haven't seen him all day, but don't worry!" Rin smiled brightly. "He always comes back." Michiko nodded, biting into her fish.

_'I do not doubt Sesshōmaru can take care of himself, but to leave a child defenseless? Especially one under his care?'_ Michiko snuck a glance at Rin. She seemed to be unfazed by Sesshōmaru's absence, which concerned Michiko. _'How often does he leave her? Does he not realize she could easily be killed without him here? Still…'_ her hand traveled up to grasp at her previously wounded shoulder.

_'He left her to save me. Because she asked him to? Or because he wanted to? Either way… I owe him my life.'_

無情な

"Rin? Off to pee?" Michiko blinked her eyes open to see Rin wandering off. Jaken seemed unconcerned, as was she…

Until she heard the sound of a flute.  _'Oh no.'_ Swiftly standing, Michiko ran after Rin. She caught up with the girl in time to see her meet another demon. Analyzing the situation, Michiko hid behind a tree.

_'I can't fight in this state. I can barely breathe.'_ Reaching behind her, Michiko's heart sunk when she couldn't feel her Tessen. _'Those bandits likely stole them. Which means I'm weaponless. All I can do is tail her now.'_ As she followed Rin, Michiko found herself hoping Sesshōmaru returned in time to save the girl.

無情な

Sesshōmaru flew over the trees. Jaken had told him what happened, and to say he was displeased with the imp would be an understatement. Not only had he allowed Rin to be kidnapped, but he had also lost his way. He had also lost track of Michiko, whom he said had ran after Rin.

_'If she has gone after Rin, then her scent will be more prevalent.'_ Sesshōmaru sniffed the air. Sure enough, Michiko's scent was fresh and on the move, which meant that she had likely been tailing Rin the whole time. When she stopped moving, Sesshōmaru alighted a few meters behind her. To his surprise, Michiko didn't start when he tapped her on the shoulder. Instead, she turned her head to look at him before pointing to a cave directly across from her.

"Rin is inside?" Michiko nodded. _'Her throat is likely swollen shut from the smoke.'_ "Stay here." Michiko nodded again, watching as several monks approached the cave.

_'What are they doing?'_ The monks set up several dummies. A few minutes later, the demon who had stolen Rin came out of the cave. He played a tune on his flute, but received no response. Upon investigating, he was surrounded by monks who made short work of him. Michiko couldn't stop the gasp of horror at the monks' brutality in sending the demon off.

Sesshōmaru glanced at the young woman. Her hand was covering her mouth, her eyes fixated on the spot where the demon once stood. He noted to watch her reactions more carefully from now on. A familiar voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"You let me go, mister! Just you wait! Lord Sesshōmaru will come for me!" Sesshōmaru closed his eyes, hiding his aura. Michiko glanced at him.

_'What is he doing?'_ Michiko listened to Rin cry, desperately wanting to save her. When a child said she had told them humans were scarier than demons, Rin's words and Sesshōmaru's actions suddenly made sense. _'He's letting her choose.'_ Michiko's heart warmed, a sense of understanding washing away her previous misgivings towards the Daiyōkai.

_'He is fully aware she is a child, and a human one at that. He knows she is mortal and weak. Which is why he is letting her choose who she wants to be with.'_ Michiko glanced up at the Daiyōkai.  
_'Perhaps… he isn't as cold as I thought.'_

"I don't ever want to go back to a human village!" The scent of salt water made Sesshōmaru's blood boil. "Lord Sesshōmaru! Please save me!"

_'Very well. If that is her choice.'_ He opened his eyes, revealing his presence. Immediately, the head monk attacked.

Sesshōmaru hid Michiko behind a tree. Before the dust cleared, he fixed her with a look. She nodded, ducking behind some brush. Confident she would stay out of the way, Sesshōmaru returned to his previous spot.

"It's the demon from last night! The one who took that girl!" Michiko's eyes widened.

_'What?'_ She gaped at Sesshōmaru. _'That means these monks were near the village when it was attacked. Which also means Sesshōmaru did save me from the bandits, but didn't leave me with my own kind. He wanted to take care of me himself.'_ Her heart warmed with gratitude and a feeling she couldn't place. _'He saved me of his own free will.'_

A blast snapped her from her thoughts. A dust cloud shrouded Sesshōmaru's form. When it cleared, he was no worse for wear. He continued walking towards them, as if he had all the time in the world.

"He's still alive!"

"Stand firm! Immobilize the demon!"

"Yes master!" The monks surrounded Sesshōmaru in a circle. A chant had his feet frozen to the ground. Michiko's eyes widened when the head monk sent a wave of spiritual energy towards the Daiyōkai. He gripped the hilt of one of his swords. From her angle, Michiko could tell his eyes narrowed, but not at what. Sesshōmaru's aura changed, milliseconds after his sclera turned blood red.

_'Is he transforming?'_ Sesshōmaru's claws began to lengthen, and his voice became deeper. Snarls began to audibly emanate from his vocal chords. Michiko was sure if she had been in any other situation, she'd be running for her life.

A beat thumped in her chest, but it wasn't from her heart. Immediately after, the monks' prayer beads and the crystal inside the head monk's staff shattered. A pink aura surrounded Sesshōmaru, dispelling the spell and knocking the monks back several yards. When the dust cleared, Sesshōmaru appeared as he had before…

Save the fact he was now standing in a crater that stretched behind him foe several hundred yards.

Michiko smiled to herself. Feeling it was safe to venture into the moonlight, she stepped out of the shadows. Rin crawled from her captor's grasp, running over to Sesshōmaru. He looked down at her.

"Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me if you so choose." Rin smiled happily.

"Yes!" Just as she was about to run after him, the head monk grabbed her hand.

"Don't go! He is a foul spirit. A demon! Not someone a human child should be with!"

"Let me go!"

"Come back girl! Humans and demons live in separate worlds!" Rin stopped short, likely remembering what Jaken had said mere hours earlier. "You know I'm right. Now, let's go back." Rin turned around. Instead of joining him, however, she waved and sprinted off after Sesshōmaru.

Michiko followed Sesshōmaru as well, his form protecting her from sight.

無情な

Rin giggled as she watched Jaken run off to get Ah-Un. Michiko was standing behind her, watching the imp run off as well. Sesshōmaru stood on Michiko's left. Spotting some gravestones, Rin squatted near them.

"Um, I was wondering Lord Sesshōmaru."

"What is if?" Rin plucked at the gravestones, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I was wondering. If I died some day, would you… would you always remember me?" Had she been looking at him, Rin would have seen Sesshōmaru's shoulders droop in surprise. It was gone as quickly as it came, Sesshōmaru returning his gaze to the sky.

"Don't say such silly things." Rin smiled to herself.

"Lord Sesshōmaru!" Jaken fell out of the sky, landing on his face. "Uh, here's Ah-Un." Sesshōmaru hummed.

"Woman." Rin and Jaken turned to see Sesshōmaru was looking at Michiko. She tilted her head in questioning. "I believe these belong to you." He held something out to her.

_'My Tessen!'_ Michiko's eyes widened at the sight of her weapons. Her head lifted, her shocked eyes meeting Sesshōmaru's stoic ones.

"Rin would like you to travel with us." Michiko glanced at Rin to see her nodding fervently. "Will you?" Returning her gaze to Sesshōmaru, she searched his eyes. Dominance and confidence shone brightly in his golden irises, but she could detect the slightest hint of concern behind them. As if he was worried she would decline his offer.

_'Well he doesn't have to worry about that.'_ Sticking her Tessen in her obi band, Michiko nodded her head, smiling softly. The concern in Sesshōmaru's eyes disappeared, replaced with relief.

"Hn." With that, he turned on his heel and began walking away. As Michiko started to follow him, a nudge to her back made her turn around. Ah nudged her again, moving her towards the saddle. Michiko hopped into it, a soft gasp escaping her lips when the twin-headed dragon demon took off. She looked down, smiling softly when she saw Rin laughing as she chased after Sesshōmaru, Jaken on her heels.

_'The fates have been kind. I have been given another chance.'_ Michiko held onto Ah-Un's saddle. _'And I don't intend to waste it.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 162: "Forever with Lord Sesshomaru", "Sesshōmaru-sama to Eien ni Issho" (殺生丸様と永遠に一緒) 


	4. Chapter III

“Michiko-san! Look at this!” Michiko glanced up, smiling when she saw Rin running towards her with a string full of fish.

“Well done Rin!” she congratulated. “I’m impressed.” The little girl grinned, giggling.

“Thanks!”

“I’ll go ahead and start cleaning them. Why don’t you search for some herbs in the bushes near here?” Rin nodded, handing the fish to Michiko. “Jaken. Go with her.” The imp narrowed his eyes at her.

“You cannot order me around! Just because Lord Sesshōmaru isn’t here doesn’t mean you are–!” Michiko growled, narrowing her eyes to slits. The imp gulped in fear, jumping up. “L-l-let’s go Rin! Stop dillydallying!!”

“I was doing no such thing!” Michiko shook her head as Jaken kept yelling at Rin as she ventured into the forest, looking for herbs to season the fish with. Standing, Michiko patted Ah’s head as she passed, earning a grumble from the dragon demons. She walked to the edge of the river, where she pulled out one of her tantō daggers and began cleaning the fish.

It had been several months since she had first joined Sesshōmaru’s group. Winter had come and gone, spring had passed without incident, and now it was summer. Rin was growing every day it seemed, while Jaken just got more annoying. Michiko chuckled softly at the thought.

Sesshōmaru had proven to be quite the standoffish leader, and yet at the same time he was always around. It wasn’t out of the ordinary to wake to him being gone or coming back. At first, Michiko had been frightened, her fear quickly turning into anger at the Daiyōkai. He could take care of himself, that much was made abundantly clear. But Rin was a child, and a human to boot. Resilient she may be, she was often caught by demons of lesser standing, hoping to gain a leg up on Sesshōmaru.

“That child shall be the death of me.” Michiko muttered to herself, slitting another fish open. She made sure to do it under the water, so as to not attract unwanted attention. “And to think she still thinks humans are scarier than demons.” The seventeen year old sighed wistfully. “To be young and naïve again.”

“I highly doubt you were ever naïve.” Michiko chuckled, glancing over her shoulder to see Sesshōmaru looking down at her. His sudden appearances sometimes startled her, but she never let it show. If he knew, he didn’t let on.

“The compliment is appreciated, Lord Sesshōmaru.” He hummed as he always did, walking over to Ah-Un to rest in the shade of the tree. “Was your search eventful?”

“No. It was not.” Michiko nodded, returning her gaze to the fish. “Did you catch all of that?”

“Rin did. She insisted she catch them on her own.” Sesshōmaru nodded slightly. “I didn’t let her out of my sight.”

“I never said anything of the sort.” Michiko smiled to herself.

“You thought it.” A soft snort was her answer, causing her smile to grow.

Not long after her voice healed, Rin started asking all kinds of questions, namely why her eye color was different. As much as she hated lying to the girl, Michiko simply shrugged and said she didn’t know. Rin had nodded and started humming to herself, skipping along the path before another question came to mind and she asked that one. However, Michiko knew Sesshōmaru didn’t buy her story; any of it. What she didn’t know is why he wasn’t pressing for answers.

 _‘Usually he demands answers until he gets them. I wonder why he’s backed off. Not that I mind. I don’t really want to talk about it anyways.’_ Michiko finished cleaning the fish, standing back up once she had cleaned off her knife.

“Michiko.” The ravenette looked over her shoulder.

 _‘That’s... the first time. The first time he’s ever called me by my name.’_ “Yes, Lord Sesshōmaru?” The silver-haired demon glanced at her.

“Where did that dagger come from?” Michiko blinked, humming in questioning. “The dagger in your hand. Where did you get it?”

“Oh. This?” She held up her tantō. “I’ve always had it.” Walking over to him, she tied the fish to a branch so they could dry downwind of the Daiyōkai before kneeling beside him. Pulling out a Tessen from her obi band, she showed him the hollow guard.

“See? It goes in here when I’m done with it.” Sesshōmaru watched as she slid the blade into the wood, the weapon securing itself with a soft ‘click’. He held his hand out, silently asking to see the weapon. She handed it to him without question.

“Interesting.” He flicked open the Tessen, revealing the two dancing dragons on blue rice-paper. Sesshōmaru lifted the weapon, noting its weight. “It’s heavy.”

“The ribs are made of kunai knives instead of wood.” Sesshōmaru glanced at her. “See?” Lifting a hand, Michiko placed her pointer finger on the top of a leaf. Immediately, her finger started to bleed.

Dropping the weapon, Sesshōmaru grabbed her hand, inspecting the wound. Turning her hand over, he brought it to his mouth. Michiko fought the urge to blush as his lips closed around her finger, his tongue pressing against the pad of her fingertip. “Foolish girl.” He mumbled around her finger. “Have you forgotten what you told me?” Michiko smiled softly, taking her hand back when he released it.

“Of course not. You just seemed like you had a hard time believing what I said was true.”

“Hn.” Sesshōmaru’s hand dropped, his elbow resting on his knee. Michiko picked her Tessen up, shaking the dirt off before closing it. Twirling the rivet around her finger a few times, she placed it back into her obi band. “Was that necessary?” Michiko shrugged.

“Force of habit.” She leaned her weight on one of her hips, looking over her shoulder. “Is Rin alright?”

“Hn.” Michiko smiled.

“Good.” They lapsed into comfortable silence, simply enjoying the day as Rin foraged in the forest behind them. Michiko sighed to herself, closing her eyes. Her head tilted back as a breeze swept by, carrying the scent of tiger lilies and fresh water.

Sesshōmaru glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted back. He quickly averted his gaze when his eyes traveled to the nape of her neck, looking ahead. The breeze swept Michiko’s scent away from him, aiding in clearing his mind.

 _‘She’s different from other human women.’_ Another sigh prompted him to glance at her again. She was curled up on the ground, her arms crossed over one another as she stared out at the river. Her raven hair blew behind her, the wind lightly whipping the bundle of locks where it sat on top of her head.  _‘She had no interest in getting... married, I believe is the term humans use. And yet she has a fondness for children. Or perhaps it is just Rin that she is fond of. I have not seen her interact with any other children.’_ Michiko looked around, her eyes taking in everything they could. Sesshōmaru lifted an eyebrow slightly when her ears began twitching. _‘Interesting. She is most definitely not like other human women. Perhaps... not even other humans in general.’_ He was snapped from his thoughts by the sound of Rin running back towards them.

“Michiko-san! Oh! And Lord Sesshōmaru! You’ve returned!”

“Rin.” The little girl grinned at the both of them, her arms bursting with herbs.

“Do you think these will be good, Michiko-san?” Michiko sat up, looking over the herbs.

“These will work wonderfully, Rin! Well done!” Sesshōmaru felt that familiar twinge of warmth in his heart as he watched his ward interact with Michiko. Rin seemed... changed... now that Michiko was around. There was a certain warmth in her eyes... akin to the warmth Sesshōmaru had felt when he was a child, looking up at his mother and father.

 _‘Before Inuyasha and his pathetic mother.’_ Sesshōmaru clenched his fist, looking up at the sky. _‘That pathetic human mortal and her pathetic half-breed offspring ruined everything. They were the cause of Father’s death!’_ Caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice the concerned glance Michiko sent his way.

無情な

Michiko sighed, falling back into the water. It was well into the night, but she didn’t feel like sleeping. Instead, she was bathing in the river, letting the cool water wash over her body. It had been a while since she had had an opportunity to bathe, so she was making the most of it.

 _'I wonder what had Sesshōmaru so worked up.’_ She stood up, letting the water lap at her thighs. Taking a deep breath, she dove under the water, swimming against the current. It wasn’t fast enough to wash her away, but not slow enough that the water was stagnant.  _‘I’ve never seen him so upset.’_ She twirled under the water, moving out of the way of fish and rocks. Coming back up for air, she floated on the surface of the water, letting the current carry her back to where her clothes were. She sighed, taking another deep breath to dive backwards under the water again. _‘I could ask him... but I don’t want to upset him. Especially after today.’_

Standing up out of the water, she flipped her hair over her head, smoothing it back with her hands. Sighing again, she opened her eyes, looking up at the moon. It was waning, the dimming light shining down on her. Michiko closed her eyes, letting her breathing calm.

_‘I’ll ask him later.’_

無情な

Sesshōmaru looked up as Michiko came back to the campsite. He had heard her bathing in the river, though it sounded more like she was playing. He smirked to himself at the thought of Michiko playing in the water like a child. It didn’t suit her at all, which is what made it so amusing.

“What’s so funny?” He glanced up to see she was combing her fingers through her hair while fixing him with an inquisitive glare.

“Nothing.” She frowned, her glare losing its officious quality.

“It’s not nothing. You’re smirking.” Sesshōmaru hummed, not meeting her gaze. “And now you’re sulking.”

“Watch your tongue.” She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she walked past. A few droplets landed on his nose, causing him to involuntarily scrunch up. Sesshōmaru swore he heard a chuckle from the female, but when he looked at her she was curled up next to Rin, cradling the younger girl to her chest. Sesshōmaru sighed, wiping his nose. The water smelled like her: jasmine and apple.

 _‘Unbelievable. She scolds me as a mother would her child.’_ Sesshōmaru glanced at the human again. Her deep breaths and relaxed countenance told him she was fast asleep. _‘Unbelievable.’_

**“What is so unbelievable, Sesshōmaru? The fact that she scolds you, or the fact that you don’t mind?”**

_“Shut up.”_

**“You know I’m right.”**

_“I am nothing like my father. I am not weak. I will not accept a human female as my mate. They are weak, fragile, mortal. They are what caused my father to die in an ignoble manner!”_

**“You can deny all you’d like, Sesshōmaru. But you cannot deny your father’s blood.”**

_“Then it is a good thing my mother is who she is._ She _has no such weakness.”_

**“True... but she is only one of your parents. And it is not her footsteps you wish to follow in.”**

_“That is enough out of you. Be silent.”_ When no response was heard, Sesshōmaru sighed to himself, relaxing against the tree. _‘Michiko is not my mate. She will never be.’_

無情な

Rin glanced up at the night sky. She was walking next to Michiko, who was walking next to Ah-Un. Jaken was holding the dragon demons’ reins, while Sesshōmaru led the group. Michiko glanced down when Rin pulled her hand from hers to see her cross her arms over her chest, her eyes closed.

 _‘So she wishes on stars, does she?’_ Michiko’s eyes softened slightly. _‘To be that innocent again. I envy her.’_

“Rin. Michiko.” The ravenette glanced up at Sesshōmaru’s voice. “Don’t fall behind.”

“Oh. Yes my lord.” Grabbing Michiko’s hand, Rin pulled the elder human along with her. Michiko picked the younger girl up, placing her on Ah-Un’s back. Patting Rin’s knee, Michiko picked up her pace so she was walking just behind Sesshōmaru on his left.

“Lord Sesshōmaru.” He nodded, looking around.

“You feel it too?” Michiko nodded, glancing back at Ah-Un when he growled.

“Ah-Un has been restless for days. There is something ominous in the wind.” Sesshōmaru hummed.

“Indeed.” Michiko said no more, instead looking up at the night sky as a breeze blew past. There was a scent of decay and evil in the wind. It was faint, but it was there.

“Lord Sesshōmaru.” His golden eyes glanced at the ravenette woman. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, a slight glimmer of worry in her amethyst irises. “I know this is a rhetorical question, but do you smell that?”

“What is it you smell?”

“There is the faintest scent of death and... evil, on the wind, if that makes sense.” Sesshōmaru’s eyebrows twitched slightly.

 _‘She can smell Naraku’s miasma?’_ “It does. I smell it too.” Michiko glanced up at the Daiyōkai.

“So I was not imagining it?”

“No.” Sesshōmaru looked up as another star shot across the sky. “You were not.”

無情な

“It sparkled!” Michiko groaned, crossing an arm underneath her breasts. Resting her elbow on the back of her hand, she lifted her free hand to lean her forehead against her fingertips, willing her headache to go away. It had been plaguing her since the previous night, and she didn’t doubt the cause of her pain was the aggravating voice of Jaken.

 _‘Does he ever shut up?! I’m honestly surprised Sesshōmaru hasn’t killed him. I would have long before this point.’_ Michiko glanced at Sesshōmaru, only to see him suddenly stop. She stopped on a dime, waiting.

“His scent... is in the air.” Michiko looked up at the sky.

 _‘The scent of death and evil is growing stronger, and I don’t have Sesshōmaru’s nose. It seems to be getting closer.’_ Michiko’s eyes narrowed. Suddenly, a burst of wind blew by them. Rin, who was sleeping on Ah-Un’s back, fell off while Jaken was swept off his feet. Michiko braced herself, but was still forced back. She was stopped by a warm chest coming into contact with her back. ' _What?’_ Looking up, Michiko’s eyes widened when she realized Sesshōmaru was the one who had stopped her from falling. _‘Yet again, he comes to my defense.’_ she thought bitterly.

“Stay close.” He ordered softly. She nodded, not moving from where she stood. Not that she could if she wanted to though. His arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her still. A woman dropped in front of them.

“Yo.” Michiko narrowed her eyes at the lack of respect in her greeting. The woman stood, her eyes momentarily glaring at Michiko before turning to Sesshōmaru. An action which the ravenette found amusing, considering the newcomer didn’t even reach her chin, even when standing at her full height. “Sesshōmaru. I assume you came here, following Naraku’s scent as well?”

 _‘As well? Does that mean there are others after Naraku?’_ Michiko looked up at Sesshōmaru when his grip on her hip tightened the smallest bit. _‘Come to think of it, she reeks of death and evil. Is she the cause of the scent in the air? It’s stifling, now that she’s here in front of us.’_

“Lord Sesshōmaru! This wench is Naraku’s incarnation!” Michiko’s eyes widened, before narrowing to slits as she glared at the woman.

“Wind Sorceress Kagura, I recall.” Michiko’s jaw tightened at the look of pleasure that lit up the woman’s face. When Sesshōmaru’s grip on her hips changed, she went with the movement, not knowing what he was doing. It was made apparent when he pushed her just behind his mokomoko, the fluff wrapping around her as he gripped Tōkijin’s hilt.

“Take your hand from your sword. I didn’t come to fight, Sesshōmaru. I have a proposition you might be interested in.” Michiko gripped Sesshōmaru’s fluff involuntarily when it tightened around her, reacting to Kagura’s action of lifting her fan. The fluff coiled around her, keeping her behind him as he stood between his pack and the incarnation.

 _‘I wonder if he realizes what he’s doing. Perhaps it is involuntary?’_ She couldn’t see his face, on account of the coil on top of his shoulder, but the tautness in his biceps through his sleeve told her he wasn’t enjoying Kagura’s presence any more than she was.

“Proposition?” Kagura held out her hand, revealing two jewel shards.

“You know what these are, Sesshōmaru. I’ll _give_ you these Sacred Jewel shards.” Michiko’s eyes narrowed. “In return, I want you to, kill Naraku.”

“What!?” Jaken’s verbal outburst reflected Michiko’s mental one perfectly.

“Free me.” Kagura begged. “Release me from his grasp.” Michiko scoffed slightly.

_‘I knew it. No one ever offers something without asking a favor in return. To think even demons resort to such methods. And here I thought it was a purely human trait.’_

“You have the power to do it. Once you kill Naraku, all the Sacred Jewel shards he’s gathered will be yours.” Michiko barely refrained from scoffing. “Let’s use those shards to provide ourselves with a little amusement.” Michiko bit her tongue.

_‘This woman has a lot of nerve, comparing herself to Sesshōmaru. I wonder if her arrogance stems from Naraku’s. It would make sense, seeing as how she is created of him. I’m still trying to figure that one out. Perhaps it would be best if I didn’t put too much thought into it.’_

“What do you think of my plan?” Michiko’s thoughts returned to the present situation. She shifted slightly so her shoulders were square with Sesshōmaru’s. He sensed the movement, loosening his hold on her. Should things go south, he would hold Kagura off while Michiko ran with Rin. Jaken would undoubtedly flee with them. “Joining forces would be of mutual benefit.”

_‘If Sesshōmaru had any interest in the Jewel.’_

“Unfortunately, I have no interest in the Sacred Jewel.”

_‘Told ya.’_

“If you wish to become free, use those shards yourself and destroy Naraku.” Kagura hummed in disbelief. Michiko’s left hand trailed behind and up her obi band, silently sliding a tantō dagger partially out of its guard.

“Are you afraid of him!?”

_‘Sesshōmaru doesn’t fear anyone.’_

“I’m saying I’m under no obligation to assist you.” Sesshōmaru’s voice was taut with annoyance. “If you don’t have the resolve to go it alone, don’t even think about betraying him.” Kagura gritted her teeth.

“Foolish coward! And you call yourself a man!?” Michiko’s eyes widened.

 _‘And that’s my cue to start moving away from here.’_ When she tried to do so, however, Sesshōmaru’s mokomoko wrapped itself around her waist, keeping her still. _‘What is he doing?’_

“I misjudged you.” Michiko watched as Kagura pulled out one of her feather hair ornaments. Throwing her arm to the side, a wind picked up, causing Michiko to shield her face. When the wind dissipated slightly, she looked up to see Kagura riding the feather, which had grown exponentially in size. She cast one last glare over her shoulder, calling Sesshōmaru a pathetic fool, before flying away.

“Huh! That despicable woman!” For once, Michiko agreed with the little imp. “You know I wonder if she truly intended to make you her protector!”

_‘Is that what she was after? It would explain why she wanted Sesshōmaru to kill Naraku for her. She probably doesn’t have the power to do it herself. Besides, if she is truly an incarnation, then her power isn’t even hers. She’s simply a tool for Naraku.’_

“Michiko.” She glanced at Sesshōmaru. “Sheath your blade.” Michiko nodded, pushing the tantō blade back into the guard of her Tessen. Her hand dropped from her obi band, prompting the mokomoko to let go of her waist. Sesshōmaru appeared to be in thought for a moment, before turning around and walking away. Michiko trailed behind him a ways, caught up in her own thoughts.

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” Sesshōmaru didn’t acknowledge Rin as she called out to him, running up to walk on his left side. “I’m not lonely anymore...” the little girl’s head drooped. “But I wonder if maybe Kagura is.” Rin glanced up at Sesshōmaru’s face. His expression gave away nothing. Neither did Michiko’s, when Rin looked at her.

 _‘I wonder what’s wrong with them. Could it have been something Kagura said?’_ Rin shook her head, skipping a little. _‘Well, whatever it is, I know they’ll be fine. Lord Sesshōmaru and Michiko are strong, in their own rights.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 66: "Naraku's Barrier - Kagura's Decision", "Naraku no Kekkai Kagura no Kesshin" (奈落の結界 神楽の決心)
> 
> Beginning of 67: "The Howling Wind of Betrayal", "Fukiareru Uragiri no Kaze" (吹き荒れる裏切りの風) 


	5. Chapter IV

Sesshōmaru suddenly started walking a way opposite of where they had been heading. No one questioned him, instead silently following behind. Looking up, Michiko realized they were walking towards a mountain range. To her surprise, Sesshōmaru dropped back to walk next to her while Ah-Un, who was carrying Rin, and Jaken took the lead.

"Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"A few weeks ago you regarded me with an inquisitive gaze." Michiko tilted her head. "Whilst we sat by the river. The day you explained where your tantō daggers reside." Michiko made a small sound of acknowledgement.

"Yes I remember."

"What is it you wanted to know?"

"You seemed... vexed, by something." Sesshōmaru glanced at her. "I did not press for answers because of the severity of the vexation it caused you." Sesshōmaru hummed.

"I was thinking of my father's death." Michiko's violet eyes widened, her head whipping around to stare up at him. His face and voice was impassive to the average listener, but Michiko could detect traces of sorrow and hatred in his voice. "He was brought to an untimely demise by Inuyasha's mother."

"He died saving her." It was not a question that Michiko voiced. Sesshōmaru nodded softly, a faint glimmer of regret shining in the deepest parts of his mind. Michiko bit her lip, thinking of a way to try and console him. He was walking on her right side, so she could not hold his hand. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves.

Sesshōmaru looked down when Michiko stepped in front of him, stopping. He stopped as well, wondering what she was doing. One of his eyebrows lifted slightly when she took his right hand, lifting it to her face. His other eyebrow joined the other when her eyes closed just before she kissed the heel of his palm.

 _'What is she doing?'_  He was sure his heart stopped beating momentarily. Strangely, he felt the anger and sorrow he hid inside wane as Michiko stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. Her hand was smooth, and her lips were soft against his cold palm.

"I do not know..." Michiko started softly, her lips brushing against his skin. "I don't know what I can offer you in comfort... but know that you do not have to fear being perceived as weak in front of me." Her eyes opened, her lids obscuring half of her irises as she looked up at him. "I am always willing to lend an ear... should you deem me worthy to confide in once more." Sesshōmaru watched silently as she dropped his hand, bowing slightly before continuing on her way.

 _'Michiko...'_ Sesshōmaru looked down at his hand, gently stroking his fingers best he could over the spot she had kissed.  _'Thank you.'_

無情な

"Where are we now?"

"The place where a giant demon known as Ryūkotsusei was sealed into a dormant state." Michiko looked up at the cliff-face. The clear imprint of a giant dragon was visibly on the rock... though there was no trace of the beast that had made the imprint.

 _'Is this the power of the Wind Scar? The ability to strike down one hundred enemies in a single stroke?'_  Michiko glanced back at Sesshōmaru. He had resumed walking by her side after she attempted to console him, and hadn't said a word since. She would have thought she had offended him... except for the lack of sorrow in his eyes and the fact that he chose to continue walking beside her instead of walking ahead. Now, his normal countenance of cold indifference had returned, putting her at ease for the time being.

"It's anyone's guess how he might have accomplished this." A tug at her waist caused Michiko to stumble backwards a few steps. Looking down, she realized Sesshōmaru had wrapped his mokomoko around her waist and was pulling her away with him. She quickly caught her balance, lightly jumping the few yards it was to his side. She smirked when he realized he was purposely leaving Jaken behind.

"Michiko."

"Yes?"

"Do try to keep up." Michiko narrowed her eyes at the barely discernable tone of teasing in Sesshōmaru's voice.

"It'd be easier if you told me you were leaving."

無情な

Michiko smiled as Rin splashed around in the river. She was teaching Jaken how to catch fish by hand. Ah-Un was sleeping on the bank, watching them. Sesshōmaru and Michiko were relaxing in the shade of a tree. Michiko had originally planned to sit next to Ah-Un, but Sesshōmaru had motioned for her to sit next to him.

The change in Sesshōmaru's behavior disconcerted her, honestly.

Ever since Kagura's visit ten days ago, Sesshōmaru hadn't let her out of his sight. Even when she bathed herself and Rin, he sat on a rock next to the river. Granted, his back was turned, but she had a sneaking suspicion he had looked at least once. He was still male, after all. He also didn't let her go off on her own to forage for food for Rin and herself. Ah-Un always accompanied them, if not Jaken and Sesshōmaru as well. But perhaps strangest of all was the fact that he hadn't mysteriously left the group once. Michiko had formulated a few theories on why he was suddenly much more hands-on, for him anyways, but none of them fit save one.

Kagura was the incarnation of Naraku. Naraku is an enemy of Sesshōmaru. She, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un are Sesshōmaru's pack. Because Kagura saw all of them, Michiko in particular, as she was standing next to the Daiyōkai when Kagura had arrived, Sesshōmaru saw her sudden disappearance from the scene as a threat. Naraku could now know of all of them, and, from what Michiko understood of the menace, he was not above resorting to cheap tactics such as kidnapping in an effort to get a leg up on his enemies.

To say she was sorely tempted to ask him about it would be an understatement. Michiko knew better though. He had already shown great faith in her by confiding why he had been upset several weeks prior without any prodding from her. She was not about to overstep her bounds by pushing him into explaining why he was around more often now.

If she was entirely honest, however, she didn't mind having the Daiyōkai around more often. She felt safer with him around. Perhaps it was simply because she owed him her life. Michiko didn't bother reading into her feelings of peace and contentment. They existed while he was around. Simple as that.

Currently, she was sitting on his left side, her head resting on the bark of the tree. Sesshōmaru was watching Rin call out orders to Jaken, trying to help him catch a fish. The imp was struggling, having never done it before. Michiko was amused at the imp's efforts.

"Michiko." The ravenette looked up to see Sesshōmaru walking away. She swiftly stood, trusting Ah-Un to look after Rin and Jaken. A soft smile played with her lips when she heard Jaken celebrating finally catching a fish. She caught up with Sesshōmaru look down at the river. Her violet eyes widened when the river froze over up to where they were standing. Sesshōmaru pushed her behind and to the side of him, guarding his left side.

"If it isn't Tōran." Michiko narrowed her eyes. A figure appeared in the mist, walking towards them.

"It's been a long time... Sesshōmaru." Michiko trailed her eyes up the newcomer's form. The yōkai was obviously a female, from her bust and voice. Her hair was a light teal, hanging to her waist. She had elaborate armor and a sword on her left side.

_'Interesting. I wonder what her connection is with Sesshōmaru. They obviously know each other quite well.'_

"I thought you were dead."

"That's a fine way to greet someone."

_'Someone like you doesn't deserve better.'_

"We settled things a long time ago, but if you insist." Sesshōmaru looked up at the female. "You won't be as lucky as you were fifty years ago."

"You're still as boorish as ever I see. I agree that things will be different from how they turned out fifty years ago though. Our master is waiting for you."

"Master?" Michiko glanced up at the silver-haired Daiyōkai when she heard the confused tone in his voice.

"Yes, the one who leads the Panther Tribe."

_'So she's a Panther demon.'_

"I realize your dear father is dead, but our master is going to be resurrected, at long last." Michiko narrowed her eyes. Taking advantage of the female's closed eyes, Michiko reached behind and up her obi-band, slipping a dagger out of its guard.

"Resurrected? For what purpose?"

"To attack the Lands in the East once again. But more importantly... to get our revenge."

_'What is with everyone and wanting revenge!? Honestly. One would think that is the only driving force in this world. Revenge and conquest.'_

"I will personally see to it that he never breathes again."

"I'm glad to hear you've accepted my challenge!" Sesshōmaru grabbed Tōkijin’s hilt, prompting Michiko to pull her dagger from her obi band. "Come now, don't be so hasty! We won't battle it out here!" Tōran spread her arms, sending a wind of freezing air towards them.

"Come to our castle! Then you can bring all the reinforcements you require!" Neither Sesshōmaru nor Michiko moved as Tōran escaped, leaving everything as it had been before she arrived. Michiko snorted in disgust, sheathing her blade.

"Lord Sesshōmaru!" Michiko glanced over her shoulder to see Rin running towards them with a string full of fish. "Look at how many fish Jaken and I just caught!" Jaken came up over the hill, leading Ah-Un towards them. "Lord Sesshōmaru!" The silver-haired Daiyōkai turned as soon as they came close enough.

"Jaken."

"Yes?" he panted breathlessly.

"The Panther Demon Tribe is back." Jaken screamed in horror and disbelief, jumping back. Michiko narrowed her eyes, absentmindedly tracing her right thigh.

 _'If the imp is this shocked, then truly they must be strong to have survived being wiped out. This isn't good.' Michiko frowned in thought. 'That woman's arrogance was even greater than Kagura's. Instead of asking Sesshōmaru for aid, she was challenging him to a fight. Though... she didn't have any markings of a Daiyōkai, which most likely means she is strong for a yōkai, but beneath Sesshōmaru's caliber. Still...'_  Her gaze traveled to Rin, lost in thought.

"Wait my lord!" Michiko watched as Jaken ran after Sesshōmaru.

"Michiko."

"Yes?" Sesshōmaru flashed her a look, silently telling her what she needed to do. Michiko nodded. "Be safe." He blinked, before turning around and walking the way Tōran had come. Michiko patted Rin's shoulder. "Come on Rin. Let's get those fish cleaned."

無情な

Tōran sighed in contentment to herself as she waited for her allies to return from their mission. Her mission had been a success... and she had acquired a bonus as well. She smirked, looking over her shoulder as her friends' scents got nearer. Her smirk grew when she smelled a new scent as well.

"We got them. We got the shards." Karan held up the small jar, displaying the Jewel Shards. A young woman was struggling under Shūran’s grip.

"Those belong to me! Give me that back!" Tōran pushed off the rock she was leaning against.

"Who's this strange looking young girl?"

"Seems like she's Inuyasha's wench." Tōran blinked in surprise.

"Inuyasha? The younger son of the old mutt?"

"Yeah. He's alive. Isn't that a surprise?"

"She seemed like good bait, so we decided to bring her along."

"Tell me what you want! What are you going to do to Inuyasha!?" Shunran looked back at the strange girl.

"We're gonna kill him."

"What do you think, Tōran?"

"I don't need bait for Sesshōmaru." She looked up at the evening sky. "He'll definitely come." Karan narrowed her eyes at her.

"So then what's with that other scent?"

"Oh? You mean her?" Reaching around the rock, Tōran pulled a young woman out by the hair. The girl underneath 's arm gasped in surprise when the ravenette was pulled into view. "I think she'll make a fine wife for our master, don't you agree?" Tōran's allies looked at the ravenette in surprise when she opened her eyes to reveal deep amethyst irises.

"I refuse to be any half-witted yōkai’s mate. Let alone a filthy cat." She spat at Tōran, making the yōkai toss her onto the ground. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back, preventing her from moving.

"Don't you think you're treating her too roughly, Tōran?"

"She's a fighter. Gave me this." Tōran pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a seven inch gash in her forearm. Shunran's eyes widened.

"Amazing. She actually managed to wound you?"

"Tch." All present looked down to see the ravenette sitting up, her eyes smoldering. "If you expect me to be a willing captive, you're dead wrong." Tōran chuckled.

"Of course not. You  _are_  involved with Sesshōmaru, are you not?" Before anyone could answer, another voice rang across the valley.

"Kagome!" All looked up to see three figures standing on top of the cliff.

"Kōga!" The woman under Shūran's arm cried out in relief. The ravenette on the ground glanced at her before standing up on her own, glaring at the demons when they tried to reach for her.

"I'm here to save you."

"You're not invited to this party, wolf-boy." Karan blew a fireball at the Ōkami demons, making them scatter. Tōran grabbed the ravenette, tossing her over to Shūran. He caught her, tucking her against his chest. She tried struggling, but between her bound arms and his inhuman strength, there wasn't much she could do.

"Boys! Put up a barrier!"

"Right!" Several lackeys stood together, chanting something. The ravenette's eyes widened when a massive wall came up, blocking the route they had come. She gritted her teeth, growling under her breath.

"Welcome to our castle." Tōran motioned to Shūran. "Take them to the dungeon. Once everything has been prepared, we'll come from them."

"Right." The girls stayed silent as he took them to the dungeon. Once there, he slit the bound ravenette's ropes, allowing her to rub her wrists. "I apologize for the rough treatment, Your Highness. I assure you it won't happen again." With nothing else to say, Shūran closed the door to the cell, leaving the girls alone. The previously bound female sighed, glancing at her companion.

"Is..." Her blue eyes glowed in disbelief and hope. "Is it really you?" A small smirk tugged up at the ravenette's lips.

"Hey Kagome. So what's this about you being involved with Inuyasha?" The blue-black haired girl smiled, her eyes shining with relief and mirth.

"I could ask you the same thing about Sesshōmaru... Michiko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 75: "The Plot of the Panther Devas" "Hyōneko Shitennō no Inbou" (豹猫四天王の陰謀) 


	6. Chapter V

Rin sighed to herself as she bit into a fish. She, Michiko, and Ah-Un had remained by the river, taking shelter under the very tree Sesshōmaru had been leaning against only a few hours prior. Michiko had cleaned the fish while Rin looked for sticks to start the fire with. She hadn't been allowed to venture into the forest, which left her with the option of breaking dead branches off the plethora of bushes that lined the banks. Still... it was odd for Michiko to not let her venture out of sight.

"Michiko-san?"

"Rin, please." The ravenette tossed the stick she had used to roast her fish into the river. "How many times to I have to tell you not to attach honorifics to my name?" Rin blushed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Michiko pulled a leg up, resting her elbow on her knee. "What is it you wanted to ask?"

"How come you didn't let me go far? Normally you don't have a problem with it." Rin copied Michiko's lead, sitting on her knees as she watched the stick splash into the water.

"True. However, you ordinarily have Jaken accompany you. Since he isn't here, I needed to tend to the fish, and Ah-Un is too large to be of much help in finding kindling, I wasn't going to risk you leaving my sight." Rin nodded, curling up next to Ah-Un.

"Okay." She stared up at the sky. It was starting to get dark. "Do you think Lord Sesshōmaru is alright?"

"We don't need to worry about him. He can handle himse–.” Rin glanced at Michiko when she suddenly stopped talking. Her violet eyes were sweeping over everything, her stance rigid.

"Mi–?"

"Sh." Michiko stood, taking a tantō out from her obi band. Rin's eyes widened when the river started freezing over. "Ah-Un. Get Rin out of here." The two-headed dragon snorted, shaking their heads.

"Fine. Just be prepared." Rin climbed up into the saddle, hiding behind the necks of the dragon demon. Michiko held her tantō on guard, narrowing her eyes as a figure emerged in the shadows. "What are you doing here again? I thought your revenge concerned Sesshōmaru."

 _'What is Michiko talking about?'_  Rin's eyes widened when a female demon revealed herself.

"You're right. Our revenge  _does_  concern him. I just wanted to talk to you again." The newcomer glanced at Ah-Un, her eyes landing on Rin. "Is this your daughter?" Michiko's grip on her tantō hilt tightened.

"She is not your concern."

"She bears your scent  _and_  Sesshōmaru’s." The newcomer chuckled. "Don't tell me he's mated a human."

"Lord Sesshōmaru’s relations are none of your concern." Michiko straightened, standing to her full height. "You said you wanted to talk to me, not insult him. So talk." The demon chuckled.

"You're awfully direct. I can see why Sesshōmaru might be interested in you, despite your heritage." Michiko narrowed her eyes. Walking forward, she planted her feet in a defensive stance, shielding Rin from the newcomer's gaze. "So... that girl  _is_  your daughter after all."

"That is none of your concern." Michiko twirled her tantō into a more secure grip. "What is your purpose for being here?"

"Tell me, was she conceived out of wedlock or are you actually mated to Sesshōmaru?" Michiko's eyes widened.

"Of all the..." Michiko snarled under her breath. "Watch your tongue. You would be wise to speak of him with respect." The demon chuckled.

"Loyalty. Good. He will be most pleased."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Michiko snarled out. Rin shivered, hiding behind Rin.

 _'I've never heard her sound so angry. Who is this woman? How does she know Lord Sesshōmaru and Michiko?'_  Rin was snapped out of her thoughts when the newcomer started laughing.

"My master of course!"

"Lord Sesshōmaru said he was dead."

"And  _I_  said he will be resurrected."

"He isn't currently."

"That'll be remedied shortly. In any case... every king needs a queen." The newcomer fixed her blue eyes on Michiko, pointing a finger at the ravenette. "And I've chosen you to be our master's." Rin gasped, but it went unheard. Or unrecognized.

"Oh like hell I will." Michiko threw her tantō at the woman. She clearly wasn't expecting it, because she had no time to dodge the blade. It sliced her forearm, causing her to scream in pain. "GO!!" Rin gasped as Ah-Un took off, flying away from the altercation.

"Wait! We have to go back for her!" Rin tried tugging on Ah-Un's reins, but they were stronger than she was. Unless she wanted to fall to her death, Rin had no choice but to stay put as they flew away.  _'Michiko... please. Be okay. Please.'_

無情な

Rin jumped off of Ah-Un's back, looking around. The place was a mess. The tree she had been sitting under not an hour before was uprooted and thrown several dozen yards down the river. Speaking of the river, it seemed that half of the river was strewn around the clearing in ice blocks. Rin's heart sunk when she realized Michiko and the other woman weren't anywhere to be seen.

"Michiko!?" she called, cupping her hands over her mouth. Rin started walking around, careful to avoid melting shards. "Michiko where are you!?" A glint off of something metal shone in her eyes, causing her to blink rapidly. Shielding her eyes, she walked across the river, which was barely more than a trickle at a moment.

If possible, her heart sunk more when she saw the object.

It was Michiko's tantō, lodged in between two boulders. Blood had dried on the blade... which meant that Michiko hadn't had enough time to retrieve it before she lost the fight. Rin swallowed, grabbing the hilt. It took four minutes of wiggling, tugging, and digging, but she finally retrieved the blade from its earthen sheath.

Returning to the water, she cleaned the blade, careful to not cut herself. Tears clouded her vision, but she blinked them back long enough to finish cleaning the weapon. Once that was done, she walked back through the frigid waters to Ah-Un's side, who was waiting for her. Rin said nothing as she climbed into the saddle, clutching the tantō with one hand as she held the reins with the other. As they flew through the air to a safer place, Rin finally allowed the tears to fall.

_'Lord Sesshōmaru please. Please save Michiko.'_

無情な

"My queen." Michiko glanced over her shoulder to see Shunran taking a knee behind her, several attendants copying the movement. "I apologize for the rough greeting, but it was necessary. Please allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Shunran."

"You seem to be awfully willing to bow to me, considering our differing heritages." Shunran smiled softly.

"That would be true... under different circumstances." She rose from her bow, walking over to the ravenette. "Have your wrists healed?" Michiko nodded silently.

After Shūran had dropped her and Kagome in the dungeon, Shunran arrived two minutes later to take Michiko away. She had had two female Panther demons attend to Michiko, healing her wrists and cleaning her hair. Currently, she was wearing a simple white yukata, her raven locks air-drying. She had refused help in drying it.

From what Michiko could tell, the four demons were blood siblings. Tōran was the eldest, with Karan coming in second. Shūran and Shunran came in third and fourth. However, that could just be their personalities, as their names were based off the seasons. If that was the case, then the order was Tōran, Shunran, Karan, and Shūran. On the other hand, their names could entirely be based off of their powers alone. The amount of possibilities frustrated Michiko.

"You seem angry." Shunran noted softly, her voice almost sympathetic.

"Your sister challenged my lord, attack myself and my comrades, and kidnapped me against my will. What is not to be upset about?" Shunran nodded.

"I apologize on Tōran’s behalf."

"Stop. It's annoying." Michiko turned around, looking out the window. Across the courtyard from her was a massive mummy. Shunran noticed where she was staring.

"That is our master. Soon he will be resurrected with the power of the Jewel Shards. With the sacrifice, he will be given true life once again." Shunran glanced at the ravenette next to her. "You will become his queen, and rule by his side as he conquers these lands. Once he has, I expect he will want an heir."

 _'These people...'_  Michiko was the epitome of calm and indifference on the outside, but inside her spirit was in turmoil.  _'They are_ forcing _me to mate a creature against my will. Not only that, but Kagome will be sacrificed to him! To think... after all these years... she will be killed before my very eyes._

_'No. I can't think like that. Sesshōmaru will come for me. Even if he doesn't know I'm here. He'll come to stop these demons, and then I won't be mated. ... If he makes it in time._

_'Tōran, Shūran, and Karan have left to engage Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru. If I can stall until the last minute, Sesshōmaru will have more time to kill that beast. At the very least, I can stall until he has been resurrected.'_ "Shunran, was it?" The Panther demon blinked.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"I take it there is much preparations that must be made in order to make me presentable for your master." Her grin grew.

"Yes my queen! What is it you need?"

"Bring out what it is you wish for me to wear." Michiko glanced at her. "But I want that other human girl to attend to dressing me." Shunran blinked in surprise, but bowed.

"Of course, my queen." Michiko nodded, dismissing the young demon and the attendants. When the door closed, Michiko breathed out a soft sigh, closing her eyes.

 _'I can only hope I give you enough time...'_  She clenched her fists, glaring at the mummy.  _'I refuse to be mated to you. No matter what... even if I have to die for that to not come to fruition... then so be it.'_

無情な

Kagome gasped as more humans were thrown into the cell. She ran over to her friends' sides, kneeling by them. They were out cold. From the looks of them they had been fighting.

"You and your friends will be sacrificed and offered to our master." Kagome gasped in horror at Shūran’s words. "You will give us your Jewel Shards and your lives. And our master will be resurrected!"

"Before that..." Shūran looked to his right to see Shunran standing there. "Her Majesty wishes for the priestess to attend to her." Shūran's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened.

 _'Michiko! Is she actually going to go through with the marriage?! No... she must be working some kind of angle!'_  Her eyes widened again when she realized what was going on.  _'That's it!’_ "I'm not going anywhere without my friends!" Kagome declared boldly, shocking both Panther demons.

"You  _will_  attend our queen." Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"I never said I wouldn't. But I  _refuse_  to leave my friends here." Shūran and Shunran exchanged a glance.

"The monk and demon slayer can come. Her Majesty would likely enjoy having more servants to attend her." The monk moaned, blinking his eyes open. "Ah, good. They're starting to wake up."

"Thank goodness." Kagome breathed.

"Kagome!" Miroku called, waking Sango. The demon slayer sat up quickly, clutching Kagome's hands.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're alright."

"Now that you've reunited..." Shūran grabbed Miroku and Sango, hauling them down the corridor. Shunran did the same with Kagome. "It's time for you to get to work."

"Get to work?" Miroku questioned, looking at Sango.

"We've been chosen to attend their master's future wife." Kagome explained. "I don't know why, but she wants humans to attend to her." Sango and Miroku exchanged another glance.

"Enough yapping. We're almost there." Two lesser Panther demons opened the sliding door, allowing them inside. Shūran and Shunran tossed their captives forward, making them fall to their knees. "Your Majesty. We've brought the priestess."

"She was adamant about bringing her friends, this monk and demon slayer, with her. We apologize if you are displeased. If you do not desire them to attend you, we ca-."

"That's enough, Shunran." A soft, commanding voice came from the figure in front of them. Miroku and Sango looked up, their eyes widening when they saw the figure of a young woman with jet black hair standing in front of them. She was clad in a simple white yukata, clearly something that was worn under ceremonial attire. She turned, letting them see her pale, unmarred face and deep amethyst eyes. Miroku gasped in shock.

_'That's-!'_

"You are dismissed." Shunran and Shūran bowed, leaving. The woman fully turned, fixing all of them with a piercing gaze. "What are your names, monk and demon slayer?"

"M-Miroku, my lady." Miroku bowed his head to the floorboards.

"Sango, Your Majesty." She copied Miroku's movement.

"You may rise." Both lifted their heads from the floorboards, tense as they waited her next words. She was looking at the wall, clearly seeing something they weren't. "Sango."

"Y-yes?"

"Behind that screen is a kimono. Fetch it for me, please." She blinked in surprise at the word 'please'.

"Um... sure." She stood, walking around the changing screen. The ravenette smirked when the sigh of wonder reached her ears. "Um... Your Majesty?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Why..." Sango came back around the screen, her arms covered with the elaborate kimonos. "If it's not out of line, why did you choose us to attend you? I... I would have thought you would have wanted your own kind to tend to you... especially for something like this." The ravenette chuckled, threading her fingers in her hair behind her left ear.

"Of course you would think that." She cracked open her eyes, trailing her fingers through her raven locks. "You think I'm a demon, don't you?"

"You mean you're not?" The ravenette hummed softly, closing her eyes.

"No." Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome. "She's not."

無情な

"You summoned me to come." Sesshōmaru demanded. "Now let me see your so called master." Tōran smirked.

"All in good time, once the preparations are complete." The Inu Daiyōkai narrowed his eyes. "In the meantime, won't you stay here with me?" Jaken stepped up next to Sesshōmaru.

"Let me take care of the wench, Lord Sesshōmaru. Feel the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" As the imp attacked, Sesshōmaru sorted through his thoughts.

 _'Tōran was injured recently. The smell of her blood is fresh on her left arm.'_  His eyes narrowed further. _'So why is it that I smell Michiko's scent on her as well?'_ When Tōran sent ice slivers towards Jaken, who had been knocked back by her icy wind, Sesshōmaru deflected them with Tōkijin.

"I am indeed impressed. Your weapon is indeed  _formidable_!" Tōran attacked him this time, using a halberd she had formed. Their demonic auras clashed as their weapons met. From this close, Sesshōmaru could distinctly distinguish Michiko's scent from Tōran’s.

"Ah the memories." Tōran’s voice snapped him from his thoughts, forcing him to focus on the battle at hand. "It's exactly like the last time we fought. Back then it was a draw. This time you won't be so lucky." Sesshōmaru refrained from scoffing.

"I would hardly call that a draw. You simply retreated in defeat."

"Now now. You're one to talk, with all the men you lost." Sesshōmaru shoved her off, sending a blast of demonic energy out from the slice. Tōran had evaded, the blast destroying a nearby hut. "I wasn't nearly as determined back then as I am right now..." Tōran's feet lightly touched the ground.

"Because now we have our master." As if waiting for a signal, several dozen lesser Panther demons launched themselves at Sesshōmaru. He wasted no time in dispatching the vermin. His strike not only obliterated the demons, but several of the surrounding huts as well.

"Now things are completely different." Tōran's voice was filled with arrogance and self-assurance. She had used his strike to escape, leaving him with those parting words. Sesshōmaru glanced over his shoulder to see Jaken had disappeared.

"Jaken..." His eyes narrowed in thought.  _'Jaken was likely blown away by the blast. Weakling.'_  He couldn't bother with that right now. Taking out his blade, he started walking toward the palace gate.

_'Just you wait, Tōran. This time, I'll kill all of you. ... And I'll find out why you bear Michiko's scent.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 76: "Target: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" "Tāgetto wa Sesshōmaru to Inuyasha" (標的は殺生丸と犬夜叉!) 


	7. Chapter VI

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome grunted as they were thrown back into the prison cell. They had finished tending to Michiko, preparing her for the ceremony. Once they had, Shunran and Shūran had come back, taking them away before any of them could say anything. The monk growled to himself, but didn't say anything out loud.

"Who's there?" a soft voice cried out. The friends looked at each other, shaking their heads.

"Who else is in here?" Miroku questioned.

"Look!" Kagome was staring at the back. As their eyes adjusted, the friends realized the cell was much larger than they had originally thought. Dozens of people were huddled at the back. And not just any people. Humans.

"Who are they? Do you think they're the villagers?"

"No wonder there was no sign of life in the town."

"Yeah. I think it was like a secret village. I gather that these are the people that escaped the wars."

"I see. It's the perfect place to hide and live in peace."

"At least it was, until the Panther Tribe discovered it and made it their home base."

"You've got to help us." one man pleaded. "Or else we're all going to be killed by those cats."

"I'm afraid." a woman lamented, holding her child close. "Why did those demons have to come?"

"Don't worry everyone." Kagome ran up to them, attempting to lift their spirits. "You can cheer up because help is definitely on the way."

"The demons will get wind of it for certain!" another woman cried.

"I can assure you the person coming to save us is much stronger than those cats are." Kagome's expression drooped as more fearful murmurs reached her ears.

"Who's stronger than the cats?" a man asked, standing from the midst of the cluster.

"Inuyasha and Kōga." Kagome declared. "They're both strong and they're definitely coming for us."

"I wouldn't be so sure about Sesshōmaru, though." Miroku mused, earning a shocked stare from Kagome.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's here battling the Panther Demon Tribe." Sango explained.

"Why is he doing that?" Kagome mused.  _'Could it be because of Michiko?'_

無情な

Tōran gently set the small pedestal holding the three Sacred Jewel shards on the table in front of her. The ceremonial sake, incense, and torches were set up perfectly. She looked up, gazing at the massive mummified form of her master. Her heart swelled in hope.

"The time has almost come. Soon you will be resurrected Master." She smirked to herself _. 'And you will have Sesshōmaru's wench as a bride. What better way to get revenge on the old mutt, than to kill his two sons and steal his eldest's son love away? That little girl might prove to be a problem..._

"But I can always kill her if she becomes a threat." With nothing left to prepare, Tōran turned around, making her way towards a familiar demonic aura.  _'Prepare yourself, Sesshōmaru. You will die today... but not before seeing your wench become mated to our master.'_

無情な

Sesshōmaru stepped silently out of the tree line. One of the castle gates lay before him, the door wide open. It would have been an easy crossing, save for the flaming demon standing on top of the roof. He brandished Tōkijin, hoping to scare her off so he wouldn't have to engage in battle.

"Huh. It's the older brother again." Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes slightly.

 _'What a bother.'_  Karan jumped off the roof, sending multiple fireballs at him. He simply lifted Tōkijin, the demonic aura of his blade dispersing the fire with no trouble.  _'Enough of this.'_

When she threw another, he attacked with his own technique. His strike obliterated hers, going right through it before making contact with Karan herself. The force threw her several yards back till she hit the wall, creating a crater in the stone. Her power engulfed her as she fell into the water, shielding her from drowning. Sesshōmaru walked towards her, fully intending to finish her off.

An ice halberd postponed that plan, causing him to jump out of the way so he didn't get cut or frozen.

"Tōran!" Karan called. Her sister was standing on the bridge, icy wind swirling around her.

"What a surprise. I thought you would be weaker than you were before."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're short an arm." Tōran pointed out, amusement laced in her voice. "Who could have done such a thing to the mighty Sesshōmaru?" The amusement was replaced with mockery. Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he attacked again. Tōran blocked it, her ice coming into contact with the blast from Tōkijin.

The blast knocked Sesshōmaru back, since he was up in the air and had no brace for his feet. He landed in a crouch on the bridge. Tōran was standing on top of the roof. Karan was nowhere to be seen.

"At last the celebrations are about to begin. We'll be waiting for you." Tōran laughed, using her wind to escape. Sesshōmaru stared after her before walking in the gate.

 _'There's no mistaking it. That was the scent of Michiko's blade on her arm. But if that's the case.... then Tōran must have attacked while I was enroute with Jaken!'_  Sesshōmaru felt his cold heart clench the slightest bit at the thought of Tōran attacking Michiko and Rin while he wasn't there to protect them.

 _'Tōran isn't the type to give up after receiving a scratch. Since there are no other injuries... that scratch could have been a last ditch effort by Michiko to allow Rin to escape. Which means...'_  Sesshōmaru's pace picked up the slightest amount.  _'Either Michiko is dead... or she will be offered as a sacrifice to that wretched beast.'_

無情な

"My lady?" Michiko turned around to see Tōran. Her icy blue eyes widened. "Wow. You look beautiful, my lady."

"Save the idle compliments." Michiko stood gracefully, her legs effortlessly unfurling from underneath her, giving the impression that she was pulled up by invisible strings instead of standing. "I take it the time has come."

"Yes." Guards came in, holding spears, swords, and clubs.

_'No doubt to ensure I don't run away. Not that I could in this getup. I look like some kind of princess. Though I suppose that's fitting.'_

The wedding getup was impressive, she had to admit. She was wearing a light, white kimono underneath the outer kimono, which she was grateful for, considering the outer kimono was very heavy. It was a dark purple at the top, fading into red and finally a soft yellow at the base; butterflies decorated the edge of the sleeves and base of the kimono. The obi was a faded purple with circular designs, blending with the coloring on her torso. A black-and-white star pattern adorned the collar, something that matched the inner kimono and her jet black hair.

Speaking of her hair, Kagome had brushed all of it to perfection before tying it in a high ponytail. The weight of her hair alone was annoying, but add to that the weight of the bands used to tie it back and the ornamental pins that were stuck in, and the pain was intolerable. Not to mention the pins were digging into her scalp. Once her hair was done, Sango had painted her face, using black eye-shadow on her eyes and a dark purple from her eyelids to her eyebrows and for four dots underneath her eyes, accenting her amethyst irises. Finally, a dark red paint had been applied to her lips, making them more noticeable. She wasn't wearing any sandals by her own choice. Michiko hadn't allowed Miroku to do anything, much to his displeasure.

Michiko was snapped from her thoughts when cold dirt met the soles of her feet. Looking around, she realized they were walking directly towards the massive cat mummy. Panther demons on either side were bowing as she passed. Shunran, Shūran, and Karan were already waiting for them at the table. Michiko narrowed her eyes slightly when she noticed the massive raised slab to her right.

_'That must be where they intend to place everyone for the sacrifice. But why is it empty?'_

"Tōran." Shūran greeted. His eyes widened when she stepped aside to reveal Michiko. "My queen... you are lovely."

"A fitting bride for our master." Karan noted.

"Indeed!" Shunran agreed.

"Let's get started. The moon has risen. It is time." Tōran gestured to two of the guards. "Take her Highness over there. Once our master is resurrected, we will present her to him."

"Right." One placed his hand on the small of Michiko's back, directing her to the designated spot. It was on the far left-hand side of the gathering, out of the way of everything else. Michiko resisted looking over her shoulder as she felt a familiar aura drawing nearer.

 _'Sesshōmaru! You're here!'_  Her heart swelled in relief.  _'Thank goodness.'_  She looked over at the slab.  _'Now... all we have to do is wait until just the right moment.'_

無情な

Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened slightly when a familiar scent wafted into his nose. He picked up his pace, coming into the courtyard. In front of him was the massive Panther demon his father had slain eons before. In front of the beast was Tōran and her siblings.

A woman was standing to the left of the congregation in front of the beast, guarded by two lesser demons. She was dressed in a ceremonial kimono, her jet black hair pulled away from her face. Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened when she turned, her amethyst eyes meeting his golden ones. Her eyes widened, her shoulders drooping in relief.

 _'Michiko!'_  Sesshōmaru gritted his teeth when he realized they had something else planned for Michiko entirely.  _'They want her to mate him.'_  Before he finished the thought, his body was moving on its own, his blade intent on coming down on one of the demons guarding Michiko. His strike was thwarted by a barrier previously unseen.  _'A barrier!'_ Tōran smirked at him.

"Soon our master will be resurrected, and your wench will be his mate!" Sesshōmaru’s eyebrows knit together in frustration. "And after that... Sesshōmaru! Prepare to die!"

Michiko looked over her shoulder again, her eyes meeting Sesshōmaru’s. She was so close to him, and yet so far away. With no way to break the barrier, he was stuck on the outside... and she on the inside. To make matters worse... they both knew it.

_'Dammit.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes:  76: "Target: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" "Tāgetto wa Sesshōmaru to Inuyasha" (標的は殺生丸と犬夜叉!) 
> 
> Beginning of 77: "The Panther Tribe and the Two Swords of the Fang" "Hyōnekozoku to Futatsu no Kiba no Ken" (豹猫族とふたつの牙の剣) 


	8. Chapter VII

Michiko looked over her shoulder when she felt Sesshōmaru's demonic aura come into the courtyard. Her body reacted to her relief, her shoulders drooping slightly. He noticed, his gaze looking her over once. She had to admit: she was surprised at how quickly he reacted.

 _'Must be because he doesn't want the Panther demons to taint his reputation.'_  When Tōran started taunting him, Michiko bit her tongue _. 'I am not his wench. I'm... Rin's caretaker.'_ She met Sesshōmaru's eyes again after he had tried to strike down one of the guards.

His golden eyes were only slightly annoyed to the average person, maybe not even then. But Michiko thought she saw something else in his eyes. She mentally shook herself, telling herself she was foolish for thinking that. All he was concerned with was preventing the enemy from rising again. It just so happened that she was caught in the middle.

So why go for your guards instead of the beast? Michiko shook the inner voice away. Breathing deeply, she stared at Sesshōmaru, hoping to convey that she had a plan. It seemed to work, because he backed off. She smiled the slightest bit. Turning her head, she locked gazes with Kagome just as the massive Panther demon swallowed the Jewel Shards.

 _Ready?_  She mouthed. Kagome nodded, slipping her hand inside her shirt. Before she could do anything, another voice rang across the courtyard.

"KA-GO-ME~!"

"Kōga!" Michiko stared as another demon attacked the barrier with his bare foot. It repelled him as it had Sesshōmaru, sending the demon flat onto his back. He sat up, cursing.

 _'He's the Ōkami demon from before. Interesting.'_  Tōran stood up, laughing.

"As if fools like you could break the great one's barrier."

"Stick around and join us for dinner! We're having sacrificial lamb!" Michiko gritted her teeth. She looked at her two guards, weighing her options.

 _'Both of them have spears. ... I could work with that I suppose. I wish I hadn't given away my Tessen though. They would have given me more of a fighting chance.'_  Michiko noticed Miroku suddenly halt in using his Wind Tunnel.  _'So the big guy has the ability to make you freeze in fear? Well that makes things difficult.'_

"KAGOME~!" Michiko looked to her right to see a white-haired demon running towards them. She knew who he was immediately.

 _'Inuyasha!'_  Her eyes narrowed _. 'I thought the Tessaiga had a white blade.'_  Glancing at Sesshōmaru, she realized he was just as confused as she was.

Inuyasha sliced at the barrier. A gush of wind blew over them, sending those who weren't prepared for it flying. Michiko was not one of those, but her guards were. Realizing the barrier had been cut, she took advantage of the momentary confusion to run past the Panther demons to Kagome's side. Thankfully, all eyes were on Inuyasha, so no one noticed her. Kagome quickly helped Michiko strip of her outer kimono and hair adornments, leaving her in the white under kimono and letting her hair fall to drape around her torso. Michiko used the outer kimono to wipe her face of the makeup, Kagome catching what she didn't.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly. Kagome nodded.

"I don't know about Miroku though." Michiko scoffed, standing up.

"He's alive. That's all that matters."

"Kagome." Both looked over to see Inuyasha standing there. "Are you alright?" Kagome ran up to him, smiling.

"Uh-huh. I just knew that you would come for us." Michiko's eyes widened when the Ōkami demon wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders, grabbing her hand with his free one.

"No need to worry anymore Kagome." Michiko growled under her breath.

 _'I am_ definitely  _going to talk to her about that later.'_

"Give me blood!" A deep voice shook her from her thoughts in time to see the massive Panther demon reaching for Kagome.

"Look out!" Michiko shoved Kagome and the demon aside, rolling so she didn't get squashed underneath the massive Panther demon's hand. She skidded to a stop, almost falling off the slab. "That was close."

"Rest assured Kagome. It's gonna be easy to get you out of here."

"I'm not leaving the others behind!" Michiko stared in awe as Inuyasha used the Tessaiga to lift the massive hand off of him, before slicing clean through the appendage. The massive demon reeled back, howling in pain.

 _'He's stronger than Sesshōmaru gave him credit for. Though, I suppose that is to be expected. They do share the same father after all.'_  Michiko looked over at Sesshōmaru. He met her eyes evenly, nodding slightly.

She nodded in return, just as Kagome ran up to her. Michiko didn't say anything, instead grabbing her hand and running with her at the front of the group, holding her kimono skirts up with her free hand so she didn't trip on them. They skidded to a stop when three lines of lesser Panther demons ran in front of them, blocking their escape route. Michiko growled to herself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kagome took her hand from Michiko's grasp, stalking to the demons. "Aren't we supposed to be your live sacrifice? You're not supposed to kill us you know. Now move." Michiko smirked in pride, holding her head high as she walked next to Kagome as she pushed Panther demons aside.

"Nice job." she whispered. Kagome smirked back.

"I learned from the best." Michiko chuckled under her breath. She blinked in surprise when the Ōkami demons began beating up the Panther demons, ensuring they didn't attack them from any angle. Once all the felines had been dealt with, Michiko grabbed Kagome's hand again and ran for it. Miroku and Sango caught up with them, their weapons in hand. "Hurry people! This is our chance!"

When they made it to the gate, Michiko hung back, ensuring everyone got out in time. Kagome flashed her a look, to which Michiko shook her head. The shorter girl nodded, resuming her dash to freedom. Michiko waited till everyone had gone through before casting one last glance at Sesshōmaru. He looked over his shoulder, blinking to her unspoken words. She smirked for the briefest of moments before running after the other humans.

_'I'll be waiting. Don't let me down.'_

無情な

Sesshōmaru watched silently as Inuyasha faced off against the Panther demons. Outwardly, he was totally indifferent to everything that was going on. Internally, his mind and soul were in turmoil. His mind for reasons that had plagued him ever since he was bequeathed the Tenseiga. His soul... well, he assumed it was for the same reason.

 _'I need it. And yet I do not have the power to wield it.'_  Waiting until Inuyasha was immobilized, Sesshōmaru used his Tōkijin to attack all five of them at the same time. Inuyasha was surprisingly still conscious, though he supposed Tessaiga had something to do with that.

"I told you not to interrupt!"

"Stay there where you are." Sesshōmaru warned. "These Panther demons belong to me." Inuyasha stood, much to Sesshōmaru's annoyance.

"Not this time. You're the one that'll have to back down."

"Enough!" Sesshōmaru rushed Inuyasha, Tōkijin glowing. Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga, blocking the strike. The two blades and opposing auras clashed, creating a vortex of energy that crackled with lightning.

"No chance!" Inuyasha swung at him, Tessaiga harshly meeting the ground. "Outta my way!" Behind him, Sesshōmaru could hear Jaken groaning about how they should just team up. He made a mental note to hit him for that later. Their blades clashed again. "Back down!"

"I don't need any help from you."

"Oh yeah!?" Inuyasha deflected Tōkijin, springing back a couple feet. He panted, no doubt from blindly swinging the massive blade around. Sesshōmaru's eyebrows twitched as the words of the Panther demons reached his ears, Tōran's in particular. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw their powers start to combine in a vortex. And he wasn't the only one that saw it. Their master saw it as well.

"Give me life!" he demanded.

"Yes master! Please, be patient!" Tōran pleaded. "We shall offer you their souls in but a moment!" The massive demon's eyes glowed green.

"No! Give me your souls!" Tōran gasped, ducking the strike that threatened to lop off her head. Unfortunately... the others weren't as lucky.

Karan was the first to be hit. Her back was sliced open, her power pouring out of the wound. Shunran was next, her stomach falling victim to their master's blow. Shūran was the last to be hit, suffering a killing blow to the back, just like Karan. Tōran could only stare in horror as her siblings were devoured by the very master they had worked so hard to resurrect.

"H-how could he?"

無情な

"Here." Michiko reached blindly for the sound of Kagome's voice, her hand coming in contact with something soft. She wordlessly took what she knew to be a towel, rubbing her face with it. She was cleaning the last of the makeup off of her face in the river that ran along the outskirts of the village. Everyone was running around, trying to get things back in order. Kagome's friends and the Ōkami demons were sitting to the left of them, giving them some privacy while staying near should any straggling demons decided to attack.

"Thanks." She sighed softly, running a hand through her raven locks. She winced when her fingers met a massive knot. "Dang it. That'll take forever to get out."

"Let me try." Kagome shifted behind her, gently running her fingers through Michiko's hair. "Have I mentioned how jealous I am of your hair?" Michiko chuckled, closing her eyes.

"Only every time you see me." Kagome laughed, her eyes softening.

"Mind if I brush it?"

"Do what you want." Michiko sighed, relaxing. "It has been a while." Kagome smiled softly.

"Almost four years." Across from them to the left, Sango, Miroku, and the others watched the interaction closely.

"Hey... demon slayer." Sango looked over at Kōga. His sky blue eyes were fixated on the two women. "Do you know her?" Sango glanced at Miroku, who closed his eyes before putting his hands in his sleeves.

"Lady Michiko was kidnapped by the Panther demons." Miroku responded in Sango's stead. "She was taken the same time Kagome was-."

"So that mutt did let Kagome get kidnapped!" Kōga screamed. Miroku's eyebrows twitched.

"As I was saying, Michiko was kidnapped by the Panther demons. Evidently she's a traveling companion of Sesshōmaru's. The Panther demons wanted to thoroughly spite Sesshōmaru's and Inuyasha's father by sacrificing one of their traveling companions to their master while choosing the other to become their master's mate." Kōga snorted.

"So this... Michiko, was chosen to be his mate? But what's her relationship with Sesshōmaru?"

"That is none of your concern, wolf." He jumped, screaming slightly in shock. None of them had noticed Michiko standing there. "What I would like to know is why you coped a feel earlier." Kōga gulped at the glare he was receiving.

"I... I did not!"

"You wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and grabbed her hand." Michiko crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one hip. "That counts in my book." Kōga jumped up, glaring at her in the eyes. He was actually a few centimeters taller than her, something he didn't expect, since she was so much taller than Kagome.

"Oh yeah? And who are you to judge that?"

"Kō-."

"Someone who won't hesitate to castrate you and prevent you from breeding." All males present felt a cold chill run up and down their spines at Michiko's chilled words.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" Kōga prayed to the gods she was bluffing.

"Try me." she stated calmly, her nose millimeters from his.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered, taking a step back.

"That's enough, Michiko." The taller girl glanced down at Kagome, huffing softly. Kagome glanced at everyone around. She sighed. "Michiko, I'd like to introduce Kōga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Shippō, Kirara, and Hachi." Kagome pointed each out in turn. "You already know Sango and Miroku."

Michiko grunted when something started sucking on her neck. She growled, slapping it hard enough to leave a mark. Everyone other than Kagome winced. Holding her hand out, Michiko lifted an eyebrow when a small flea demon floated into her palm, completely flattened.

"That's Myōga." Michiko lifted an eyebrow.

"The flea that served Sesshōmaru's father?"

"Tha..." the flea popped up, returned to normal. "That would be correct, milady. May I say your blood is very delicious." Michiko scoffed softly.

"The compliment is appreciated, but refrain from drinking any more." Myōga nodded swiftly.

"I understand completely. I have not been slapped like that in many eons. I do not wish to experience that again."

"What are you doing here, Myōga?" Kagome leaned over Michiko's hand, looking at the tiny demon that had decided to sit in Michiko's palm.

"I came to tell you to look at the castle." All heads turned to see the massive Panther demon had resurrected and was attacking something. Michiko's eyes widened.

"I thought he needed a live sacrifice!" Miroku gasped.

"Maybe he had some fresh dog meat!" Michiko growled at Kōga.

"Don't say things like that!" Kagome berated him. Michiko settled with the old-fashioned rebuke: hitting him over the head. Kōga yelped, holding his head where a sizable goose-egg was growing.

"Lady Michiko." The violet-eyed teen looked down at the flea in her hand. "Might I have a word in private?" She shrugged, walking away from the group. Once they were a fair distance away, she looked down at the flea.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"What is your connection to Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"He saved my life." Myōga's eyes widened.

"He... he did? When?!"

"Almost a year ago." Michiko narrowed her eyes. "Why? You're acting like it is unbelievable for Sesshōmaru to save someone."

"Well... it is."

"What do you mean by that?" Michiko sat on a rock next to the river, resting her weight on a hip. Myōga hopped out of her hand, sitting down on the rock as well.

"Sesshōmaru has never been the affectionate type. I find it hard to believe he willingly saved a human woman."

"He still isn't affectionate in the sense he is clingy like Kōga." Myōga nodded.

"True enough." The flea looked up at Michiko. "Has he told you anything of his past?"

"Well, I knew you served his father."

"You could have heard that from Inuyasha."

"I never met him face-to-face before tonight." Myōga blinked.

 _'Sesshōmaru willingly divulging information about his past to a human female? I wonder...'_  His eyes narrowed slightly.  _'Could he be like his father more than he realized? Or is it simply he is more attached to her than he is willing to admit.'_

"Why are you glaring?"

"Oh I apologize. I wasn't glaring. Just lost in thought. Well," Myōga stood. "That is all I wanted to know."

"Hold it." Michiko grabbed hold of his clothes, bringing him up to eye level with her. "Why the sudden interest in my relationship with Sesshōmaru?" Myōga broke out into a cold sweat. "You're not planning on telling anyone, are you?"

"O-of course not!" Myōga started flailing, but he wasn't able to move at all. "As servant to his father before him, it is simply in my nature to watch over both of the General's sons! Nothing more nothing less!"

"Hm..." Michiko lifted her other hand, squishing his head between her fingers. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll show you just how hard I can slap. Understand?" Myōga froze.

"Tha... that wasn't as hard as you can hit?"

"Nope."

"But you left a mark on your neck."

"Yep." Michiko's eyes glinted. "I was slapping myself though. Don't tempt me to show you how hard I can hit you onto a rock or tree." Myōga gulped, shivering.

"Y-yes ma'am! I won't tell a soul!"

"Good." Michiko let him go. In no time at all, he was hopping back to the others with a haste that would put most other demons to shame. Michiko chuckled.  _'Cowardly idiot.'_  She sighed, getting up herself.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked when Michiko came back. "When Myōga came by he was shaking and covered in sweat." Michiko shrugged, crossing her arms before leaning against the tree. Her eyes closed as she spoke

"Just ensuring we understood each other is all." Kagome narrowed her eyes. Stalking up to the taller girl, she jabbed a finger at Michiko's chest

"You threatened him, didn't you." Michiko chuckled, her eyes cracking open the slightest bit.

"I don't threaten. I promise." Michiko plonked a hand on Kagome's head, ruffling her hair. "Now, I think you have something that belongs to me." Kagome growled, hitting off Michiko's hand.  
"Brat." She reached into her skirt's waistband, pulling out Michiko's twin Tessen.

"Child." Michiko took the Tessen from her, twirling the rivets around her pointer fingers before sticking them into the back of her obi band.

"Tessen?" The ravenette looked at Kōga. "Not a very conventional weapon."

"They suit my purposes just fine." Kōga opened his mouth to say something, but another voice cut him off.

"Michiko." Everyone looked to their right or left, depending on what side they were standing on, to see Sesshōmaru standing there. Michiko smiled softly.

"Hey." Kagome looked up at her. She gasped when Michiko pressed her lips to her forehead. "Take care of yourself, uh? I'm getting tired of constantly finding you in need of saving." Kagome scoffed softly.

"Like you're one to talk." Michiko chuckled, poking her forehead with two fingers.

"Watch that tongue or I'll cut it out. Well, see ya." She turned around, waving over her shoulder as she ran to catch up with Sesshōmaru. Kagome smiled, watching as they disappeared from sight.

"See ya." Her eyes softened.

無情な

Sesshōmaru looked up at the sky as he, Michiko, and Jaken walked towards Rin's scent. Of course, he was the only one who could smell it, so the others were just following him. Michiko hadn't said a word, something that slightly irked him. Of course, Jaken's constant prattling made it difficult to get a word in edgewise.

"Jaken." Jaken paused in the midst of berating Michiko.

"Y-yes my lord?"

"Remain here. Michiko, come with me." The human didn't say a word, instead continuing to walk with him. Jaken sunk to the ground, plucking at the grass.

Sesshōmaru led her to a cave. Michiko looked around in awe as she entered the cavern. It was obviously a home, since the walls were adorned with weapons and tapestries. Sesshōmaru slowed his pace, allowing her to look at as much as she could.

"Like what you see?" his soft voice sounded much louder as it resonated off the granite walls.

"Yes. It's amazing."

"I have several caves like this." Michiko stared at Sesshōmaru. He was bent over a chest, rifling through the contents.

"This cave is yours?" He hummed. "I didn't realize."

"Here." Michiko grunted when a silk object was thrown over her head. "You can change over there." She pulled the garment off of her head, looking where Sesshōmaru was pointing. There was a changing screen.

"Um... thanks." She quickly walked past him, pulling the screen closed. The full moon shone in from the entrance, letting her see Sesshōmaru's silhouette as he sat down in front of the screen facing away from her. "Um... Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"What is it?"

"What...?" Michiko sighed, pulling her Tessen out of her obi band. "Do you know... what is entailed in... um...?" She felt her cheeks heat up slightly. Sesshōmaru smirked to himself. He could hear Michiko's heartbeat pick up as she tried to ask her question.

 _'She's embarrassed. That is rather... cute. This is the first time she's been embarrassed around me.'_  "Mating?" His smirk grew when Michiko's heartbeat picked up considerably. "Is that what you were going to ask?"

"Y-yes." Michiko's voice was much softer than usual.

 _'How cute.'_  "Depends on the mating ritual. I believe humans have different ways of going about it than demons do."

"Wh... what happens in a.... demon, mating?" Sesshōmaru felt his smirk twitching as he resisted the urge to smirk wider. It wasn't often he felt this urge to... tease someone, but it was almost too easy with Michiko, especially since she had given him this exceedingly juicy opportunity. And who was he to tell opportunity no?

"Demons don't have, vows, I believe they're called, as humans do. When two demons are intended, they will feel it in their soul. Every demon has what you humans have taken to calling "soulmates". Not every demon finds theirs, but if they do, they will know it the second they lay eyes on their intended."

"What about something like today? When one party is... mated to the other for political reasons?" Sesshōmaru shrugged, willing himself to not focus on the sound of Michiko unwinding her obi sash.

"If it is for political reasons, as you put it, then the two will mate as expected, but there won't be a deeper connection. More often than not, once the usefulness of the joining has expired, both will break it off. If affections were not formed during that time, that is." He could hear Michiko slide her arms out of the kimono sleeves, mentally noting that she was slower on the right side by half a millisecond.

"Okay... but what about soulmates?" Sesshōmaru smirked.

 _'She is making this too easy.'_  "Depends on the demons involved. Some thoroughly enjoy a large gathering to celebrate, others prefer it to be just them. The end result is the same." Michiko's heartbeat picked up again. This time, she swallowed as well.

"Wha... what is that?"

"Well, after the celebration, the two intended spend their first night together." If possible, Michiko's heart rate increased. "During the joining, the male strips the-."

"SESSHŌMARU!!" The Daiyōkai winced when Michiko screamed. He felt his lips wanting to pull up into a grin, but he staved it off.

"That happens too."

"DAMN YOU!!!" Sesshōmaru winced again, this time because a fist hit him over the head. He looked up to see Michiko dressed in the kimono he gave her. It looked nice on her... but perhaps that was because her face matched the red on the sleeves. "And here I thought you were sophisticated!" Sesshōmaru snorted softly.

"You asked." he pointed out.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y... GAH!!! Males!!" Michiko started to stalk off, but Sesshōmaru stopped her by wrapping his mokomoko around her waist. She yelped when he pulled her down into his lap, holding her there with his arm. "What are you-?!"

"Did they harm you?" It took Michiko a few moments to calm down and process what he had asked.

"What?"

"Those Panther demons." Sesshōmaru stared into Michiko's eyes. "Did they harm you?" Michiko blinked, before shaking her head.

"No. Well..." Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on her waist.

"What happened?"

"Tōran came by after you and Jaken had left." Michiko ducked her head, not willing to look him in the eyes. "She said she wanted to talk, so we started talking. When she said she wanted me to be her master's mate..." Sesshōmaru's fingers flexed. "I... I attacked her, distracting her long enough for Rin to get away. Ah-Un flew away with her." Michiko sighed.

"We fought for a while, but she got the upper hand on me rather quickly. She froze my foot to the ground, causing me to twist it a little. When I tried to free my foot, she knocked me out. I came to by the river a few moments before the others returned with Kagome and the Jewel shards."

"Why didn't you try to escape?"

"I did. Tōran had bound my hands behind my back rather tightly though." Michiko shrugged, still not looking at him. "Before I could think of a way out, Kōga and his wolves attacked, prompting Tōran and her siblings to take us to the castle."

"What happened after that?"

"I was taken to a room overlooking their master where some maids attended to my wrists, hair, and clothes. I think they burned my old kimono. In any case, I requested for Kagome and the other humans to tend to me instead of the demons. Because they had chosen me to be their queen, they obeyed." Michiko sighed again. Sesshōmaru noticed her heartbeat had returned to normal.

"I had originally planned with Kagome for her to break the barrier using my remaining tantō and her spiritual powers. Thankfully, you, Kōga, and Inuyasha showed up before we could put that into action." Michiko looked up at Sesshōmaru again. "Since when can the Tessaiga do that?"

"I don't know..." Sesshōmaru replied slowly. _'I'll have to talk to Tōtōsai about that.'_ Michiko continued looking at him for a moment before she ducked her head again.

"I'm sorry." He blinked, her soft apology snapping him from his thoughts.

"For what?"

"I allowed myself to be captured." Sesshōmaru sighed softly. He tightened his grip on her waist, drawing her to his chest. Lifting his knee, he placed her against it, using his mokomoko to keep her in place before lifting her chin with a curled finger.

"If you attacked Tōran, then you did not allow yourself to become a captive. You sacrificed yourself to save Rin. There is a difference."

"I... suppose that's true." Michiko sighed, averting her gaze. "I just wish I was stronger."

"Why?"

"This is the third time you've protected me." Her violet eyes filled with regret. "It seems like all you're doing is protecting me. I'm a burden, and I hate that."

"You are not." She glanced at him. "If I had thought you would become a burden, I would have left you to die in that village all those months ago." Sesshōmaru dropped his hand from her chin, knowing he had her full attention now. "You have never been a burden."

"But-.”

"If you wish to become stronger, then I shall take you to Tōtōsai." Michiko blinked in surprise.

"The swordsmith that forged Tessaiga and Tenseiga?" Sesshōmaru hummed.

"He will not forge me a blade, but he won't turn you away." Michiko opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a gentle claw to her lips. "My mind is made up. It is futile to change it." Michiko searched his eyes for a few moments, before her lips twitched up in a soft smile underneath his claw.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshōmaru." He nodded.

 **"Do it."**  Sesshōmaru resisted twitching.

_"No."_

**"Just ensure no one else has touched her."** Sesshōmaru gritted his teeth for a moment. Michiko tilted her head to the right, exposing the nape of her left neck to him.  **"See? She just made it easier for you. Now do it!"** Sesshōmaru found himself unable to resist the inner voice. Before he knew it, he had nestled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"L-Lord Sesshōmaru?" Michiko squeaked. Her voice was right next to his ear, and yet it sounded far away. Her scent was invading every corner of his mind.

 _'It's pure. Her scent is pure.'_  He sighed softly, her body reacting marvelously as his hot breath washed over her neck.  _'No one else has touched her.'_

"What, what are you doing, my lord?"

"Verifying your claim that no one has touched you." Sesshōmaru lifted his head from her neck. Picking her up, he carried her out of the cave. "We're leaving."

"I... I can walk, Lord Sesshōmaru."

"You have had a long night. Besides, did you not say you twisted your ankle?" The teasing undertone was back. Michiko narrowed her eyes, sighing.

"You don't need to do this."

"Sleep." was his only answer. Michiko didn't have to be told twice, nestling her head into the fluff on top of his shoulder. The closest spike of his cuirass didn't brush up against the mokomoko, leaving room for her to nestle her body into the warmth without worry of stabbing herself. In no time at all, she was fast asleep.

When Sesshōmaru returned, Jaken was quick to snap his mouth shut when he saw Michiko not only dressed in one of his lord's kimonos, one he hadn't seen in decades, but fast asleep in his hold. Sesshōmaru said nothing as well, simply continuing to walk in the direction they had been headed towards in the first place. For once, the imp also kept his grumblings to himself. If Sesshōmaru's punches to the head were to be feared, then his kicks were the very definition of "hell-bringer". Still, he had to wonder...

_'What exactly happened in that cave?'_

無情な

Sesshōmaru's ears twitched when the sound of Rin's singing reached them. Michiko was walking next to him on his left, as usual, having woken up a few hours after sunrise. It was now almost midday, the sun shining down on them, reflecting off the white clothing of himself and Michiko. He had to admit, the kimono looked very nice on her.

It was one of his old ones, something he had worn in his younger days. It was too small for him now, but it fit her perfectly. The white silk blended with her pale tan skin, making it seem lighter. The red on the sleeves made her eyes seem a richer shade of purple. Her raven black hair, which was tied up on top of her head again, contrasted starkly with the kimono itself and the sash, a yellow and blue that was tied in the same fashion in his, though she wore the bow on her right side instead of in front, making the colors seem more vibrant.

As they got closer, Rin and Ah-Un came into view. The little girl was still singing. Sesshōmaru was about to call out to her, but stopped when Michiko placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, letting her call out to the girl.

"Rin." The little girl immediately stopped singing, her head whipping around to focus on Michiko.

"Michiko!" She jumped off Ah-Un's back, running to her. Michiko dropped to her knees, hugging the little girl as she gripped Michiko's shoulders. The scent of salt reached Sesshōmaru's nose, causing his eyes to widen slightly.

 _'Rin is crying over the return of Michiko. ... Have they really become close enough that Rin would shed tears in happiness?'_ Pulling himself from his thoughts, Sesshōmaru watched as Michiko hushed the crying girl, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I'm here, Rin. I'm here." Once Rin's tears had dried, Sesshōmaru spoke.

"Let's be off."

"Doh hurry up!" Michiko rolled her eyes at Jaken, but the small smirk betrayed the fact she wasn't mad. Rin smiled, running back to grab Ah-Un's reins. Using her free hand, she held out an object. Sesshōmaru recognized it as Michiko's tantō.

 _'So she threw a tantō as a distraction. Interesting.'_ Michiko smiled, placing the dagger back into its holder, taking Rin's free hand. Rin once more began singing as they walked down the road, the group once more whole.

Instead of walking around, trying to find Naraku's scent, Sesshōmaru headed north, intent on fulfilling his promise to Michiko.

_'No one will take you ever again. I swear it on my blade.'_

無情な

"Why the sudden rush to go home!? Don't tell me you have another one of those "tests" or something." After everyone had regrouped after the whole Panther demon fiasco, Kagome had dragged the others back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha was the only one complaining though.

"I told you it's nothing like that! I just need to grab a few things and then I'll come straight back!" Kagome groaned as the hanyō kept biting at her heels as she made her way to the Bone Eater's Well.

"Keh." Inuyasha stuck his hands in his sleeves, forcibly turning his head away. He didn't say any more until she was just about to jump in. "How long?"

"I should be back tomorrow morning." Before he could say anything else, Kagome jumped into the well. The familiar swirl of blue and purple energy surrounded her. "And~..." her feet landed softly on the dirt. "Touchdown." Kagome giggled to herself as she climbed out of the well.

"I'm home!" Grandpa involuntarily dropped his chopsticks in shock when the door opened and Kagome's voice rang through the house.

"Welcome back darling!" Mama stood up, smiling at her daughter. "Would you like to eat first or bath?" Kagome yawned.

"Bath please."

"You look exhausted. Come on, put your bag down and I'll run a bath for you."

"Thanks Mom." Kagome shrugged off her backpack, the thing making quite the racket as it hit the floor. Sota and Grandpa stared as the two walked up the stairs together. "Hey Mom?" Kagome started as her mom started up the bath.

"What is it, darling?"

"You still have that key right?" Mama glanced over her shoulder.

"What key?" Kagome was running her hands through her hair, preparing to put it up.

"The one Michiko gave you." Mama froze, her eyes growing to twice their size.

"Y-yes. I put it in a safe deposit box. Why?" Kagome giggled, her smile spreading across her face as she turned to face her mother.

"Cause I need it." Mama tilted her head.

"Michiko said only for you to have it if something happened to her. We don't know what happened to her."

"I do." If possible, Kagome's grin grew. She flew across the room, hugging her mother. The elder woman was shocked, but returned the embrace.

"Kagome? What happened over there?"

"I found her." Kagome smiled up at her mother. "I found Michiko. She's alive... and she's in the Feudal Era."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 77: "The Panther Tribe and the Two Swords of the Fang" "Hyōnekozoku to Futatsu no Kiba no Ken" (豹猫族とふたつの牙の剣) 
> 
>  
> 
> Kagome's height = 5 feet, 2 inches (157.5 cm)  
> Kōga's height = 5 feet, 10 inches (177.8 cm)  
> Michiko's height = 5 feet, 8 inches (170.3 cm)


	9. Chapter VIII

 

"Lord Sesshōmaru?" Jaken carefully avoided the red-hot rocks. "What are we doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Jaken hid behind Sesshōmaru as an old man came walking out of the mouth of a skeleton of a demon. His entire being hadn't changed at all, except for the fact that he was willingly walking out to meet Sesshōmaru. "I thought I told you: I'm not making you a new sword!"

"It is true I wish you to forge a sword–.”

"Not happening!"

"But it is not for me." The old demon froze halfway through another denial.

"What?" Sesshōmaru turned, holding his hand out behind him. The old demon's eyes widened when Sesshōmaru turned around again, a young woman held to his chest so her feet didn't touch the boiling lava that surrounded the forge. She was wearing one of Sesshōmaru’s old kimonos, signaling that this was no servant. Not to Sesshōmaru at least. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Michiko." Sesshōmaru quickly traversed the lava, placing the young woman inside the old demon's house. "I shall return in three days for her and the sword." With nothing else to say, he started walking away.

"Wait!" The silver-haired Daiyōkai looked over his shoulder. The old demon was motioning for him to follow. Flashing a look at Jaken and Ah-Un, Sesshōmaru silently followed the old swordsmith. "Who is that woman to you?"

"She has proven useful in my quest, but she is in need of better weaponry." Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed at the old man. "I trust you realize this is your last chance to prove your loyalty to me, Tōtōsai." The blacksmithing demon nodded.

"You made that clear." His eyes opened slightly, challenging the younger demon. "But why are you going through all this trouble to help a human girl?"

"That is none of your concern." Tōtōsai examined the eldest son of his old friend for a moment.

"No I suppose not. But if you want me to forge a blade for her, you're going to have to do something for me."

無情な

Michiko looked around the forge. The old demon obviously forged and lived in the same space, some leftover bones scattered around the clearing. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, lightly picking her way through them as she explored the cavern. On the way here, Sesshōmaru had told her she would remain with Tōtōsai while he forged her blade, since he would be making it for her and he didn't know her strengths or weaknesses.

_'I just hope he doesn't expect me to eat raw meat.'_

"Well, see you!" The ravenette looked over her shoulder to see the old demon waving. Walking up behind him, she saw Sesshōmaru walking away, Jaken and Ah-Un trailing after him. She smirked to herself.

 _'That's just like him.'_  "I understand your name is Tōtōsai."

"Gah!!" The demon jumped back, coiled in on himself. "Don't do that! You trying to give me a heart attack?" Michiko lifted an eyebrow.

"I thought demons were supposed to have better hearing than us humans."

"Most of us. I'm afraid my hearing is a bit dull, since I've been forging weapons for centuries." Michiko smirked.

"I suppose so."

"Now, Sesshōmaru tells me you are in need of better weaponry!" Tōtōsai walked past her, sitting halfway down the throat of the demon. "Do you have your old weapons on you?" Michiko kneeled across from him. Reaching behind her, she placed her Tessen on the ground in between them. Surprisingly, the bone was rather cool, something she just now noticed. Tōtōsai picked one of them up, lifting an eyebrow.

"These are rather heavy for ornamental dancing fans."

"They serve their purpose." Tōtōsai glanced at her.

"I take it you used to dance for a living." Michiko scoffed, looking away.

"That's one way to put it." Tōtōsai hummed, looking over the weapons.

"Fine craftsmanship... for humans."

"They're ceremonial. A gift from my... grandmother." Tōtōsai pretended to not notice her hesitation.

"So I take it you want them to remain the same?"

"If possible." Tōtōsai hummed, looking over both Tessen. Flicking them open multiple times, pulling the tantōs out and replacing them, testing the sharpness, and balancing them in several positions. Michiko sat patiently.

"Well, that won't happen." Tōtōsai placed the Tessen down. "I'm afraid there's no way I could alter them without destroying them."

"Oh." Michiko replaced the Tessen in her obi band.

"So..." Tōtōsai grunted as he stood. Michiko watched as he walked over to a chest, rifling through its contents. "I guess I'll just have to make you new ones." He glanced over his shoulder. "Hope you don't mind carrying five weapons with you." Michiko smiled softly.

"Not at all." She stood as well, brushing off her kimono. "What can I help with?"

無情な

Sesshōmaru stared up at the sky. Night had fallen, and the others were asleep. Rin had taken a while, surprisingly. Evidently, Michiko usually held her as she succumbed to the sweet arms of slumber. It explained why they always slept close to each other, he supposed. In any case, she refused to fall asleep until he had relented to letting her sleep on his mokomoko, something he was not prone to do save during the winter.

 _'Michiko... you have traveled with us for less than a year and already Rin cannot sleep without you.'_  His eyes narrowed at the full moon.  _'I wonder what she would do... if you were never to return. Even Jaken seems to be fond of you, and yet you do not seem to care._

_'So why do I?'_

無情な

Michiko watched as Tōtōsai blew fire from his mouth onto the blade he was forging. He had already finished her new Tessen, the skeletons of which were cooling on racks nearby. Now, he was working on her sword. She was leaning against the left side of the skeleton's throat, eating a roasted boar's leg. To her surprise, Tōtōsai ate roasted meat, instead of raw meat as most demons did.

"Sesshōmaru's father often invited me to his home." Michiko blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You were wondering why I eat roasted meat instead of raw meat. As his swordsmith of choice, I was often a guest at banquets. They ate a lot of fancy food there." Michiko swallowed.

"Am I that easy to read?" Tōtōsai spared her a glance before returning his gaze to the blade.

"Actually you're harder to read than Sesshōmaru, but I suppose that's because I don't know you as well." Michiko chuckled under her breath.

"I suppose so." Tōtōsai blew more fire on the blade. "How long have you known Sesshōmaru?"

"Since before he was born." Michiko blinked. "I served his father. It was he that commissioned me to craft the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga."

"Sesshōmaru told me."

"Really?" Tōtōsai started banging on the blade again. "That's surprising." Michiko tilted her head, tossing the bone into a pile.

"Why do you say that?"

"Sesshōmaru was never the type to willingly divulge information. After the death of his father, he became even more closed off, refusing to talk even to his mother."

"His mother is alive?"

 _'So he hasn't told her everything.'_  "Yes she is and quite the fearsome demon herself."

"I take it she's an Inu Daiyōkai as well."

"Yep." Michiko hummed, crossing her arms.

"What is she like?"

"Arrogant, self-righteous, and condescending." Michiko lifted an eyebrow. "But she does care about her son, and she was wounded after Sesshōmaru’s father started seeing Inuyasha's mother."

"I see." Michiko snorted softly. "Pride seems to be a hereditary trait."

"Inu Daiyōkais are among the last of the Great Demon Clans." Michiko stared at Tōtōsai. "With the death of Ryūkotsusei and the Panther King, they alone represent what demons aspire to be."

"Perfect power. Power that, for ordinary yōkai, can only be obtained by the Shikon Jewel." Tōtōsai nodded, looking at his handiwork. The blade was turning into a magnificent weapon, if he did say so himself.

"And for half-demons, such as Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha seeks the Shikon Jewel?" Tōtōsai nodded, blowing more fire onto the red-hot metal _. 'That reminds me.'_ "Speaking of him, did you know that the Tessaiga could glow red?"

Tōtōsai choked on his own fire. "Wh-what?" Michiko sighed.

"You heard me."

"What do you mean it glowed red?"

"I mean what I said."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw it."

"Where?!"

"When Inuyasha, along with Sesshōmaru and Kōga, saved myself and Kagome and the others from the Panther Tribe."

"What did it do?!"

"It sliced through the Panther King's barrier." Tōtōsai’s already large eyes grew. Michiko swore if they grew any larger they'd pop out of his head.

"The only way it could do that is if the Tessaiga drank the blood of the guardian of the Bat Demon's barrier!" Michiko lifted an eyebrow.

"Guardian of a what's what?" Tōtōsai resumed forging her blade.

"The Bat demons are an ancient demon clan that has long possessed the ability to create powerful barriers. Many lesser and greater demons have based their techniques off of the Bat demons'."

"So what is this about drinking the guardian's blood?"

"Every generation the powers of the previous guardian are passed down to the next. In order for Tessaiga to gain the power to break through another demon's barrier, it needed to drink the blood of the guardian." Michiko blinked.

"So... Tessaiga is alive?"

"In a manner of speaking." Michiko sat forward, giving Tōtōsai her full attention. "Both Tenseiga and Tessaiga have wills of their own, since they were forged from the fangs of Inuyasha's and Sesshōmaru’s father, who desired to protect his sons even in death. Tenseiga has the ability to save one hundred lives, or condemn one hundred lives. Tessaiga, on the other hand, has the ability to absorb an enemy's power, making itself and its wielder stronger. Their father bequeathed Tenseiga to Sesshōmaru, and Tessaiga to Inuyasha." Michiko nodded.

"Boksueno said Tessaiga is the key to keeping Inuyasha's inner demon contained, which is why only he can wield it." Tōtōsai pretended to not be shocked that Michiko knew Boksueno. "But why was Sesshōmaru given Tenseiga?"

"Sesshōmaru is by nature much more arrogant than any normal demon. He also does not genuinely care for anyone, something his father knew very well. It was his father's desire for Sesshōmaru to learn compassion towards those weaker than him, and develop the desire to protect those under him. As well, he must learn the sorrow and fear that accompanies the loss of a loved one." Tōtōsai's voice was sorrowful as he spoke.

"Unfortunately, Sesshōmaru's father died before he could teach him these things. Before his death, Sesshōmaru merely saw humans as annoyances. Now, he despises them with a deeply-rooted hatred because it was a human woman that caused his father's death. He sees them as something that should be abolished, instead of protected.

"That is why Tenseiga will not release its true power for him. He has not learned compassion, sorrow, or fear. All he knows is that Tenseiga can bring people back to life. Because he refuses to create permanent ties with anyone, he consequently refuses to develop his heart to where it needs to be in order to use Tenseiga freely. He does not fear death, so he does not possess the fear of losing someone dear to him." The lone sound of Tōtōsai's hammer hitting metal resounded in the cave for several minutes, both occupants lost in their own thoughts.

 _'Though... perhaps...'_  Tōtōsai glanced at Michiko out of the corner of his eye. She was staring at the wall, seeing something in her memories.  _'Perhaps Sesshōmaru has started to develop those feelings. Now that he has her around, and desires to protect her, perhaps he will realize soon why his father left him the Tenseiga. Though that won't happen until he realizes the real reason he wants to protect her.'_

"Wow." Michiko's soft voice sounded much louder, now that Tōtōsai momentarily paused in his forging. She looked at her lap. "I had no idea."

"Sesshōmaru doesn't tell you much, does he?" The ravenette female chuckled softly.

"Only when he deems it necessary." Tōtōsai hummed, pounding the blade one last time.

"Why don't you choose what you want to adorn your weapons?" Michiko looked up. "You can find everything you'll need in that bin there." Tōtōsai pointed to a chest to his right.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to make the sheath for this blade." Michiko smirked softly.

"Of course."

無情な

"Here it is." Michiko turned around to see Tōtōsai holding a black scabbard out to her. The handguard was a soft golden bronze, engraved with a dragon circling the middle to eventually bite its own tail. The hilt was covered with an expertly woven dark purple leather, something she had found in the bottom of the chest. The pommel was simple soft golden bronze, same as the hilt. Her name's kanji had been engraved on the base.

"It's beautiful." Tōtōsai’s chest swelled with pride as she took the weapon from him. She swiftly unsheathed the blade, the sharpened edge cutting through the air beautifully. The blade was a soft, silvery-white that shone in the midday sun.

"It's heavy." she noted softly. And it was. The sword was 73 centimeters long, the average length for katana, but it was significantly heavier than a normal blade, most weighing in at a little over one kilogram; this one felt to be at least twice that. She suspected it was because it was forged by a demon, but she was still surprised. Her arm was already tiring.

"I used one of Sesshōmaru’s fangs to bind the metal together during my special soshu kitae forging process." Michiko's eyes widened. "Sesshōmaru knew you had no power of your own, so he gave his fang to protect you with his own. You should be honored: Sesshōmaru has never given up one of his fangs before." Michiko stared in awe at the blade.

 _'Sesshōmaru...'_ She gasped when the blade pulsed in her hand. She brought it closer, staring at the blade.  _'The sword...'_  It pulsed again.  _'It feels like a heartbeat.'_  Tōtōsai watched as Michiko stared in awe at the blade.

_'Interesting. So the blade has sentience, just like the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga. Those blades reflected their father's desire to protect his sons. Could this blade be reflecting Sesshōmaru’s inner desire to protect Michiko? It would make sense. Since she is the intended wielder, the blade is reacting to her possession of it.'_

"Well that's enough gawking. I have two other weapons for you." Michiko nodded, elegantly sliding the blade back into its scabbard. She followed Tōtōsai into the back, where he motioned her to stay put. While he looked for her other weapons, Michiko looked down at her sword.

 _'Sesshōmaru gave one of his fangs to forge this blade.'_  Her eyes soften.  _'Even when he is not near, he still protects me. How will I ever repay my debt to him?'_

"Here you are." Michiko slid her sword's scabbard into the right side of her obi band, just behind the bow, before looking up at Tōtōsai. He was holding out two Tessen. Taking them, she flicked both open.

Both were much heavier than the ones she had been given by Megumi. A fleeting thought passed through her mind, but Michiko shook it off, devoting her attention to the weapons in her hands. Both had ribs made of metal, similar to her original fans. Unlike those, the metal in these Tessen was much harder, making her wonder if Tōtōsai had used the same metal for her fans that he did for her sword.

The Tessen she held in her right hand had black rice-paper covering the ribs up until the edge of the ribs, leaving the points of the metal poking out of the paper. Tōtōsai had blackened the metal, helping them blend in. Painted on the paper in red was the outline of a cherry blossom with a few leaves painted around the edge of the petals. The guard and rivet were made from cedar, the dark red of the wood accenting the red flower.

The Tessen in her left hand was different. This one had pale gray rice paper instead of black, though it was arranged in the same way. A cherry blossom was painted in white instead of red, and the guard was made of magnolia bark, the gray bark accenting the rice paper and flower. Something she noticed both Tessen lacked was a groove for a tantō.

"You won't need a tantō blade with either of these Tessen." Michiko lifted her head to lock gazes with Tōtōsai. "They are infused with demonic power, much like your blade. When you are in need of protection or when you are protecting someone else, the power in those Tessen will be released."

"What power?"

"You'll find out." Michiko nodded, looking down at the Tessen. Sliding them closed, she twirled the rivets around her pointer fingers a few times before effortlessly sliding them into her obi band.

"Thank you, Tōtōsai."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have one more day with me, remember?" Michiko nodded. "Well, let's get to training."

無情な

Sesshōmaru stared up at the moon. It was a dark red, reminding him of Tessaiga's blade. His eyes narrowed briefly. Before his thoughts could delve too deeply into the matter, the sound of a growling stomach reached his ears. "Rin?"

"Yes? What is it, my lord?"

"If you're hungry, you must fend for yourself." Rin stood there silently for two seconds.

"Alright! I'm off!" As she ran down the hill, Sesshōmaru called out to Jaken.

"Go with her."

"M-my lord?"

"Now."

"Y-yes my lord!" The imp scrambled away, grabbing Ah-Un's reins as he passed. Sesshōmaru resisted the urge to sigh. That imp could be so tiresome.

 _'I wonder how Michiko is faring under Tōtōsai's watch. That old impudent demon can be quite the bother, craftsmanship abilities aside.'_ The Daiyōkai looked down and to his left, where Tenseiga was tucked alongside Tōkijin.  _'Perhaps she should have remained with me while he forged her sword. Then I could have taught her the basics of swordsmanship with the Tenseiga.'_

Turning, he slowly made his way to the edge of the forest. Leaning against a tree, he slid down the bark, pulling a knee up once he was settled. Jaken's and Ah-Un's footsteps were fading, not that he was surprised. There wasn't much in the way of food on the mountain-top for humans or lesser demons. Unless you count humans for the demons. Sesshōmaru mentally sighed to himself, leaning his head on the tree. The moon shone down, its eerie red color bathing the clouds in the color of blood.

_'Where are you, Naraku?'_

無情な

"Come on, Michiko! Keep your blade up!" Michiko panted, rolling out of the way of Tōtōsai's strike. Turning on her toes, she blocked his next swing, the clash of metal ringing across the clearing. She gritted her teeth, slicing through the connection. She backflipped out of range, swinging her blade on guard.

"What's rule number seventeen?" Michiko smirked.

"Analyze the situation!" She yelled back. Tōtōsai leapt at her, fully intent on bringing his hammer down on her head. He failed to notice, however, that she was holding her sword with only one hand.

"Rule number sixty-four: Never drop your guard!" Michiko's smirk grew. By the time Tōtōsai saw it, it was too late. He couldn't avoid her next strike.

Pulling her left hand out from her obi band, Michiko flicked open her white Tessen. "Rule number fifty-one: Never underestimate your opponent!" She swung her left hand in a wide arc. Immediately after the Tessen cleared her side, the cherry blossom in the middle glowed light blue. A gust of wind blew from the fan, knocking Tōtōsai well away from Michiko. He landed hard, his body burying itself up to his elbows. Michiko snickered, twirling the Tessen closed as she walked towards the half-buried demon. She poked his right foot with her sword tip. "You still alive, old man?" He popped up, taking in a massive gulp of air.

"How did you figure that out?" Michiko shrugged, draping her sword over her shoulders.

"Instinct." He rubbed his head.

"I thought as much." He crossed his legs, closing his eyes. They stood or sat there for several moments in silence. "Aren't you going to finish me off?" Michiko smirked. Twirling her sword, she slid it back into its scabbard.

"Rule number nineteen: Never hit a man when he's down." Tōtōsai nodded. Suddenly, he swung at her with his fist. Before he could make contact with her stomach, she caught his fist. In one swift movement, she locked out his wrist, twisted his arm behind him, and made him plant face first into the dirt, his butt up in the air.

"Rule number twenty-six: Anticipate." Tōtōsai mumbled into the dirt which she took to mean "I surrender." She let him go, letting him sit up and breathe again. He rubbed his shoulder, looking at her over his shoulder.

"Where'd you learn that?" Michiko shrugged.

"I was trained as a young girl to fend for myself."

"By who?"

"None of your concern." Tōtōsai frowned. Knowing it was pointless to try and force her to tell him, he stood, brushing his coat off.

"Well, let's head back. That's enough training for today."

"You're just lazy."

"And sore." Michiko smirked as Tōtōsai walked past her. Walking behind him for a while, she waited till they were almost back at his forge before hitting him over the head. "OW!!"

"Rule number nine: Don't turn your back on your opponent."

"You little brat!"

無情な

 _'What is this?'_  Sesshōmaru opened his eyes. He hadn't had an opportunity to relax in many decades, so he had taken the opportunity to meditate and calm his erratic thoughts. There were quite a few, considering Jaken's constant whining made it very difficult for even him to concentrate sometimes.

Standing, he walked down the mountain side, following the scent in the wind. Pausing on the crest of a hill, he looked around, pinpointing the source of the scent in no time at all. The scent on the wind helped chase the annoying thoughts away, giving him something in the present to focus on. As of recently, most of his thoughts were consumed with Michiko. He knew she was independent and could take care of herself, but she had never handled a demon weapon before. At least, not to his knowledge. Let alone one forged from his own fang.

 _'Tonight is the final night Tōtōsai has to forge Michiko's weapons. Perhaps it was a good thing to commission him to make them now. The scent of the wind has changed.'_ The familiar patter of small feet reached his ears long before the annoying voice did.

"Lord Sesshōmaru!" The Daiyōkai looked over his left shoulder at the imp. "Young Rin has been abducted! Naraku's incarnation Kagura appeared out of nowhere and... took off with Rin!" Sesshōmaru ensured his face remained impassive.

"Let me reassure you, Lord Sesshōmaru." A new voice rang across the field. Saimyōshō appeared, moments before a familiar figure clad in a white baboon's skin. "If you heed my request, I shall return Rin in good health."

"We meet again." Sesshōmaru deadpanned. "So? What do you have up your sleeve this time?"

"Nothing special. I simply want you to kill Inuyasha." Sesshōmaru knew that if Michiko was here, she'd be rolling her eyes at Naraku. Or, at the very least, fighting the urge to do so.

"Huh." Sesshōmaru smirked slightly. "Why are you going to all this trouble for something so, trivial?" With blinding speed, Sesshōmaru lopped off the head of the demon puppet. It crumbled into dirt.

"What is that? A demon puppet?"

"Does Naraku honestly believe that he can threaten me into action by endangering the life of a mere mortal?" It wasn't a question so much as musing to himself that Sesshōmaru voiced. The only reason he said it out loud, was because the Saimyōshō were still present. Jaken stared up at him.

"Will you turn the back on the girl? Will you forsake her?" Sesshōmaru didn't respond, instead turning around and leaving the site. "Wait! Lord Sesshōmaru where are you going? Where are you headed my lord?"

無情な

The doll slit in half. Naraku's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He was seated comfortably in his castle, watching everything take place through the eyes of the Saimyōshō through the use of Kanna's mirror. His eyes narrowed at the sight he saw. "He isn't coming here." His lips turned up in a sick smirk. "So... Lord Sesshōmaru. You are abandoning the young girl. How disappointing."

無情な

Michiko looked up at a roar. She exited Tōtōsai's hut, watching as Ah-Un landed in front of her. To her surprise, Sesshōmaru and Jaken were riding the dragon. Tōtōsai hid behind her, much to her annoyance.

"Lord Sesshōmaru? What is it?" Michiko's eyes narrowed slightly. "Where's Rin?"

"Such impudence! How dare you interrogate Lo–AHHHH!!" Sesshōmaru hit the imp off of Ah-Un, causing him to land on the lava and spontaneously combust. Michiko fought the urge to snicker.

"Has Tōtōsai finished forging your weapons?" Michiko nodded, resting a hand on her sword's hilt. "Then we're leaving." Michiko took Sesshōmaru's hand, letting him pull her up into the saddle in front of him. Sesshōmaru spurred Ah-Un forward, Jaken jumping on at the last second. Sesshōmaru held Michiko close with his mokomoko, using his only hand to hold Ah-Un's reins.

"Lord Sesshōmaru?"

"Rin has been abducted by Naraku."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: End of 79: "Jaken's Plan to Steal Tetsusaiga", "Jaken no Tessaiga bun Torisakusen" (邪見の鉄砕牙ブン取り作戦) 
> 
> Beginning of 80: "Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin", "Sesshōmaru to Sarawareta Rin" (殺生丸とさらわれたりん) 


	10. Chapter IX

Rin moaned as she woke up. Her arms were sore from clutching a melon close to her chest. Her head spun momentarily, before her eyes focused on unfamiliar wooden boards. It took but a moment for her to remember what happened.

 _'That Kagura lady took me away. I was abducted.'_  The little girl sat up, looking around. "Where am I?" Looking behind her, she saw an older boy sitting in the corner next to the door. "Who are you?" He didn't even look at her, let alone respond. Setting the melon down, Rin ran towards the door.

"No! You can't go outside!" The boy warned her.

"I have to get back." That plan was immediately foiled. Upon opening the door, Rin saw dozens of demons circling the hut. When one came straight for her, she quickly shut the door. Taking a few steps back, she walked over to where the boy was, sitting next to him.

"I told you not to go outside. If you do they'll tear you apart." Rin glanced up at him.

"Who are you? Were you brought here against your will like I was? We could run away together!"

"My job is to guard you." Rin's expression fell.

"Oh I see." They sat in silence for a few moments. "Oh! You didn't tell me your name! You can call me Rin if you want.

"How old are you? And how come you're a guard here? Does that mean you're a demon like the others? Tell me, what do you like to eat? Do you like melons?" The boy stared at her.

"Yeah, I guess. You sure talk a lot." Rin sighed.

"I know." She stared at her knees. "But I get scared when I'm not talking." She lapsed into silence again.  _'I wonder if Lord Sesshōmaru will come to rescue me. Michiko can't, since she's not with him right now. I wish she was though.'_

無情な

Jaken walked next to Sesshōmaru. His master had found Naraku's scent, and was currently walking towards it. He hadn't said a word, so the only reason Jaken knew what he was doing is because he smelled Naraku's scent as well. Still, the silence was disconcerting.

"If I might be so bold as to ask, how do you plan to approach this, my lord?" Sesshōmaru still did not honor him with a direct response to his question. Instead, he stopped walking. "Why did you stop? Is something the matter?"

"Naraku's castle is here."

"Huh?!" Jaken looked out over the valley. He couldn't see anything that looked even remotely like a castle. "I don't see a castle my lord." Sesshōmaru didn't say anything, instead kept staring straight ahead. Suddenly, the valley began to ripple and bend.

"The barrier has opened up!" Sure enough, a castle appeared where there had been none before. Without saying a word, Sesshōmaru started walking towards the fortress.

無情な

Inuyasha panted as he ran towards the scent. Without so much as a warning, unless you count "It's Naraku!", he had run off, leaving his friends to vehemently try to catch up to him. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara's back, while Kagome rode her... iron cart or whatever it was. Shippō was barely hanging onto her shoulders.

"Inuyasha! Wait for us!"

"Slow down! We're losing you!" Thankfully, the hanyō stopped when Shippō's words reached his ears.

"What's the hold up!?" Kagome braked her cart or bike or whatever, putting a leg down to steady the thing.

"I can sense a Sacred Jewel shard!" Everyone gasped, staring at the priestess. She looked over her right shoulder. "It's coming from over there." Everyone looked where she was, trying to see if they could discern a possible place.

"So you think the Shard is in those mountains over there?" Miroku clarified.

"What should we do?" Sango asked.

"We'll go after the Jewel Shard." Miroku answered, referring to himself, Sango, Shippō, Kirara, and Kagome. "Inuyasha. You go and try to find Naraku's castle."

"Right. Make sure you get the Jewel." With nothing left to say, the hanyō leapt away, following Naraku's scent. Kagome sighed.

"Well, let's go after the Jewel."

"Right."

無情な

Rin bit into the piece of melon. The sweet juices flooded her mouth, appeasing her growling belly. Kohaku, as he had introduced himself, was eating a slice as well. It seemed he hadn't had anything to eat in a while either.

"This melon is really sweet."

"Would you like another piece?" Kohaku glanced at her.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Here you are." Kohaku silently took the piece from her. "If you like it that much, I can always go steal some more." Rin swallowed the bite she had taken. "You don't remember anything, Kohaku?"

"No... I don't."

"Not even your mother, or your father?"

"I've forgotten."

"Huh." Rin looked at her lap. "I've never heard of a person forgetting everything." She sighed softly. "I guess everyone has things that, they don't want to remember." Kohaku glanced at her. "I'm the same. My parents and brothers were attacked by thieves. They tried to get away but... they were killed. I still have nightmares about the night it happened. It still scares me." She glanced up at Kohaku. "Am I talking too much? You know people are always telling me to be quiet."

"It's okay. I don't mind if you keep talking. I don't get to talk much." A roar from outside startled the young humans.

無情な

Sango stared at the hut in front of them. It was surrounded by demons. None were too formidable on their own, but in a group like this they were a force to be reckoned with. Still... it wasn't them she was concerned with.

 _'Kohaku, are you inside? Kohaku...'_  Kagome stared at her friend. She could only imagine the pain she was going through. Unfortunately, the demons decided to cut in on Sango's memories, rushing them in huge numbers.

"Here come the demons." Miroku grabbed his staff with both hands, preparing to fight. Shippō jumped into Kagome's arms, shaking. Sango growled, running out to meet the creatures.

"Hiraikotsu!" The weapon thoroughly destroyed the bodies of the demons it came in contact with, the pieces falling to the ground. Miroku slashed the heads off of the demons that attacked him, using his staff instead of his Wind Tunnel.

"Oh now I understand. They don't want us to get near that house!" Kagome looked up at the sound of a roar. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar two-headed demon.

"Sango! Miroku! Look out!" The two jumped back, barely avoiding the blast of lightning that came from the creature. The blast completely obliterated every demon that had been guarding the hut.

"Amazing." The demon landed in front of them, a figure jumping off their back and running to the hut. Kagome stood, watching as the figure ran back to the dragon and remounted it. She couldn't tell who it was, since the blast had created a massive cloud of dust.

"She's not here." Kagome's eyes widened at the voice. "Ah-Un. Find her." A snort was heard, and the dragon took off again. By the time the dust cleared, the friends could only see the tail of the dragon.

"Was that..." Sango trailed off.

"Well, whoever it was, they're going after whoever was in that hut." Kagome climbed onto her bike. "Let's follow them."

"Kagome!" She looked over her shoulder, a grin spreading on her face.

"Inuyasha! You're alright!" The hanyō kept up with her, running alongside her.

"What's going on? Naraku said he had a little girl captive!" Kagome nodded.

"He did, but she escaped with the help of whoever was guarding her." Inuyasha glanced behind him.

"What happened here?"

"We don't know." Kirara flew in on Inuyasha's left side. Miroku frowned as he continued speaking. "Someone riding a two-headed dragon obliterated them with lightning. I wasn't able to see them, and I couldn't place their voice." The monk glanced at Kagome. "Could you, Kagome? You were closer."

"I... don't know." Kagome frowned. "That voice sounded so familiar... I could have sworn it was her, but I don't know for sure."

"Well we're going to find out. Whoever they are just landed."

"Let's move." Inuyasha jumped ahead of his friends, leading the pack. "Naraku had the girl abducted so he could buy himself some time so he could escape from Sesshōmaru."

"Do you think Sesshōmaru and the little girl might be traveling together?" Kagome felt a nagging regret at the back of her mind. She hadn't told Inuyasha that a human was traveling with Sesshōmaru. Though, she had assumed it was only Michiko.

"To Sesshōmaru, humans are no better than insects. I can't believe he'd have a mortal as a companion."

_'I should have told him.'_

"One thing I do know is that he won't let Kohaku live. Not after what Naraku did. Sesshōmaru will kill the kid for sure."  _'And the only one who can stop Sesshōmaru... is me.'_

無情な

Michiko frowned as she exited the hut. Rin had been there; the melon made it obvious. But how did she escape and with who? Jumping onto Ah-Un's back again, the dragon took off, following the little girl's scent.

 _'Rin I pray you're safe.'_  The blade by her side pulsed. Michiko rested her free hand on the hilt, the smooth leather calming her erratic heartbeat.  _'Thank you...'_  She glanced at her blade.  _'I still need to decide on a name for you. Perhaps today I will know the perfect one.'_  Un growled.

"What is it?" Michiko looked down, her eyes widening.  _'Rin!! But who is she with?'_  Her eyes narrowed when she saw what was going on. "Ah-Un! Down there!"

The dragon landed in front of the two kids. Michiko jumped off Ah-Un's back, running towards the girl just as the boy wrapped up her legs with a chain. She growled, reaching under her obi band. Taking her hand out, she flung a dagger at the boy, hitting him dead in the shoulder. He was flung back, dropping his weapon out of reflex.

"Rin!" Michiko dropped to her knees, turning the little girl over after she had unwrapped her legs. She was out cold, no doubt hitting her head when she fell. "Rin wake up!" She shook the little girl slightly, stirring her.

"Mi... Michiko?" Michiko smiled softly.

"It's okay Rin. I'm here."

"What happened to Kohaku?"

"Kohaku?" Michiko lifted her head, locking gazes with the boy. Her violet eyes narrowed. "Rin, go to Ah-Un and stay with them. Now."

"Okay." Rin stood, making her way to the dragon. They helped her onto their back, all three heads turning to watch the stand-off. Michiko stood, dropping her hands to her side.

"Your name is Kohaku?" He didn't respond. His eyes were completely devoid of all life, as if he was asleep.  _'He's being controlled.'_  "Snap out of it kid."

"Michiko?"

"Stay back Rin." Michiko took a step forward. "Listen to me kid. It's Naraku that's controlling you, isn't it?" She heard Rin gasp.

"You don't have to listen to him kid." Kohaku gripped his chain-scythe. "You don't have to be a puppet. You don't have to let Naraku control your life!"

Kohaku flung his chain-scythe at her. Michiko gritted her teeth, unsheathing her blade. With one sweep, she knocked the weapon away. It came back towards the kid, the tip headed straight for his neck.

 _'Damn!'_  Michiko ran forward, pushing Kohaku out of the way. She yelped in the back of her throat when the scythe dug into her shoulder blades, ripping across them. He rolled, sliding to a stop. Michiko dropped to her knees, clutching at her shoulders. Her tantō blade had fallen out of the wound she had inflicted on Kohaku, landing in the grass next to her.

A rustle of grass was the only warning she had.

When she looked up, Sesshōmaru held the boy by his throat, holding him at eye-level to the Daiyōkai. Michiko gritted her teeth, trying to stand. A wave of pain washed over her, causing her to have to jam her sword blade into the ground in an effort to stay upright. Sesshōmaru glanced at her over his shoulder, but she didn't see it. Her head was bowed as she tried to fight the pain.

 _'That blade was poisoned.'_  Sesshōmaru felt his eyes narrow.  _'She needs to be attended to right away. But first...'_  He turned his eyes back to the boy that owned the weapon that had harmed Michiko.

"Kohaku!"

 _'Damn that half-breed. Always interfering.'_  Inuyasha slid to a stop next to Sesshōmaru. His eyes widened when he saw the predicament the boy was in.

"Se-!"

"Stay out of this Inuyasha. It's useless to try to interfere." Inuyasha growled. His human companion was kneeling by Michiko's side, talking softly to her. "This boy seems compelled beyond reason to die by my hands." Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga.

"Let's get one thing straight, Sesshōmaru! I'll kill you if you don't let him go!" Just to taunt him, Sesshōmaru tightened his grip on the boy's throat.

"Don't do it Sesshōmaru!" The human priestess that traveled with Inuyasha called out to him from where she kneeled by Michiko's side.

"Set the boy down!" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshōmaru stared into Kohaku's eyes. They were devoid of all emotion.

_'This boy... he shows no sign of suffering. He knows no fear. I despise the look in his eyes.'_

"He's..." Sesshōmaru glanced back at Michiko. The priestess gasped, steadying her as she sat up. "He's being controlled by Naraku." Michiko coughed, spraying the grass in front of her with crimson. "Naraku wants you to kill the boy for him, which is why he attacked Rin and me. Kohaku..." Michiko's body was wracked with a coughing fit.

"Stop!" the priestess pleaded. "You're only going to make your wound worse!" Michiko tried to fight it, but couldn't stay upright. Sesshōmaru noticed her grip on her sword lessen.  
He dropped the boy.

Inuyasha and the priestess gasped in surprise. Michiko breathed a sigh, though Sesshōmaru couldn't discern if it was because he had spared the boy's life or if it was because she could breathe again. Either way, he didn't care. Turning, he walked towards Michiko and the priestess.

"Sesshōmaru!" Inuyasha leapt towards him, intent on bringing Tessaiga down on his head. He missed when Sesshōmaru kneeled in front of the women. "What the...?"

Using his hand, Sesshōmaru gently tilted Michiko's head up, silently asking her to meet his gaze. She cracked her eyes open, her blood-stained lips twitching upwards slightly. He nodded, dropping his hand from her chin to wrap his mokomoko around her waist, bringing her to his chest and away from the priestess. He used his hand to pick up her sword as he stood.

"Thank you." Sesshōmaru momentarily glanced at the priestess. "Thank you for letting Kohaku go."

"The boy was controlled by Naraku. He did not know what he was doing, and I am not one to carry out Naraku's underhanded schemes for him." Michiko moaned into his mokomoko, reminding him of what needed to be done. The priestess nodded. Sesshōmaru turned around, walking towards Ah-Un.

"Oh! Before you leave..." The priestess ran up to him, holding out a wrapped package. "This is for Michiko. Could you please give it to her when she wakes up?"

"I will." Rin jumped off Ah-Un's back, taking the parcel from the priestess. "I'll be sure to tell her it's from you, Miss, uh..."

"Kagome." Kagome's eyes softened as she gazed down at Rin. Sesshōmaru couldn't help but notice the resemblance she had to Michiko as she looked upon Rin like that. "Take good care of her for me, would you?" Rin nodded.

"I will! Goodbye!" Sesshōmaru jumped into the air, flying away. Not long after, Ah-Un, bearing Rin on their back, followed him. He had left Jaken in a clearing close to a river at the base of a mountain. When Michiko shifted in his arms, he looked down at her.

 _'The scent of poison is getting stronger.'_  His eyebrows knit together.  _'Damn that Naraku. Does he know of Michiko as well now?'_

無情な

Michiko moaned, forcing her eyes shut for half a second before blinking them open. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion when the sight before her registered. Instead of an open field, she was... sitting... in front of a river. She shivered, looking down. Her face uncharacteristically flared red when she realized she was topless. When she moved to cover herself back up, a clawed hand covered her fingers, preventing her from moving them.

"Don't." A husky voice whispered next to her ear, hot breath washing over her lobe. Michiko looked over her shoulder to see silver-white bangs moving down to drape over her shoulder.

"Lord Sesshō-oh..." Michiko bit her lip to prevent the rest of the moan from escaping. Something wet, warm, and slightly rough was moving over her shoulder blades.  _'That's where Kohaku's weapon slashed me! But what was... oh_ hell _no. He did_ not _just do what I think he just did.'_

"I'm healing your wound." Sesshōmaru’s voice made her jump slightly.

"You... didn't need to." Michiko lifted her left arm, covering herself to the best of her ability.

"The weapon was poisoned. The depth of this wound was fatal in of itself. The poison only hastened the process." Michiko dipped her head, nodding. Sesshōmaru swept her hair over her left shoulder, granting him better access to her back.

"I see. How is Rin?"

"Alive. She is sleeping, along with Jaken and Ah-Un." Michiko glanced at him. "They are out of eyesight. They cannot see me, thus they cannot see you."

"Thank you." Michiko sighed, gritting her teeth. "I..."

"You do not need to apologize." Michiko turned her head, her breath catching in her throat when she almost squashed her nose on Sesshōmaru’s. "You risked your life to save Rin's. That is what I expected of you. Do not apologize for fulfilling your station."

A tightness seized Michiko's heart. She knew it was foolish, thinking Sesshōmaru would ever think of her as an equal. Him requesting of Tōtōsai to forge her weapons had raised her hopes against her will. She hid her disappointment, nodding.

"I am pleased I could be of service." Michiko focused on the river in front of her. She did not let her disappointment show on her face, squashing it at the source. Her heart.  
Sesshōmaru watched Michiko's face carefully. The scent of her disappointment was rolling off her in waves, clouding his thoughts. He knew why she was disappointed, but he couldn't help but admire her for her efforts to keep it hidden from him. She hadn't noticed he had finished with her wound, so he decided to take the initiative.

Taking one of her kimono sleeves, he pulled it up onto her shoulder, smoothing it. She helped him with the other one, pulling her kimono back together. He wondered if she noticed it was a different one than the one she had been wearing. The other one was coated in the stench of that human boy's weapon.

With nothing left for his arm to do, he rested it on his knee, letting his hand hang limply. Michiko made no effort to move from her spot in between his legs, seemingly content with watching the river flow by. Sesshōmaru discretely breathed in her scent, ensuring there were no further wounds. There weren't, and her disappointment was fading into...

Contentment.

 **"She's content with us."**  Sesshōmaru resisted growling, a slight prick of concern poking at his mind in case any sudden movements broke the spell.

_"Why do you always show up at the most unnecessary times?"_

**"You disappointed her with your words. Make it up to her."**

_"I don't take orders from you. You obey me."_

**"I am you, Sesshōmaru, and you are me. We are one in the same. When she is disappointed by you, she is disappointed by me."**

_"Your opinion has no weight on the matter. Now be silent."_  Sesshōmaru chased the voice from his head, focusing on the scene in front of him. He had to admit, the current situation was... relaxing.

It wasn't often he took the time to observe what was going on around him in a setting such as this. His pursuit of power and now with the distraction of Naraku, he found it was very hard for him to find some way to catch his breath. But now, in this moment, he found it to be easy.

Three birds were chirping in the tree to his left, four in the one to his right. The sun was reflecting on the surface of the water, giving the illusion of crystals sparkling. A slight breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves. As for Michiko, well...

Sesshōmaru looked down at the human female. She had fallen asleep, her head lolling to rest on his bicep. Shifting his arm, he made her fall back onto his mokomoko, holding her close. He wasn't surprised she had fallen asleep. She had lost a lot of blood from the wound, and what remained had been tainted by poison and miasma.

 _'That boy...'_ An image of his face, devoid of all emotion, flashed through Sesshōmaru’s mind.  _'He will pay for injuring Michiko and attempting to kill Rin. But when that happens... I will ensure he has his mind... So he will know who kills him.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 80: "Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin" "Sesshōmaru to Sarawareta Rin" (殺生丸とさらわれたりん) 
> 
> 81: "Vanishing Point: Naraku Disappears", "Severed - Naraku's Whereabouts // Tachikireru Naraku no Yukue" (断ち切れる奈落の行方) 


	11. Chapter X

Waves crashed upon the shore, unfrozen and unhindered despite the frigid temperatures, evidenced by the snow blanketing the ground. In front, on what once was a sand dune, stood a formidable figure. His upper body surrounded by white fur and armor, though the left side, as well as the snow below him, was growing increasingly red. Behind him stood another figure, also clothed in white fur and kimono, though he had decidedly less armor.

"Father. Do you insist on going?" It was foolish, in his eyes at least. They were human, mortals. Weak. Insignificant. Why would his father waste his strength protecting those doomed to die, especially when he was already grievously wounded?

"Do you intend to stop me, Sesshōmaru?" The younger would have sighed, if such an action was in his nature. Even in his present state, his father was far too powerful for him to overcome. Besides, he was still the one being Sesshōmaru truly respected now. His respect for his mother had waned over the course of his father's affair due to her indifferent attitude about it.

"I will not stand in your way."  _'But I will have mine.'_  "However, before you go, you must entrust the swords Sō'unga and Tessaiga to me."

"And if I refuse? Will you kill me, your own father?" Sesshōmaru did not answer. He did not need to. His father already knew the answer. "Do you desire power so much? Why do you seek power, my son?"

"The path I walk is that of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me." Sesshōmaru watched as his father bowed his head.

"Supreme, conquest." The way he spoke it was not of pride or assurance, but regret. Before Sesshōmaru could inquire further, his father spoke again. "Tell me, Sesshōmaru. Have you someone, to protect?"

"Protect?" Sesshōmaru could not stop his eyes from narrowing in confusion. Why of all things would his father ask him something like that? What purpose did it serve? Surely he already knew… "The answer is no. I Sesshōmaru have no need of such." He used his arm for emphasis. His father said no more. The young Inu Daiyōkai watched as his father transformed and leapt into the night. "Why would I have any reason to waste my time protecting someone? Ridiculous." He turned, walking away from the spot…

Not knowing that would be the last time he saw his father alive, or that he had sealed his own fate.

#~#~#~#

Sesshōmaru opened his eyes with a start. The fire was still crackling. Across from him, Rin was curled up next to Ah-Un. Jaken was snoring to his left. On his right sat Michiko. She was poking at the fire, likely restocking it. The edges of the campsite were colder than he remembered.

"Is everything alright?" Sesshōmaru turned his head to lock gazes with Michiko. Her eyes were rimmed with red, signaling she had been awake longer than a few minutes. "You were frowning in your sleep."

"It was nothing." Sesshōmaru sat up. "Why are you not asleep?" Michiko sighed, tossing her stick into the fire.

"Someone had to keep watch." She glanced over at Rin. "Demons have been restless more often of late. It is discomforting." Sesshōmaru felt a twinge of pride in his chest when she rested a hand on the hilt of her sword. "You have been on edge for a while. I did not have the heart to wake you."

"Hn." Sesshōmaru relaxed against the tree again. He had to admit, it had been awhile since he had slept. The last time was after his skirmish with Inuyasha. The one that led him to finding Rin. "Michiko."

"Yes?" Sesshōmaru beckoned her over. She stood, brushing off her kimono to walk over to him. She kneeled at his side. "What is it?"

"Come here." He used his mokomoko to bring her directly to his side. "Sleep."

"My lord?" Sesshōmaru used his hand to direct her head to his shoulder.

"Sleep. I will keep watch." Michiko sighed, though not in defeat. Shifting so her weapons did not jab herself or him, Sesshōmaru watched as she nestled into his mokomoko, her eyes swiftly falling shut.

 _'She must not have slept well last night either, if she is this tired.'_ His mokomoko tightened around the young woman. Her body was warmer than he expected, likely because she had been sitting so close to the fire. The warmth was surprisingly soothing. Sesshōmaru found himself leaning into her, desiring to absorb as much warmth as he could.

 _"Have you someone, to protect?"_ The voice of his father rang through his head again. Sesshōmaru snorted softly, chasing the thoughts from his mind.

_'Ridiculous.'_

無情な

"What do you think is better, Michiko? Sage or mint?" Michiko chuckled softly at Rin.

"Well, that depends on what you're using it for. As a medicine, mint is good for relieving tooth aches and stomach pains, while sage can be used for upset stomachs and sore throats." Michiko rested her left arm on her sword's hilt, loosely holding Ah-Un's reins with her right hand. "Personally, I prefer mint. I've found it is gentler on the system than sage." Rin nodded.

"Okay!" Michiko smiled down at her. It vanished when she felt a powerful demonic aura. Turning on her heel, Michiko's eyes widened in terror when she saw a beam of reddish light emanating from a forest behind them.

 _'To cause this much of a disturbance from this far away, and that beam of light… what monstrosity is this?'_  Upon looking up at Sesshōmaru's face, Michiko's eyes widened again, though in shock instead of terror. Sesshōmaru was smiling. "Rin. Get aboard Ah-Un. Now."

"Okay." Rin climbed into the saddle, Jaken hopping up beside her. Immediately after, Sesshōmaru started walking towards the light. Halfway down the hill, it disappeared, but Sesshōmaru's pace did not slacken any. Michiko narrowed her eyes, keeping pace with the Daiyōkai. He was walking slightly faster than normal, but she wasn't straining by any means.

"Lord Sesshōmaru? What is it?" The Daiyōkai hummed.

"I know this aura." Michiko lifted an onyx eyebrow at the cryptic response.

_'That expression of his… it's so similar to the one he bears before a fight with Inuyasha. But Inuyasha couldn't have created that pillar of light. Not to mention that aura was far too demonic and heavy for a half-breed. What could have changed?'_

"Michiko." The ravenette had no time to react before Sesshōmaru pulled her to his chest. Before she could ask, a terrible wind swept by. Michiko gasped at the sight of a twister tearing the landscape apart before finally dissipating several dozen kilometers from where it had originated.

"What was that?" she breathed, still in shock over what she had just witnessed.

"Dragon Twister." Sesshōmaru responded. "A technique unique to Sō'unga, the sword of my father." Michiko's eyes widened. Sesshōmaru resumed his pace, prompting Michiko to start walking again.

"I thought Tessaiga and Tenseiga were your father's swords."

"They are. He had a third, however." Sesshōmaru's eyes were glazed over, het they had a spark to them. Something Michiko recognized as what happened when he thought of his father. "Sō'unga, the Sword of the Netherworld."

"Netherworld, huh?" Michiko sighed. "Well this will be interesting." Despite the deadpan in her voice, Michiko's heart beat with uncertainty. The sword at her side pulsed, reassuring her.  _'I still need to learn your name.'_ Michiko glanced down at the sword. _'I wonder why Tōtōsai did not give you one.'_ Unbeknownst to her, Sesshōmaru watched her from the corner of his eye.

 _'I wonder if she can speak to her sword, as I can to Tenseiga.'_ His heart beat in a way akin to nervousness or excitement.  _'Why does that thought affect me so? Why do I feel this way?'_

A droplet on his nose made Sesshōmaru look up. Rain was beginning to fall, likely because of the massive amount of water the Dragon Twister had displaced. He briefly wondered if he should leave Rin and the others somewhere. When he glanced at Michiko, he was surprised to see she was already looking at him.

"I know what you're thinking." She brushed some soaked hair away from her face. "I am staying by your side." Sesshōmaru was sure his face showed some of his surprise. He wiped it off soon thereafter, however.

"Hn." Michiko smiled, knowing he was giving his consent. Sesshōmaru's step never faltered, despite the ground becoming more slippery with every step. "Do not blame me if you get killed." Michiko chuckled softly.

"The day I blame you for anything is the day hell freezes over."

無情な

Michiko watched from the treeline as Sesshōmaru walked out to meet his half-brother. The human teen's eyes widened when she saw Inuyasha's right arm. It was covered in purple tendrils from the shoulder down to the hilt. Upon closer observation, she realized it was actually the other way around.

 _'The sword… it has attached itself to Inuyasha!'_  Michiko moved to the right of the tree so she would have a better angle.  _'What demonic sorcery is this?'_  She narrowed her eyes, looking over the sword itself.

' _Is that…?'_

"How did someone like you come to possess Sō'unga? Don't tell me _another_ one of Father's swords chose _you_ as its master?" Inuyasha scoffed at his elder brother's jibes.

"How would I know how it happened? I'd gladly give this to you if you want it so badly." Inuyasha held out his arm for emphasis. "It looks like you'll have to take it from me by force, though." Sesshōmaru grabbed Tōkijin, holding the blade on guard.

"That was my intention all along." Michiko frowned to herself.

 _'Why do they always have to fight? I swear men are some of the most irrational creatures on the planet. Demon or otherwise.'_ She took out a Tessen, fingering the smooth bark.

"That's new, Michiko." The ravenette glanced at Rin before turning her gaze to her weapon. It was the Tessen of magnolia bark Tōtōsai had made for her.

"A gift from Tōtōsai." Jaken glanced at the human.

 _'That old codger made Michiko a sword_ and  _a Tessen? What makes her so special?!'_  He shook his head. _'Oh never mind.'_ His brow furrowed as his thoughts turned to the father of the two brothers standing before him.

"Thinking of Sesshōmaru's father, imp?" He sputtered, whirling on Michiko.

"How did-?!"

"You are easy to read." Before he could retort, a clash of demonic auras reminded him of what was taking place meters from where he stood. Michiko watched the fight, enraptured in the battle.

"You are not fit to wield the Sō'unga, or the Tessaiga!" Sesshōmaru growled. "I despise the fact my father's blood flows through your veins, half-breed!" He shoved the younger demon away.

"You think I care?!" Michiko tightened her grip on her Tessen. Shifting her thumb, she opened it slightly. Her eyes widened when a new voice rang across the battlefield.

"Sesshōmaru, do you long to possess me? When our blades clash, I will know your every thought. I even know about Inuyasha cutting off your left arm."

 _'So that's what happened!'_ Michiko pursed her lips. ' _Alright. I can kind of understand Sesshōmaru's desire for revenge now. The guy did cost him an arm. Literally.'_

"Shut up you stupid sword! No one's listening to you!" The two clashed again, creating a dust cloud. Michiko grabbed Rin when she saw a red flash emerge from the cloud, running to the side. Moments later, Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru landed where they had been standing. Sesshōmaru used his Azure Wave to propel Inuyasha backwards, further away from the group.

 _'At least he trusts us enough to avoid being squashed.'_ Michiko sweatdropped. "Come on." She placed Rin down, grabbing her hand. She pulled the younger girl along, ensuring they could still watch the fight but not be in the way.

Sesshōmaru forced Inuyasha through the forest to the cliffside, a result of the previous day's Dragon Twister. Inuyasha blocked a strike, bringing the fight to a standstill. Even from where she was standing, Michiko could tell the blades were shaking from the sheer strain of the weight of their auras. She pushed Rin behind her, opening her Tessen fully.

 _'Just in case.'_  She gasped when Inuyasha started forcing Sesshōmaru back towards the cliff. _'Unbelievable. I had no idea Inuyasha was so strong.'_

"Two blood brothers, trying to kill each other. Your father was just as foolish as you." Sō'unga's voice rang out loud and clear across the rocky cliff. "If he had heeded my words, he would not have met such a miserable death."

"Silence!" Sesshōmaru forced Inuyasha back, the force of his shoves almost knocking Inuyasha off his feet. Michiko's eyes widened when Sesshōmaru threw away Tōkijin. Her shock only deepened when he grabbed Tessaiga's hilt.

 _'What is he doing?!'_  Sesshōmaru lifted a transformed Tessaige above his head, swinging down and invoking the Wind Scar. The blast took out the opposite side of the cliff. When the dust started to settle, Michiko lifted her body from Rin's and Jaken's, looking around.

"Amazing." Rin breathed.

"You have to hand it to Lord Sesshōmaru." Michiko barely heard Jaken's words. Her eyes were fixated on Sesshōmaru. They widened when his pained gasping met her ears.

 _'Even though he knew the cost he would pay for touching the Tessaiga, Sesshōmaru still risked loosing his hand to weaken_ _Sō'unga_ _. Not only that, but Tessaiga transformed for him and allowed him to use the Wind Scar. Was he really trying to steal it, or…'_  Michiko's eyes softened when Sesshōmaru kneeled, staring at his scalding palm. _'Was he trying to protect Inuyasha?'_  When Rin and Jaken gasped, Michiko whirled to see Inuyasha charging at them.

"Move!" Michiko practically threw Rin and Jaken ahead of her. Hearing Inuyasha's grunts, she glanced behind to see Inuyasha jump up. Her eyes widened when she realized he was intent on bringing Sō'unga down on her head.

"Michiko!" Sesshōmaru's eyes widened when he heard Rin call Michiko's name. He looked up in time to see Inuyasha jump. His target was the ravenette.

 _'No!'_  Sesshōmaru shot to his feet. His Dakkosō glowed green.  _'I'll never-!'_

"Amanokaze!" Sesshōmaru's eyes widened when a blast of energy sent Inuyasha flying. He righted himself midair, sliding to a stop. A glance at Michiko showed Sesshōmaru the source of the energy.

 _'Her Tessen.'_ When Inuyasha shot past again, Sesshōmaru resumed his pace. This time, another scent joined the group. _'Her?'_

Michiko glanced over her shoulder to see Inuyasha once more bearing down on them. She gritted her teeth. Sliding to a stop, she stuck her Tessen back into her obi band. Securing her previous weapon, she grabbed the hilt of her sword, intent on blocking Inuyasha's strike.

"Sit boy!"

"Kagome?!" Michiko whipped her head around to see the priestess running straight for them. A light made her shield her eyes.

"What is this?!" The rosary around Inuyasha's neck was glowing. It was also pulling at his neck, forcing him to his knees. Michiko stepped back, a hand still on her sword hilt. A glance to her left showed her Sesshōmaru bearing down on the group, his Dakkosō making his claws glow.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled again. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, trying to make him… do whatever the rosary was supposed to make him do. Realizing she needed to be further away, Michiko ran behind some boulders, placing her hand on Rin's back.

"Damn that wench!" Michiko's eyes widened when Sō'unga released its hold on Inuyasha. Immediately after, he faceplanted in the ground, creating a massive shockwave. Michiko pulled Rin down, using her own body as a shield for the younger girl. Jaken wasn't so lucky, being struck in the forehead with a sizable rock. It took a little while before the dust started to clear.

"Oh. Look at this." Michiko looked up to see Tōtōsai standing at the edge of the crater. "It would appear that Sō'unga has been driven off."

"Nice work, Kagome!" Michiko recognized the second voice as Myōga.

"Kagome!" The ravenette stood quickly, jumping over rocks to slide down the crater wall. Kagome was lying next to Inuyasha. He was awake, but she wasn't. "Kagome." Michiko fell to her knees, cradling the shorter girl to her chest.

Sesshōmaru watched. He had suspected the two girls had established a relationship whilst prisoners of the Panther Tribe, but he didn't realize they had become close enough for Michiko to worry about her. The concern that shone in her amethyst eyes was akin to how she looked at Rin. Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes.  _'After this is over, I am going to inquire of her the depth of their relationship. For the time being…'_  he picked up Tokijin, replacing it at his side.  _'I have a more pressing matter to deal with.'_ He turned, fully intending to chase after Sō'unga.

"Wait." Sesshōmaru resisted the urge to growl. "I will destroy Sō'unga. I don't want any interference from you."

"You lack what it takes."

"What?!"

"You should be grateful to the girl for saving you." Sesshōmaru's voice was clipped and rushed, showing he was in no mood to discuss the matter further.

"Myōga." Michiko looked up from checking Kagome's vitals when Inuyasha started speaking to the flea demon. "What was my old man like?"

"Your father? He had tasty blood, I remember that much." Michiko felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Never mind that. Was he strong, I mean?"

"Of course. He was a great demon after all."

"Was he stronger than I am now?"

"W-well I-I-I wouldn't wanna say-."

"Was he or not?!"

"The Great Dog Demon was a thousand times stronger than you are. He never made the mistake of allowing Sō'unga to control him." Tōtōsai answered the question, picking wax out of his ears as he did.

"Right." After a moment, Inuyasha started walking away.

"Master Inuyasha!"

"Take care of Kagome." He stated, though Michiko couldn't tell if he was speaking to her or to the others.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up Tessaiga. "I can't just let Sō'unga get away."

"Well then at least take Saya along with you!"

_'Saya?'_

"Actually I'd rather not go, if it's all the same to you." The ghost spoke up.

 _'Oh. So that's Saya.'_ Michiko looked up to see Inuyasha walking away. He likely ignored everything the others had just said. She sighed to herself.

"Come on." The males started at Michiko's voice. All looked over at her. She picked up Kagome, cradling the girl to her chest. "Let's get out of here."

"Okay." Tōtōsai was the first to respond. Myōga hopped up onto his shoulder, and Saya stayed with Michiko.

"Rin. Jaken. Ah-Un."

"Yes?" Rin's head popped up over some rocks.

"We're leaving." Jaken scrambled over some rocks, trying to catch up.

"But what about-?!"

"This is Lord Sesshōmaru's battle." Michiko fixed Jaken with a glare. "Until we know exactly what we're dealing with, we will be of more harm than help to him." Jaken deflated.

"I suppose." Tōtōsai swallowed.

"I suppose you'd want us to stick around, then." An icy glare was all he received. He shuddered, ducking his head. "Yes ma'am." As they walked down the cliffside, Michiko glanced at the unconscious girl in her arms.

_'Kagome… how did that sword come to be in your family's possession? And why has it awakened?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amanokaze = The winds of heaven/Heavenly Wind (天の風)
> 
>  
> 
> Yes this is taking place in Inuyasha Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler.


	12. Chapter XI

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Michiko glanced at Shippō before returning her eyes to the form resting below her. In one hand she held a tube of antiseptic. Her other hand was smearing it across Kagome's multiple visible abrasions. She could only pray there was no internal damage.

"I am." The kit tilted his head, sniffing at the ointment.

"What is it?"

"A disinfectant. It'll prevent any infections that may occur in the wounds." Michiko screwed the cap back on, tossing the tube into Kagome's backpack.

"I have to admit I'm impressed, Miss Michiko." The purple-eyed ravenette looked at Shippō. "You seem to know a lot about Kagome's world."

"One could say that." Michiko shifted her legs under Kagome's head, letting her use her thighs as a cushion. The girl hadn't awoken from the previous battle, and Michiko was very concerned. Her breathing was even, and she didn't appear to have sustained a head wound, but the fact that she was still asleep four hours later was disconcerting.

After they had left the battleground, Michiko and the others had found a large tree with topical roots which currently served as windbreaks. They also served to keep the heat from the fires in. Yes, fires, as in plural. Jaken had refused to share a fire with Miroku and the others.

"Here." Michiko looked up to see Sango holding out a wet rag. "This might help." Michiko took the rag silently, nodding in thanks. Sango watched as Michiko tenderly cared for Kagome, wiping away dirt and smudges.

"A sword which makes a man keep killing, until the whole world is destroyed." Michiko and Sango looked up at Miroku's voice. He had been speaking with Tōtōsai, Myōga, and Saya about the sword Sō'unga.

"In ages past, countless men sought to be the supreme ruler of this world. They searched for the Sō'unga, possessed it, and killed each other." Myōga explained. "The one who stopped this senseless cycle-."

"The one who ended it was Inuyasha's father I assume." Miroku interrupted.

"Precisely." Myōga confirmed the monk's thoughts.

 _'Sesshōmaru's father stopped humans from killing each other?'_ Michiko lifted an eyebrow, absentmindedly stroking Kagome's hair. _'That means he was fond of humans long before he met Inuyasha's mother. But why?'_ A moan snapped her from her thoughts. Michiko whipped her head down, her eyes widening when they met Kagome's.

"Ah. Great you're finally awake." Michiko smiled softly, stroking Kagome's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Welcome back." Kagome smiled weakly. When she shifted, Michiko placed her hands underneath her armpits to help her sit up.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around the campsite. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

"Keh." Michiko glared at Jaken. "Who cares about that worthless fool?!"

"Wait a sec." Kagome turned to faced Michiko. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well let me tell you. Lord Sesshōmaru didn't abandon us. If that's what you're thinking." Jaken snidely commented.

"He did though, didn't he?"

"Mh-hm." Rin nodded. Jaken freaked out.

"Don't tell her anything, you fool! Doh! I can't waste time here! I have to catch up to Lord Sesshōmaru!"

"No wait, Master Jaken! We haven't thanked Kagome properly yet!" Rin stood up, clutching a cloth bundle to her chest. Jaken started squawking, but no one cared enough to listen. "Have these." Kagome held out her hands, allowing Rin to place the bundle in them.

"The enchanted beads!" Kagome stared at Rin in awe. "You mean you gathered them up?"

"She was most insistent." Michiko chuckled, flashing Rin a warm look.

"I'm not really sure if they're all there though."

"Thank you for bringing them."

"Sure." Rin smiled, clasping her hands behind her back. "Thank you for saving Master Jaken and I earlier." The young girl looked at both Michiko and Kagome.

The elder sighed, leaning against the tree. The others were bemoaning Inuyasha's stubbornness, Shippō in particular. Michiko pursed her lips, thinking about her own Inu demon. It wasn't unlike Sesshōmaru to head off on his own, and it appeared to be a hereditary trait.

 _'Well, there is nothing we can do at the moment. We have no idea where they could be, and Kagome isn't fit to travel yet.'_ Michiko glanced around the group. _'Might as well figure out what we're up against.'_ "Hey Tōtōsai." The demon blacksmith looked up at Michiko. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"What do you mean?" Michiko's left eyebrow snapped in annoyance.

"Sō'unga. What else, you moron?" Tōtōsai flinched. "What's the backstory on the blade?"

"Here we go. Might as well tell the story." Myōga sat on Sō'unga's sheath, crossing his arms. "This goes back about two hundred years. Back to when Inuyasha's father died."

"After his death, The Great Dog Demon only left instructions for the dispatch of Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Unfortunately, he did not leave any such instructions for Sō'unga. Despite this, we knew we couldn't leave the sword be." Saya sighed.

"Why is that?" Michiko sat forward, thoroughly interested now.

"The Sō'unga which their father weilded, along with the Tessaiga and Tenseiga, were known as The Three Swords of Supreme Conquest." Michiko couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that. "Together they held the power to dominate the three worlds."

"The three worlds?" Kagome asked.

"He's speaking of Heaven, Hell, and Earth." Michiko didn't bother listening as Miroku explained what the three worlds were. She stood up, brushing off her kimono to walk over to Ah-Un. She patted their necks, lost in thought.

_'If his father possessed such power, I can understand why Sesshōmaru is so fixated on possessing power and an empire himself. He doesn't want to simply follow in his father's footsteps. He wants to overshadow him.'_

"Each sword corresponds with the three worlds." Michiko glanced over at Tōtōsai. "The Tenseiga of Heaven can save a hundred lives. The Sō'unga of Hell can open the gateway to the Netherworld, and summon a hundred dead souls. The Tessaiga, the Guardian of Men, can fell a hundred enemies."

_'Really fixated on the hundred count, weren't you?'_

"And Inuyasha's father possessed all three swords?" Sango was incredulous.

"Who needs three swords?" Michiko chuckled at Shippō.

"So, what happened next?" Kagome brought the conversation back on topic.

"We couldn't think of a good way to dispatch the sword. We were in a real predicament." Myōga admitted sheepishly. "After deciding it wasn't a good idea to give Sō'unga to either of the sons, Saya suggested he seal away the sword for seven hundred years, give or take."

"I told them to throw me into the Bone Eater's Well in the land of Musashi." Michiko's eyes widened. Turning her head, she locked gazes with Kagome.

"And that's how it came to be at the Higurashi shrine?" Michiko straightened, watching the three elderly demons.

"Since then, only two hundred years may have passed in our era, but I assure you beyond the well it has been longer than seven hundred years."

"The how come Kagome doesn't age when she passes through?" Kagome paled at the thought.

"Well, the Bone Eater's Well is swirling with demonic aura, remember?"

"So tell us Saya." Kagome's tone betrayed how frantic she was about getting the conversation off her. "Is there any way at all for us to defeat Sō'unga?" Saya hummed.

"There is just one, but yes." Kagome and the others gasped with hope. Michiko merely stared harder. "Using Tessaiga and Tenseiga. Hit it with either one, Sō'unga will be stronger. But with the two swords combined, it is possible they can overcome Sō'unga."

Michiko felt her heart plummet when she realized what that meant.

"So Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru need to join forces." Moments after Kagome finished speaking, Jaken burst out laughing, rolling around the campsite.

"Lord Sesshōmaru join forces with Inuyasha?! Ahahahahahahaha! Are you crazy?! Hell will freeze over before that happens!" Michiko felt her eyebrow snap in annoyance at the imp's laughter… though he had a point.

"Hey! How about this, Saya? Can you manage to seal the Sō'unga one more time?"

"Don't be unreasonable. I've hung in there for a thousand years. I'm exhausted."

"I thought you said it was two hundred."

"There's my age to consider too, young lady."

"Kagome, I wouldn't pin my hopes on him." Tōtōsai advised.

"Quite so." Myōga agreed. "Saya's hardly the reliable type."

"In any case." Michiko walked into the center of the campsite, stepping on Jaken in the process. "We all need to rest. We'll set out at the break of dawn. Hopefully we'll be able to find the path that'll lead to meeting up with Lord Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha." Everyone nodded.

"Goodnight, Michiko." Rin hugged Michiko as she passed. Michiko gently petted her hair.

"Goodnight, dear. Sleep well." Rin nodded, curling up beside Ah-Un. Jaken joined her soon after.

Kilala transformed, providing a viable warmth and cushion for Sango. Kagome pulled out a sleeping bag, Shippō cuddling in next to her. Miroku relaxed against a tree, falling asleep rather quickly. Just as Tōtōsai was about to nod off, Michiko hauled him up and took him outside the campsite.

"What is this all about?!" He groaned.

"My sword." Michiko whirled him around, bringing him close to her face. "There is much you have yet to tell me."

"Like what?" Michiko's left eyebrow snapped moments before her right hand hit him over the head.

"The name, for one."

無情な

Michiko glanced down at Rin. The little girl was passed out in front of her, Jaken sat behind her. The ravenette was holding Ah-Un's reins as they flew through the sky alongside Momo and Kilala. Sango, Miroku, and Shippō flew with Kilala, while Kagome, Saya, and Myōga sat with Tōtōsai. True to Michiko's orders, the group set out before dawn. Not long after, Ah-Un had picked up Sesshōmaru's scent. Michiko didn't doubt he walked through the night.

 _'I hope he is alright. I haven't seen him this agitated since the skirmish with the Panther Tribe.'_ Michiko glanced down at her sword. _'At least Tōtōsai was helpful this time around. Somewhat.'_

As the day progressed, Michiko started to become more and more uneasy. A heavy sense of dread had settled into her heart not long after sunup, and it hadn't gone away. As far as she could tell, none of the others were as effected as she, but, if she was being honest with herself, Kagome was the only one she knew well enough to read her emotions. With a deep sigh, Michiko willed herself to momentarily forget about her sense of foreboding, though she doubted it would stay dormant long.

"I don't get it." Michiko glanced over at Kagome. "Why is he so obsessed with his father's sword, if he doesn't know anything about him? Why does he always try to solve everything on his own?"

 _'She must be talking about Inuyasha.'_ Michiko narrowed her eyes. _'Oh don't tell me.'_

"It's quite natural that a boy's father is always at the forefront of his mind." Miroku explained. "It's, hard to explain, but it can be very obsessive. You think you can at least do what your father can, and you hope that one day you'll surpass him. For boys, a father is their most influential role model."

"That's difficult." Shippō piped up from his spot on Miroku's shoulder. "It'd be tough on a guy if his father was great."

"Yes, I suppose it would." Michiko lifted an eyebrow when Shippō started freaking out. A quick glance had her covering Rin's eyes. When Miroku gained a nice purple circle around his eye, Michiko removed her hand.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, dear heart." Rin pouted, but didn't press. "Hey Sango."

"Yes, Miss Michiko?" Michiko smirked softly.

"There's space for one more over here if you want some breathing room." Sango smirked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass… this time." Michiko chuckled, nodding.

"How dare you offer a seat to that no-good-?!"

"Don't make me knock you off." Jaken quit squawking.

"You wouldn't daa-ahohohohohh!!!" Michiko grabbed one of Jaken's legs, extending her arm straight out to her side. Jaken screamed in terror as he was held precariously over the several thousand yard drop back to earth. "I-I-I-I take it back!" He sighed in relief when he was dropped back into the saddle.

 _'Yeesh.'_ The imp straightened his hat, glaring at Michiko's back. _'She's scarier when Lord Sesshōmaru isn't around.'_ He sulked at the thought. _'Oh Lord Sesshōmaru. Where are you?'_

無情な

"Kagome!" The younger teen glanced back at Michiko. "Do you sense that?" She nodded.

"Go that way! There's a strong demonic aura."

"Indeed there is." Tōtōsai agreed with her. "It must be Sō'unga's citadel."

"Then let's hurry." Michiko started to mentally count every second as she breathed, chasing every unwanted and unneeded thought from her mind.

"Michiko?" The amethyst-eyed teen looked down at Rin. "What are you doing?"

"It's a calming technique my mother taught me when I was younger than you." Michiko petted Rin's hair softly. "Whenever I'm preparing for something difficult, this helps me focus on what is important and block everything else out." Rin nodded soberly.

"There's going to be a battle, isn't there?" Michiko sighed.

"Yes." She replaced her hand on Ah-Un's reins. "Listen to me, Rin. I want you to stay with Ah-Un. Don't leave this saddle."

"Okay."

"Ah-Un?" Each flicked an ear back, showing they were listening. "I'm entrusting you with Rin's safety. If anything happens, leave and find somewhere far away to hide. Lord Sesshōmaru will find you." Both tossed their heads, showing they understood.

Michiko's breath hitched in her throat when they saw Sō'unga's castle.

"There it is." Michiko tightened her grip on Rin. "Sō'unga's castle." Kilala, Mōmō, and Ah-Un alighted on a ridge several kilometers from the citadel. Michiko and the other teens slid off their mounts, watching as soldiers poured out of the menacing castle.

"That's one very large army." Michiko silently shrugged out of her kimono, placing it in Ah-Un's saddle bag.

"A large army of dead soldiers." Michiko smiled up at Rin, gently caressing her cheek before joining the others. Kagome smirked at the sight of Michiko's outfit.

"He's killed far more men then he needed to."

"He's probably slain every man in that castle." Michiko mused, absentmindedly stroking her sword's hilt. "Unbelievable."

"Sō'unga's doing, I fear. He's using the Dragon Twister yet again."

"There must be at least two thousand of them. Excluding Myōga, Rin, and Mōmō from the battle there are nine of us, plus two demons."

"Actually only eight of us, plus Inuyasha and Lord Sesshōmaru." Michiko stepped forward, locking gazes with Miroku. "Ah-Un will not be participating. They will be remaining behind to protect Rin." Miroku hesitated, before shakily nodding.

"I-I see." He regained his composure. "So that leaves two hundred soldiers for each of us."

"They're the walking dead though! How can we possibly defeat them?!"

"They can be defeated by weakening the demonic aura which surrounds them." Michiko's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Saya's words. "That would take time though." She glanced at Tōtōsai, who returned her glance with a nod. That one gesture said it all.

 _'Time for most. Not for you.'_ Michiko gripped her sword hilt. With a steadying sigh, she returned her gaze to the battlefield.

 _'Talk about trial by fire.'_ Hearing thunder, Michiko looked up. _'Just our luck.'_ Her amethyst eyes narrowed. _'As if we didn't have enough to worry about.'_ A gasp broke her from her thoughts.

"Inuyasha!"


	13. Chapter XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own the picture.

"Inuyasha!" Michiko's head swiveled to her left. On a ridge parallel to them, the half-breed stood, overlooking the battlefield. He didn't appear to have heard Kagome, for with a fierce shout he ran to intercept a battalion.

 _'If he's here…'_ Michiko's eyes swept back to the battlefield. _'Where is Lord Sesshōmaru?'_ A sudden plume of soldiers shot up from the ground. _'There he is.'_ She shifted her sword, ensuring the Tessen Tōtōsai had made for her were easily accessible. Her old Tessen rested in the saddlebag next to her kimono. "Alright everyone, let's go."

"Right!" Shippō jumped onto Kilala alongside Sango and Miroku. Michiko hopped onto Mōmō's haunches, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder to steady herself. Tōtōsai glanced back at the elder ravenette, but didn't say anything.

"Hit the mark!" Michiko watched as Kagome's arrow flattened half of a battalion, only for them to get back up again. Tōtōsai finished them off with his fire.

"I really don't want to waste my strength on something as simple as this." When the soldiers shot arrows at them, Michiko deflected all of them back at the undead using her Tessen.

"You're right." Standing on Mōmō's haunches, Michiko surveyed the battlefield, strategizing. "There." She pointed to an area where there were fewer soldiers. "Put me down as close to the castle as you can over there." Tōtōsai nodded, steering Mōmō to the spot Michiko had pointed out.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome's eyes shone with concern for her. Michiko smirked, squeezing Kagome's shoulder in reassurance.

"Clear a path." With that, Michiko leapt off Mōmō, despite the fact that they were several hundred feet in the air. Twirling midflight, Michiko used her magnolia bark Tessen to send two dozen soldiers flying. It also served to break her fall.

The second her feet touched the ground, Michiko shot forward, brandishing a Tessen in her left hand, her sword in her right. Blocking a slash with her sword, she backspun to slash the soldier's stomach with her Tessen, continuing the movement so she was clear before any blood could land on her. The soldier fell to the ground on top of another. Michiko smirked when the one she had slashed didn't get back up.

 _'This one truly does harness the power of Heaven.'_ Michiko ducked under another slash, weaving in between soldiers as deftly as a weaver threads her yarn. Jumping up when a soldier stabbed at her with his spear, Michiko ran along it to use his face as a catalyst for propelling her further. She landed on the head of a man who used to be a general, from his armor. Not missing a beat, she started hopping from head to head, steadily making her way to the castle while avoiding weapon strikes.

Michiko frowned when she realized her Tessen wasn't doing as much damage as it once had. Since the undead had no way to evolve beyond being affected by it, she knew it had to be running out of power. With a scoff, she closed the Tessen, sticking it into the holster on her left leg. She momentarily considered using her other Tessen, but thought better of it.

 _'If that one harnesses Heaven, then this one most certainly harnesses Hell. I don't want to risk granting them more power.'_ Her eyes flashed with hardened resolve. Now that she was down a weapon, she was going to have to fight twice as hard.

Smashing in a soldier's face, Michiko propelled herself into the middle of a group of soldiers. She slashed one from the head through the torso, sending the corpse to the ground. Twirling on her heel, she cut one from the right hip up to his left shoulder before reversing the movement on another. She stabbed one in his stomach, slashing out the right. Hearing armor clank, Michiko turned in time to see half of the soldiers obliterated by fire. She smirked, looking up as Mōmõ descended.

"Took you long enough!" She teased. Kagome shot her a look, before shooting a arrow at a group of soldiers.

"It's not our fault you ran off like that." Michiko chuckled, blocking a strike behind her head. Kneeling, she turned on the balls of her feet to take out the soldiers knees. As he fell, she stabbed him through the head. With a twist of her blade, the appendage was ripped off.

"Batter up!" Michiko flung the dismembered head at a group of soldiers. It bounced off three heads before landing in the arms of another. When he looked up, Michiko slashed his throat.

"You, are seriously twisted." Tōtōsai commented. Michiko chuckled, kicking away a soldier to use his own sword to stab himself moments before she decapitated him.

"Thanks." An explosion to her left startled Michiko. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar weapon fly away. "Tenseiga…"

"What?" Michiko narrowed her eyes. Avoiding a slash from a sword, she propelled herself up and over several soldiers. "Michiko!"

"Leave her be, Kagome!" Tōtōsai blocked a sword with his hammer. "We have to worry about ourselves!"

"But-!"

"She'll be fine!" Kagome bit her lip, watching Michiko jump across soldiers.

"I know… but she's not alone anymore! Come on!" She grabbed Tōtōsai, throwing him across Mōmō. The three-eyes cow demon took off, following Michiko.

"Huh?" Rin looked over at the sound of something falling. "That's Lord Sesshōmaru's sword." She jumped off Ah-Un to run over and pick it up. Growling frightened her. Looking up, she saw a solider lift his sword. Rin whimpered, cowering away from the strike.

"Rin!" Rin looked up to see Michiko kneeling in front of her. "Are you okay?" Rin nodded. A glance over Michiko's shoulder saw the soldier lying in two distinct pieces, though she supposed his arm could count as a third.

"I'm alright."

"Michiko!" Both looked up to see Kagome running towards them. "You have to stop running off like that!" Michiko chuckled softly, standing.

"Whatever." The amethyst-eyed teen looked around. The grass was scorched into oblivion in a wide radius around Ah-Un. "Jaken?"

"Yes?" The imp panted.

"Did you do all of this?"

"Well of course I did!" He waved the Staff of Two Heads impatiently. "Who else?!" Michiko smirked slightly.

"Well -." She was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps and growling. Moments later, she and Rin were being picked up. "What the hell?!" An undead ogre held her and Rin by their waistbands. "Rin!"

"Michiko!" Kagome threaded an arrow, only to be picked up as well. "Aah!" Michiko struggled against the ogre's grip, but to no avail. Seeing Rin and Kagome hanging precariously in the opposite grip made her think twice.

 _'If I free myself, I'll have to fight my way through all of these soldiers again, and who knows how long that'll take. Besides, if I'm right…'_ Michiko looked up to see the ogre was headed straight for the castle. _'This thing will take us right to their leader.'_ Michiko heard Shippō call out for Kagome, while Rin cried for Sesshōmaru. _'At least the calvary's coming.'_

無情な

Michiko landed softly on the balls of her feet when the ogre dropped her. A swift glance up showed her they were not alone. Out of instinct, she creapt backwards into the shadows, her dark outfit concealing her. Kagome and Rin struggled to find their knees.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked softly.

"It's Takemaru of Setsuna! He fought with Inuyasha's father two hundred years ago!" Michiko gritted her teeth.

 _'Great. This has been all just one big revenge scheme, hasn't it. Why am I still surprised?'_ Michiko crouched behind Rin, keeping watch over the girl but staying hidden. At least, she hoped.

"Now, this is an interesting surprise." The voice of Sō'unga came from the mist that floated on Takemaru's left.

"This is most unexpected." Michiko glanced at Saya. "Sō'unga has possessed Takemaru!"

 _'What was your first clue, old man? The undead soldiers or the giant mutilated castle?'_ Michiko rolled her eyes at Saya's need to stated the obvious.

"Takemaru." Sō'unga spoke again. "These young girls are no different than Izayoi."

_'Izayoi?'_

"The woman you killed."

_'What?!'_

"Izayoi?" To Michiko's surprise, Takemaru's voice had what sounded like an English accent.

"Who's Izayoi?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's mother." Saya answered.

 _'WHAT?!'_ Michiko stared at Takemaru. _'He killed Inuyasha's mother?!'_

"Just imagine how Inuyasha would react if you killed that girl." As Sō'unga started laughing, Takemaru stood up and started walking towards them.

"Get back! Stay away from us!" Kagome warned. She gulped when Takemaru pointed Sō'unga at her throat.

"You are both Izayoi to me. Human women like you who share an affinity for demons? You're all Izayoi in my eyes!"

 _'He hasn't noticed me yet! Good.'_ Michiko slunk around Takemaru, coming up behind him. Her intention was to slice off his left arm. Just as she was about to…

"Takemaru look out!" Takemaru whirled, Sō'unga catching Michiko's blade instead of his flesh. Michiko gritted her teeth, bracing her feet.

"And who are you?!" Sō'unga laughed at Takemaru.

"She is Sesshōmaru's Izayoi! She has fallen for the eldest son of the wretch that killed you!"

"Be silent!" Michiko broke the standoff, stepping in front of Kagome and Rin. "You know nothing of me."

"You travel with a demon!" Takemaru swung at her. "That's enough reason for me to kill you the same way I killed Izayoi!"

"Try it!" Michiko retaliated with a strike of her own. Her blade and Sō'unga clashed again. "Get out of here Kagome!"

"But-!" Michiko pushed Kagome towards the door.

"Inuyasha is right outside. I heard his Wind Scar." Michiko caught Sō'unga, whirling to plant her foot in Takemaru's chest. The strike sent him flying into a wall. "Go! I'll be right behind you, now get out of here!" Kagome nodded, grabbing Rin's hand. Rin grabbed Tenseiga, taking the sword with her.

"Leave the sword, Rin." The young girl started. "It'll only weigh you down. I'll give it to Lord Sesshōmaru when he arrives." Rin nodded.

"Be careful." She turned away, following Kagome down a passageway.

"You're stronger than I thought." Michiko snorted, holding her blade on guard as Takemaru stood, wiping his mouth.

"Thank you." Takemaru glowered at her.

"Tell me. Why do you stay with a demon?" Michiko narrowed her eyes.

"I owe him my life." Both shot across the room, their blades coming together with a loud clang.

"That is the reason you stay with a monster!?" Sō'unga glowed. Michiko gasped when she was flung backwards. Her back collided roughly with the wall. Shaking her head, she was barely able to focus in time to see Takemaru swing at her. She rolled out of the way, coming back around to slash his back.

He screamed in pain when her blade made contact. Michiko jumped back, her blade on guard. Her eyes widened when the wound healed itself again.

"What?!" Takemaru laughed darkly, turning around to face her.

"Now you see? I can't be killed by an ordinary blade!" Michiko tightened her grip on her sword. It pulsed in her hands.

 _'My sword…'_ The blade pulsed again.

"What?!" Sō'unga roared. Michiko closed her eyes, focusing on her blade. "Kill her Takemaru! Kill her now!" With a shout, Takemaru rushed her. When he was a foot away, Michiko opened her eyes.

"What?!" Takemaru looked around in shock when Michiko disappeared. "Where are you?!"

"Right here." He whirled, his eyes widening in fear when she appeared, her blade pointed directly at him. He dodged, but not before she caught the armor covering his left shoulder. Michiko skidded to a stop, turning to face him.

"Ha!" Takemaru sneered. "That's the best you can do?!" Michiko smirked. Lifting her right hand, she pointed to her left shoulder. Looking at his own, Takemaru's eyes widened when he saw the armor hadn't grown back. "What the hell?!"

"Ōritsukiba is no ordinary sword." Takemaru stared in shock at Michiko. "It was forged from one of Lord Sesshōmaru's fangs for the purpose of protecting me!" Michiko rushed Takemaru. He blocked, using Sō'unga.

"So what?! This sword was used to kill me for the purpose of protecting Izayoi!" Michiko smirked.

"True enough, but then it was wielded by a demon." She took a step forward. "But I am a human." Takemaru had to step back. "Because I have no demonic aura of my own, I would ordinarily be at a disadvantage fighting demons. But that's where Ōritsukiba's second purpose comes in."

"Second purpose?"

"What are you doing to me?!" Sō'unga cried out. Michiko smirked.

"Ōritsukiba cancels out demonic auras!" She slashed down, dispelling Sō'unga's barrier long enough to cut Takemaru across the chest. He cried out in pain, stumbling back.

"Damn you!" Takemaru and Sō'unga shouted simultaneously. Michiko braced herself, her sword on guard. When Takemaru swung at her, she blocked the blade. Her eyes widened when she felt a familiar attack coming.

She couldn't move out of the way fast enough. Sō'unga pulsed, sending her flying into the wall he had originally been sitting in front of. This time, her head hit first, knocking her unconscious. Ōritsukiba clattered from her hand. Takemaru laughed as he walked over to her.

"So much spirit." Michiko moaned, slowly coming back into consciousness. "Oh well. Resign yourself to death and enter the Netherworld!" Michiko looked up just in time to see Sō'unga coming down for her head.

_'I… can't move!'_

"Time to die!" Michiko closed her eyes, preparing for the worst. Instead of feeling pain, she heard the distinct clang of metal meeting metal. She dared to open her eyes the slightest bit, only for them to fly open in shock.

Sesshōmaru had appeared out of nowhere, and had thwarted Sō'unga with Tōkijin.

"Se, Sesshōmaru." He shifted his grip on Tōkijin, expertly moving the blade away from Michiko. He sliced at Takemaru, forcing him to jump to the other side of the room.

"Michiko!" Kagome and Rin appeared around the Daiyōkai, helping her up. Kagome looped one of Michiko's arms around her neck, letting the taller girl rest most of her weight on her. Rin picked up Ōritsukiba, handing it to Michiko before picking up Tenseiga.

"Be gone. Go quickly. You'll only be in my way here." Michiko nodded slightly.

"Right."

"Lord Sesshōmaru." The Daiyōkai glanced at Rin. She held Tenseiga out to him. "Your sword." After a moment, Sesshōmaru returned his gaze to Takemaru.

"Hurry and go."

"Right." Michiko ushered Rin ahead of her. Kagome helped Michiko cross the room, before practically carrying her down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Michiko sighed.

"I'll tell you when everything stops spinning." She glanced over her shoulder. _'Please. Be careful, Sesshōmaru.'_


	14. Chapter XIII

Kagome supported Michiko's weight as they descended the stairs, leaving Sesshōmaru to fight Takemaru on his own. Michiko focused on putting one foot in front of the other. She could already feel the strength returning to her body, but it didn’t stop the pain from filling her senses. When Kagome tightened her grip on her wrist, Michiko knew the younger girl had seen the wince that had flashed across her face.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Everything isn’t spinning anymore, so that’s good.” Michiko stood, taking her arm from Kagome’s shoulders. “Come on. If I know Sesshōmaru, we are not going to want to be here when he gets going.” The other two girls nodded. Kagome took point, while Michiko aided Rin in going down the second flight of stairs.

“This way!”

“Coming!” Just as Rin finished the second flight, Kagome disappeared down the third. She was quick to return, however. Rin and Kagome screamed at the sight of the ogre that jumped up onto the floor, shattering the flight of stairs. Michiko gasped when the ogre swung at Kagome, knocking her onto her back. The sacred beads went flying.

“Kagome!” Michiko ran to her just as the ogre picked her up by the front of her shirt. “Put her down!” Jumping up, Michiko slashed her sword across the ogre’s arm, cutting it clean off. The now severed appendage loosed its grip on Kagome as it fell to the ground. The priestess landed on her hands and knees, scrambling to get out of the way of the stomping ogre, which was screaming in pain.

It swung at Michiko, who dodged its attack. The hand shattered the floorboards Michiko was standing on. Reacting quickly, Michiko jumped onto the beast’s arm. Running up it, she slashed through the neck, jumping out of the way of the spewing blood to slash the back of the head open. Digging her blade into the body, she used it to break her fall, the blade cutting the foul undead beast in half. She landed in a crouch, her raven hair hiding her face as the two halves of the ogre fell in opposite directions. Hearing footsteps come up the stairs, Michiko shifted into a readied stance, prepared to fight whoever appeared next.

When she recognized the white ears, followed quickly by their owner, she relaxed.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome ran up to him, Rin clasping onto Michiko’s arm. The ravenette looked down at the girl, smiling tiredly.

“Can’t do anything without me. Just like I said.” Michiko glanced at Inuyasha. “Don’t tell me that was one of your ‘sports’.” Michiko chuckled hollowly, using her sword as a crutch to stand.

“Not even close.” The half-breed stared at Michiko.

“I remember you. You’re the girl that travels with Sesshōmaru.” Michiko nodded, straightening as she slid her sword back into its scabbard.

“My name is Michiko. This is Rin.” The violet-eyed teen rested a hand on Rin’s head. She nodded.

“Can you please help? Lord Sesshōmaru hasn’t come out yet!”

“Showing off by himself. Damn him!” Inuyasha brushed passed the women, stomping up the stairs.

“Wait a second!” Kagome ran after him.

“Don’t try to stop me. I’ve got business to settle with Sō’unga and this is my only chance.”

“Just listen to me!”

“What do you want, huh?”

“There’s only one way to destroy Sō'unga! With Tessaiga and Tenseiga! Those two swords have to join forces to defeat Sō’unga!”

“Exactly!”

“Are you serious?” Michiko walked up behind Kagome, nodding along to Saya’s words.

“Only if you combine your Backlash Wave and Sesshōmaru’s Dragon Strike, can Sō’unga’s Dragon Twister be defeated.”

“Huh!” Inuyasha stubbornly turned around. “There’s no way Sesshōmaru would even think of cooperating with me!”

“Listen!” Kagome stomped the ground. “I’m saying _you’re_ the one who has to cooperate with Sesshōmaru!”

“I ain’t gonna do that!”

“There’s no other way! You’re brothers! Just ask him to help, for once in your life!” Inuyasha grunted, staring at his feet. “Just give it a try! Please! I know you can do it! You’ve managed every time until now!” Michiko watched Inuyasha’s facial expression. She smiled when she saw the change.

“You, make it all sound so easy.” With that, he stomped up the stairs. Kagome watched him go, before noticing something at her feet. She kneeled down, tucking her skirt under her legs.

“What’s the matter?” Kagome picked up one of the beads that lay on the ground.

“Inuyasha’s enchanted beads.” Michiko studied her face, her own eyes narrowing when she realized where Kagome’s thoughts were headed.

 _‘Oh boy.’_ She sighed, shaking her own thoughts away. “Come on.” Michiko placed a hand on Kagome’s shoulder, waiting until Kagome looked at her before continuing. “Now we _really_ don’t want to be here.”

“Right.” Kagome scooped up the scattered beads, putting them in her skirt pocket. Michiko picked up Rin, and together they ran down the stairs as their two demons battled it out with Takemaru above their heads. Both of them were thinking the same thing as they ran outside.

_‘Be safe. Please come back to me.’_

無情な

“Lady Michiko!” The group whirled around at Sango’s shout. Kagome and Michiko ran down the stairs, Kagome smiling at the sight of her friends.

“You guys are okay! Thank goodness!” She gasped when she saw Miroku lain across Mōmō’s back. “Oh no! What happened!?”

“He used his Wind Tunnel on the zombies.” Shippō jumped onto Kagome’s shoulder. Michiko placed Rin on Ah-Un’s back, examining Miroku’s right arm. She frowned at the sight of the dark red and purple skin with pronounced veins. Higher up his arm, his normal skin coloring remained, and was taking over again, but at a very slow pace.

“He’ll heal, but it’s going to take time. He can’t fight any more today. If he does, he will die.” Sango blanched slightly, but she nodded.

“Understood.”

“Michiko you’re bleeding!” She looked up in surprise. Sango gently touched her shoulder. Immediately, searing pain shot through the left side of Michiko’s body. She winced, lifting a hand to place it on her collarbone. Her eyes widened when she felt liquid; when she drew her hand back, it was covered in crimson.

“Well. That would explain why I’m feeling faint.” Just then, the ground shook. Everyone looked up to see the castle crumbling. “Run!” Michiko grabbed Ah-Un’s reins, pulling the two-headed dragon demon behind her. The group ran ahead, all of them barely making it to the staircase before a massive pillar crashed onto the ground behind them.

“I shall open the path to the Netherworld!” Michiko’s eyes widened in horror at Sō’unga’s voice. Massive cracks formed in the crust of the earth, gasses spewing forth. The ground lifted and shifted under their feet, making it very difficult to maintain balance. Sango and Kagome momentarily stopped, but Michiko pushed them forward.

“We can’t afford to stop! We have to keep moving!” They nodded, continuing to run. Once they made it to flat land, everyone turned around.

A massive portion of the land had risen up, resting on a gigantic column of earth. It appeared to have vines or something of the like circling around it, trailing down into the pit that had formed beneath the land where the castle had once stood.

“Oh no! This is trouble! Sō’unga’s opened the gates to Hell!” Saya exclaimed.

“What happens when they’re open?” Sango demanded.

“The boundary between the living and the dead disappears!” Tōtōsai’s voice was filled with fear. “We’ll all end up dead!”

“Oh no!” Swallowing, Michiko stared up at the form Sō’unga had taken. The sword had possessed the armor Takemaru had worn, but Takemaru was nowhere to be seen.

_‘Did the sword consume Takemaru? Or was he killed by Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru?’_

“While Tessaiga and Tenseiga waste time exchanging blows with one another, Sō’unga is trying to absorb this entire world into Hell!” Kagome grunted, running forward. Without a thought, Michiko followed her, refusing to let her out of her sight. “Fools! Stay away from there!”

“Kagome!” Michiko grabbed her hand, pulling her back from the edge of the cliff. They both stared in horror down into the pit. Millions of moaning souls, covered in blood, were writhing beneath them, attempting to climb out of the Netherworld.

“What is that!?”

“The dead of the Netherworld.”

“They’re calling out to the souls of the living.” Michiko gripped Kagome’s hand tighter. “You must hurry, or your humans souls will be swallowed up in no time!”

“But Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru are still-!” Everyone grunted when a wind came up from behind. Looking up, Michiko saw swirls of black hair start to circle the column.

“Here it comes!” Hearing screams of terror, Michiko looked over her shoulder to see Jaken and Shippō flying towards them. Tōtōsai reached up, grabbing Jaken’s staff just as they flew overhead.

“You two are such a pain!” Just then, Michiko felt searing pain in her chest. She fell to her knees, fighting against it. Kagome felt it as well, clutching her hands to her chest.

“What is this? What’s this feeling deep inside me?” Michiko looked up at footsteps, her eyes widening in horror when she saw Sango walking towards the edge. Just as she reached out for her, another hand grabbed her.

“Sango.” Miroku’s face was covered in sweat. “You have to be strong, or your heart will be devoured by darkness!” The light slowly came back to Sango’ eyes, showing she had heard Miroku’s words.

“Everyone! Gather round me!” Michiko wrapped her right arm around Kagome, using her left to bring Rin to her own side. Kagome jammed the sheath into the ground, digging it in a few inches to make sure it was secure. Michiko’s eyes widened when the sheath glowed, a light blue dome forming around the group.

“It’s so cold, Master Jaken.” Rin shivered, hugging her arms closer to her chest. Michiko tightened her grip, but knew she couldn’t be of much help, due to her own fatigued body.

“Come on, Saya! Can’t you do something?!”

“I’m already doing everything in my power! They mustn’t leave the protection of my barrier, or all of the humans will be overcome by the dead souls from the Netherworld!” Michiko frowned.

“Everyone gather up.” The group looked at her. She beckoned everyone forward. “Tōtōsai, you sit in the middle.”

“Why?”

“Just shut up and do it!” Michiko barked. Tōtōsai gulped, hastily sitting in the middle. “Now everyone gather close.” The group did, their frigid bodies pressed close together. Ah-Un curled around Michiko’s back, their entire body encompassing half of the circle.

“Why am I in the middle?” Tōtōsai mumbled.

“You’re a fire demon. Your body temperature is naturally higher than anyone else’s.” Michiko explained, bringing Rin onto her lap so she could be closer to the demon. “Your natural body heat combined with ours should help us stave off this cold a little while longer, and make it easier for Saya to keep the barrier around us.” Tōtōsai nodded.

“I see.” Jaken stared in amazement at Michiko.

 _‘Thank goodness she was here. If anything happened to Rin, Lord Sesshōmaru would have my head.’_ The imp looked up, a surprised gasp escaping his mouth. “Lord Sesshōmaru!”

On a ledge above them, Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha were battling it out with Sō’unga. Michiko sweatdropped when she saw Sesshōmaru elbow Inuyasha out of the way.

 _‘Great.’_ She mentally drawled. _‘They still haven’t learned how to work together. If the literal end of the world won’t make them stop fighting, will anything?’_ She watched as blue tendrils of energy started to appear around Sesshōmaru and Sō'unga. They were too far away for her to hear anything; of course, the continual moaning of the dead didn’t help matters.

“That won’t work! They mustn’t attack him separately, or they’ll never defeat him!”

 _‘Way to state the obvious, old man.’_ “Wha- Kagome!” Michiko screeched at the younger woman when she ran out from the barrier. After a moment, Michiko placed Rin on the ground before bolting after the priestess. Kagome grabbed a bow and an arrow just before Michiko joined her. Without a word to each other they ran up the slope. As they got closer, the sounds of fighting became louder.

They crested the slope, the fighting trio now in full view. Unfortunately, they were on the other side of an extremely large chasm, the bottom of which was filled with the dead. Kagome braced herself against the ground, lifting a hand to her mouth so she could shout over the wind.

“Inuyasha!” The half-breed and his brother turned around at her voice. Even from that distance, Michiko could tell Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened at the sight of her.

“Kagome!”

“You’ve gotta join forces with Sesshōmaru! Please!”

“You know I won’t!”

 _‘Oh for the love of,’_ “Sesshōmaru!” Michiko shouted over the wind, holding the Daiyōkai’s gaze evenly as she shouted at him. “Work with Inuyasha!” The Daiyōkai turned around, continuing to fight Takemaru. Michiko growled. “Are you listening to me!? Sesshōmaru!!”

“Don’t listen to her, Lord Sesshōmaru!” Michiko snarled at the sound of Jaken’s voice. “There’s no need to ally yourself with a half-demon like Inuyasha!” Michiko’s snarls disappeared at the sound of Jaken being pummeled. His next words were too quiet to hear, no doubt on account of his face being swollen shut.

Michiko clenched a hand over her chest, watching helplessly as Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha continued to fight Takemaru, but neither brother aided the other. She gritted her teeth, grasping her sword’s hilt.

“You two can be such idiots some times! Ugh!” Kagome shouted in anger, stringing the arrow she had picked up. She fired it at the trio, the arrow lodging in Sō'unga’s arm. Michiko gasped as the ground beneath their feet began to give out. Grabbing Kagome’s arm, she unsheathed her sword to jam it into the cliff side. She screamed in pain as the wound in her left arm reopened under the strain of Kagome’s weight.

“Michiko!” Kagome latched onto her friend’s arm with both hands, gasping in fear. Her eyes widened at the sight of blood running down her arm. The hot liquid was making her hands slippery. She knew she wouldn’t be able to hold on, even with the death grip Michiko had on her arm. “Inuyasha!!”

“Kagome!” The half-demon landed on the cliff’s edge, reaching down to grab Michiko’s right arm. When he nodded, she let go of her sword to grab his forearm, letting him pull the both of them up. He groaned under the combined weight of the girls. Michiko planted her feet on the ledge, trying to gain some traction to make it easier for him.

“Grab her!” She told him once her hand was level with the ground. Inuyasha hesitated for a moment, before placing Michiko’s hand on the ledge. He then reached past her, grabbing Kagome’s hands. He hauled her up as Michiko pulled herself up, scooting away from the edge. As Inuyasha pulled her up, Kagome grabbed Michiko’s sword. She handed it to the elder ravenette, who nodded in thanks. Her violet eyes betrayed the pain she was enduring.

“Hold on to this!” Inuyasha held Tessaiga’s sheath out to Kagome. “It’ll protect you, at least for a little while!” The trio gasped when the earth shook again. More and more of the ground was being torn up.

 _‘The longer Sō'unga is unleashed, the fainter the barrier between this world and Hell becomes!’_ Michiko gritted her teeth. _‘This has to end_ now _if_ any _of us are to survive!’_ “Inuyasha listen to me.”

“What is it?” His golden eyes stared into her violet ones.

“I know you and Sesshōmaru have a terrible history, but if you want any chance of making _new_ memories, you _have_ to join forces. I don’t care who joins who!” Michiko bit out, using her hand to try and stave off the bleeding. “But if you want to continue to live in this world, you _have_ to end this _now_. Understood?” Inuyasha’s eyes flickered over the young woman’s form.

Her black armor was torn in places, the most notable being a slash across her left shoulder. It was bleeding profusely, and showed no signs of stopping. Her pale skin was covered in blood splatters and sweat, but her violet eyes showed nothing but resolve now. She knew she couldn’t finish this fight; she was counting on _him_ to.

“I understand.” He stood up, nodding at her. “I’ll do what I can.” He turned around, and with a shout returned to the battle.

“Dragon Twister!”

“What!?” Inuyasha tried to block the strike, but was immediately thrown back.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome rushed to him, kneeling. The half-breed growled as he stood up.

“Dammit!” As the twister came closer, Inuyasha used Tessaiga to block it. Michiko watched, unable to help him due to fatigue as a result from bloodloss. “Backlash Wave!” Her violet eyes widened as a golden twister dispelled Sō'unga’s Dragon Twister and crashed into the mountain behind them.

“You’re not bad!” Sō'unga laughed. “I’m amused!”

“Damn. I missed him.” Inuyasha stood up again.

“Inuyasha.”

“I’ll definitely be back. Wait here Kagome.” Kagome nodded. Inuyasha jumped up onto the main ledge where Sō'unga was standing.

“Hey kid how’s this!?” Before Sō'unga could strike, a very familiar fluorescent green whip wrapped around the blade, throwing off the attack’s trajectory.

“Sesshōmaru!” Michiko gasped softly.

“Backlash Wave!” Inuyasha struck again, aiming for Sō'unga. It failed to deflect the attack this time, however. Inuyasha jammed Tessaiga into the ground, holding on as the attack swirled around him.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome gasped when a pale but bloodied hand rested on her shoulder.

“He’ll be fine.” Michiko said softly. Despite being so weak, she had still found the strength to kneel next to Kagome. “They both will.”

“How do you know?” Across the way, Sesshōmaru attacked Sō'unga hand-to-hand.

“Because I know how strong Sesshōmaru is, and you know how strong Inuyasha is. Despite how stubborn and hardheaded they both are, they also have instincts they cannot ignore. The instinct to protect what belongs to them.” Michiko bit the inside of her lip when she saw Sesshōmaru punch Sō'unga away, crimson blood flying from his knuckles because of it. “They will work together to defeat Sō'unga. I know they will.”

“You’re in the way!” Sesshōmaru shoved Inuyasha to the side, taking the full brunt of Dragon Twister. Kagome glanced at Michiko when her hand tightened its grip.

 _‘Despite her words, she still worries about him.’_ Kagome’s eyes softened slightly. _‘She’s returning to her old self again.’_

When the dust cleared, Michiko couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips. Sesshōmaru was panting and on his knees, but still alive. In his hand was Tenseiga, the blade glowing blue.

 _‘He protected Inuyasha… and Tenseiga protected him.’_ Michiko smiled softly. _‘I knew he wouldn’t let me down.’_ She grunted when yet another Dragon Twister collided with a risen part of the ground, shattering it. The shockwave was enough to make her brace herself against the winds. Down in the crater, Inuyasha was lying facedown in a crater his body had created when he collided with the hard dirt.

“Now do you realize how weak you are, _half-demon_?!” Sō'unga chortled. “Sesshōmaru! It’s your turn next!” Sesshōmaru stood, bringing Tenseiga on guard.

“It ain’t over yet.” Both Kagome and Michiko gasped in joy when they saw Inuyasha starting to move. “Remember? I said it before: I got human blood in my veins.” Inuyasha stood up, snarling. “Which is why I can’t stand to give up!”


	15. Chapter XIV

“Which is why I can’t stand to give up!” Michiko smiled at Inuyasha as he stood up. Despite the brutal beatings he had received from Sō'unga, he refused to stay down. He reminded her a lot of Sesshōmaru. Never allowing someone to keep him down, no matter what.

Sō'unga cackled, the body lifting the blade to the sky. Three dragons momentarily appeared, their eerie roars announcing what was to come. Michiko stabbed her sword in front of Kagome, placing her body behind the priestess. Kagome covered Michiko’s hand with hers, squeezing the fingers coated in drying blood. Her other hand still clutched Tessaiga’s sheath.

“This time, I shall deliver the final blow! You’ll fall into the pits of Hell with those mortal girls!” Light emanated from Sō'unga as it powered up its Dragon Twister. Inuyasha held Tessaiga on guard.

“Just try me. I’ll block your attack with my Backlash Wave.” Down below, the dead were still ascending the pathways, slowly making their way closer to the world of the living. Michiko could feel them calling out to her, but she refused to give in.

 _‘So long as I have breath in my lungs, I will fight. I will not give up.’_ Her grip tightened on Ōritsukiba’s hilt, preparing for Sō'unga’s attack.

“Dragon Twister!” Light glowed on the tip of the sword. Sō'unga swung down, the light turning into a ball of energy. It ripped up the ground, spinning towards Inuyasha. It was easily twice the size of Sō'unga’s previous attacks, making Michiko nervous as to how Inuyasha would fare.

“Now!” Inuyasha lifted Tessaiga above his head. “Backlash Wave!” He swung down, the golden twister shooting from the Tessaiga. It collided with Dragon Twister, momentarily slowing it down.

“Fool. As if your Tessaiga alone could possibly defeat me!” As Sō'unga spoke, earth began to break up even more, widening the hole to the Netherworld and further eroding the barrier between earth and Hell. “The world of mortals will be swallowed up by the Netherworld!”

“Shut up for once!” Inuyasha groaned. He braced himself against the fierce winds, digging his toes into the dirt. “I have someone I have to protect.”

Kagome gasped, clutching Tessaiga’s sheath closer to her chest.

“And that’s why I can never give up!”

Across the way, Sesshōmaru watched silently. His eyes narrowed at Inuyasha’s words. As he was mulling them over, his attention was redirected to Tenseiga. Looking at the sword, he realized the weapon was shivering in his grasp, as if it was a dog anxious to join a fight, straining against its leash, begging to be allowed free.

“Tenseiga…” The last memory of his father flashed across the young Daiyōkai’s mind.

 _“Have you someone to protect?”_ Sesshōmaru looked up again, but he wasn’t seeing the battle. Instead, more memories flashed across his eyes.

Rin calling his name to come save her…

Jaken calling his name to ask him to slow down…

Rin calling him to help her fish…

Jaken calling him to beg for forgiveness…

Rin calling him to ask him a question…

Jaken calling him to praise him…

Rin saying his name as she held Tenseiga out to him…

And Michiko saying his name in surprise when he saved her from Takemaru.

 _“Have you someone, to protect?”_ His father’s words once more ran through his mind. Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed once more.

“Someone to protect?” He looked down at his sword. He heard Inuyasha shout in effort as he swung the Tessaiga again, releasing the Backlash Wave a second time. “I Sesshōmaru…” he brought Tenseiga across his body.

“ _Have no one to protect!”_ He unleashed Dragon Strike, the blue energy of his attack mixing with the golden energy of Inuyasha’s.

“What!?” The combined attacks raced towards Sō'unga. They collided with the sword in a massive explosion. The energy carried up, forming into a cyclone of pulsating demonic energy. Inside the twister, Sō'unga screamed in pain as it was ripped apart.

The body of the Sword of the Netherworld was destroyed.

“We did it!” Michiko laughed softly in relief to herself, smiling at Inuyasha’s words. Looking up, everyone saw as the black cloud that had encompassed the area was drawn to the cyclone. Michiko smiled when she saw it was becoming smaller.

The only warning she had was a flash of white. The next thing she knew, a strong arm had tucked her against a clothed and armored chest, and her feet were off the ground. When her brain caught up, she realized Sesshōmaru had picked her up and taken her back to the group, while Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome. Michiko was still clutching her sword, though she was slightly surprised that Sesshōmaru wasn’t holding his.

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” Michiko turned around (as well as she could, considering Sesshōmaru’s arm was still around her waist) to see Rin and Jaken running up to them. Quickly sheathing her sword, she held an arm out to Rin, who was quick to duck under it.

The moment the dark cloud disappeared, the column that had once been the castle started to crumble. It fell back into the Netherworld. A glint of light caught Michiko’s eye. Shielding her eyes from the sun, she realized it was Sō'unga, with Sesshōmaru’s old arm still holding the hilt.

Sesshōmaru turned to walk away, but Michiko remained in place, watching the blade and the arm fall into the dust cloud. The moment both disappeared from sight, however, something else happened. A blueish white glow appeared, shooting out of the Netherworld. It seemed to darken everything else around them, the glow was so bright. Michiko shielded her eyes from the glow, but when she heard Sesshōmaru stop walking, she looked at him.

His eyes were wider than she had ever seen them, and his mouth had distended slightly.

 _‘What?’_ Turning, she saw what he was, quite literally, gawking at.

A massive apparition of his father. The Inu Daiyōkai before him. The combined reaction of Tōtōsai, Myōga, and Saya confirmed it.

She couldn’t see his face, but somehow she knew he was smiling at his sons. Michiko swallowed, unable to think clearly. Even though she knew this was an apparition, she couldn’t help but feel immense respect towards him. She kneeled down, resting her left arm on her left leg as she placed her right fist on the ground, her head bowed in respect.

“Sesshōmaru…” Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

_‘It’s so… warm.’_

“Inuyasha. You have finally found the answer. You have ensured that Sō'unga will be sealed forever in the Netherworld. I have nothing more to teach you.”

“Father! Wait!” Michiko closed her eyes, the tone in Inuyasha’s voice causing a twinge of pain to appear in her heart.

“Father…” The tone in Sesshōmaru’s voice only made her pain worse.

 _“Take care of him. Take care of Sesshōmaru.”_ Michiko’s head whipped up, but the blinding light made her close her eyes out of reflex. When it lessened, she opened her eyes again, only to see the apparition had gone.

 _‘What was that?’_ She looked up at Sesshōmaru, who appeared no different than before. _‘He didn’t hear it… Does that mean I imagined it, or… did he actually speak to me?’_

無情な

“My master believed in his sons, and left it with them to find a solution.” Michiko looked up from where she was sitting at Myōga’s words. The group had settled in the shade of the risen pieces of earth. Kagome was looking at her shoulder, while everyone rested up. Tōtōsai, Myōga, and Saya had finally agreed to give some straight answers, so everyone was all ears.

“What do you mean?” Kagome stopped peeling away Michiko’s armor to look at Myōga, who was still sitting on Tōtōsai’s shoulder.

“The only chance to seal Sō'unga, the Sword of Calamity, was when the gateway to Hell appeared.” Michiko glanced at what had once been the gateway. Now that Sō'unga was gone, the gateway had disappeared, and the nearby river was now flowing into the canyon, the waterfalls creating beautiful rainbows where, not hours before, the souls of the dead had attempted to free themselves to feast on the souls of the living.

_‘How quickly things change.’_

“And that only became possible for the first time when Tenseiga and Tessaiga combined their power.”

“My master believed all along that this would happen.”

“Huh.” Inuyasha scoffed, averting his gaze. “Talk about nerve.”

“Huh.” Sesshōmaru scoffed, closing his eyes. “Ridiculous.” Michiko smiled at them, chuckling to herself.

 _‘They are so related.’_ “Ow!” She yelped, her violet eyes staring accusingly at Kagome. “Could you be a little gentler?” Kagome glared back.

“I would be if you stopped moving!”

“I’m not!” Michiko whined.

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!”

“Too!”

“Not!”

“Oh shut up!” Inuyasha groaned.

“You first, mutt.” Michiko barked at him. He stiffened, his ears flattening against his head. “Ow!” Michiko yanked her shoulder from Kagome’s grasp. “Would you stop it? I told you I’m fine!”

“You are not!” Kagome sat up on her knees, planting her hands on her hips. “That is a serious wound, and it was inflicted by a demon sword no less! You are going to need stitches, Michiko!” The ravenette averted her gaze.

“I’ve had worse.” She mumbled. Kagome’s shoulders slumped, her gaze falling.

“I know.” Her voice was just as soft. She fell back into her previous position, resting her hands on her knees. “I’m sorry.” Michiko glanced at her. “I just… I don’t want to lose you again.”

 _‘Again?’_ Sesshōmaru stared at the violet-eyed ravenette. She didn’t return it, instead keeping her gaze on Kagome. Michiko sighed, closing her eyes.

“You won’t. I didn’t die then, I won’t die now.”

“It was different then!” Kagome lifted her head sharply. “I couldn’t help you then, but I can now!”

“Unless you know how to suture I highly doubt that.” Michiko lifted her hand, self-assessing the wound. “Look. I-.”

“I can’t suture, but I know someone who can.” Michiko cocked an eyebrow. “Hōjō’s mother.” Michiko’s shoulders slumped.

“You mean the guy that’s been after you since we were in primary?” Kagome nodded.

“I’m sure she won’t have a problem with fixing you up.”

“Where are you really going with this?” Michiko fixed Kagome with a stare that screamed “no nonsense”. Kagome opened her mouth, but a cocked eyebrow from Michiko stopped her words. With a pout, she slumped back.

“You’re just like you were back then.” Michiko chuckled deeply, averting her gaze to the ground.

“Not really…” her eyes returned to Kagome’s. “But thanks. Anyways, what are you really after, Kagome?”

“I want you to come home.” Michiko blinked in surprise.

“Kagome…”

“Please!” Kagome latched onto Michiko’s hand, holding it close to her chin. “I’ve missed you so much, and I know Mama has too! Souta puts fresh flowers on your memorial every day, and Grandpa still prays for you.” Kagome tightened her grip on Michiko’s hand.

“You know I can’t.” Michiko’s voice was soft, full of regret.

“You don’t have to worry about your father’s allies anymore!”

“You don’t know who my father was allied with!” Michiko snapped. “I do! And if I show up around you, you _and_ your family will end up dead wi-!”

“Everything came out!” Kagome cut her off. “You’ve been gone four years, Michiko. A lot has changed.”

“Like what?” Michiko’s voice was no longer regretful. It was bitter.

“After your father’s death-.”

“You mean after I murdered him.”

 _‘What?!’_ Sesshōmaru was glad Michiko wasn’t looking at him. He was sure she would have seen the surprise on his face. Perhaps more surprising, was the fact that Kagome wasn’t fazed in the slightest.

“I call it self-defense.” Kagome continued. “Anyways. After that happened and you disappeared, the police started looking into your father’s life. Slowly but surely, everything, and I mean _everything_ , came out. After my family was cleared of suspicion, we were put under protective custody because of how many people wanted us dead.

“All of your father’s contacts. All of his business deals. Every life he took, every family he destroyed, every experiment he performed, it all came out, Michiko.” Michiko’s eyes kept widening the longer Kagome talked, the expression of shock and disbelief mixed with hope never leaving her face. Kagome smiled.

“No one believes you are dead. Everyone believes you are in hiding because of what your father did, and they believe that you will return once everything has calmed down.” Michiko stared long and hard at Kagome, searching her eyes and face.

“Has it?” Her voice was unsure.

“The last trial was a year ago. Everyone your father worked with is either dead or in jail.” Kagome brushed some hair from Michiko’s face. “You can come home, Michiko.” Michiko dropped her head, staring at nothing.

“Home?” She spoke the word as if it was foreign to her. “It… it’s been so long since I’ve even _thought_ about home… I didn’t think I would ever be able to go back, so I didn’t bother. I don’t…” her hand tightened around Ōritsukiba’s hilt. “I don’t know if I fit in there anymore.”

“Just come back for a little while. At least let your shoulder heal at home, and then you can come back. Okay?” Kagome smiled, tilting her head. “I doubt I’ll be able to stay away much longer than that anyways.”

“Why?” Michiko chuckled, lifting her head. “Miss it too much?” Kagome frowned.

“As if. More like Inuyasha will drag me back.” Michiko laughed, tilting her head back as she did.

“Why does that not surprise me?” She chuckled as she calmed down. “I never could say no to you, though.” Kagome gasped in joy.

“So that means…?”

“ _Only_ , until my shoulder is healed. After that I’m coming back.”

“Yay!” Kagome leapt on top of Michiko, knocking her down. When Michiko shouted in pain, Kagome jumped off, apologizing profusely. Michiko waved her off, chuckling as she sat up.

“Jeez. If I knew you were going to be this excited I wouldn’t have said yes.” Kagome pouted, helping Michiko stand.

“Meanie.” Michiko snorted, ruffling Kagome’s hair.

“Yeah yeah.” She sighed, running a hand through her own hair. “So, any clue as to how we are going to go home in the first place?”

“We’ll take Kilala! You don’t mind, right Sango?” The demon slayer shook her head.

“Not at all. In fact, I think we all could use a visit to Kaede.”

“Then it’s settled. We’re going back to the village.”

無情な

Michiko stared into the well. From where she was standing, it appeared to be an ordinary, dried up well. She clenched her fist over her chest. Hearing footsteps behind her, she closed her eyes, not needing to look to know who it was.

“Do you insist on going?”

“You sound like you have said that before.” A familiar fluff pressed against her right shoulder blade.

“Your home is through there?”

“Apparently.” Michiko inhaled shakily. “Um…”

“What is it? You are not normally this hesitant.” Michiko bit her lip, staring at her feet.

“I do not normally make requests of you.” The shift of the heat against her back told her her companion had tilted his head.

“What request would that be?”

“Do not let Rin forget about me?” Michiko finally turned around, locking gazes with Sesshōmaru. “I do plan on coming back. I just… do not know how long it will take.” Sesshōmaru stared back.

“That request is unnecessary.” Michiko averted her gaze. “Rin will not forget you…” Michiko gasped when Sesshōmaru’s nose nuzzled her ear. “And neither will I.” When she blinked, he was gone, and Kagome was running up the hill.

“Ready to go?” Kagome’s eyes narrowed in concern. “Are you alright? Your face is red. You arren’t running a fever, are you?”

 _‘I’m… blushing?’_ “No, I’m alright. Just nervous I suppose. I mean… Souta was just a child the last time I saw him. What if he doesn’t remember me?”

“He remembers you. He puts fresh flowers on your memorial, remember?”

“Yeah but, he does that for your father, and he does not remember him.” Kagome smiled comfortingly.

“He remembers. Now come on. Let’s get that shoulder checked.” Kagome crouched on the edge of the well, holding a hand out to Michiko. “Ready?”

After a moment, Michiko placed her hand in Kagome’s. With a nod, the two jumped into the well, vanishing from sight.

Behind a tree, Sesshōmaru watched as the two jumped into the well. His eyes widened slightly when he saw a flash of light, followed by the absence of both of their scents. He stood behind the tree for hours, waiting for them to return.

It was only after dusk did he finally leave.

 _‘You had better keep your promise to return, Michiko. Or it is_ I _that shall be dragging you back, not Inuyasha.’_


	16. Chapter XV

Michiko exhaled shakily. She was standing in front of Kagome’s house, staring at the door that had once been so welcoming. The entrance to what once was her safe haven, now felt like the worst enemy she had ever faced.

Kagome stared up at Michiko, her eyes sympathetic. As soon as the two arrived in the modern era, Kagome had taken Michiko to see Hōjō’s mother. The woman took one look at Michiko’s arm before ushering the girls inside. While she cleaned and sutured the cut, the girls explained (as well as they could) the situation. Thankfully, the woman had been very accommodating, and had even given Michiko some of her old clothes.

The light violet T-shirt, combined with the faded skinny jeans and sandals, felt very foreign to Michiko. Her right arm was held in a sling, ensuring she wouldn’t tear the stitches. Her hair had been washed and combed, and was loose, draping around her upper body in ebony waves; she hadn’t worn it down since the fiasco with the Panther Demon Tribe, and then she didn't leave it down for too long, tying it up after she had awoken in Sesshōmaru's hold after he had rescued her.

“Ready?” Michiko glanced down at Kagome. The elder ravenette nodded shortly, licking her lips nervously. Kagome smiled softly. She reached out, taking Michiko’s left hand.

She could only imagine how nervous Michiko was feeling. How many scenarios were running through her mind.

Kagome opened the door, leading Michiko inside. Immediately, the smell of Mama’s cooking hit their noses. Michiko swallowed harshly, the scent bringing back memories she had long since stored away in the crevices of her mind.

“I’ll go first, okay?” Kagome whispered. Michiko nodded, letting Kagome slip her hand from her grasp. The duo slipped off their shoes, Michiko’s bare feet making no noise next to Kagome’s socked ones. Kagome opened the door to the kitchen, while Michiko hung back, out of sight. “I’m home!”

“Kagome!”

 _‘That voice…’_ Michiko felt her throat close up. Her left hand clenched against the wall.

“You’re back early.”

_‘Sōta’s grown up.’_

“What’s wrong?”

_‘Gramps hasn’t changed at all.’_

“Nothing.” Michiko could hear the smile in Kagome’s voice. “I just wanted to reintroduce you to someone.”

“Who, dear?”

“Come on.” Kagome called softly. Taking a deep breath, Michiko turned the corner, coming into the view of the occupants.

Gramps was sitting on the opposite side of the table next to Sōta. Both had their chopsticks halfway up to their mouths, though Sōta’s were empty and Gramps’ were clutching a bunch of noodles. Mama was standing at the sink, washing dishes. Kagome was standing next to her, hands clasped behind her back. No one said anything, until…

“Michiko?” The tears that had been building up in Michiko’s eyes spilled over when Mama said her name. A broken sob escaped her throat; she brought a hand up to cover her mouth and the rest of the sound. Mama started to tear up as well, placing her washing rag down. “Is… is it really you?” Michiko nodded, unable to say anything.

Mama walked towards her, disbelief shining behind the tears of hope. When she was close enough, she reached out, gently caressing Michiko’s face. It disappeared into her hair, using its new hold to bring the girl into a crushing embrace.

Another sob escaped Michiko’s lips when Mama pulled her into a hug. Michiko buried her face in Mama’s shoulder, letting the tears come unhindered. She clenched her fist in Mama’s apron, unwilling to let go. Mama’s tears spilled over as she held Michiko close, petting her hair.

“Michiko!” Gramps wailed, wrapping both women in his arms. Kagome felt a few tears of her own trail down her cheek as she and Sōta joined in on the hug. Michiko sobbed harder, feeling the warmth of the family she had left behind all those years ago.

“Hi.” She finally choked out, pulling back so she could look everyone in the eyes. “I’m back.”

無情な

“So you’re only staying until your arm heals?” Michiko nodded, smiling across at Sōta.

“Yeah.”

“How come?”

“I made a promise to someone that I would go back after my arm had completely healed.” Michiko smiled up at Mama when she placed a bowl of soup in front of her. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Mama sat next to the ravenette. “I can’t tell you how happy it makes me to see you alive. When Kagome told me she had found you, I couldn’t believe it.” Michiko smiled softly, turning her eyes to her soup.

“I couldn’t believe it either, when I first saw her. I thought I was dreaming.”

“How did you two find each other?” Michiko chuckled, shrugging lightly.

“That’s a story for another day.” She leaned back in the chair, placing her chopsticks down. “How have you all been?”

“We have been doing very well.” Mama smiled, taking the empty bowl of soup. “The shrine has been doing well also.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Michiko looked up at the ceiling. “There are so many memories here…”

“What was that?” Mama glanced over her shoulder. Michiko shook her head slightly.

“No, it’s nothing.” She stood up. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“No, it’s alright.” Mama waved her off. “I don’t want you to strain yourself. You’re here to heal, not work.”

“Are you sure?” Michiko tilted her head.

“Positive. Now you hurry along. I’m sure Kagome has something planned for the two of you.”

“I do indeed!” Kagome appeared in the doorway, her feet planted in a determined stance. “I am going to take you shopping for some new clothes!” Michiko chuckled, following the younger teen out the door.

“Alright. But we have to make a few stops first.” Kagome nodded.

“Okay!”

無情な

“All set?” Michiko nodded, tucking her card into her wallet. They had stopped by the bank to so Michiko could make a transfer. Kagome didn’t ask for what, though she was a little surprised when Michiko asked her to sign a few documents. “So, what were those documents for?”

“Before I transferred the account, I took some money out. Only what I thought I would need while I’m here, with a little extra insurance. The rest I transferred into your bank account.”

“Seriously!?” Kagome gasped, staring up at Michiko. The violet-eyed girl nodded, pulling Kagome from the edge of the platform as a train raced in.

“It’s set up so a set amount will transfer into your account every month. Once you turn eighteen, you’ll have all of it, and full access to the account as well. Of course, should something happen,” Michiko flashed a knowing look to Kagome as she reached up to grab one of the hanging handles from the train’s bar. “and you don’t claim it by the time you turn eighteen, it’ll transfer into Sōta’s name once he’s fifteen, and he’ll have full access when he’s eighteen.”

“Wow.” Kagome chuckled lightly. “I forgot how on-top of things you are. It’s kind of scary.” Michiko snickered, watching the world fly by.

“Only to those who need to fear me.”

“Luckily I’m not.”

“Lucky you.”

無情な

“You look great, Michiko!” Michiko looked over her appearance in the mirror, turning this way and that.

“You think?” She and Kagome were in the third store of the day. The previous day, they had gone shopping for shoes. Today, it was dresses. Currently, Michiko was wearing an A-line violet sundress with a halter neckline. She was barefoot, but her white sandals were sitting next to Kagome, who was sitting on a bench just outside of the changing room. “I don’t know…”

“What’s wrong? It looks great!”

“It… shows too much.” Kagome blinked in surprise.

“What do you mean?”

“My legs.” Michiko tried pulling the knee-length skirt lower. “It shows too much.”

 _‘Now I get it. She’s been so used to wearing kimonos, that a dress like this feels weird for her.’_ Kagome smiled. _‘Well then I’ll just have to get her used to them again.’_ “If you want, I can get one that matches.”

“Huh?” Michiko turned her head to look over her shoulder. “Why?”

“Well, there’s a light blue version of this dress that I really like, and it’s in my size.” Kagome stood. “So if it’ll make you feel better I’ll buy the light blue one and then we can match!”

“Are, are you sure?” Michiko averted her eyes. “I don’t want you feeling like you have to.”

“I _want_ to buy the dress. It just so happens you also look really good in it! And if you’re worried about your shoulder, there’s a nice white cardigan that’ll go perfectly!” Michiko chuckled, the embarrassment in her eyes giving way to amusement.

“You’ve got it all figured out, don’t ya?”

“Yep!” Michiko chuckled again, turning to face the mirror.

“Alright. I guess I’ll go with this one.”

“Yay! Now try these on!” Kagome shoved five more dresses into Michiko’s arms.

“Kagome!”

無情な

“So Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyō?” Michiko stared at Kagome. The younger girl nodded, staring at her burger. “So why are you still chasing after him?”

“I’m not!”

“You totally are!” Michiko pointed a fry at Kagome. The duo had finished their shopping spree, evidenced by the multitude of bags sitting on the booth next to them, and were now eating lunch at WacDonalds. During the meal, Michiko had found out more about Kagome’s relationship with Inuyasha. She wasn’t happy, to say the least.

“I see it in your eyes, Kagome. You’re head-over-heels for Inuyasha, even though he treats you like you’re second-string. You deserve better than that.” Kagome groaned softly, staring harder at her burger as she took a bite.

“Look. I know first-loves are hard to forget, but you have to realize that he doesn’t see you in that way. If what you say is true, if you are the reincarnation of Kikyō, and Inuyasha truly did mistake you for Kikyō on your first meeting, that means all he sees in you, _if_ he sees anything in you at _all_ , is Kikyō. He doesn’t see you for yourself. You don’t need a guy like that.”

“But-.”

“No buts about it.” Michiko hardened her stare. “If you keep justifying it to yourself, then you’ll never let yourself realize how many other options you have.”

“Like what?”

“Like what?” Michiko echoed. “Well, off the top of my head I can think of two guys: Hōjō and Kōga. I know that Hōjō still has a thing for you, and it’s totally obvious that Kōga is head-over-heels for you, though I can’t say I approve of how forward he is. At the same time, he left no doubt in my mind that he truly does care for you in much the same way Hōjō does. You’re better off with one of them, frankly.”

“When did you get so good at relationship advice?”

“Since I was almost married off.” Kagome started.

“What?!” Michiko shrugged.

“The day before I met Sesshōmaru I had my coming of age ceremony. In the village I was living in, every eligible girl danced for the village. Only the best dancers were married.” Kagome smiled.

“I’m sure all those ballet lessons came in handy.” Michiko scoffed, downing her water.

“If by that you mean I had every man in the village eating out of my hand, then yeah.” The girls’ eyes met, before both of them lapsed into giggles. “Seriously though,” Michiko continued as they exited the restaurant. “Let Inuyasha go. He isn’t worth it. Especially if he’s willing to chase after a walking corpse.”

“One that’s tried to kill me.” Kagome muttered, hoping Michiko wouldn’t hear.

“Say what!?” Oh Michiko heard alright. The taller ravenette whirled, grabbing Kagome’s shoulder best she could, considering she was holding three bags of clothes in her grip. “She did what!? How many times?” Kagome stared fearfully up into Michiko’s eyes.

“Uh, a few times?”

“And you’re still in love with the guy who is in love with _her_?!” Michiko couldn’t believe her ears. “Does he know she tried to kill you?”

“Um…”

“Does he!?”

“Yes?” Michiko’s jaw dropped slightly.

“You’re kidding me.” She stood up straight, her eyes wide in disbelief. “So you’re not even second-string with him. Unbelievable.” Michiko dropped her bags to run a hand through her hair. Her right arm was still in its sling, but the bandages had come off the day before.

“That tears it.” Michiko picked up her bags and continued walking, Kagome keeping pace. “You _have_ to forget Inuyasha.”

“But-.”

“I know you made a promise to help him find the Sacred Jewel shards, and I respect that. You are more than welcome to do _that_. But you _have_ to let him go romantically.” Michiko made sure she held Kagome’s eyes. “If he knows Kikyō is a walking corpse, _and_ that she’s tried to kill you on multiple occasions, but he _still_ chases after her, that means that no matter _what_ , he will _always_ save her first. He will  _always_  run after her.

“That is something that I will _not_ respect, and neither should you.”

無情な

“Where are you going Rin?” Shippō asked the little girl as she stood up.

“Lord Sesshōmaru is leaving, so I’m going with him.”

“What?” Sango looked up from petting Kilala. “Why?”

“Feh!” Jaken scoffed. “Lord Sesshōmaru has better things to do than wait around for a puny mortal! We don’t even know if she’s coming back!”

“Don’t say such things, Master Jaken!” Rin clenched her fists. “Michiko went with Miss Kagome because she was hurt! We’ll return for her, right Lord Sesshōmaru?” The little girl looked up at the Inu Daiyōkai.

“She will catch up.” was all he said as he left the group.

“See? Lord Sesshōmaru knows she’ll come back.” Rin waved to the group. “Bye! Thank you for everything!” Sango and the others watched the group disappear down the road.

“Did that seem a little… abrupt, to you?” Sango asked.

“Uh-huh.” Shippō nodded.

“Agreed.” Miroku grasped his chin.

“Mew.” Even Kilala piped up.

“I wonder why he suddenly decided to leave. And I wonder how Michiko will react when she comes back to find him gone.” Miroku mused.

“Yeah…” Sango looked down at her lap. “Still, he seemed pretty sure she would come back, so why leave at all?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because of Inuyasha?”

“Maybe.”

無情な

“Your shoulder is completely healed!” Michiko smiled at the woman, turning her attention to her shoulder as she tested it. The wound had healed much quicker than she had anticipated; she had only been back for two weeks.

The baby pink skin of the scar was turning white, and it showed up against the slightly tanned skin surrounding it. Now that she was in the modern era, Michiko was falling back into her old habits. Namely wearing broad strap tank tops, cargo pants, and military boots.

“Thank you so much.” Michiko hopped off the table, grabbing her jacket. It was a bit windy that day, so she had grabbed a light cardigan.

“Anytime, my dear.” Michiko waved, walking out of the room. On her way, she almost bumped into Hōjō.

“Oh! H-hello, Miss Michiko.” Hōjō averted his eyes. “I-I’m glad you’re doing better.” Michiko smirked, sticking her hands in her pockets.

“Thanks. Tell your mom the check will be sent within a few days.” Hōjō nodded, his eyes flitting from her to the floor. “Is, something wrong?”

“No! I just, um…” Michiko chuckled.

“Okay then. See ya.” She closed the door behind her. “Well he hasn’t changed at all.” She looked up at the sky, sighing to herself.

It was Friday, which meant Kagome was in school. That also meant Michiko had a free day. The two planned to return to the Feudal Era on Sunday now that her shoulder was healed, allowing them to have one more day in the modern world before heading back to slay demons.

“Guess I’ll go see if my order is in yet.”

無情な

“Woah.” Michiko’s eyes widened at the sight of Kagome’s backpack. The thing looked like it weighed more than she did. “Are you sure you have enough?”

“I think so. I should have enough food and medical supplies to last us a few months, especially if we’re able to find villages along the way.” Michiko narrowed her eyes.

“Still. Are you sure you don’t want to put some of that in my pack?” Michiko was carrying a tactical backpack, filled with medical supplies, weapons, dehydrated food, and a few other items. Kagome shook her head.

“I’m sure. Besides, if we meet up with Sesshōmaru, I doubt he’s going to give you enough time to repack your things.” Michiko chuckled.

“True. Alright then.” Both turned around at the sound of footsteps. Mama, Gramps, and Sōta had appeared on the steps of the well house. “Well, we’re off.” Mama smiled sadly at Michiko.

“Are you sure you can’t stay a little while longer?” Michiko swallowed. Walking back up the steps, she embraced the woman, willing herself not to cry.

“Not this time.” Michiko pulled back, giving Gramps a hug before ruffling Sōta’s hair. “But I promise to come and visit you every chance I can. Plus, I’m sure Kagome will give you updates.”

“Mh-hm!” Kagome nodded her head. “Yes I will!”

“Okay then.” Mama waved to the girls. “Be safe!”

“We will!” Kagome hopped into the well first, Michiko following after. “Let’s go, Michiko!”

“Right behind ya!”

無情な

“We’re back!” Everyone looked up to see Kagome walk through the doorway. Kagome was wearing her usual school outfit, and on her back was her yellow backpack. The thing was so large it actually scrapped the sides of the doorframe as she entered.

“Think you brought enough?” Sango asked. Kagome chuckled. “What?”

“I asked the same thing.” Everyone looked around Kagome to see Michiko leaning on the doorframe. Their eyes widened at the sight of her. To say she looked very different from when she had left would be an understatement.

Her raven hair was braided and held at the base of her neck with a hair stick, her bangs hanging in front of her violet eyes. Unlike Kagome, she was wearing black pants tucked into knee-high black boots that laced up the front. Her black coat was an asymmetrical design, the front part reaching half-way to her thighs while the tail brushed the backs of her knees. Her arms were crossed under her chest, covering the closures of the coat; her hands were covered by black gloves, though the group couldn’t tell what they were made of. Her sword was strapped to her waist, her Tessen likely secured in the leg holsters that poked out from the hem of her coat. A pack rested at her feet, the object obviously quite full and tall enough that it brushed the top half of her thighs.

“What?” Michiko stared at all of them.

“N-nothing.” Sango shook her head. “You look like you’re a demon slayer.” Michiko smirked, chuckling softly.

“Coming from you, that means a lot.” She pushed off the doorway, slinging her pack over her shoulder with one hand. “Well. Are we ready to go?”

“Yep!” Everyone stood, biding Kaede goodbye as they left.

“Lady Kaede.” The elderly priestess turned around at Michiko’s voice. “Do you mind if I take one of your horses? I have a feeling I’ll need to leave the group eventually.”

“I anticipated as such.” Kaede stood. “So I had some of the men prepare a horse for you.” The priestess walked Michiko to the stables. “This is Kōtei, one of our finest horses.” The black stallion stared down at Michiko. She stared right back, easily establishing dominance. “May he serve ye well.”

“He will do very nicely.” Michiko patted the horse’s neck. She effortlessly swung up into the saddle. “Thank you, Lady Kaede. I pray we meet again.”

“Good luck, my dear.” Michiko nodded, spurring the horse after the group.

“Where’d you get the horse?” Inuyasha stared up at Michiko.

“Lady Kaede gave him to me. Just in case I have to chase after Sesshōmaru.” Inuyasha scoffed, turning his head away from her.

“So why don’t you chase after him now?”

“No need.” Miroku glanced up at the ravenette. “Sesshōmaru is still after the Tessaiga, and as long as you possess it, _he_ will chase _you_. All I have to do is wait.”

“So I’m bait.” Inuyasha deadpanned. Michiko chuckled.

“Essentially.”

“If I might ask, Lady Michiko-.”

“Please, Miroku.” Michiko glanced at him. “Just Michiko.” The monk nodded.

“Very well. You did not seem fazed by the absence of Lord Sesshōmaru. May I ask why?”

“To be honest, I would have been surprised if he had stayed, especially since neither of us knew exactly how long my shoulder would take to heal.”

“So, you expected him to leave you behind?” Sango asked. Kilala mewed from her perch on Sango’s shoulder. Michiko laughed softly, turning around so she could tie her pack to the saddle.

“Quite to the contrary.” Michiko smirked at the demon slayer. “I expected him to trust me enough to catch up.”


	17. Chapter XVI

“I don’t believe it! Why’d you eat it all?!”

“Get off my back, would ya?”

“But, that was the last bag of garlic flavored chips.” Kagome shook the bag upside down for emphasis.

“So what? It was just a couple bags!”

“Newsflash! That’s not the point Inuyasha! I wanted to give them to Jinenji. Besides, you never eat these!”

“It’s not my fault!” Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked away. “I took one piece and couldn’t stop!”

“So what am I supposed to bring him now?”

“Um…” The fighting duo looked over at Miroku. “Who’s this Jinenji person?”

“Don’t you remember? When Kilala collapsed from Naraku’s toxic poison, it was Jinenji who gave us the antidote.”

“Oh! I remember that!” Kilala mewed after her mistress’ words, showing she too remembered.

“We’re near Jinenji’s village, so I thought maybe we could stop by and pay him a little visit.” Here she glared at Inuyasha. “But someone ate his present.” Inuyasha growled.

“Quit goin’ on about that!”

“Say, isn’t Jinenji a half-demon as well?” Shippō piped up.

“Yes, but he’s gentle and a very nice person. Unlike Inuyasha.”

“Oh well! There’s no present for him, so let’s just keep on goin!”

“No.” Miroku stepped forward. “If there is an antidote to the poison we really should stop by and get some for safekeeping.”

“I want to thank him for saving Kilala too.” Sango stated. Kilala mewed again.

“Great! Then let’s all go visit him. Inuyasha can do as he pleases~.” As Kagome walked by, she looked up at Michiko. The elder ravenette was looking out at the mountains. “Michiko? We’re moving.”

“Hm.” was the only response she received. Michiko nudged Kōtei’s flank, urging the stallion into a walk.

“Are you alright?” Kagome asked, her voice concerned. Michiko nodded.

“Yeah. Just wondering if Rin’s alright.” Michiko chuckled softly. “She was always getting into trouble. Reminded me a lot of you.” Her amethyst eyes flashed with amusement. Kagome pouted, but it quickly disappeared into a smile.

“Don’t worry. I have a feeling you’ll be seeing her again soon.”

“I hope so.” Michiko focused ahead, her mind traveling back to the present.

After leaving Kaede’s village, the group had had a few interesting encounters. Most notable for Michiko was the meeting of Ayame and the attack of a hair demon. Ayame was a female Ōkami demon from the North who was sent by her grandfather, an elder of the pack, to retrieve Kōga to help them get rid of a miasma that had descended on their mountains. Incidentally, the same day she arrived, Kōga was tracked down by a hair demon who wanted the Sacred Jewel shards in his legs.

After that, the group had continued travelling on the road in hopes of finding a trace of Naraku. A few days into the trip, they had received a clue that gave all of them hope that Naraku could be found. A Monkey deity had told them of an overwhelmingly evil aura that had passed overhead before vanishing completely. Everyone suspected it to be Naraku, who had vanished after Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha had severely damaged his body the night he kidnapped Rin. The half-demon hadn’t been heard from since, and everyone was on edge.

So far, the only demons the group had encountered were the low-level types that had hidden themselves away whilst Naraku was around. Now that he had completely vanished, they were coming out of the woodwork. Michiko had to admit, it was disconcerting.

_‘If Naraku was able to hide himself so well that even Sesshōmaru cannot find him, what hope does Inuyasha have? Clearly Naraku needed to hide himself to reconstitute his body, but that was months ago. From what I understand, he should have been able to recreate a new body within a night._

_‘If he was making additions to himself, I can understand him needing longer. But still… why would he have disappeared so thoroughly? He isn’t the type to just up and leave everything behind. He surely has eyes and ears somewhere, keeping tabs on Sesshōmaru, Kōga, and Inuyasha. That means he is also keeping tabs on all of us.’_ Michiko’s eyes narrowed.

 _‘What was that?’_ Her head turned, her ears catching the sound of something. Kōtei, sensing his rider’s attention was elsewhere, stopped. Kagome stopped as well, looking up at Michiko before turning her gaze the same direction as Michiko’s. The elder ravenette was staring at the mountains again.

“What is it, Michiko?”

“Nothing. Just thought I heard something.” Michiko shook her head, urging Kōtei forward again. “Let’s keep moving.”

“If you say so.” Kagome noticed, however, that Michiko’s eyes had darkened in thought. _‘I wonder what caught her attention.’_ Michiko noticed Kagome’s stares, but didn’t comment.

 _‘I could have sworn I heard her voice.’_ She sighed to herself, shaking her head. _‘I must be losing it. There’s no way I could have heard her from this far away. I don’t even know where she is right now. Why would I be able to hear her?’_

無情な

“Are you quite sure this is the right way, Kagome?”

“Uh, I think so. But I’m not sure. It was this way, right Inuyasha?”

“Oh _now_ all of a sudden my opinion’s important?”

“Come on! Are you still sulking about what I said? Okay! I apologize for being rude.” The look on Inuyasha’s face said he didn’t believe her. “There. You happy?”

 _‘She’s just saying that, as usual! She didn’t even mean it!’_ His scowl disappeared, however, as soon as he stared sniffing the air. “I know that smell.”

“What’s the matter, Inuyasha?”

“That’s definitely them. Naraku’s poisonous insects!” Everyone gasped in surprise. Inuyasha turned to his left, prompting everyone to turn their gazes as well.

Sure enough, in the sky above them, were two Saimyōshō. Michiko tightened her grip on Kōtei’s reins, her eyes narrowing.

 _‘I knew it. He_ did _leave eyes and ears behind. Which means he_ is _planning on coming back.’_

“I couldn’t ask for better luck. This place could use some pest control.” Inuyasha reached for Tessaiga, unsheathing it.

“Inuyasha wait a minute.”

“Huh?”

“Kagome. Are you sensing any Sacred Jewel shards nearby?”

“Mh-mh. No, not anywhere nearby.”

“And no demon puppets either?” Michiko returned her gaze to the insects. “Then perhaps the poisonous insects are heading _back_ to Naraku.”

“If we follow them instead of killing them…” Sango trailed off.

“We’ll find Naraku. Let’s get going.” Michiko kicked Kōtei’s flank, prompting him into a canter. She took point in the group, Kōtei riding right underneath the insects. Michiko’s eyes widened when the insects started to fall. She pulled back on Kōtei’s reins, watching the insects plummet to earth.

“Are they dead?” Michiko dismounted, crouching by the insect Inuyasha was tapping with his foot.

“I don’t get it. What’s going on?” Michiko turned the insect over, examining it.

 _‘It seems to have lost its stinger. Interesting. So they’re like bees; once they sting something, they die soon thereafter. Naraku must have created them with that as a failsafe, preventing anyone from doing what we were trying to do: use them to find him.’_ Michiko’s eyes narrowed as she stood. _‘He’s smarter than I gave him credit for.’_

Her eyes widened when she felt a familiar aura swiftly approaching them. Ōritsukiba pulsed, confirming her suspicion. A glowing orb flew past them, landing a few yards in front of the group. It materialized into Sesshōmaru. The look on his face was far from pleased.

“What happened to the Saimyōshō? Did you kill them?”

“Saimyōshō? You mean those poison insects?”

“You’re so shortsighted.” Michiko glanced at Sesshōmaru out of the corner of her eye. Taking Kōtei’s reins, she directed the horse behind her and Kagome, already knowing where this was going to go.

_‘Well I see he hasn’t changed at all.’_

“I was following them to Naraku, but now I have nothing to lead me.”

“Let me make one thing clear: I didn’t kill those bugs!”

“You have an excuse for everything.” Sesshōmaru brandished Tōkijin. “It does get so tiresome.”

“Huh! I don’t have to make excuses for you! I’m telling the truth!”

“Inuyasha isn’t lying! He didn’t kill them!”

“Stay out of this, Kagome. He’s so stubborn. He never understands!”

 _‘So why are you trying, then?’_ Michiko thought wryly. _‘And you’re one to talk about stubbornness. It appears to be a familial trait.’_

“Inuyasha. I’m not feeling particularly magnanimous today.” Michiko noticed Sesshōmaru’s eyes flickered to her for the briefest of moments. She doubted anyone else saw. “I won’t go easy on you like I have in the past.”

“Ah cut the crap. And don’t come cryin to me afterward.” Inuyasha rushed his brother with a shout, brandishing Tessaiga. Michiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Come on! Stop it! Both of you!”

“You’re wasting your breath.”

“Those two are constantly at odds with each other.”

“I’ll second that.” Kagome watched as the two brothers fought. Their auras clashed, creating sparks every time their blades met.

When something was nudged into her arm, she glanced down at it. Michiko was holding a piece of paper out to her. Kagome took it. When she read the words, she quirked an eyebrow, staring at Michiko in disbelief. The elder ravenette gave her a look that said ‘Trust me’. Kagome nodded, returning her attention to the brothers. When Inuyasha jumped in the air above Sesshōmaru, she was poked in the side.

“Inuyasha _sit_!”

“What the?!” The enchanted rosary on Inuyasha’s neck brought him hurtling towards the ground. Unfortunately for Sesshōmaru, he had no time to react before Inuyasha crashed on top of him.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku cringed at the massive ‘thud’ both of their bodies created. Shippō hid behind Kagome, while Kilala burrowed into Sango’s chest. Michiko simply dropped Kōtei’s reins and walked over to the crater. She chuckled at the sight.

Inuyasha was lying perpendicular across Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha’s eyes were spinning, while Sesshōmaru’s were closed in discomfort. He was gasping for air, likely because Inuyasha had crushed his diaphragm when he landed on him. Inuyasha was groaning, probably because he landed in such an angle that Tenseiga had jammed him in the lower stomach.

His neck probably wasn’t feeling too good either.

Sesshōmaru cracked his eyes open when the sound of laughter filled his ears. He glared at Michiko, who was covering her mouth in a pathetic attempt to hide her amusement. His entire body ached, both from the collision of Inuyasha and the force with which his own body had collided with the earth. He would have killed the priestess for invoking the spell on Inuyasha, but the amusement in Michiko’s eyes told him she was the one behind it.

“Dammit.” Inuyasha tried to sit up, pushing against Sesshōmaru’s chest.

“Get off, half-breed.” Sesshōmaru growled, pushing Inuyasha off of him.

“It’s not my fault!” Inuyasha barked.

“If you two are quite done!” Michiko interrupted them. “Perhaps we can have a civilized talk like rational beings instead of fighting things out like wild dogs.”

 _‘That trip home has loosed her tongue.’_ Sesshōmaru stood, wincing at the pain in his legs. _‘I am not certain I like it.’_

“First of all, Inuyasha was telling the truth.” Michiko continued once both males had climbed out of the crater. “He didn’t kill the Saimyōshō. They had previously stung something, and died because their poison sacks were ripped out, much like bees. Naraku likely built that into them as a failsafe so no one _could_ use them to find him.” Michiko crossed her arms, unabashedly meeting Sesshōmaru’s still angry eyes.

“Secondly, if you wanted to know where Naraku was headed, all you had to do was ask.” Sesshōmaru’s eyebrows twitched.

“Shut up!” Inuyasha growled. “You don’t have to tell him anything!”

“And Kagome doesn’t have to tell you to sit, but she will if I ask her to.” Michiko snapped at the half-demon.

 _‘On second thought, perhaps I do like this version of Michiko better.’_ Sesshōmaru smirked to himself. “Where was he headed?”

“We believe he was headed in the direction of the Ox-Tiger. A lesser deity sensed Naraku headed that way some time ago. If I had to make a guess, it was right after you two damaged him the night he kidnapped Rin.”

“In the direction of the Ox-Tiger? That’s all I needed to know, thank you.” Michiko lifted her eyebrows in surprise when Sesshōmaru thanked her. He turned away, placing Tōkijin back in his sash. “You were fortunate this time, Inuyasha.”

“Wait! Sesshōmaru! Why are you after Naraku?”

“I have a score to settle.” Sesshōmaru glanced over his shoulder. Michiko smirked, placing a hand on her hip.

“I’ll catch up. I need to get something first.” Sesshōmaru nodded.

“I will send Ah-Un for you.” Michiko smiled softly.

“I’ll be waiting.” She watched him leave, her smile never fading. “Well.” She clapped her hands, turning to the rest of the group. “Shall we be on our way?”

無情な

“What? A little girl came by?” Michiko looked up from her pack.

The group had stopped by Jinenji’s farm, just like Kagome wanted. After introductions were made and thanks given, Jinenji and his mother helped the group make a large amount of antidote for Naraku’s poison. Michiko was given a larger portion after she explained that she would be meeting up with a different group, one that did not have access to Kagome’s medical supplies.

“That’s right. I’ve been worried whether or not she was able to get the sennenso berries she needed.”

 _‘Sennenso berries?’_ “Isn’t that an antidote used by demons to treat poison?” Michiko asked, slinging her pack onto her back.

“Yes.” Jinenji answered. “Something tells me she did okay. She reminded me so much of Kagome here.”

“She was like Kagome?” Inuyasha repeated. Michiko felt her heart catch in her throat.

_‘Rin? Were you here?’_

“She was, and I’m quite certain she’s stronger than even I am. Like Kagome, she warmed my heart. She was like the child of the sun. She has a very kind heart; that I’m sure of.”

“Stop Jinenji! You’re embarrassing me!” Michiko rested a hand on Kagome’s shoulder, smiling.

“Kagome does have that effect on people. Tell me.” Michiko looked up at Jinenji. “What did this little girl look like?”

“Well,” Jinenji’s mother grasped her chin, thinking. “She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore an orange-and-white patchwork kimono with green circles on it, and she was barefoot. Oh!” The old woman bopped her fist on her palm. “She had some of her hair in a side ponytail. It was so cute.”

“Rin.” Michiko breathed. Jinenji tilted his head.

“Was that her name?” Michiko nodded. “How do you know her?” Michiko smiled softly, thinking about the young girl.

“Well, I suppose she is my daughter. I think of her as such, anyways.” Jinenji’s mother’s eyes widened.

“Really? But she was going to save a demon!” Michiko chuckled.

“Trust me. The demon she was going to save is _always_ in need of saving.” Inuyasha grumbled. “I wasn’t talking about you.”

“No it’s not that.” He looked up at Jinenji. “Let me correct you there, Jinenji, cause I think you got something all wrong.” Michiko quirked an eyebrow.

“Huh?”

“Kagome’s heart is a lot smaller than you might think.”

_‘Oh boy.’_

“Inuyasha~.” The half-breed recoiled in fear. “SIT!” Inuyasha promptly slammed into the ground.

_‘That’ll teach him to-.’_

“What’d I tell you Jinenji? Would a kindhearted person do that?”

“SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!” Inuyasha was left in a crater, twitching and moaning in pain.

“So stupid.”

“I’ll say.”

“Yeah.”

“Mew.”

“You can say that again.” A roar made everyone look up. Michiko smiled at the sight of the familiar two-headed dragon. “Well, it looks like I’m off.” Kagome hugged the ravenette, tightening her hold on her. Michiko returned the embrace, burying her nose in Kagome’s hair.

“Come back soon, alright?” Michiko nodded, pulling away.

“If you guys keep chasing Naraku, I’m sure we’ll meet up somewhere along the way.” Michiko smiled, resting a hand on Kagome’s shoulder. “Remember what I said, alright?” Kagome nodded.

“I will.” Michiko nodded, turning around. She shook hands with Miroku, and clasped Sango’s in a warrior’s grip. Kilala jumped on the ravenette’s shoulder, making her chuckle as the twin-tail rubbed against her cheek.

“Will we see you again?” Shippō asked. Michiko crouched down, giving the kit a hug.

“Count on it, kiddo.” Ah-Un alighted long enough for Michiko to jump onto their back, but not before she stepped on Inuyasha’s head. “I’m leaving Kōtei in your hands, Jinenji. Take good care of him.”

“We will!” The group of six waved as she left, Inuyasha still having his face down in the dirt. Michiko waved back until she couldn’t see them anymore. Ah-Un growled at her, making the teen laugh. “Yes it’s good to see you too, Ah-Un. I’ve missed you as well.”

 _‘I’d forgotten how fast he is.’_ In no time at all, Ah-Un had rejoined Sesshōmaru and the others. Rin was passed out on the ground, Jaken standing guard over her. Sesshōmaru was looking out over the cliff. He turned around, however, when Ah-Un landed.

“Michiko.” The ravenette smiled, tying her pack to Ah-Un’s saddle before joining the Daiyōkai. “You’re late.”

“I was watching your brother eat dirt again.” Sesshōmaru lifted an eyebrow. “He insulted Kagome.” Michiko shrugged, sticking her thumbs in her belt. “He’s probably still pulling himself out of the crater.” She chuckled, smirking. She was staring at the view he was looking at prior to her arrival, only now he was looking at her.

Her outfit was very different compared to the one she had left in. Dressed all in black, she appeared to be much taller now, though he supposed her boots might have something to do with that. Her coat was a style he wasn’t used to, and her pants resembled the demon slayer’s. On her right leg was a holder containing one of her Tessen; he assumed the other was strapped to her left leg in a similar manner. Ōritsukiba was strapped to her left hip, the bronze sparkling in the moonlight. Her hair was braided and held to the base of her neck with a hair stick, one he didn’t remember. Before he could stop himself, his hand lifted to touch it.

“It was a gift from Mama.” Sesshōmaru lifted an eyebrow.

“So then the priestess is your sister.” Michiko chuckled softly.

“You could say that.”

“You were not adopted?” Michiko shook her head.

“I might as well have been though.” She chuckled again. “When we were kids you couldn’t tell us apart. Most thought we were blood sisters, and we never corrected them.”

“So you grew up together.” Michiko nodded. “Yet she said she would not lose you again.” Sesshōmaru did not miss the pain that flashed in Michiko’s eyes. “What happened?” Before Michiko could answer, Rin began to stir.

“Oh. You’re awake.” Michiko took the opportunity to walk over to the girl, thus avoiding Sesshōmaru’s question. He stared at her, but she continued to ignore him.

 _‘She purposely avoided the question, and now she ignores me.’_ Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. _‘Why did she murder her father? Does that have something to do with the priestess’ words?’_ He sighed to himself. _‘She did not press me for answers when I was not ready to give them, so I suppose I shall grant her the same courtesy this once.’_ He returned his gaze to the stars, but his audio attention was directed behind him.

“Do you mean he saved me?”

“That’s right! And you’d better stop causing him so much trouble, young lady!”

“Well, if I remember correctly,” Rin whirled around, a grin splitting her face. “The whole reason she was on that cliff was so she could save _your_ life, so I suppose you’re the one to blame for this one, Jaken.”

“Michiko!!” Rin flung herself into Michiko’s arms. “You’re back!” Michiko laughed, embracing the young girl.

“Mh-hm.” Michiko sighed, bringing the young girl closer to her. “Oh Rin. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Michiko!” Rin clung to her shoulders, crying softly. “I was so worried when you didn’t come back right away. I thought something terrible happened to you.”

“No.” Michiko laughed slightly, pushing Rin away slightly so she could look into the young girl’s eyes. “I just needed time to heal and rest my body; that’s all. Speaking of rest, I’m very proud of you for facing all of those demons by yourself. You’ve certainly grown up a lot.” Rin nodded, beaming.

“Thanks! I learned by watching you.” Michiko smiled, running a hand through Rin’s hair.

“I’m glad.” Rin stood up, turning around. Michiko’s smile grew when Rin embraced Jaken.

“Master Jaken I’m so glad you’re well again! I was so worried about you!” Jaken’s face turned a nice shade of red.

“Stop Rin! Get away! Shoo!”

“I won’t!” Michiko laughed, her heart swelling in happiness at being reunited with her group.

_‘To the northeast, is he?'_

“Lord Sesshōmaru!”

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” The Daiyōkai looked over his shoulder. Rin and Jaken were standing immediately behind him, Michiko behind them. Rin was smiling up at him, Jaken as well. When his eyes met Michiko’s, she stood, brushed off her pants and coat, and smirked softly, placing a hand on her sword hip.

“We’re going.” Michiko’s smirk grew slightly. She whistled for Ah-Un, who quickly came up to her. She grabbed their reins as Sesshōmaru started walking. Hearing Rin squeal, Sesshōmaru glanced back to see Michiko swing her into Ah-Un’s saddle.

“We’re all together again, my lord.” Michiko’s cheeks flushed in pleasure at Jaken’s words. “Isn’t it wonderful?” Jaken giggled.

 _‘Yes…’_ Sesshōmaru returned his gaze to the road in front of him. _‘It is.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 96: "Jaken Falls ill", "Byōki ni Natta Ano Jaken" (病気になったあの邪見)


	18. Chapter XVII

“There’s a river, Master Jaken! We can try to catch some fish!” Michiko turned from brushing Ah’s mane. The little girl was already running through the brush.

“Rin! Be careful!” Michiko called after the little girl.

“I will!” She waved back.

“Slow down Rin! Don’t be so hasty!" Jaken trailed after her, already knowing Sesshōmaru would ask him to. Michiko chuckled, brushing some of her bangs behind her ear.

“Michiko.” The teen turned to face Sesshōmaru. He was watching her with an unreadable expression. “Tell me something.” Michiko tilted her head.

“What is it?”

“Why did you murder your father?” Sesshōmaru heard her heart momentarily stop. From shock or horror, he didn’t know. He assumed it to be the former, as fear seeped into her scent along with rage. It made for an odd mixture. Her eyes hardened, her grip subconsciously tightening on Ōritsukiba’s hilt.

“Why do you want to know that?” She all but hissed. Sesshōmaru felt his eyes widen slightly.

 _‘She has never spoken to me like that before. Could her past really be that terrible?’_ “You said you murdered your father, and yet the priestess said it was self-defense. It could not be both.”

“It wasn’t.” Michiko growled. A slight glimmer of realization slipped into her eyes just before she closed them. Sesshōmaru watched as she calmed herself, her scent returning to normal. “I will tell you this much: he deserved what he got.”

“You were not fond of him.”

“I hated him.” Michiko’s eyes opened, giving truth to her words. “And I still do. I will until the day I die.”

“Why?” Michiko’s glare hardened, her body language becoming more hostile. Both of them turned their heads when they heard someone shouting at Jaken. Michiko immediately started walking toward them. Before she could get very far, Sesshōmaru grabbed her wrist. “Michiko.” His voice was demanding, yet soft at the same time; he was curious for an answer, not commanding one. She swallowed, the rage slowly diminishing.

“He murdered my mother when I was ten years old.” Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened. His grip reflexively loosened, allowing Michiko to pull her wrist from his hand. After a moment, he followed after her.

“I should not have pressed.” Michiko glanced up at the Daiyōkai. She smiled softly, knowing that was the closest she’ll get to an apology.

“One day, I will tell you about my past. Right now… it’s still too raw.” Sesshōmaru nodded. His eyes narrowed when he smelled Rin’s fear.

“Ginta? Hakkaku?” Sesshōmaru hung back, letting Michiko handle things. He wanted to see if she could still hold her own after spending time at her home.

The Ōkami demons and their wolves were standing at the edge of the river that Rin had intended to fish in. Speaking of the little girl, she stopped hiding behind Jaken to hide behind Michiko.

“Miss Michiko! What are you doing here?” The demon with the spiked hair asked.

“We thought you were travelling with Kagome.” The one with the blue tuft of hair spoke up. Michiko shrugged, placing a hand on her sword hip.

“There’s only so much of Inuyasha’ stupidity I can take. I’m travelling with Sesshōmaru now. Besides,” Michiko took her hand off her hip to place it on Rin’s head, petting it soothingly. “I have to look after this one.” Sesshōmaru noticed the Ōkami demons’ faces paled.

“I-is she your daughter?” Michiko’s eyes flashed, locking both of them with a cold stare.

“Why?” Both demons gulped.

“N-n-no reason.”

“There’s obviously a reason. You two are shaking like leaves in the wind and she’s hiding behind me. Something you want to tell me?” Though phrased as a question, everyone knew it wasn’t. When neither answered her, Sesshōmaru stepped out, revealing himself to the lesser demons.

“Michiko. What’s all this commotion?” Ginta and Hakkaku were immediately on guard against the newcomer. Sesshōmaru’s face betrayed none of the emotions he was feeling.

“Who are you and what do you want?”

“You looking for a fight?” Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes. The effect was immediate. Ginta and Hakkaku recoiled, their wolves whimpering.

“We’re gonna leave, but it ain’t out of fear.”

“Yeah you don’t scare us mister.”

 _‘Please.’_ Michiko thought as she watched the two scamper away, followed closely by their wolves. _‘_ I _could smell the fear coming off of you two.’_

“Uh, Rin.”

“Yes?” The little girl peeked out from behind Michiko’s coat.

“Weren’t you going to catch yourself some fish?” Rin gasped in joy.

“Yes!” She tugged on Michiko’s coat. “Come join me, Michiko!” Michiko chuckled, shaking the little girl off.

“Alright. Just let me take some of this off.” Rin nodded, running over to the river. “That wasn’t necessary, you know.”

“They were scaring Rin.” Sesshōmaru glanced at Michiko as she shed her kimono and weapons. His eyes widened when her kimono fell off to reveal a rather, well, revealing shirt. It covered her torso up to her neck, but the sleeves ended halfway across her shoulders, showing off her pale skin and toned arms, as well as the scar from Sō'unga on her right shoulder. Her gloves came off next; they were longer than he had originally thought, covering up to her elbows when they were on. Her boots were pulled off, her socks added to the growing pile. “Why do you wear such clothing?” Michiko shrugged, making sure her hair was secure before joining Rin.

“Protection.” With that, she dived into the river, coming up behind the little girl. “You scare them towards me and I’ll grab them, okay?” Rin nodded.

“Kay!” Sesshōmaru settled against one of the trees, watching the females of his pack catch their food. Ordinarily, he would have done that, but he knew it helped Michiko to feel like she wasn’t a burden if she caught her own food. Confident she would be occupied for a while, he inspected her clothing on the bank.

The weapon holders were made of a fabric he wasn’t familiar with. It was a coarse weave, but very thick. It appeared to have metal threads in it as well. Her gloves were of the same material and, now that he thought about it, so were her shirt and pants. He turned his attention to the coat she had left in Ah-Un’s saddle bag.

It was made of the same material, and had three belts, one large across the waist that held Ōritsukiba and two smaller ones around her abdomen; they appeared to purely aesthetic, as the main closures for the coat were buttons. On the back of the coat were strings that appeared to have the ability to tighten the garment. It had a hood as well, though he couldn’t figure out why she would need one. The style was a bit confusing as well: lower in the back than in the front. Was that aesthetic as well, or was it designed that way to provide her freer movement and easier access to her Tessen?

“Great job, Michiko!” the Daiyōkai looked up to see Michiko had lifted two good-sized fish from the water by sticking her hand through the gill slits.

 _‘I have not seen that technique before.’_ Michiko tossed them onto the bank, where Jaken hit them over the head with a rock, killing the fish.

“Keep them coming Rin! At this rate we should have a few for dinner as well!”

“Okay!” Sesshōmaru sighed to himself, leaning against the tree as he watched Michiko. Her eyes shone as she watched Rin’s every move. Every once in a while, they would dart to the water, following the movements of the fish underneath the surface. Once the fish was in range, she would dive under, stick one of her hands in the fish’s mouth before sliding her other hand up the gill slits so she could lift the creature from the water with minimal struggling from the animal. If she was satisfied with the size, she tossed it to Jaken.

 _‘They work perfectly together, as if she was never gone at all.’_ Sesshōmaru didn’t change his expression when Michiko caught his eye. She smirked at him before continuing to catch fish with Rin. _‘She has truly settled into life with this pack… with me. How interesting._

_‘Perhaps she was simply looking for a pack of her own?’_

無情な

“Uh...” Michiko blinked in surprise. Ginta and Hakkaku were standing in the middle of the road, their arms out in an attempt to block the way. _‘What are they doing?’_

“This road is closed! You cannot pass!” Hakkaku declared.

“Turn around and take another route!” Ginta asserted. Michiko cocked an eyebrow at them.

“What do we do now if we can’t take this route?” Jaken asked Sesshōmaru.

_‘Wow you’re an idiot.’_

“Lord Sesshōmaru?” Michiko patted Rin’s knee, comforting the young girl.

“We’re the personal assistants of Kōga, the great young leader of the Wolf Demon Tribe. I’m Ginta from the fires of Hell!”

“And I’m slayer Hakkaku!” Michiko sweatdropped.

“Oh boy.” She covered her eyes with her hand, rubbing them in exasperation. _‘They have no idea who they’re dealing with.’_

“This road is closed! Turn around!” Ginta and Hakkaku said simultaneously. When Sesshōmaru’s facial expression didn’t change, Ginta and Hakkaku tried showing some fighting moves to attempt to scare him off. Of course, it didn’t work.

 _‘They’re obviously trying to prevent us from going this way, but why? If it was Naraku Sesshōmaru wouldn’t have stopped. He would have just killed them. Are they trying to protect Kōga? Why though? I mean he’s rash but he isn’t the type to start fights unnecessarily.’_ Michiko peeked out from behind her fingers, assessing the two demons.

“Make way.” Sesshōmaru’s simple command had the two shivering in fear. Still, they refused to move. Michiko had to admit: their loyalty to Kōga was impressive. Sesshōmaru stepped in front of his pack, walking towards the lesser demons. “I told you to _make_ , _way_.”

“It’s all over Ginta.”

“Hakkaku, we have a chance of making it out of here alive if we drag Kōga away. What do you think?”

“You’re right! Let’s get Kōga outta here!”

“Somebody looking for me?” Everyone looked up to see Kōga standing on the cliff above them. “Kōga!” The Ōkami demon leader stared down at Sesshōmaru.

“Who are you? What do you want?” He jumped down from the cliff. “He reeks like that filthy mutt Inuyasha.” Michiko glanced at Rin when she gasped.

“Lord Sesshōmaru.” Michiko narrowed her eyes.

 _‘So it was true. Kōga and his wolves really did kill Rin before she travelled with Sesshōmaru. Hm.’_ Michiko returned her gaze to Kōga. _‘Still… he was willing to die to protect Kagome. I can’t believe he is still the same. Only one way to find out I suppose.’_

“So you’re Inuyasha’s older brother? Except you’re not a half demon.” Sesshōmaru returned his gaze to Kōga. “What’s this? Looks like I struck a nerve!”

_‘Oh boy.’_

“Stand back Rin.” Michiko knew that was directed at her as well, but this time, she decided to disobey.

“Hey! Kōga.” Sesshōmaru glanced back at the ravenette, while Kōga looked around the Daiyōkai. His sky blue eyes widened in surprise.

“Michiko!? What are you doin here? I thought you were travelling with Kagome.” Michiko shrugged, leaving Ah-Un’s side to step up to Sesshōmaru’s.

“I was travelling with Lord Sesshōmaru before that. Kagome just took me home so I could get some stuff I needed.” Michiko placed her left hand on her hip. “So, any luck finding Naraku?” She felt Sesshōmaru stiffen at her side. If Kōga noticed, he didn’t say anything.

“No not yet.”

Everyone stiffened when they felt a demonic aura swiftly approaching.

A purple ogre burst through the trees, growling “Give it to me! Hand over the Sacred Jewel shards!” Michiko jumped away from Sesshōmaru, her hand on Ōritsukiba’s hilt.

“No chance!” Kōga yelled as he jumped up and kicked the demon in the face. Momentarily blinded, the demon stumbled towards Sesshōmaru.

“Look out my lord!” Sesshōmaru swiftly unsheathed Tōkijin, slicing the top half of the demon’s torso clean off its body. Michiko sighed, relaxing her stance once the demon disappeared.

“Thanks, but I could have handled him myself.” Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes at Kōga.

“Help me Master Jaken!” Michiko whirled around at Rin’s fear-filled shout. Her eyes widened at the sight of a centipede demon rearing up behind Ah-Un. It smacked Jaken away before sending one of its legs towards Rin. Sesshōmaru raced towards his ward, only to be outpaced by the last person he would have expected.

“No humans for you, worm!” Kōga broke off one of the centipede’s feelers before kicking it in the face. The power of the Sacred Jewel shard in his leg caused the demon to disintegrate. Michiko breathed a sigh of relief, once again relaxing her stance. Kōga landed beside Ah-Un, Rin staring at him with a mixture of awe and shock. Kōga didn’t look at her as he walked back to Ginta and Hakkaku.

“Unnecessary interference.”

“Feeling’s mutual.”

“Okay…” Michiko blinked in surprise, before a small smile made itself known. _‘He really has changed.’_

“Come on fellas.” Kōga wrapped an arm around Ginta’s and Hakkaku’s shoulders. “We have a long way to go.”

“Wait.” Kōga stopped, looking over his shoulder. Michiko smiled at him, holding a folded piece of paper out to him. “The next time you see Kagome, give her this for me, would you?” Kōga took the paper after a moment, nodding as he slid it into his belt.

“Sure thing. I’ll tell her you said hi, too.” Michiko’s smile grew slightly.

“Thanks. See you around, Kōga.”

“You too, Michiko.” The Ōkami demon waved before running off, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in the dust.

“Bye Miss Michiko! We’ll say hi to Kagome for you!” Ginta called as he chased after Kōga. Michiko chuckled, waving to them as they left.

“A-are you content with letting them go, my lord?” Michiko didn’t let on that she heard Jaken. “Those wolves of Kōga’s were the very ones that attacked young Rin.”

“If he tried the same thing today, I would have killed him.” Michiko turned around, dropping her hand to her side. “Naraku is the only one I’m concerned about now. Unnecessary conflicts don’t interest me.” Sesshōmaru started walking away. Once he was parallel with her, Michiko started walking as well. “You knew him.”

“Yes.”

“How?” Michiko clasped her hands behind her back, looking up at the stars.

“I first met him after the scrap with the Panther Demon Tribe. I will admit I wasn’t too fond of him, but he’s started to grow on me. While Kagome and I were gone, Kōga had found Naraku’s castle. He traced Inuyasha down from it; by that time Kagome and I had already rejoined the group and we were on the road. I got to talking with Kōga about a few things, but we were interrupted by a hair demon Naraku had cast off. It was after the Jewel shards in Kōga’s legs.” Sesshōmaru watched Michiko out of the corner of his eye.

“Kōga put himself in danger to save Kagome and myself from the demon. He was willing to be killed by the demon if it meant Kagome was safe. I already knew about his past of hunting humans, so I was more than a little wary of letting him around Kagome. But, when I saw how serious he was about protecting her, I knew he had changed.”

“Hn.” Sesshōmaru stared at the road again, making sure they were still heading northeast. “Why is he after Naraku?”

“Apparently Naraku slaughtered a good number of his tribe. Kōga wants revenge for them. He won’t rest until he gets it.”

“Hn. So what did you give him?”

“A letter. I promised Kagome I would send her updates about me now that we weren’t travelling together anymore.”

“How do you know he will deliver it to her? If he won’t rest in his revenge, why would he take time out of his search to visit a human girl?” Michiko chuckled.

“That’s simple enough.” She smiled up at the Daiyōkai. “He’s in love with her.”

無情な

“It sure is a nice morning.” Kagome commented as they left the village. Inuyasha suddenly stopped short.

“I don’t like this smell.” The group watched as a whirlwind came around the corner. It stopped in front of Kagome, dispersing to reveal Kōga.

“Hey.”

“Huh. Morning Kōga.” Inuyasha butted in front of Kagome.

“Hey yourself. What do you want? Didn’t we just get rid of you?” Kōga held up a handful of flowers, completely ignoring Inuyasha.

“I wanted to thank you for the food yesterday.” Kagome held Inuyasha back.

“Wow! They’re beautiful!”

“I figured since girls seem to like stuff like this…”

“Oh yeah, that’s believable. Eat humans one day, give one presents the next.” Kōga continued to ignore Inuyasha, handing the flowers to Kagome.

“I have this too, though it isn’t from me.” He handed her a letter. Kagome’s smile grew when she recognized the writing. “Michiko says hi, by the way.”

“You saw her?” Kōga nodded. “How is she doing?”

“Fine, I guess.” Kōga tilted his head. “Why?” Kagome shook her head.

“Nothing. Thank you for bringing this to me, and thank you for the flowers too.” Kōga blushed slightly.

“Y-yeah.” He quickly regained his composure, winking at her and saluting with two fingers. “Be seein’ ya.” He sped off, his whirlwind engulfing his body.

“I’m talkin here!”

“Kōga sure has changed since we first met him.”

“You’re a good influence on him, Kagome.”

“You think so?” Kagome glanced down at the objects in her hands. _‘Maybe Michiko was right. At least she trusts him enough to give him letters she’s writing to me and my family back home. Maybe I will be seeing more of Kōga now, since he and Michiko seem to get along well. Oh well. We’ll see.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 99:  "Kōga and Sesshōmaru, A Dangerous Encounter", "Sesshōmaru to Kōga Kiken Sōgū" (鋼牙と殺生丸 危険な遭遇)


	19. Chapter XVIII

“One two three, one two three, one two three, there you go Rin!” Michiko smiled at the younger girl. “Very well done.” Michiko brought her arms back down to her side, wiping her brow free of sweat. “That’s enough for today. You’ve mastered that bit. We’ll practice more later.” Rin nodded, smiling.

“Thank you for teaching me how to dance, Michiko! You’re so beautiful when you dance.” Michiko blushed, taking the little girl’s hand as she led them back to Ah-Un.

“Thank you for the compliment, Rin. And you’re very welcome. I’m glad you’re taking so well to this.” Rin smiled up at Michiko.

“I have a wonderful teacher.” Michiko smiled softly.

“You’re a wonderful student.” Rin giggled, tightening her grip on Michiko’s hand.

It had been a few days since Michiko had rejoined the group. Sesshōmaru had stopped for a little while, and Michiko had taken the opportunity to teach Rin how to dance. The little girl had expressed interest before, but there hadn’t been a good time. Each time they stopped, both Rin and Michiko had been so exhausted from travelling, running from demons, being rescued from demons, or simply worn out from Jaken’s constant complaining, that they never had a proper moment to take some time for themselves. But when Sesshōmaru stopped in the middle of the day right next to a clearing, Michiko hadn’t wasted the opportunity.

Speaking of the Daiyōkai, he was resting against a tree, his eyes closed. Michiko knew better than to think he was asleep, though. She knew he had been watching them dance; she had seen him out of the corner of her eye.

Rin went off to the river to get a drink and Sesshōmaru sent Jaken with her. Michiko stayed behind, stretching to release the kinks in her back. Sesshōmaru watched in fascination as she slowly bent over backwards, her hands coming down to gently rest on the ground as her back arched in a perfect U. Michiko opened her eyes, amused violet meeting nonchalant gold.

“Why were you so interested in watching me dance?”

“I had not seen you before.”

“Liar.” Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened the slightest bit. Michiko smirked. She pushed off with her right foot, her legs coming up and over her head in a controlled arc. Her kimono fell down slightly as her legs arced, revealing the knee-high laced boots she wore underneath the garment. It fell back into place as her feet touched down, allowing her to stand straight again. She sighed in relief as she cracked her neck, glancing at him over her shoulder. “I know you were there, the night of my ceremony.” Sesshōmaru’s eyebrows twitched.

“The day we met, Megumi had sent me out for medicinal herbs. As soon as I left the hut, I heard her say something.” Michiko turned around, placing a hand on her hip. “‘Whoever you were, I have faith that you'll take care of her. Don't let me down.’ That’s what she said.”

“Your point is?”

“She knew everyone in the village, so her not knowing someone at the ceremony meant says that whoever it was, they were a stranger to the village. She was also a retired priestess, which meant that while she wasn’t actively practicing, she had some of her spiritual power left. That says the person she sensed had a strong aura. Especially if she was willing to let me go.

“Now, I came across Rin not a few miles from the village. That says she hadn’t been there long, because I had been at that very same clearing the previous afternoon. Plus, she mentioned that she wanted to see the field _again_ , something she wouldn’t have said, or even known about, had she not been there longer than a few hours. You came into the clearing from the south; that says you had originally been investigating something to the south. With no demon attacks that way, the only thing that would have been of interest to you was the village. That says you were looking for something, perhaps a remainder of the ceremony the previous night.

“You pressed for a different answer to the question you originally posed. That says you were searching. At the time I didn’t understand why, but now I do.” Michiko crouched in front of him, not letting him stand and escape her gaze. “You wanted me to admit to having a coming-of-age ceremony so you wouldn’t admit to being there.” Sesshōmaru stared into her eyes, shocked she had been able to figure all of that out.

“How long did it take you to figure all of that out?” Michiko shrugged.

“Two days after you rescued me from the bandits. I had a lot of time to think, especially with you constantly leaving.” Sesshōmaru closed his eyes, emitting his classic “Hn” in response. Michiko smirked. She had been travelling with him long enough to differentiate among the several meanings that sound had. “You’re surprised.”

“Most are not so observant.”

“I’m not most people.” Michiko stood up, brushing some of her bangs out of her eyes, tucking them behind her ear. “Of course, you already knew that.”

“Hn.”

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” Both looked over as Rin rejoined them. Jaken was behind her, panting as he tried to keep pace with the young girl.

“Have you finished, Rin?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go.” Sesshōmaru stood, walking away. Michiko walked on his left side and slightly behind; though he never verbally confirmed it, that was where he preferred she walk. Michiko never questioned him as to why. At the beginning of their travels, she had to occasionally be reminded about it, usually by Sesshōmaru lifting an eyebrow at her; if she really didn't get the hint, he would start to slow down until she was by his side. Now, it was something she did naturally. Jaken grabbed Ah-Un’s reins, leading the two-headed dragon after his lord. Rin was safely in Ah-Un’s saddle.

“Hm. That Naraku. Just wait! I’ll show him a thing or two, I can assure you.” Jaken chuckled evilly. Michiko rolled her eyes at the imp, knowing full well he would cower in fear should he ever lay eyes on Naraku again.

 _‘Of course, I have no idea how_ I _will react when I see Naraku for the first time, so I guess I cannot really judge Jaken.’_ When Sesshōmaru stopped walking, Michiko did as well. A glance at the Daiyōkai’s face showed he was in thought. _‘Who does he smell? It isn’t Naraku; he would have kept going if it was.’_

“So I was wondering, Lord Sesshōmaru. Why do you seek Naraku?” Rin piped up from Ah-Un’s saddle.

“Don’t you know anything?! It’s because Naraku abducted _you_ that Lord Sesshōmaru is bent on vengeance!” Michiko lifted an eyebrow, returning her gaze to Sesshōmaru’s face.

_‘Is it truly? I know he was chasing Naraku prior to that though. That is why she was taken in the first place.’_

“Don’t be so conceited you silly child! It’s not about you; Lord Sesshōmaru’s honor has been insulted! Don’t let his calm demeanor fool you. Underneath, he is a boiling, angry, seething mass of-.” Jaken was cut off when he ran into something…

That something being the leg of that 'boiling, angry, seething mass’.

“Uh-oh.” Michiko winced when Jaken was slapped.

 _‘Felt a little wind on that one.’_ Sesshōmaru resumed walking, as did Michiko. She said nothing, instead clasping her hands behind her. _‘I kind of want to tease him right now.’_ She frowned at herself. _‘But why?’_

無情な

Michiko looked up at the sky. It was the third time she had done so in the past thirty minutes. Sesshōmaru would have had to been an idiot not to notice.

“Michiko.” The ravenette glanced at him. “What is it?”

“I don’t know. I just…” Her eyes narrowed. “I have a bad feeling.” Sesshōmaru stopped walking. Her instincts were usually right, in one form or another, so he had learned to trust in them over the year they had been travelling together.

“About what?”

“I don’t know… call it a woman’s intuition, or protective instinct, but I know something is going after Kagome. Something bad.” Just then, something flew overhead, calling for Inuyasha. “Shippō?”

 _‘The fox kit?’_ When Michiko ran past, Sesshōmaru looked over his shoulder in time to see Michiko take off with Ah-Un. The two-headed dragon demon didn’t even look back as Michiko flicked their reins. “Jaken.”

“Y-yes?”

“Stay here with Rin.”

“But what are you-?” Before Jaken could finish, Sesshōmaru had taken off, following Michiko underneath the canopy of the trees so she wouldn’t see him.

“Shippō!” The fox kit looked over his shoulder to see Michiko riding towards him.

“Michiko!” Ah-Un flew up to Shippō. “Thank goodness you’re here!”

“What’s wrong?”

“One of the Band of Seven has attacked Kagome and the others. I have to find Inuyasha so he can find her!”

“What!?” Michiko’s heart seized in her chest. _‘Kagome! What is happening to you?’_ “Alright let’s hurry. You can trace his scent, right?”

“Yeah.” Shippō spurred his horse faster, Ah-Un keeping pace. The dragon demon grumbled, sensing Michiko’s distress. Shippō flew over a clearing, spotting Inuyasha. “Inuyasha!” The half-breed looked up. “Another one of the Band of Seven has Kagome! She needs your help right now!”

“Kagome!?” Jakotsu took advantage of Inuyasha’s momentary distraction, slicing at him with his sword. One of them slashed through Inuyasha’s robe, cutting his leg.

“Now now. Don’t forget me.”

“Shut up!” Inuyasha flung the sword away. “Let’s go Shippō!” Inuyasha started running the opposite direction. Jakotsu readied himself for another attack, but Shippō intervened. Sending his horse towards Jakotsu, it turned into dozens of laughing mushrooms that covered Jakotsu’s body. Michiko scooped up the fox kit, placing him in the saddle.

“Inuyasha.” The half-breed looked up in surprise at Michiko. “Get on.”

“What?!”

“An-Un is faster than you with that hurt leg. Now hurry up!” She grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging him towards the dragon demon. Inuyasha yelped, jumping onto the saddle so she would let go.

“That wa-.”

“Shut up and find Kagome, mutt.” Michiko growled. “Or I swear I will kill you.” Inuyasha gulped, nodding. He closed his eyes, sniffing the air.

“Found her, but…”

“Where is her scent leading?”

“That way.” Michiko nodded, spurring Ah-Un forward. “You…” Michiko glanced back at Inuyasha. His golden eyes were subdued. “You really care about Kagome, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Michiko returned her eyes to the forest ahead. “She’s the closest thing I have to family. I’m not going to lose her to some damn specter.”

“Right.” Ah-Un sped through the forest, sensing Michiko’s desperation to save Kagome. They arrived at a clearing, only to be shocked by what they saw.

The front of the hut they assumed to be Mukotsu’s hideout was completely destroyed. Ah-Un alighted, letting his passengers jump off. Michiko stopped short, as did Inuyasha, when they rounded the hut to see someone had beat them to the group.

“Sesshōmaru?” Inuyasha’s voice echoed Michiko’s inner one perfectly.

 _‘But I thought-.’_ Inuyasha’s panicked exclamation of Kagome’s name broke Michiko from her thoughts. She rushed into the hut alongside the half-breed, her violet eyes widening at the sight. Kagome, along with Sango, Miroku, and Kilala, were all passed out. From the scent in the air, she knew they had been poisoned. It seemed Inuyasha wasn’t too keen on using his nose at this juncture, however. He whirled on Sesshōmaru, assuming the worst.

“What did you do to them, Sesshōmaru?!”

“No.” Michiko gasped, falling to her knees next to Kagome. The priestess had woken up. “It’s not what it looks like. Sesshōmaru saved us.”

“What?” Michiko breathed as she cradled Kagome to her chest.

“No, I didn’t save you.” Sesshōmaru was still staring at something in the brush. “He couldn’t answer my questions so I got rid of him. Simple as that.”

“What questions?” While Inuyasha interrogated Sesshōmaru, Michiko set about moving Kagome out of the toxic air that still filled the hut. Thankfully, Ah-Un was still nearby. She rested Kagome against his flank, returning to the hut for Sango and Miroku.

“I caught the boy Kohaku’s scent.” Sesshōmaru glared over his shoulder at Inuyasha. He also saw Michiko hoist Sango into her arms, the twin-tail nestled on Sango’s lap. She didn’t spare him a glance as she walked out of the hut to place the demon slayer next to the priestess.

“Does that mean Naraku is near?” When Inuyasha didn’t answer, Sesshōmaru felt his annoyance grow. “Answer me, Inuyasha. Where is Naraku?”

“We haven’t been able to find him yet, either. But now, we’ve got these phantoms possessing Sacred Jewel shards coming after us. I’m sure Naraku’s close by.” Sesshōmaru stared at his half-brother for a moment longer.

“That’s all I need to know.” After turning around, he paused for a moment before walking away.

“Sesshōmaru!” He ignored Inuyasha.

 _‘Her scent…’_ When he had paused, Sesshōmaru had sniffed the air discretely, testing Michiko’s scent. Sesshōmaru glanced back at Michiko as he walked away. She was assessing the priestess, her eyes giving away the severity of her anxiety. _‘It was filled with anxiety and fear. She truly cares for that priestess, but she does not express it as freely as she does with Rin. What could have happened in her past that prevents her from doing so?’_

無情な

“Sango! Please, say something Sango!” Shippō stared worriedly at the demon-slayer. When she didn’t respond, he ran over to Miroku, shaking his leg.

“Miroku! Miroku wake up! Miroku!” The kit turned around, his face covered in worry. “It’s the poison! The poison got to them!” Inuyasha crouched next to Kagome, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Kagome.” Michiko regarded him for a moment before continuing to check her vitals. Kagome moaned, opening her eyes.

“I’m alright. Miroku, and Sango, protected me. Now please hurry. The antidote, in my, bag.”

“Kagome!” Michiko’s voice mixed with Inuyasha’s, both calling out to the girl as she slipped back into unconsciousness. “Come on.” Inuyasha looked up at Michiko. “We have to get back to your camp as quickly as possible. Ah-Un can carry them.” Inuyasha nodded.

“Right.” They placed the trio on Ah-Un’s back, Shippō clambering up with them. “Make sure they don’t fall off, Shippō.”

“Right.” The kit nodded, obviously trying his best not to freak out.

“Come on.” Michiko glanced at Inuyasha. He was on his knees. Taking the hint, she climbed onto his back.

“Ah-Un.” The dragons looked at Michiko. “Follow us.” They growled, waiting until Inuyasha had leapt away before following.

“I knew it.” Michiko glanced at the half-demon. “I should have stayed with her.” He clearly wasn’t expecting Michiko to hear him, so she didn’t say anything. It didn’t stop her from thinking anything, though.

 _‘If you knew that she was being targeted, why did you leave in the first place?’_ In no time at all, they had returned to the campsite. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome’s bag, leaping towards the river. Once they arrived, Michiko jumped off Inuyasha’s back, helping him to take Kagome and the others off of Ah-Un’s back. Inuyasha laid them down while Michiko prepared the antidote.

 _‘This antidote was meant for Naraku’s miasma, not Mukotsu’s poison.’_ She frowned. _‘I don’t know how well it will work.’_ She added more herbs to the mixture, just to be safe. Once it was done, she handed the cup to Shippō. “Give a third of this to Kagome first. She was exposed to the most poison the longest.”

“Okay.” The kit walked over to Kagome, Inuyasha lifting her head so she wouldn’t drown on the antidote while Shippō poured it into her mouth. Once he gave her her third, the duo repeated the process with Sango and Miroku. Kilala had recovered on her own, though she was still somewhat weak. Michiko breathed a sigh of relief when the trio’s breathing evened out, showing the antidote had already started to take effect. “Well, we gave them the antidote, but now they need rest, and lots of it.”

“You’re right. We should really find a safer place for them.” Michiko frowned in thought, bringing a knee up to her chin.

“We’ll take them back to Rin and Jaken.” Shippō and Inuyasha looked up at the teen when she stood. “That way I can keep an eye on all of them and you can chase after the remaining Band of Seven without leaving Kagome defenseless.” Michiko fixed Inuyasha with a particularly harsh glare.

“What about Sesshōmaru?” Inuyasha challenged.

“He doesn’t have a say in this matter.” Michiko declared boldly as she scooped up Kagome. Once she was settled in Ah-Un’s saddle, Michiko glanced at Inuyasha and Shippō. Their faces were sheet white. “What?”

“You’re going to defy Sesshōmaru?” Shippō was terrified.

“I’ve already defied him by going after Kagome.” Michiko stated bluntly. She picked up Miroku, placing him on Kilala’s back, doing the same with Sango. Shippō jumped up after them, holding Miroku’s staff. “Inuyasha. You take Hiraikotsu.”

“Who put you in charge?” The half-breed grumbled as he stood. One look at Michiko’s face had him scrambling for the giant weapon. “Sorry.” He squeaked.

“Just hurry up.” Michiko swung up into Ah-Un’s saddle, holding Kagome close. “I want to hurry back so I’ll be able to get more antidote into them.”

“Right.” The half-breed let Michiko take the lead, since she knew where they were headed. Michiko decided it would be best if Ah-Un and Kilala didn’t fly, since it would put too much strain on Kagome’s, Sango’s, and Miroku’s bodies. That left walking, though Michiko ensured it was a fast enough pace that they would reach their destination before sundown without jarring the poisoned passengers too much.

Michiko looked down when Kagome moaned. She tightened her grip on the younger girl, her heart clenching in anxiety. Inuyasha sent a worried glance at the duo, one Michiko reflected.

“Don’t you worry!” Michiko glanced back to see Shippō speaking to Sango and Miroku. “It’s going to be okay!”

 _‘I pray you’re right, Shippō.’_ Michiko unconsciously tightened her grip on Ah-Un’s reins. The two-headed dragon demon growled comfortingly at Michiko. She smiled softly, patting each of their necks. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Inuyasha glanced at Michiko.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Michiko snapped. She glanced at Inuyasha, seeing his taken aback expression. “Sorry. I’m just…” She stared down at Kagome. “I’m worried I’ll lose her.”

“It’s okay. I get it.” Inuyasha sighed. “The moment I left to chase after Jakotsu, the Band of Seven attacked Kagome, Miroku, and Sango. If they know that these three are incapacitated, they’re bound to come this way and attack us while our defenses are down.”

“Yeah, but Inuyasha!” Shippō piped up. “If left untreated the poison will-!”

“Yes I know, Shippō! That’s why we’re taking them to Michiko’s camp!” Inuyasha suddenly stopped short. He looked out over the river. Michiko halted Ah-Un, knowing something was up. She looked out as well, trying to see what he saw.

Her eyes widened at the glint of metal from the opposite shore. Not one second after, the glint materialized into three spinning disks, all headed straight for them.

“What the heck are those things?!” Shippō cried out in fear.

“Shippō! Kilala! Get down!” Ah-Un ducked as well, Michiko flattening herself and Kagome against their back. The disks spun overhead, slashing through several trees before arcing back to their place of origin.

“Inuyasha. Kilala. Follow me.” Michiko urged Ah-Un forward, the demon breaking into a sprint. Inuyasha and Kilala stayed right on their heels. Michiko led them into the forest, hoping that whoever was attacking them would stop once they were out of sight.

If only she was right.

The only warning they had was a boom that was far too familiar to Michiko. Everyone looked up to see the projectile split into dozens of smaller ones. Michiko’s eyes widened in terror when the projectiles hit the ground around them, exploding and causing fires to break out.

 _‘Airborne fire bombs!? But that’s centuries ahead of this era’s technology!’_ “Come on!” Michiko led the group further into the forest, evading the bombs.

“Dammit. Is he going to blow up the whole forest?”

“No.” Michiko remained outwardly calm, though her heart was racing. “He doesn’t know where we are; he is firing at random while hoping to move us in a certain direction. For some reason, he wants us to go southeast. That’s why he is firing to every other direction.”

“So?!” Inuyasha barked. Michiko sighed.

“Unfortunately, Rin and Jaken are southwest. That means we’re going to have to go through the fire.” Michiko glanced at Inuyasha. “Inuyasha. Can you hold him off long enough for us to get the others to safety?” Inuyasha nodded.

“Yeah.” He handed her Hiraikotsu. Michiko draped it over Ah-Un’s back. “Be safe.”

“You too.” Michiko flicked Ah-Un’s reins. “Go!” They took off, Kilala right behind. “Fly below the canopy. We’re dead meat if he sees us.” Ah-Un growled in understanding, Kilala yowling to show she heard. Michiko glanced behind her as Inuyasha ran back towards their attacker. _‘Inuyasha… I know Kagome will never forgive me if you get hurt, so try not to get yourself killed.’_

無情な

“Michiko!” Jaken looked up when Rin shouted. Ah-Un alighted, Michiko on his back.

“It’s about time! Where have you bee-?!”

“No time to explain. We need to move now!” Michiko grabbed Rin’s hand, pulling her onto Ah-Un’s back. Kilala grabbed Jaken, tossing him onto her back. Rin and Jaken had just situated themselves when the spinning disks cut through the trees.

“I’ll tear you all into mincemeat.” Michiko’s eyes widened in fear when she saw the disks coming straight for them.

_‘With Kagome and the others, Kilala and Ah-Un can’t maneuver as quickly as they should!’_

“Wind Scar!” Michiko swore she was never as happy to see Inuyasha as she was in that moment. He deflected the disks with the Tessaiga, sending them harmlessly away.

“Inuyasha!” Shippō gasped. The half-breed looked over his shoulder.

“Are you guys alright?” Michiko nodded.

“Yeah, we’re all okay.” Shippō said. His voice was quavering in fear. Michiko’s heart went out to the child. He was so young, yet he saw such horrors.

Just like Rin.

“Ah-Un.” The demons glanced back at Michiko. “Stay out of Inuyasha’s way.” They nodded, backing up.

“Hey, ya freak! How dare you trick me like that!?” The dust cleared, allowing them to finally see their opponent. Michiko’s eyes widened at the sight of the man that was three-quarters metal, his entire body bristling with weapons.

_‘Ginkotsu… the walking armory of the Band of Seven.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 104: "The Stealthy Poison User, Mukotsu" "Shinobiyoru Doku Tsukai Mukotsu" (しのびよる毒使い 霧骨) 
> 
> 105: "The Ghastly Steel Machine" "Heavy Equipment made of Ghastly Steel // Bukimi na Hagane no Jūsōbi" (不気味な鋼の重装備)


	20. Chapter XIX

__

_‘Ginkotsu… the walking armory of the Band of Seven.’_ Michiko swallowed harshly, tightening her grip on Rin and Kagome.

“Michiko?” Rin whispered.

“Hush.” Though it was only one word, it said all Rin needed to hear. She nodded, holding onto Kagome a bit tighter.

“Gersh. Inuyasha.”

“Huh. You don’t look human, so what are you?”

“I called Ginkotsu.” Inuyasha scoffed, pointing Tessaiga at the member of the Band of Seven.

“Gee, I’d love to sit down and hear your life story, but time’s a bit short right now.” Inuyasha rushed the resurrected man. “So I’m going to put an end to this!”

“Gersh! So thoughtless of you to leave your friends to suffer the effects of Mukotsu’s poison, cause at this rate they won’t live past sundown!”

“What!?” Michiko gasped, her violet eyes turning to Kagome. Her skin was much paler than it had been. _‘The antidote only slowed the poison! It hasn’t stopped it!’_

“But don’t worry! I’ll make sure you’re there to greet them on the other side!” Ginkotsu fired his spinning blades at Inuyasha, who deflected all of them with Tessaiga.

“Kilala! Michiko! Get the others away from here right now!” The twin-tail and Michiko nodded.

“Right! Come on Ah-Un.” The two demons lifted into the sky, leaving Inuyasha behind. Shippō called out to the half-demon. Michiko turned to look over her shoulder. Inuyasha was in a deadlock with Ginkotsu, preventing him from attacking the group. He glanced over his shoulder for a few seconds before returning his attention to Ginkotsu. They disappeared behind the canopy as Ah-Un and Kilala flew away.

“Hurry Kilala! We’ve got to get them to safety!” Shippō yelled. Michiko tightened her hold on Kagome and Rin, making sure neither fell off. “A safe place, a safe place.” Shippō shouted in frustration. “Where the heck am I going to find somewhere safe enough!?”

“I know a place.” Michiko spoke up. “Come on!” She directed Ah-Un away from the original direction. Kilala yowled at her. “What is it?”

The twin-tail glanced down. Following her gaze, Michiko realized she was looking at a temple. Her eyes narrowed. Turning her head, she mentally calculated the risk factor.

“No.” Kilala blinked in surprise, tilting her head and whining softly. “That monastery is exactly southeast from where Ginkotsu was attacking us. If I had to make a guess, that is where he was trying to lead us, so that is definitely _not_ where we’re going.” Michiko focused her attention on the landscape below her.

“So where are we going?” Shippō asked fearfully.

“There is a secluded clearing in these mountains ahead. It’s surrounded by dense trees and has clean water flowing through it. Medicinal herbs also grow there in abundance. I should be able to whip something up to counteract the poison.” Michiko glanced down at the unconscious priestess in her arms. _‘At least long enough for me to figure out what exactly was in that poison.’_

“Are you sure we’ll be safe?” Michiko smiled softly at the kit.

“Don’t worry. It’s only easily accessible by air, so we’ll be fine.” He nodded, though his expression was still unsure. “Look. We’re already here.” Shippō glanced down.

Sure enough, there was a clearing right below them. The trees were so thick on every side it was as if there was a fortified wall. Once they touched down, Michiko set to work.

“Rin, show Shippō where the herbs are. Gather as many as you can. Go with her Jaken.”

“Right!” The human girl led Shippō a little way into the forest. Jaken didn’t bother arguing, following Rin; he knew what that tone of voice meant. Michiko gently placed Kagome on the ground, placing Sango and Miroku next to her. Kilala whined softly, licking her mistress’ forehead. Ah-Un watched as Michiko opened Kagome’s pack, rifling through it. She pulled out everything she found that was medicinal.

“Michiko!” The ravenette looked over her shoulder to see Shippō and Rin were running back, their arms full of herbs.

“Good work.” Michiko motioned for them to place the herbs in front of her. She kneeled down, sifting through them. “Shippō. I need you to tell me exactly what they smell like.”

“The herbs?”

“Kagome and the others. I need to know what is different about their scents if I want to accurately treat the poison.”

“Is there anything I can do, Michiko?” She glanced up at Rin.

“See those containers?” Michiko motioned with her head towards the empty water bottles she had pulled out of Kagome’s bag. “Fill them up with water.”

“Okay.” Rin grabbed as many as she could, running over to the creek that wound around the edge of the clearing. Michiko returned her attention to the poisoned individuals.

_‘Hold on just a little longer, Kagome. I promise I’ll save you.’_

無情な

“Hm. What is that?” Myōga glanced down. The terrain was suddenly changed from the forest he was flying over. “Take me down lower, bird!” The crow he was riding on did so.  Upon closer inspection, it was obvious what had happened.

“Yup. I’d recognize that swath of devastation anywhere. That’s the after effect of Master Inuyasha’s Wind Scar! Oh. I guess Master Inuyasha didn’t come north simply to enjoy the delightful hot springs and mountain scenery.” He giggled to himself, relieved he hadn’t been left out of a trip.

His relief vanished quite quickly when something hissed in one of the canyons created by the Wind Scar, causing an explosion of rocks.

“Aie! What the heck is that thing!? Fly higher! Fly higher!” A small rock knocked the flea demon off his ride, but the bird thankfully caught him before he hit the ground. Myōga watched in fear as a man covered in metal emerged from the carnage.

“Fly away! Fly away! Get going you stupid crow!”

無情な

“Rin start a fire. We can’t risk them getting cold.”

“Right!”

“I’ll help!” Michiko nodded, letting Shippō know she had heard him. Jaken grumbled from where he sat on Ah-Un’s saddle, his back facing Michiko.

“What was that Jaken?” The imp started, glancing over his shoulder at Michiko. She was leaning over Kagome, monitoring her heart and breathing rates. Her hair was wrapped in a bun on the top of her head, keeping it out of her face. He noticed her skin was paler than it had been a few hours earlier.

“N-nothing.” Jaken turned away again. _‘This isn’t good. If Michiko wears herself out caring for those fools, then I will have to keep watch over all of them!’_ Several sweatdrops appeared on his face. _‘And if we’re attacked, I won’t be able to stop the others from dying. I don’t really care about those stupid humans, but Rin and Michiko do, and if they’re hurt defending the priestess and the others…’_ Jaken felt his entire body pale.

_‘Lord Sesshōmaru will kill me!’_

“Jaken.”

“Y-yes milord!?” Jaken whirled around, only to see Michiko staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. It disappeared once she returned her gaze to Kagome.

“Light the wood. I don’t want to use any of Kagome’s tools, and I can’t turn away from them.”

“I’ve got it!” Shippō jumped up in the air. “Fox Fire!” A green flame flew from his hand, landing on the wood. It instantly caught fire, the warmth almost immediately spreading to the edge of the clearing.

“Thank you Shippō.”

“Anything else?”

“No you’ve done enough. Why don’t you and Rin go to sleep? I can handle things.” Rin nodded, curling up beside Ah-Un. Shippō stayed resolutely by Michiko’s side.

“I want to help you, Michiko.” The ravenette’s violet eyes momentarily shifted to the fox kit. His hands were clenched by his side, his green eyes meeting her gaze evenly. “Please. Tell me what I can do to help.”

Michiko smiled softly. Lifting a hand, she placed it on Shippō’s head, lightly ruffling his hair. Shippō blinked in surprise, staring up at her with a shocked expression. Michiko’s eyes softened.

“Thank you, little one. But Kagome would want you to rest. I promise to wake you if I need anything.” Shippō sighed, nodding. “If you would like, you can sleep on my lap. It’ll keep you warmer.”

“Thanks!” Shippō crawled into Michiko’s lap, curling up against her stomach. He was asleep within seconds. Michiko chuckled softly, returning her gaze to Kagome. She blinked in surprise when something hit her on the head.

“Ow.” Michiko’s eyes widened at the familiar voice. Reaching up, she grasped the small weight that was on her head. “Ow ow ow ow!! Stop squeezing so hard!”

“Oh shut up.” Myōga immediately stopped struggling, his wide eyes staring into Michiko’s. “What are you doing here, Myōga?”

“I was looking for Master Inuyasha. Is he here?”

“No. He went off to fight the Band of Seven.” Michiko’s eyes narrowed in worry. “He hasn’t come back yet, so I’m starting to get worried about him.”

“You should be! He has a giant metal monster on his tail!”

“What!?” Michiko’s shout woke Shippō and Rin. “You mean Ginkotsu is alive!?”

“What?” Shippō pressed into Michiko fearfully. “How is that possible?”

“Where was he headed, Myōga?”

“Uh, well…”

“WHERE!?” Michiko barked, scaring the flea half to death.

“Southeast!! I think he was headed southeast!”

 _‘The temple! I_ knew _it! The Band of Seven_ have _set a trap there!’_ “Shippō, I need you to take Kagome and the others on Kilala and get out of here. The fire might have attracted unwanted attention.” Kilala stood, transforming.

“Okay. But what about you?” Michiko lifted Kagome, placing her on Kilala’s back first. She repeated the process with Sango and Miroku as she talked to Shippō.

“I’m going to help Inuyasha. If I’m right, the Band of Seven has set a trap at that monastery we passed over. Knowing Inuyasha, that’s the first place he’ll look for us. He could be in a lot of trouble.”

“I want to help!”

“You will.” Michiko scooped up Shippō, placing him on Kilala’s shoulders. Rin was riding on Kilala’s haunches, making sure no one fell off. “You, Rin, and Jaken will help me by getting these three to safety.” Michiko stared into the kit’s eyes. “I trust you Shippō.” He nodded shakily, swallowing.

“O, okay.” Michiko nodded.

“Rin, show them to that clearing we passed through earlier. The one with the river. Jaken, I’m trusting you to look after Rin and Shippō.” The imp nodded, holding his staff with both hands.

“You can count on me!”

“I better, otherwise we will both have to answer to Lord Sesshōmaru.” Michiko handed Rin Kagome’s bag. “Be safe, Rin.”

“I will.” Rin’s eyes softened. “Come back, okay Michiko?” Michiko smiled slightly. She cupped Rin’s face, running a hand through her hair.

“Always.” She stepped back. “Now go!” Kilala took off, disappearing into the rapidly darkening sky. Turning back to Ah-Un, she stripped of her kimono to pull her black coat on over her clothing. Once she secured Ōritsukiba to her left hip, she jumped on Ah-Un, deciding to leave the fire going as a decoy. “Let’s go save a half-demon.”

Ah-Un easily traced Inuyasha’s scent. Michiko pulled her coat tighter around her body, her eyes narrowing. In the distance, smoke was rising, and it wasn’t from a campfire. Her eyes widened when she realized it was the monastery.

 _‘They must have burned it down when they realized their plan didn’t work!’_ Michiko tightened her grip on the reins. _‘I knew they were bloodthirsty, but to go this far, and we have barely met half of the team yet!’_ Ah-Un growled. “Yeah I see him.”

Inuyasha was battling on the steps of the monastery. He appeared to be tied up with steel cords that were on fire. At the top of the stairs was the man holding the wires. He was dressed in the robes of a head monk, but the markings on his face said he was anything but. At the base was Ginkotsu. A chain was wrapped around Tessaiga, and a drill was coming out of his torso, his intent clear.

Inuyasha threw the Tessaiga, the blade lodging in Ginkotsu’s body. The chain wrapped around the drill, making it grind to a halt. Inuyasha was still wrapped in the flaming steel wires, but they didn’t seem to be hurting him.

 _‘Probably that robe of his.’_ Michiko thought as she pulled her hood over her face. She knew Inuyasha would recognize the sight of Ah-Un and her scent, so she wasn’t worried about him not following. All she cared about was hiding her face from the Band of Seven.

“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!” Inuyasha slashed through the wires, much to the surprise of the man holding them. Inuyasha then leapt down the stairs, avoiding the spinning metal discs Ginkotsu shot at him. “Okay, that’s it! I’ve wasted enough time on you, ya freak!”

Inuyasha grabbed Tessaiga, using his leverage on Ginkotsu to push him back when he jumped off. The discs Ginkotsu had shot at Inuyasha came back, but because Ginkotsu was in a different position than when he had launched them, the discs cut into his body instead of Inuyasha’s.

“Now try this! Wind Scar!” The demonic attack raced over Ginkotsu’s body, making him explode. Michiko took advantage of the smoke and dust, and had Ah-Un dive through it.

“Inuyasha!” Michiko called out to him. The half-demon looked behind to see Ah-Un racing towards him. He jumped up, landing in the saddle behind Michiko.

“We have to go to the temple! Kagome and the others-!”

“Are not inside.” Michiko told him as Ah-Un flew away into the clouds.

“But Renkotsu-.”

“Lied.” Michiko took her hood off, letting him see her eyes. “Kilala and Shippō are taking Kagome and the others to a clearing we passed through earlier today. If we hurry, we can make it.”

“Right.” Inuyasha looked behind him. They were too far away for him to see the stairs, but he could still see and smell the burning monastery. “All of those innocent lives…”

“That’s war, Inuyasha.” The half-demon stared incredulously at the human teen. “Innocents are always caught in the crossfire…” Michiko’s hands tightened on Ah-Un’s reins. “No matter how many times we try to avoid innocent casualties.” Inuyasha sighed, looking at his lap.

“Yeah.”

It was almost midday by the time Ah-Un finally rejoined the group. Michiko’s heart froze when she saw Shippō crying on a rock, Rin kneeling beside him, her head bowed and hands clenched in her lap. Jaken was standing off to the side, staring at the ground with his back to the group.

_‘No. Oh God please no.’_

The moment Ah-Un touched down, Inuyasha immediately jumped off, running to Shippō. Michiko gracefully dismounted, walking over to the kit. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke for her. Inuyasha tried to talk to the kit, but he was beside himself with grief. Michiko knelt down, pulling the kit and Rin into a hug.

“Don’t cry Shippō. I know you and Rin did everything you could.”

“But it wasn’t enough! And if they all die I’ll never be able to forgive myself!” Michiko’s arm tightened around the kit. “It’s my fault!” Rin sniffled, hiding her face in Michiko’s shoulder.

“Just quit it!” The trio stared in surprise at Inuyasha. “You’re not to blame for anything. It’s all _my_ fault!”

“You’re just saying that!” Shippō couldn’t accept Inuyasha’s attempt to console him. “It’s all my fault and you know it!” Michiko sighed.

“It’s not your fault, Shippō. You only listened to me.” Michiko swallowed. “If I hadn’t insisted on moving them again, the poison wouldn’t have spread so quickly.” Hearing the rustle of clothing, Michiko looked up to see Inuyasha had walked over to Kagome and was holding her close.

“Shippō, please don’t cry anymore. Men never show their tears, no matter what.” Inuyasha spoke up, not turning to face the kit. Michiko frowned, not approving of the way Inuyasha phrased that. She decided to take a gentler approach.

“Come now.” Michiko petted Shippō’s head, placing the kit back on the ground. “Dry your tears. Kagome wouldn’t want you to cry.” Shippō sniffled.

“Kay, I’ll try.”

“Inuyasha…” Everyone froze, Michiko’s eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. “I can’t… I can’t, breathe.”

“Kagome?” Michiko whirled faster than she knew she was capable, running over to Kagome’s side. She arrived in time to see Inuyasha pull back…

Revealing Kagome’s brown irises, staring up at him in confusion and fatigue.

“I’m kinda, dizzy.” Michiko reached out, gently brushing her fingers over Kagome’s cheek. Warmth had returned to them, making tears appear in Michiko’s eyes.

“But, you were…”

“That’s to be expected. I sucked out a lot of blood with the poison.” Both Inuyasha and Michiko looked up to see Myōga crouching over Miroku’s neck. The flea had grown to the size of a small child, showing them just how much blood he had sucked out. The flea’s proboscis was in Miroku’s neck, the flea continuing to suck out the poison. “Woah, I gotta tell ya. Even for me this poison packs quite a wallop.”

“Are, are you telling me that, that you…?” Miroku moaned, cutting off Inuyasha’s question. The monk started to pet Myōga’s head.

“Well well. So you’ll bear my child then?” Michiko almost fell over at Miroku’s words.

“I should have let this one die.” Myōga muttered as he rolled away. Shippō fell to his knees next to Miroku’s head, his tears still having yet to dry.

“Miroku?” The monk moaned, opening his eyes.

“Was it, just a dream?” He closed them in disappointment. “How disappointing.”

“I should have known you were dreaming about women.” Shippō deadpanned. Kilala mewed, distracting Shippō. He turned to face Sango. “Sango! Hey, are you okay?” The demon slayer nodded, still too weak to say anything.

“That means, that everyone’s still alive.” Kagome closed her eyes in relief. “I’m so glad.”

“I was only able to revive you because of Michiko’s administration of antidote. It halted the poison from spreading completely through your bodies. Had it not been for her, it would have been too late.” Kagome looked up at Michiko. The ravenette smiled tearfully, stroking Kagome’s cheek with the backs of her fingers.

“Well, I gotta hand it to you, Myōga. I guess you can be useful every once in a while.”

“Why you insolent little whippersnapper! How dare you speak to me like that!?”

“I’m sorry, Michiko, Inuyasha.” Michiko and Inuyasha stared down at Kagome. “For making you worry.”

“Stop it! Don’t apologize!” Inuyasha gritted his teeth, clearly trying not to cry. Michiko blinked in surprise when he shoved Kagome into her arms and swiftly turned around, making sure his back was to everyone.

“Inuyasha?” Kagome questioned. Shippō ran around the half-demon, stopping in front of him.

“Hey, what gives, Inuyasha? I thought men never show their tears no matter what.”

“Shut up!” Inuyasha slammed a fist on Shippō’s head, but Michiko could tell it didn’t have any real strength behind it.

“Don’t be silly, Shippō.” Myōga started rolling towards them. “I have served Master Inuyasha for many, many years, and I have never once seen him shed tears.” Shippō jumped onto Inuyasha’s right shoulder.

“Well then what do you call these babies?” Myōga jumped onto Inuyasha’s left shoulder.

“Let me take a closer look.” Both tried to angle themselves to get a better view of Inuyasha’s face, but he hit them off before they could. Inuyasha whirled, gritting his teeth.

“Why should I cry!? Everyone’s alive now, aren’t they!?” Michiko chuckled to herself.

 _‘Always having to put on the tough guy act. He is just like Sesshōmaru.’_ Still, Inuyasha’s ‘tough guy’ act was diminished by the clear sight of water pooling in the corners of his eyes. Feeling Kagome shift, Michiko looked down at her. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Michiko sighed heavily, bringing Kagome closer so the elder ravenette could hug her as tightly as she dared. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay.” Michiko whispered. “That’s what a big sister does: worry about their younger siblings.” Kagome chuckled softly, bringing a hand up to limply rest it on Michiko’s shoulder blade. Michiko knew it was the closest thing to a hug she could muster in her current state.

“Is that why you’re so good at taking care of Rin?” Michiko chuckled, leaning back.

“Probably.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 105: "The Ghastly Steel Machine" "Heavy Equipment made of Ghastly Steel // Bukimi na Hagane no Jūsōbi" (不気味な鋼の重装備)
> 
> 106: "Kagome, Miroku, and Sango: A Desperate Situation" "Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Zettai Zetsumei" (かごめ、弥勒、珊瑚、絶体絶命) 
> 
> 107: "Inuyasha Shows His Tears For the First Time" "Shown For the First Time; Inuyasha's Tears // Hajimete Miseru Inuyasha no Namida" (初めてみせる犬夜叉の涙)


	21. Chapter XX

Michiko wrung the cloth out in the river, washing it of sweat. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting on or next to the rocks on the bank, recuperating. Shippō, Rin, Kilala, and Jaken were in the forest, rounding up more ingredients for Myōga’s special antidote. Ah-Un was watching Michiko from where they lay parallel to Kagome and the others.

“I’m sorry, Inuyasha. I let the Shikon Jewel shards get stolen.”

“What do you mean?” Michiko asked as she stood up, cracking her back.

“Mukotsu took my Shikon Jewel shards.” Michiko blinked in surprise.

“There weren’t any by his skeleton. Someone must have taken them, then.” Michiko frowned, pursing her lips in thought. “But I saw the Saimyōshō fly away with only one shard. How many did you have?”

“Four.” Kagome sighed, looking down at her lap. “I should have- eep!” Kagome yelped, holding her head where Michiko had cuffed her.

“You were poisoned and almost died. I don’t want to hear you blaming yourself for anything.”

“Michiko’s right.” The ravenette looked over at the half-breed. “Besides, don’t worry about it too much. We can always get them back later. But here, drink this.” Inuyasha pulled a plastic water bottle full of Myōga’s antidote out of the bush, tossing it to Kagome.

“Miroku, Sango. You too.” He tossed a bamboo water flask and another plastic water bottle, filled with the same liquid, to Sango and Miroku.

“Just drink it! Come on it’s my special potion!” Myōga jumped up and down on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “I sucked out a large amount of blood from you three, along with the poison. Now if you drink this potion, it’ll increase your body’s blood content and make you healthy.” Sango drank some, only to pull a disgusted face.

“Maybe so, if it doesn’t kill us first.” she coughed. Miroku had much of the same reaction, though he bore it more gracefully.

“Just grin and bear it, Sango, because the longer we take to recover, the longer we’re vulnerable to our enemies.” He went back to drinking the potion, Kagome following suit after a moment.

“Myōga.” The flea looked over at Michiko. She had unwrapped her hair from its bun, the ponytail brushing the tops of her hips. “You did remember that humans are built differently than demons, right?”

“Of course! I’m not stupid!” Michiko shrugged, crossing her arms.

“With how often you run away, it was logical to think you didn’t know much of anything.” Inuyasha snorted, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Why you little-?!” A glance out of the corner of her eye had Myōga biting his tongue. “Nothing.”

“Thought so.” Michiko chuckled, returning her gaze to Kagome.

“Hey Myōga look!” Everyone looked over to see Shippō and Rin running back with bursting bags on their backs. It was Shippō who had called out to the flea. “We brought you some more ingredients!”

“Excellent! Good job you two!” Shippō and Rin dumped out the bags, spilling their contents on the ground. Michiko quirked an onyx eyebrow at the… unique assortment.

“I combine the blood of this poisonous snake with these rare fungi inside my body, regurgitate it all and voilà! My special potion! Watch and learn!” Myōga proceeded to do exactly what he had just described, much to the horror of those who had drunk the potion. Michiko chuckled to herself as Shippō walked back to the flea, balancing the bottle on his head. “Now just mix things around a little.” Myōga grunted as he rolled around.

“And here you go.” Shippō held out one of the bottles.

“Thank you.” Myōga spat up the potion, filling up the bottle. Once he was done, Shippō turned around, an innocent smile on his face.

“So, who’s first?”

“No thanks.”

“I think I’m starting to feel more sick.” Kagome and Sango were crying. Miroku looked like he was about to do the same.

“There are some secrets better left unknown.” Michiko rolled her eyes. Before she could say anything, a whirlwind appeared, stopping in front of Kagome. When it and the dust it had created dispersed, revealing a very familiar Ōkami demon.

“Kagome!” Michiko’s eyebrows shot up at the distressed tone in Kōga’s voice.

“Oh. Hi Kōga.” He placed his hands on her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

“Are you okay?! I came as fast as I could!”

 _‘No kidding.’_ Michiko waved her hand in front of her face, fanning the dust away from her face.

“Kōga…” Both the Ōkami demon and Michiko looked down to see Kōga had landed in the middle of Inuyasha’s back. “Why you…”

“Oh. Hey there mutt. You’re still alive too?”

“I’ll kill ya!” Kōga leapt up, evading Inuyasha’s claws.

“Hey!”

“How dare you!?” Michiko sighed, leaning against a tree. She was always interested in how Kōga and Inuyasha reacted around each other. She closed her eyes, letting her body relax for the first time in hours.

“So Kōga.” Kagome tried to dissolve the situation. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was pursuing Naraku when a strange warrior wielding a snake-like sword appeared.” Michiko cracked her eyes open the slightest bit.

“That sounds a lot like…” Sango trailed off.

“Jakotsu.” Miroku finished her thought. Kōga ignored them, taking Kagome’s hands.

“This rather odd fellow proceeded to tell me that you were dead.” Ordinarily, Michiko wouldn’t have let him, but she knew how worried Kōga was about the young priestess, so she let it slide this once.

“How thoughtful! You were worried about me!” Inuyasha wasn’t about to though.

“Let go of her hands right now, Kōga, or I’ll rip your arms off.”

“You are despicable, Inuyasha!” Michiko fully opened her eyes, surprised by Kōga’s outburst. “Kagome’s hands feel much colder than they usually do, and her beautiful cheeks which are usually so rosy are pale like a fish’s belly. I can tell you put Kagome’s life in terrible danger!” Kōga growled, stepping forward to emphasize his point. “Well I would _never_ let anything like that happen to her!”

“You… why you!” Inuyasha snarled. Kōga scoffed, looking away from the half-demon.

“Master Inuyasha!” Myōga and Shippō ran up to defend Inuyasha.

“Huh! That’s it! Time to teach this guy a lesson he’ll never forget!” Michiko used her shoulders to push herself off the tree, silently walking behind the group.

“Yeah! Yeah!”

“I won’t do it.” Michiko quirked an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

_‘Won’t do what? You’re always itching for a fight.’_

“I won’t, ever let anything like that happen to Kagome again. So you can just get lost!” Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha.

“Ow!!” The priestess’ sudden shout surprised both demons. She was holding her head, while Michiko was examining her palm. “Michiko! What was that-!?”

“Mosquito.” Michiko turned her palm around. Sure enough, there was a small blood splatter in the center of her palm. “Kōga.” The Ōkami demon blinked. “Mind staying here? I have to help Rin and Shippō gather more ingredients for Myōga’s potion. I could use your help to make sure Kagome drinks what she already has.”

“No way!” Kagome crossed her arms over her neck, creating an X. “I am _not_ drinking that stuff!”

“You have to.” Michiko stared down at the stubborn girl. “Myōga sucked out most of your blood with Mukotsu’s poison. You _have_ to replenish it if you want any chance of continuing this fight.” The tone in her voice left no room for argumentation. Kagome groaned, hunching her shoulders.

“If that’s the case why don’t you drink it too?”

“I wasn’t poisoned, stupid.” Michiko flicked Kagome’s forehead. “That goes for you two as well!” Michiko glanced over her shoulder at Sango and Miroku. “Especially you two, since you are frontline fighters.”

“Hey!” Inuyasha stepped in front of Michiko, his fists clenched. “I can watch over them just fine!”

“Oh I don’t doubt that.” Michiko fixed a cold glare at Inuyasha. “Except you’re too soft on Kagome and won’t tell her to drink the thing that may end up saving her life, _or_ until you get a whiff of the Band of Seven and go running off again. Kōga is right: you _did_ put Kagome’s life in great danger, and frankly I don’t trust you that much right now. So be a good boy and sit.” Michiko’s eyes flashed. Inuyasha gulped, swiftly sitting down, his legs crossed.

“Don’t worry.” Kōga smiled at Michiko. “I’ll keep an eye on them.” Michiko nodded. She tossed a water bottle full of Myōga’s potion to the Ōkami demon.

“Make sure she drinks at least one of these by the time I get back.”

“Right.” Michiko picked up her sword, sliding it into her belts.

“Come on Rin, Shippō.” Kōga watched the ravenette leave, the two children following at her heels.

 _‘She’s lying. She_ was _poisoned by this Mukotsu, but she’s putting on an act for Kagome.’_ Kōga glanced down at Kagome, who was glaring after Michiko. _‘It doesn’t take much to believe you are sisters. You’re both so stubborn and loyal.’_ “Alright Kagome, you heard her.”

“No way!!”

無情な

“Good job Rin!” Kagome congratulated the girl when she stood up in the water, holding a fish. Kagome’s eyes widened when she saw Rin had the fish by the gills, her little hand poking out of its mouth. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“Michiko taught me.” Rin said happily as she climbed out of the river. She ran over to Michiko, who was cleaning the other fish she had caught. The river they were resting by was overflowing with fish, so it was quite easy to catch enough for the entire group. Kōga and the other wolves had caught their own, eating it raw.

Not long after Michiko had returned with fresh ingredients, Ginta and Hakkaku had caught up with Kōga. After a long discussion between Michiko and the wolves, they were allowed to stay the night, provided they didn’t go anywhere near Rin; if she approached them, that was a different story. Kōga didn’t mind, since he would be able to stay and keep an eye on Kagome; Ginta and Hakkaku were just grateful for the chance to rest.

Rin had no complaints, since she had grown rather fond of Shippō. She was still wary of the wolves though. Kōga, however, she was warming up to, since he had saved her from the centipede demon a few weeks ago. She had even approached him to say thank you. Kōga seemed taken aback, glancing at Michiko to make sure it was okay to talk to the girl. When the ravenette did nothing, he nodded, telling her he was glad she was okay.

Jaken had long since given up trying to change Michiko’s orders. He had noticed from the very first time they met that as soon as Lord Sesshōmaru left, Michiko took charge. It was almost as if Lord Sesshōmaru expected her to, since he never corrected her when she did so. It irked him, being outranked by a human girl who had yet to travel with Sesshōmaru for one hundredth of the time he had.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were still too weak to argue, not that they could have changed Michiko’s mind. Each had consumed two more bottles of Myōga’s potion, careful to not overload their still fragile systems. Right now, Miroku was working on building a fire with Shippō, Sango was telling Ginta and Hakkaku how to set up camp, and Kagome watched Rin fish, with Kōga watching over Kagome; everyone agreed that the three had already been moved too much.

As for Inuyasha, he was sulking in a tree about being outnumbered.

“Tell me Rin.” Kagome started once the little girl had sat down next to her. “When did you meet Michiko?”

“Hm…” The little girl thought for a little bit. “It was the day after the winter solstice. I was sitting on Ah-Un, waiting for Lord Sesshōmaru to come back. I was singing, which Michiko said is what caught her attention. She came into the clearing, and Master Jaken threatened her.” Rin chuckled slightly. “She wasn’t scared of him at all. In fact, I think he was more frightened of her.” Kagome laughed with the little girl.

“It looks like he still is.” Both looked over to see Jaken leaning against the same tree Inuyasha was sulking in. “So what happened next?”

“Lord Sesshōmaru arrived. They said a few things to each other, and I asked if Michiko could spend the day with us. She tried to decline, but I showed her where some of the medicinal herbs she needed were growing. They were growing next to a really pretty field of flowers I wanted to see again, so I took her there. Once she was done, she played with me until the sun went down.”

“Really?” Kagome looked over at her sister. Michiko had finished cleaning the fish, tossing the guts to the wolves. They were all too happy to gobble them up. “Did she stay with you after that?”

“No.” Rin’s eyes saddened. “She went back to the village. That night it was attacked by bandits. Lord Sesshōmaru went back for her; I guess he came back to us after I was asleep, because when I woke up Michiko was sleeping by the fire. She had a new scar on her left shoulder, and couldn’t talk for a while because her throat was swollen shut because of smoke, but both healed just fine, thanks to Lord Sesshōmaru!” Rin’s sadness left, replaced with a bright smile. Kagome smiled back.

“You seem like you care about her a lot.” Rin blushed, poking her fingertips together.

“W-well, I, kind of see her, as…”

“As what, Rin?” Kagome tilted her head. Rin pulled on her sleeve, silently asking her to bend down. Kagome’s eyes widened at what Rin whispered in her ear. “Really?” Rin nodded.

“Yeah, but I don’t know if she’d be mad at me if I called her that.”

“I don’t think she will.”

“Really?” Rin stared at Kagome with hopeful eyes. You think so?” Kagome nodded.

“I know so. Why don’t you ask her once she’s done with the fish?”

“I’m done now.” Both looked up to see Michiko standing over them, wiping her hands on a cloth. “What’s going on?”

“Rin has something to ask you.” Michiko blinked in surprise. She knelt down, bringing herself eye level with Rin.

“What is it?” Rin blushed, clasping her hands in front of her. Michiko tilted her head, trying to catch her gaze. “You know, I can’t read your mind, silly girl. If something’s up, just tell me.” Rin giggled, glancing at Kagome, who nodded, before turning her gaze to Michiko.

“Would… would you mind if…” Rin’s blush deepened. “If I called you ‘Mama’?” Michiko’s face took on an expression of shock Kagome had never seen. Her jaw dropped slightly, her breath catching in her throat.

“You, really want to call me that?” Rin nodded. Michiko’s lips curled into a smile, her eyes sparkling in the lowering light. “I would love it if you called me your mother, sweetheart.”

“Really!?” Rin gasped in joy, clenching her hands in front her chest. Michiko nodded, chuckling lightly. Her chuckles turned into full laughter when Rin launched herself into her arms, cheering for joy. Michiko returned the embrace, scooping up the little girl. “Thank you Mama!”

“Already, huh?” Michiko laughed, placing a hand on the back of the girl’s head. “And I already like the sound of it.” Rin smiled wider, hugging Michiko again. Kagome flashed a look at Michiko, to which she responded with rolled eyes and a stuck out tongue. Both lapsed into giggles. “Come on you crazy girls. Let’s get you warm.”

“I’ll help.” Kōga walked over, helping Kagome stand. Michiko nodded at him, the four walking over to the fire. Just as Michiko placed Rin down, the demons in the camp stiffened. Inuyasha growled, jumping down from the tree to land behind Michiko and the others.

Everyone turned around to see Sesshōmaru standing there.

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” Jaken immediately perked up, racing across the campsite. Rin giggled, while Ah-Un lifted their heads to stare at their master. Michiko stayed where she was, reading the Daiyōkai’s body language.

 _‘Well, he isn’t_ too _upset. But I don’t think it’s at me. At least I hope not.’_

“Michiko.” The ravenette smirked, turning to fully face the Daiyōkai. All he needed to say was her name, and she immediately knew what he wanted to know.

“Kagome and the others are healing from Mukotsu’s poison, but they are still going to be weak for a few days, unless they stay on top of their medicine. Kōga, Ginta, and Hakkaku have agreed to help guard Kagome and the others, and the wolves know not to come within a ten meter distance. I’ve been monitoring the surroundings, and aside from your arrival ten minutes ago, we have had no other disturbances.”

“What!?” Inuyasha started, staring at Michiko in shock. “He was _not_ here ten minutes ago!”

“I was downwind of you.” Sesshōmaru spoke up. “It was a test. Your senses are even weaker than I imagined.”

“What did you say!?” Inuyasha reached for Tessaiga.

“Inuyasha!” The half-demon froze, staring at Kagome in fear. “Just because I’ve been weakened doesn’t mean I don’t have enough power to s-i-t you!” Inuyasha gulped. “It’s too late for this. Haven’t you had enough fighting for one day?”

While Kagome reprimanded Inuyasha, Michiko and Sesshōmaru stared at each other. Neither said anything, their eyes communicating for them. The Daiyōkai wasn’t pleased with Michiko’s decision, but she relented her original position to appease him.

“Fish are done!” Michiko broke the silence. “Help yourselves.”

“Alright!” Everyone dug in, not noticing Michiko and Sesshōmaru slip away from the group.

“You care too much about that priestess.” Sesshōmaru spoke up once they were no longer within Inuyasha’s hearing range; of course, he could still hear everything that was happening back at the camp. Michiko sighed, leaning against a tree.

“She’s the closest thing I have to family.”

“You just agreed to let Rin call you her mother.” Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes when Michiko closed hers, inhaling deeply.

“That’s different.” Her voice was quieter. Sesshōmaru stepped forward. When Michiko opened her eyes again, he was standing right in front of her. “Lord Sesshōmaru?” Her eyes widened when he swept his hand under her bangs and placed it on her forehead.

“You have a fever.” His eyes narrowed in disapproval. “That man’s poison has affected you as well, Michiko.”

“It wasn’t too bad.” Michiko averted her gaze. “Kagome was exposed to the worst of it.”

“Did you sleep last night?”

“No.”

“When was the last time?” Michiko shrugged.

“A few nights ago. I haven’t slept well since we first came to this place.” Sesshōmaru’s frown deepened. Michiko sighed. “Look I’m fine.”

“Your temperature has risen, and your heart rate is increased.”

“I’ve been building my immunity to poisons ever since I was ten.” Michiko bit out. “I’ve had worse; it’s just been a while since poison has entered my system. I’ll be fine by morning.”

 _‘Ten years of age?’_ Sesshōmaru’s eyes narrowed. “Did you truly build your immunity of your own volition, or did your father force you to?”

Michiko froze, her eyes widening.

“Hn.” Sesshōmaru gently grabbed Michiko’s chin, turning her head so she had no choice but to face him. “Michiko…” The ravenette slowly met his gaze. “What did your father do to you that warranted you killing him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 107: "Inuyasha Shows His Tears For the First Time" "Shown For the First Time; Inuyasha's Tears // Hajimete Miseru Inuyasha no Namida" (初めてみせる犬夜叉の涙)


	22. Chapter XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna warn you now: this might be a little triggering for some (mentions of murder and joyous stuff like that. XP), so if you don't like, don't read. I swear if I get any comments about someone being triggered because of this content I'll delete it. I've already warned you, so if you go ahead and read and get triggered that is YOUR FAULT, not mine.
> 
> Sorry about the mini rant. Had to be done.
> 
> That aside, I truly hope you guys enjoy! Please review if you did! ^_^

 

“Did you truly build your immunity of your own volition, or did your father force you to?” Michiko froze, her entire body reacting to the question suddenly posed to her.

 _‘Idiot! I totally forgot I had told him when my father killed my mother. Now he’s going to want to know more… and I don’t think I’ll be able to get away this time.’_ Sure enough, a clawed hand gripped her chin and turned her head, but she was surprised at how gentle he was being.

“Michiko.” She slowly met his gaze. His golden eyes were just as piercing as the day they met, but this time the concern they held was for her, not Rin. “What did your father do to you that warranted you killing him?”

Michiko swallowed, staring into Sesshōmaru’s eyes. She knew he could smell all of her emotions; well, more accurately, he could smell the pheromones given off by those emotions. Anger, terror, pain, hurt, betrayal, and hesitance. His grip never softened on her chin, but it didn’t tighten either. She could feel his thumb gently start to caress her jawline and down the artery in her neck, comforting her slightly and letting her know he was patiently waiting for an answer; he wasn’t going to force her to tell him, but he wasn’t going to let her get away this time either, just like she had thought. She swallowed again, looking at the ground.

“Can he hear?” She asked quietly. Sesshōmaru immediately knew who she was talking about.

“No. But the wolf might.”

“Take me further.” Sesshōmaru lifted an eyebrow. “I… I don’t…” He dropped his hand from her chin, wrapping his arm around her waist. He quickly jumped through the trees, arriving at a secluded waterfall.

“I can see them from here, but the wolf cannot hear us.” Michiko nodded. During his travel to the waterfall, she had grabbed onto his kimono, and had yet to release her grip. Realizing she wasn’t about to, Sesshōmaru sat down against a tree, letting Michiko use his knee as a backrest.

It also served to remind her that she wasn’t going to leave without giving him an explanation.

Michiko inhaled shakily, staring at her hands., the one that had been gripping Sesshōmaru’s kimono having dropped to lace its fingers with her other one. Sesshōmaru waited, hearing her heartbeat slowly wind down, though her emotions were far from doing the same. Michiko looked up to stare into the waterfall, shimmering in the moonlight.

“I was ten when it started.” Her voice was quiet, but not out of respect or reverence. No… it was quiet out of fear.

“My father was extremely powerful and wealthy. To many we were nobility, maybe even royalty, though we had no traceable lineage. My father had built his empire by expanding into several different areas of life, making smart business decisions and managing his money extremely well.” Michiko’s hands clenched tighter. “But it was all a farce. While he made considerable money doing that, it wasn’t where his wealth truly came from.”

Fear and sadness washed over her, stifling the air around Sesshōmaru. He wanted to prod her, but knew she would continue when she was ready.

“His true wealth and power came from human experimentation.” Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened.

_‘This is why she wanted to ensure no one could overhear. Not even the priestess knows this, and she doesn’t want her to know. The wolf or Inuyasha would undoubtedly tell her, and Michiko wishes to protect someone from the truth. Most likely the priestess, but what could she gain by hiding the truth from her sister?’_

“My father was obsessed with the Band of Seven. He studied everything he could about them, but he believed they had one major flaw: all of that power was spread too thin. Split amongst seven people was a waste and opened the door to too many problems, but combined into one person, and you have the ultimate weapon.

“He tried for years to perfect his ultimate weapon, even using himself. He was successful in some ways, but he couldn’t put everything into his own body. Thus, he tried with other people, but it failed miserably. None of the victims were able to hold out against the onslaught of unnatural power.

“He needed someone with similar abilities to himself in order to survive the enhancements, as he called them. He needed someone with his blood.”

“He needed a child.” Sesshōmaru stated softly. Michiko nodded, swallowing again, this time to fight back tears.

“My mother came from a line of ancient shrine maidens, though she had no spiritual powers to speak of; at least, I never found out if she did. Nevertheless, between her blood and my father’s, I was the perfect candidate for his experiments. My mother didn’t find out until I was older…” The scent of salt was becoming stronger.

“I found out later that my father had originally intended to start experimenting on me when I was five, but my mother stopped it. For five years she gave different excuses for my father to postpone the experiments, hoping he would find someone else. For a while, my father went along with it. But, when he found out…”

“He killed her.” Michiko nodded again.

“Mukotsu was his favorite, so he pumped my mother full of toxins.” Michiko exhaled shakily, daring to look up at Sesshōmaru. His own heart skipped a beat when he saw the tears streaming down her face. “That’s why I couldn’t stand to leave Kagome behind. I’ve already lost someone I love to Mukotsu’s poisons. I can’t…” She dropped her head, biting her lip to prevent herself from crying even more. Sesshōmaru sat still, letting Michiko calm down. She eventually did, wiping her eyes on her kimono sleeve.

“For three years my father experimented on and trained me, enhancing my abilities beyond that of a normal human, just like the Band of Seven. Bankotsu’s cunning and strength, Jakotsu’s agility and swordsmanship, Ginkotsu’s ability to use any weapon, Renkotsu’s knowledge of weapons and fire abilities, Mukotsu’s poisons, and Kyōkotsu’s strength as well; I possess all of them.” Michiko clenched her right hand into a fist, staring at it as if it had burned her. “For three years I was nothing more than my father’s plaything. His lab rat. I did everything he asked of me. I barely had the strength to convince myself to continue living every morning, let alone the strength to defy him.

“But I drew the line at taking an innocent life.” Michiko chuckled darkly, but it sounded hollow. “Ironically, the night I told him I wouldn’t take an innocent life, I took his, along with twenty others.”

“He was far from innocent. And I doubt the others were anything less than your father.” Sesshōmaru softly reminded her.

“They were the ones who gave him people to experiment on.” Michiko snarled, her eyes flashing with hate for the men who ruined her life. “I regret leaving Kagome behind. I regret causing her and her family so much pain. I regret not being able to save my mother.” Michiko lifted her eyes, staring into Sesshōmaru’s.

“But I do not regret killing my father or the bastards that worked with him.”

“Nor should you.” Sesshōmaru reached up, brushing some of Michiko’s hair out of her face. “I do not blame you, nor does the priestess.” Michiko stared into his eyes for a moment more, before turning her eyes to the waterfall.

“If only I could believe that.” she whispered. Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes in thought.

_‘Never has she been so lost to me. Before I could say something and call her right back to my side, but this… this is more than I could have thought possible. It explains so much about her. Why she insists on doing things on her own. Why she tries to prove her own strength. Why she feels she is a burden when she cannot._

_‘Failing to do so reminds her of when she failed to save her mother. When she failed to stop her father from killing innocents. When she failed to protect the priestess and her family.’_

“Is that why your eyes are a different color? Because of what your father did to you?” He asked softly, his voice a whisper only she could hear. He was surprised when she shook her head. “Were you born with them, then?” Another shake of the head. “Then why?”

“They’re a different color…” Michiko didn’t look at him as she answered. “They are a different color because I tried to kill myself.”

“What?” He didn’t bother hiding his shock.

“One week before I killed my father, I snuck into his laboratory. Grabbing a container out of the cabinet, I poured everything within reach into it until the container was full. I didn’t care what I was pouring into that flask; I just wanted to die. I drank what I could, the reaction taking hold before I finished it.” Michiko laughed hollowly.

“Unfortunately my father wasn’t too keen on letting his ultimate weapon go. He had the best doctors nurse me back to health. In a way I think the experiments helped with that; the only long term effect I had was my eyes changing color. I lay in that hospital bed, knowing the only way I would be free of my father is if I killed him, so I did.” Michiko’s head dropped.

“I escaped, and was living peacefully in that village we first met in. Two days after the winter solstice was the three year mark.” Another hollow chuckle escaped her throat; this one was accompanied by another tear. “I thought I finally had a chance to be free of fighting, but then those bandits attacked.

“But…” Sesshōmaru’s ears twitched, hearing the different tone in her voice. “Then you came, appearing out of the smoke of my darkest time. I’ve spent the last year trying to repay my debt to you, but it seems I cannot accomplish even that.” The tone that had expressed joy for him was washed away in sadness and regret once more.

 **“Comfort her.”** Sesshōmaru almost growled. His beast had woken again for the first time in months. **“Comfort her.”** It insisted. Sesshōmaru tried to block out the voice, but it just kept coming, repeating those two words over and over again.

Sesshōmaru’s eyes fell to Michiko’s hands, which were still clasped on her lap. She had shifted so she wasn’t leaning against him anymore, instead supporting her weight on her own. Her back was to him, but she hadn’t attempted to move from in between his legs; likely because she didn’t know the way back. He didn’t doubt that if she did, she would have already left.

As he continued to stare at her hands, a memory came back to him.

Michiko blinked in surprise when she felt Sesshōmaru’s arm reach around her back before his clawed hand closed around her right one. Turning her head, she watched as the Daiyōkai curled his arm around her and lifted her hand to his eye level, inspecting her palm. She didn’t say anything, curious to see what he would do next. Her eyes widened, while his closed just before he did something she never expected.

Sesshōmaru kissed her palm.

 _‘That’s!’_ Michiko felt her heart stop beating, before it started racing. It was all she could do to focus on Sesshōmaru’s touch.

His lips were smooth, warm and yet cold at the same time. His clawed thumb brushed over her knuckles, just like she had done all those months ago. His fingers tightened, entwining with hers, ensuring she couldn’t pull away. His eyes stayed closed, his breath gently brushing over their entwined hands. Unlike when she comforted him, he didn’t say anything, letting his actions speak for him. Michiko could feel the sadness and regret that had been swelling in her heart slowly fade into oblivion, replaced by that warm feeling she had come to associate with the Inu Daiyōkai.

“Se, Sesshōmaru.” Michiko’s voice was a whisper, her heart racing in her chest. The Daiyōkai cracked his eyes open, making her breath catch in her throat. His golden irises reflected the moon’s light, yet they shone with their own. The light of emotions.

He regarded her under half-closed eyelids, watching her every move. Every inhale, every exhale. Every beat of her heart, he heard. All the while, his lips never left her hand.

Eventually, he knew he had to stop. Slowly, very slowly, he pulled away from her hand, gauging her reactions. She only stared at him, her eyes still wide, her heart still racing.

Realizing she wasn’t rejecting his comfort, he did not loosen his grip. Feeling satisfied with this conclusion, he used his hand to pull her closer to himself. It was easy to do, since his arm was already wrapped around her shoulders. Michiko didn’t fight it, instead shifting her weight so it would be more comfortable for her to lean against him.

“Michiko…” he started once her head was resting on his mokomoko. “I will admit I did not understand how anyone could kill their own father. I did not think highly of you when I first heard those words leave your lips, but I jumped to conclusions.”

“You have nothing to apologize for.” She said softly, closing her eyes. “I’m just glad you aren’t going to force me to leave.” Sesshōmaru glanced down at her.

“Why?”

“Because… I…” Michiko closed her fingers around his, her eyes never opening. “I don’t want to ever leave your side.” she whispered. Sesshōmaru stared down at her, waiting until she had fallen asleep before dipping his head, resting his nose against her forehead, his lips brushing her closed eyelid.

“Neither do I.” They slept in front of the waterfall that night, Sesshōmaru never letting go of her hand.


	23. Chapter XXII

Inuyasha stared into the flames, his mind racing. He was sitting in front of the fire in the center of the clearing, keeping watch while Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippō slept. Kilala rested behind the sleeping figures, though she was far from asleep as well.

Across the fire, on the other side of the clearing, sat Kōga. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed, but Inuyasha knew he wasn’t asleep either. The same couldn’t be said for Ginta, Hakkaku, or the wolves; all of them were passed out. Rin and Jaken were sleeping next to Ah-Un on Inuyasha’s right, the two-headed dragon demon having curled itself around them.

“Inuyasha.” The half-demon looked over his shoulder when Miroku spoke up. “I’ll take over the watch. Even you need a little rest too, you know.”

“I don’t need to sleep.” Inuyasha deflected. Miroku wasn’t having it.

“Come on, you can’t stay awake for ever. And besides, I don’t think the Band of Seven is going to attack any time soon.”

“I sure hope you’re right.” Miroku sighed to himself, knowing where Inuyasha’s thoughts were going. Miroku’s were already there.

“According to Kōga, he defeated the one named Kyōkotsu of the Band of Seven.” Across the way, Kōga’s ears twitched at the mention of his name. “Sesshōmaru defeated the poison master, Mukotsu, and you dealt with Ginkotsu, didn’t you Inuyasha?” Inuyasha nodded. “So that means that three of the Seven have been taken care of already. The remaining four are bound to be a lot more cautious now.”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha slowly agreed. “And a lot more dangerous.” he added. “So before the remaining four regroup and attack us, I plan to make the first move.”

“The first move?” Miroku echoed.

“That’s right.” Inuyasha growled. “I’m going to get them before they can get us.” Inuyasha gripped Tessaiga for emphasis.

“I should have known you’d plan something like this.”

“There’s lots of ways to find them. They reek of dead bodies and graveyard soil, and those bastards possess Shikon Jewel shards.” Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at Miroku. “I won’t rest until they’re dead. Every last one of them.” Miroku chuckled to himself. He looked around the campsite, his eyes widening slightly when he realized the group wasn’t quite whole.

“Speaking of Sesshōmaru,” Inuyasha glanced back again. “Where did he and Lady Michiko go?”

“I dunno.” Inuyasha scoffed. “They left a while ago.”

“They left before dinner.” Both looked over at Kōga. “They haven’t returned. They started talking about something or other, but then they left even my range.” Kōga scoffed, looking over his right shoulder. “Makes me wonder what their relationship is.”

“Relationship?” Inuyasha blinked owlishly. “What are you talking about?” Both Miroku and Kōga groaned, their heads dropping.

“You are such an idiot.” They said simultaneously. Inuyasha just blinked, totally lost.

_‘What are they talking about?’_

無情な

“Goodbye Michiko!” Kagome waved after the ravenette as she left with Sesshōmaru and the others. “Take care!” Michiko turned around, waving back. She laughed to herself, turning around again after a few steps.

Sesshōmaru had returned to the group once everyone was asleep. Kōga had briefly woken up, given his senses were sharper than Inuyasha’s, but he hadn’t said anything, instead drifting back into his half-sleep, half-awake state. When Michiko had woken up, it was a little past sunrise. She was sleeping on Sesshōmaru’s right shoulder, his mokomoko wrapped around her like a blanket. If she was honest with herself, she didn’t want to get up; it was so warm and soft.

To her surprise, Sesshōmaru had allowed her to stay cuddled up next to him until he sensed the others starting to wake. After that, she had awoken Rin and Jaken. The group packed up and went their separate ways. Kōga had said goodbye to Kagome before running off, Ginta and Hakkaku trailing after him. Sesshōmaru started walking away not long after that, which led to the current scenario: Michiko waving goodbye to Kagome as her group disappeared down the road.

Sesshōmaru hadn’t said a word to her since she woke up, but his decision to let her continue to walk by his side instead of Rin's spoke volumes. That, combined with his hand that had still been entwined with hers when she woke, let her know that what he said the previous night was true. And that alone was enough for her to feel content.

 _‘Even if he doesn’t say it, and very rarely shows it…’_ Michiko glanced up at the face of the demon she had spent almost a year of her life travelling with. _‘He does care. He’s a lot like me._

_‘His heart has been so scarred by past experiences, that he hides it behind many walls. But it was never fully covered. There were always windows to look in through, if one actually cared enough to try.’_

無情な

“Wow!” Rin was staring up at Mount Hakurei. “It’s such a large mountain, isn’t it Master Jaken?”

“Ugh I feel awful!” The imp was sprawled out on the ground. Ah-Un wasn’t faring much better, groaning in discomfort at being so close to the mountain. “Why did I have to come to a wretched place like this one?”

“What’s the matter Master Jaken?”

“I’m in pain!” Rin blinked in surprise.

“How come?” Jaken shakily stood.

“Don’t you get it!? Mount Hakurei is sacred! Demons like me have a difficult time even approaching it! You probably don’t feel anything, Rin, because you’re an innocent human girl, but I feel as if I’m being dragged- eh-hey wait!” The imp finally noticed that he was, quite literally, being dragged. Rin had grabbed him by the back of the kimono and was hauling him closer to the mountain.

“Come on! Let’s go look just a little further, Master Jaken.” The imp started choking, staring warily at the mountain.

“N-no I mustn’t! Stop! I gotta go back!” Jaken ran past her, screaming. The imp collapsed next to Ah-Un, panting. “There’s no way a massive evil like Naraku could exist here! So then why would Lord Sesshōmaru want to…?” he trailed off, his thoughts drifting to Sesshōmaru.

Even closer to the mountain, shrouded by fog, Michiko walked by Sesshōmaru’s side. She didn’t have to worry about leaving Rin behind here; the pure air of Mount Hakurei made it extremely difficult for demons to approach. The lesser ones were purified within several hundred meters of the mountain, and Rin was well within that range.

She glanced at Sesshōmaru. Lightning bolts coursed over his body, the barrier of Mount Hakurei attempting to purify him. She knew that even if he didn’t show it, he was in quite a bit of discomfort. He stared up at the mountain, prompting Michiko to do the same.

 _‘Why was the Band of Seven resurrected?’_ Her hand traveled to Ōritsukiba. The weapon was reacting to the barrier, though not as badly as Sesshōmaru. _‘According to my history tutor, it was said that the Band of Seven was brought back to life for a set amount of time, right before Mount Hakurei collapsed. It was believed that the two were connected, but nothing was ever able to be proven.’_

“Michiko.” The ravenette turned around to see Sesshōmaru was staring back at her. He was a little ways down the road. “Let’s go.”

“Coming.” Michiko narrowed her eyes, following the Daiyōkai. _‘Is Naraku somehow involved in this? Sesshōmaru cannot enter the barrier, but he is a full-blooded demon. Naraku is only half. If Naraku was as badly damaged as I was led to believe, then most of his demonic abilities were depleted. He would have been able to pass through the barrier with little to no resistance, and thus rebuild his body in peace._

 _‘Plus, Naraku is capable of creating his own barriers. What if,’_ Michiko’s eyes widened slightly as she stared at the ground underneath her feet, ensuring she didn’t trip on anything. _‘What if Naraku found a way to enter Mount Hakurei, and then burrowed into the heart of the mountain, allowing him to bring in demons to reconstruct his body! The barrier around Mount Hakurei likely only reaches so far underground, if at all, and would not actually enter the mountain itself!_

_‘It’s the perfect hiding place! Naraku can rebuild and strengthen his body as he pleases, without worry of being interrupted. Plus, he knows he is safe, because no one would think to look for him underground, and, since those who pursue him are of demonic blood, they would be purified before they got even close to him!’_

“Jaken.” Sesshōmaru’s voice snapped Michiko from her thoughts. She blinked, clearing her vision. Her eyes narrowed when she didn’t see Rin. Jaken was on his face, bowing to Sesshōmaru.

“I’m so sorry. Please forgive me Lord Sesshōmaru! Please forgive me! Rin ran off before I could stop her!”

 _‘Why would she do that?’_ Michiko’s eyes widened. _‘Did she see Kohaku?’_

“Where is she?” Sesshōmaru lifted his head. “Inside the barrier?” He started walking towards the mountain. Jaken latched onto his leg.

“You mustn’t go in there, Master! If you enter sacred ground even you’ll be purified!”

“Be quiet, and look behind you.” Michiko looked around the Daiyōkai. Her eyes widened at the sight of a familiar figure running towards them.

“Is that, Rin?”

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” She started running towards them again.

“Kohaku was there, wasn’t he?” Sesshōmaru asked before she had even arrived at his side, staring down at the little girl. Rin stared back. Sesshōmaru said no more, but his eyes said she wasn’t getting away with not giving him an answer.

“Now be honest Rin! You can’t deceive Master’s keen no-OW!” Jaken face planted into the ground, the cause being Michiko kicking him over the head. Michiko’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, her foot grinding further into the imp’s skull.

“Oh shut up for once.”

“Uh, the truth is,” Michiko looked up from squashing Jaken. “Kohaku helped me escape.”

_‘Escape?’_

“There were lots and lots of demons in the cave!”

“What’s that?” Sesshōmaru breathed. Michiko’s eyes widened.

 _‘I don’t believe it. I was right? Naraku_ did _bring demons into the base of Mount Hakurei?’_

“Kohaku protected me from the demons!” Rin continued, not noticing Sesshōmaru’s change in demeanor. “So, u-um…” Sesshōmaru turned away from the little girl, focusing his attention on the mountain. Michiko did as well.

 _‘I cannot believe it. My hunch was right. Naraku is somehow using the barrier of Mount Hakurei to his advantage. The question is… now how do_ we _get inside?’_

無情な

“We can see it now, Bankotsu. Mount Hakurei.” Bankotsu gave no sign that he heard Jakotsu. “Geez! What’s with this air!?” Jakotsu whined. “Made me sick the last time we came here too.”

“And it seems to extend further now.” Renkotsu noted.

“I suspect the Sacred Barrier has been strengthened.” Bankotsu spoke up. “This way, neither Inuyasha nor Kōga can come after us.”

“But it’ll be tough for us too.” Jakotsu moaned. “Even though we are human.”

“Gersh.” Ginkotsu agreed.

“Wait!” Bankotsu thrust his arm out, halting the group in their path. He had noticed something in the mist. It materialized into a little girl in all white. “It seems we won’t have to go all the way to the base of the mountain.” A familiar figure joined the child.

“Bankotsu sir.” The resurrected murderer walked up to the children.

“Hi Kohaku. So who’s this albino child?”

“She’s Kanna.” Jakotsu walked up to the trio, peering into Kanna’s mirror.

“What’s this?” As soon as he finished speaking, the mirror began to glow. When it focused again, the two saw a vision of another group of three: silver-haired man, a raven-haired young woman, and a brown-haired young girl. “Huh? Hey! Him again!”

“What? Do you know him?”

“There’s no mistake!” Jakotsu glared at the reflection. “He’s the one who killed Mukotsu!” Banktosu stared at the mirror with more interest.

The silver-haired male had pointed ears and crimson cheek stripes. Whoever he was, he wasn’t human. He had a large, fluffy thing over his right shoulder, and armor covering his left. He also had two swords tucked into the left side of his sash, which mean that, aside from being a demon, he was also a formidable fighter.

“It’s Inuyasha’s older brother, Sesshōmaru.” Kohaku explained.

“Ah. So _he_ was Inuyasha’s older brother.”

“Yes I see.” Bankotsu straightened. “So what?”

“You are to find him and kill him too.” Bankotsu snarled.

“Hey!” He grabbed Kohaku by the front of his outfit, pulling him closer to the mercenary. “You better not tell me you dragged us all the way out here just to tell us that! We were in the middle of destroying Inuyasha!”

“If you had continued fighting, you would have been killed.” Banktosu stared in disbelief at Kanna. He threw Kohaku away.

“What!? What are you talkin’ about kid?!”

“Your halberd cannot defeat Inuyasha’s Tessaiga.” Bankotsu growled. He swung Banryū around, jamming it into the ground just in front of Kanna. The scarred side was in front of her face.

“What!? You mean because of this _measly_ scratch on Banryū!? Why it hardly even-.” Kanna cut Bankotsu off by placing her hand on the blade.

“It can become much stronger.” She said as she dragged her hand across the scar. She looked over at Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, prompting Bankotsu to do the same.

“Gersh?” Ginkotsu was completely lost.

“Oh! Now I get it!” Bankotsu took Banryū out of the ground. “Hey, Renkotsu! Time to hand them over! Right now.”

“What do you mean?” Bankotsu pointed Banryū straight at Renkotsu’s neck.

“I knew all along, that you took the Shikon Jewel shards that Mukotsu had taken from that girl Kagome and hid them from me. If you prefer, I could cut them out of your neck.” Bankotsu smirked. “It’s your choice.”

“Please don’t be angry, Big Brother.” Renkotsu moved Banryū away from his neck, reaching inside his armor. “I’ve been meaning to give them to you all along.” He tossed the small glass jar to his leader.

“Ah.” Bankotsu sighed as Renkotsu turned away, trying to hide his snarl. “That’s a wise decision, Renkotsu. You are smart after all, it seems! However,” Bankotsu crushed the glass, emphasizing his point. “Do not make any more mistakes.”

“Understood.”

“Alright then.” Bankotsu turned to the rest of his team. “Now then. Suikotsu.”

“Yeah?”

“And Jakotsu. I want you to go and take care of this Sesshōmaru.” Jakotsu growled, clenching his fists in front of him. “What’s the matter? Sesshōmaru not your type?”

“I keep telling you: Inuyasha’s the one I want!”

“Sorry to break it to ya, but I don’t think the feeling’s mutual. I’ll take care of Inuyasha.” Jakotsu groaned in disappointment. “Now then.” Bankotsu placed the Jewel shards in Banryū’s scar. It glowed, moments before red veins coursed up and down the blade. Once the shards were absorbed, the weapon pulsed. “Yeah, this is great!” Bankotsu could feel the power pulsing in his halberd.

“I know which direction Inuyasha is coming from.” Kohaku spoke up again.

“Ninjas sure are clever, aren’t they.” Kohaku sighed.

“I am not a ninja.” He turned away. “One more thing.” The remaining members of the Band of Seven stared at Kohaku. “Be on your guard against that raven-haired woman.” Bankotsu tilted his head.

“Why?” Jakotsu scoffed. “She’s just a woman.”

“She is a travelling companion of Sesshōmaru.” Jakotsu didn’t seem impressed. Kohaku didn’t let it deter him. “We are not yet aware of her abilities, but she is not to be underestimated. She carries powerful demonic weapons, and outsmarted Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.”

“What?” Bankotsu whirled around. “Is this true?” Renkotsu genuinely panicked.

“I’ve never seen her before in my life!”

“It is because of her Kagome and the others survived.” Kanna continued where Kohaku left off. “She figured out your plan to force them to the monastery where you had originally hidden. It is because of her that your plan failed. If you underestimate her, you will die.”

“Really?” Suikotsu smirked. “Sounds like my kind of woman.” Jakotsu scoffed in disgust. Bankotsu’s own eyes sparked in interest.

“So what do you recommend?”

“That little girl is both her weak point and Sesshōmaru’s.” Kanna mentioned. “Both attempted to kill Kohaku once before because he kidnapped her. Use her as leverage against the woman and Sesshōmaru. They will be easier to take down if she is a hostage.”

“Do you know what her weapons are capable of?” Suikotsu asked.

“It is believed that her sword is capable of dispelling demonic barriers, and she holds the power of Heaven and Hell in her Tessen.” Kohaku said. Kanna’s mirror flashed, catching the attention of the mercenaries. It showed the woman, dressed in black armor, slicing through undead soldiers with her sword, while blowing multitudes away with her Tessen. Her violet eyes flashed with resolve, while her body seemed to be impervious to the blows of the soldiers. Suikotsu’s smirk grew.

“She’s pretty good. Alright!” He laughed. “I like the idea of going after her. It’ll be fun, making her bleed.”

“Don’t have too much fun.” Bankotsu chided, though it was obvious he wasn’t too intent on hindering Suikotsu. “I want a chance at her myself.” Suikotsu chuckled.

“No promises, but I’ll do my best.” When they turned back, both Kohaku and Kanna had vanished.

“Well, no use staying around here.” Bankotsu turned around, walking away from the mountain. “Get going you two.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jakotsu waved off Bankotsu. Suikotsu jumped off Ginkotsu, walking after Jakotsu. “See you later, Big Brother!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 108: "The Secret of the Pure Light" "Kegarenaki Hikari no Himitsu" (けがれなき光の秘密)
> 
> 111: "The Big Clash: Banryū vs Wind Scar!" "Clash! Banryū vs Kaze no Kizu! // Gekitotsu! Banryū vs Kaze no Kizu!" (激突! 蛮竜VS風の傷!)


	24. Chapter XXIII

Michiko stood next on Sesshōmaru’s left side, overlooking the valley. It was massive, and shrouded in mist, making it impossible to see the bottom. In the distance was Mount Hakurei, but even from the greater distance, Michiko could sense the sacred barrier. It seemed to grow stronger every day, making it harder and harder for Sesshōmaru to get closer to the mountain.

 _‘It seems Naraku is getting closer to his goal. That is the only reason I can think of that the barrier would be getting stronger. He is so close to whatever it is he is trying to achieve, that any interference now would spell certain disaster.’_ Michiko’s eyes narrowed. _‘Which means it is absolutely imperative that we find a way inside Mount Hakurei as quickly as possible.’_

Michiko glanced up at Sesshōmaru’s face. From the look in his eyes, she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. It was a bit comforting to her, knowing they were on the same page.

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” Jaken cried out in alarm when Sesshōmaru jumped off the edge of the cliff. He didn’t say a word, but when his mokomoko wrapped around her waist, Michiko instinctively grabbed onto his armor, bringing herself closer to his body to make the descent easier on him. Michiko smirked at the imp’s sigh of awe. “Phenomenal.” Her smirk disappeared into a wince when the purifying bolts of Mount Hakurei’s barrier ran across Sesshōmaru’s body, sparking against her own.

“Are you in pain?” Sesshōmaru asked her quietly. Michiko shook her head.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Sesshōmaru exhaled sharply, something she recognized as his form of a chuckle. It only happened every once in a while, so she felt privileged to be able to hear it.

Ever since she had revealed her past to him, Sesshōmaru had become much more protective of her. He was always within eyesight, if not touching distance. Part of her felt a little peeved at the Daiyōkai; it seemed sometimes he believed she was too weak to handle herself. However, the majority of her heart was beyond joyful, because his protectiveness showed how much he cared. Even if it was simply Inu instinct, she welcomed it, because it meant that he truly saw her as a member of his pack.

Michiko stared down, watching the ground slowly materialize through the mist. As they descended further, she heard the distinct sound of rushing water. Sesshōmaru gracefully touched down, his mokomoko gently setting Michiko on her feet. She planted her stance, stabilizing herself. To her surprise, Sesshōmaru didn’t loosen his mokomoko’s grip on her until Ah-Un touched down behind them, Rin still in their saddle, with Jaken clutching their tail for dear life. The imp was still screaming in pain.

“Oh shut up, Jaken.” Michiko groaned, rubbing her temple. The imp growled at her, but didn’t say anything on account of Sesshōmaru walking away. Michiko kept pace with the Daiyōkai, Ah-Un walking a few paces behind. Jaken yelped, realizing he was being left behind.

They continued walking through the mist, Sesshōmaru following his nose. The group eventually came to the edge of the path. Michiko looked to her left, examining the bridge that crossed the river she heard flowing beneath them. She walked to the edge, peering down into the ravine. The mist was so heavy, she couldn’t see more than a few yards in front of her. Unfortunately, the mist seemed to become thicker as it got closer to the river.

“They’re coming.” Michiko whirled around at Sesshōmaru’s words. She quickly glanced at his face to see which direction he was facing before turning the same direction. She calmed her breathing, preparing for the worst.

 _‘I’m glad I had the foresight to change out of my kimono. There’s a chance that I might be recognized if it is Renkotsu or Ginkotsu, but then again I used the smoke and dust to obscure me. Still… better safe than sorry.’_ Reaching behind her, she grabbed her hood, pulling it over her head. It had a point in the middle, modelled after an eagle’s beak. The style allowed her to see everything, while the shadows it created obscured everything from her nose up, making it difficult for her opponents to see her face. She backed up, placing a hand on Ōritsukiba’s hilt while using her body as a barrier between the enemy and Rin.

Sesshōmaru leapt forward, disregarding Jaken’s cries. Michiko watched as several crescent-shaped flashes of silver flew out of the bushes straight for him. The Daiyōkai deflected them with Tōkijin, sending them back to their place of origin. They folded in on themselves, stopping at a sword that a pale arm, clad in purple armor and kimono, was holding up. The owner of the arm stood, revealing Jakotsu.

“I assume you’re one of Naraku’s followers.” Sesshōmaru stated. Jakotsu chuckled.

“How very perceptive of you.” Michiko narrowed her eyes at the man.

“Just like that poison user.” Michiko’s grip tightened around Ōritsukiba’s hilt at the mention of Mukotsu. “You reek of a dead mortal.”

“My, what a keen sense of smell.” Jakotsu lifted his sword slightly. “Just what I’d expect from Inuyasha’s older brother!” He swung at the Daiyōkai. Sesshōmaru deflected his sword, running underneath it. Jakotsu gasped, having no time to react before Sesshōmaru attacked, his Azure Wave destroying the ground Jakotsu stood upon and sending the resurrected mercenary flying.

“Hahaha! Silly mortal!” Jaken jumped up at down. “Spare yourself the suffering and let him slay you quickly!” Michiko gasped, barely having time to react before Jakotsu swung his sword at the imp and Rin. Michiko deflected a number of Jakotsu’s sword’s blades, but a few still sliced into the ground, narrowly missing Rin.

“You talkin to me, imp!? Well!?”

“Who are you calling ‘imp’!?” Jaken demanded. Jakotsu chuckled, lifting his arm for another strike. He didn’t see Sesshōmaru coming up behind him, but Michiko did. She quickly moved Rin out of the way, leaving Jaken to figure it out for his own. Jakotsu did first, whirling around to attack Sesshōmaru instead. “What’s this!?” Sesshōmaru again deflected the attack.

“Jaken!” Michiko knew that, even though he said the imp’s name, Sesshōmaru was really talking to her. Thus far, they had managed to keep her identity a relative secret from their enemies; Sesshōmaru intended to keep it that way.

“Yes milord!” Jaken grabbed Rin’s hand. “This way, Rin! Hurry!” Michiko ran behind them.

“Wait! What about-!?”

“There’s nothing we can do here!” Jaken ran onto the bridge, hauling Rin behind him with Michiko jogging after the both of them. “Except stay out of Lord Sesshōmaru’s way!” Michiko glanced behind her once for a second before focusing ahead of them.

 _‘Be safe.’_ She slowed her pace a little as they vanished into the fog, not wanting to outpace Rin or Jaken. Both had such short legs compared to her, that if she was to even jog as fast as the child could she would outpace them in a matter of strides.

“I’m worried about Lord Sesshōmaru! Think he’ll be alright?” Michiko sighed softly at Rin. They had made it halfway across the bridge before Rin had said anything. The little girl cared so much for the Daiyōkai, though it wasn’t hard to understand why.

“Fool! He would never succumb to the attacks of a mere mortal!”

“You might though, Master Jaken.” Michiko snorted, trying to keep her amusement at bay. Jaken growled, glaring at Rin.

“Watch your tongue, little girl! I am a demon too, remember! I would never fall at the hands of a human!” He grunted in indignation.

 _‘You fall at mine easily enough.’_ Michiko’s attention was suddenly snapped from Rin to directly in front of the group. She was hearing the bridge creak from heavy footsteps… footsteps that did not belong to any of her group. The trio came to a stop, watching a figure materialize from the mist.

“Hm? What’s this?” Michiko’s eyes widened in horror in the shadows of her hood. She recognized the figure, though she had to admit to herself that he was far more terrifying in person, compared to the artist rendering in her history textbooks. “He looks terribly strong!”

 _‘That’s because he is.’_ Michiko narrowed her eyes, knowing that Sesshōmaru had likely already picked up on her accelerated heartbeat. _‘Suikotsu, the third man to join the Band of Seven. Though not as physically strong as Kyōkotsu, his insatiable bloodlust and impressive hand-to-hand combat skills rivaled that of Bankotsu’s, made him the third strongest of the Band of Seven.’_ Michiko gritted her teeth.

 _‘This was their plan all along! They plan to use Rin as leverage against Sesshōmaru, so by having Jakotsu attack Sesshōmaru by the bridge, it would force us to use the bridge to escape because Jakotsu was blocking the way out! Suikotsu was waiting on the other side, waiting for just the right moment to block the path.’_ Suikotsu swiped at Rin, but it was obvious he wasn’t trying to harm her. Instead, he was trying to separate her from Jaken and Michiko.

“You won’t be able to escape me.” Jaken stepped in front of Rin.

“Rin, flee at once!” Michiko picked the little girl up, placing her on her feet so she could run. Michiko would have carried her, but she knew she would probably have to fight Suikotsu if Rin was to have any chance of escape. Suikotsu started swiping at Jaken, though to Michiko’s surprise he wasn’t hitting as hard as he could have.

 _‘Is he weakened because of the barrier? No, it wouldn’t affect him_ that _much.’_ Michiko’s eyes widened. _‘He’s just trying to get to Rin! He doesn’t care about killing Jaken or myself! Hopefully Jaken will be able to hold him off while I get Rin to safety.’_

“Staff of Two Heads!” The old man head on Jaken’s staff opened its eyes and mouth. Fire shot forth from the mouth, roasting several of the planks of the bridge.

 _‘Nice thinking Jaken.’_ Michiko mentally deadpanned. _‘Now you’ve destroyed our only chance of escape.’_ Jaken chuckled, clearly quite pleased with himself.

“So much for that threat!”

“Yes but the bridge, Master Jaken! The whole thing is going to collapse!” Michiko wasted no time, throwing the imp and Rin in front of her. They got the message, running as fast as they could back to Sesshōmaru. Just as she was about to as well, metal claws broke through the boards.

_‘No! That’s impossible!’_

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Suikotsu growled. Michiko snarled in the back of her throat. Rin’s terrified eyes met hers.

“Don’t just stand there, Rin! Move it!” Jaken pushed the little girl in front of him.

 _‘Now or never.’_ Michiko grabbed the chains that made up the railing of the bridge. Jumping over it, she swung under the bridge, kicking Suikotsu in the back of the head. He shouted in pain, losing his grip. Michiko watched him fall, breathing a sigh of relief.

Her relief was short-lived, however, as the chain snapped.

Michiko felt terror rise up in her heart as she, Jaken, and Rin all plummeted into the ravine. A scream of terror escaped her throat before she could stop it, her grip on the chain involuntarily loosening. She looked down, vainly trying to see the bottom. Hearing Rin’s screams, Michiko’s eyes flew up to the girl.

“Rin!!” Michiko reached for her, bringing the little girl to her chest. Rin clenched onto Michiko’s coat, burying her face in it. Michiko returned her gaze to the ravine that was rapidly growing closer. _‘If I can land in the river, I can use my body as a break for Rin!’_ Michiko gritted her teeth. _‘The impact will probably knock me out, meaning I’ll probably drown, but…’_ Michiko glanced down at the girl. _‘She is worth it.’_ Once she could start to see the outline of the river, Michiko aimed her body for the middle of it.

She could only pray she didn’t land on any boulders.

無情な

Sesshōmaru gracefully jumped from rock to rock, landing softly on the ravine’s ground. In front of him raced the roaring river. He frowned when he couldn’t smell Rin’s or Michiko’s scent.

 _‘She must have been carried downstream. The water has washed away her scent.’_ Sesshōmaru started walking downstream, smelling the air as he went. He hadn’t gone too far when he came upon a familiar scent. Jaken was lying sprawled on a rock, groaning. When the imp groaned, Sesshōmaru stopped walking.

“Jaken.” The imp whimpered. “Are you pretending to be dead, Jaken?” The effect was immediate. The imp jumped up, making all kinds of noises before bowing his face to the ground.

“Please forgive me Lord Sesshōmaru!” Sesshōmaru didn’t know if he was apologizing for trying to play dead, or for losing Rin and Michiko. Frankly, he didn’t care. “I promise I shall find Rin, even if it costs my life!”

 _‘So he was apologizing for losing Rin.’_ Sesshōmaru scoffed to himself. _‘Worthless creature.’_

“Doh. You are angry after all!” Angry didn’t even begin to cover it, but Sesshōmaru supposed wasting energy on the imp was futile, especially since he had more pressing matters.

Saving Rin and Michiko.

無情な

 _‘Ow… oh my head.’_ A figure clad in black shifted on the ground, violet eyes slowly blinking open. Feeling pressure in her lungs, she instinctively rolled over, coughing up a fair amount of water. Once her lungs were clear, she breathed deeply, trying to replenish her oxygen levels.

Fingertips, clad in black as well, twitched before slowly curling into a fist, testing their dexterity. Another groan of pain escaped the pale throat as the figure sat up, her face screwing up in pain as she pushed her body up onto her elbows. Her groans turned into short yelps as her body slowly woke up, alerting her to all of the injuries she had acquired.

“Bloody hell.” She muttered, lifting a hand to her head. When her palm became wet, she took it away, looking at it. Crimson coated the appendage. Wincing, she brought it back to her head, testing where the wound was.

She soon found it: a still bleeding gash along her left cheekbone. From the feel of it, it wasn’t too deep, but one could never be too careful, especially with facial wounds. Michiko went about testing the rest of her body, assessing the damage.

She had sustained a gash to the forehead along with the one on her cheek, a large cut to her left side, severe bruising to her legs and back, and it felt like a few of her ribs were at the very least strained, more likely cracked or even broken. She didn’t doubt it, with the force she had fallen into the water. True to her speculation she had been knocked out. Thankfully, she had already coughed up what water had entered her lungs. Her hair was surprisingly still in its bun, though it was extremely loose.

“I better patch myself up.” Reaching inside a hidden pocket of her shirt, she pulled out an antiseptic. Michiko gritted her teeth as she massaged the medicine into her gash, the stinging pain worse than the dull throbbing of the wound itself. Once she felt she had liberally coated the whole wound, she turned her attention to the numerous smaller gashes covering her body and the slash in her side. Realizing she wouldn’t be able to stitch it up, Michiko took out a roll of bandage from her belt, wrapping her side. She wrapped it tighter than she needed to, ignoring the pain of her back. Having sustained strained ribs before, she knew that the best way to help them heal was to keep them as still as possible; a tight bandage worked in place of a corset, which is what she had worn in the past.

After several minutes of patching herself up, fixing her hair, and pained struggling, Michiko finally regained her feet. Leaning against the rocks for support, she clasped her injured side, looking around her surroundings. To her surprise, she was in a cave. She couldn’t hear the river, which disconcerted her greatly. As her eyes adjusted, her heart sank.

She was alone in the cave. If Sesshōmaru had found her, she wouldn’t have been left behind, which meant one of two things.

She had been washed further downstream than Rin, or Suikotsu had moved her and taken Rin with him.

 _‘Rin… please be safe. Please.’_ Michiko ran her hands down her hips and legs. Relief flooded into her when she felt Ōritsukiba’s hilt and the smooth guards of her Tessen, still held securely in her holsters. _‘At least I’m not defenseless.’_

Groaning, she started to walk forward, still leaning heavily on the cave walls. She walked forwards, hoping it would lead her out of the cave and to the river. The entire way, she prayed that Rin was alright.

She knew Sesshōmaru would save her, but she didn’t know what state the little girl would be in when Sesshōmaru found her. That made Michiko worry more than anything. Hopefully, she had taken most of the beating, and Rin was no worse for wear. She could only hope.

 _‘Finally!’_ Michiko smiled at the sight of light at the end of the tunnel. She still hadn’t heard the rush of a river, but Michiko had decided to keep going forward instead of retracing her steps. Something in her heart had told her to stay away from the back of the cave, and she listened to it. Coming into the light, she blinked several times, her eyes adjusting to the brighter light. “What the hell?” She wasn’t standing at the edge of a river.

She was standing at the base of Mount Hakurei.

 _‘I must have been washed really far downstream then. At least that means Suikotsu isn’t responsible for hiding me.’_ As she walked along the base of the mountain, Michiko was surprised to feel her wounds hurting less. Looking down at her hand, her eyes widened at the sight of her scrapes healing up.

 _‘Is this the power of the sacred barrier? I thought it only purified demons, not heal wounds. Not that I’m complaining, but it does seem a little odd.’_ Michiko shook her head slowly, clearing her thoughts. _‘I don’t have time to worry about that. I have to find Rin.’_

Unfortunately, her wounds had other ideas. She had only been walking for a few hours when her body decided that enough was enough. Michiko groaned, holding her side. She leaned heavily against a rock, fighting against the pain. Blinking through it, she saw a cave just ahead. It was small and sheltered, something she was grateful for.

“Better than nothing, I suppose.” she muttered to herself as she crawled inside. Her clothes had mostly dried during her walk, but she was honestly too tired to care at this point. She curled into a ball as best as she could, attempting to conserve as much body heat as possible. Michiko sighed, swiftly falling to sleep. _‘Sesshōmaru, please find Rin.’_

無情な

 _‘There it is. The scent of the walking dead.’_ Sesshōmaru mentally noted. He was flying across the plains of Mount Hakurei, following the scent of Rin’s kidnapper. Both Jakotsu’s and Suikotsu’s scents were present, along with Rin’s and several other human children.

Most prominent, however, was the overpowering stench of human blood.

_‘They’re somewhere at the base of Mount Hakurei.’_

“I don’t feel so good, my lord. Is it my imagination, or has the barrier become quite a lot stronger than before?” Sesshōmaru didn’t respond to the imp. The Daiyōkai’s eyes narrowed as he continued towards the scents.

_‘Why is Michiko’s scent not with them? Rin is there, as are those two from the Band of Seven. So where is Michiko?’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 113: "The Sacred Vajra and the Mystery of the Living Buddha" "Seinaru Dokko to Sokushinbutsu no Nazo" (聖なる独鈷と即身仏の謎) 
> 
> 115: "Lured by the Black Light" "Suikomareru Kuroi Hikari" (吸い込まれる黒い光)


	25. Chapter XXIV

Michiko panted, sliding down the rocks. The brown wolf looked up at her, whining before continuing down the path. When Michiko had awoken that morning, she hadn’t been alone. Several of Kōga’s wolves were surrounding her, keeping her warm and guarding her. A few had even caught some fish for her.

Once she had eaten, she started heading southeast. The river had been flowing south, so she figured that if she found the river, she could find Rin. Or at least a trace of her.

She had been climbing over the rocks at the base of Mount Hakurei for hours before finally finding the river. However, it dropped off into a canyon. She knew her only chance of finding Rin was to enter the canyon, so she did. Unfortunately, there was often boulders in the path, which meant she had to climb over them.

Her external wounds had all healed, save for the cut on her cheek. The same could not be said for her internal ones, however. With every step, her ribs hurt more and more. Her legs were also weakening, no doubt from the rough beating they received when she landed in the water.

Michiko groaned, placing her hands on her back. The bruises didn’t hurt as much as they had, but she supposed that was due to the barrier. The barrier was getting stronger, which is why her wounds were healing quicker than before.

 _‘Maybe if I just take a short break, I’ll heal enough to keep going.’_ Michiko shook her head almost as quickly as the idea came to her. “No I can’t stop. I have to keep going. I have to find Rin.” One of the wolves nudged her, whining in encouragement.

With renewed vigor, she continued on her way. Rounding a corner, she blinked in surprise. Shippō and Kilala were sitting on the opposite bank at the edge of the waterfall, staring down it. Michiko slowly made her way towards them. Kilala noticed her first, mewing at her. Shippō looked up, his joyful smile fading into a panicked expression when he saw the state she was in.

“Inuyasha get your butt up here!” Shippō yelled down the waterfall as he jumped across the rocks. Michiko groaned, her legs giving out just as the kit reached her. “Oh no! What happened to you!?” Hearing the rustle of robes, Michiko looked up.

Inuyasha was standing there, soaked to the bone. His golden eyes surveyed her battered body, his nose twitching. He knelt next to her, his sopping white locks dripping all over her shoulder. She couldn’t bring herself to care.

“What the hell happened to you?”

“Suikotsu and Jakotsu attacked us.” Michiko hissed in pain, grabbing at her left side. “Sesshōmaru engaged Jakotsu, while Rin, Jaken, and I ran across the bridge. Suikotsu was waiting on the other side.” Shippō gasped.

“What happened?”

“Jaken used his staff.” Michiko scoffed. “The imbecile forgot that the bridge was made of wood. Suikotsu didn’t help either; he had evaded the attack by jumping under the bridge. He attacked through it, slicing through the ropes that held the bridge together.” A spasm of pain wracked the teen’s body, making her grimace. “We all fell into the river. I protected Rin best I could, but when I came to I was in a cave at the base of Mount Hakurei. I don’t know where anyone else ended up.” Inuyasha growled.

He lifted a hand, gently prodding at her wounded cheek. Michiko winced, glaring at him. Inuyasha sighed, dropping his hand back to his knee.

“Where are you hurt the worst?”

“My left side, back, and the backsides of my legs. I’m fairly certain I was knocked out when I landed in the water; I must have collided with a boulder while being swept downstream.” Inuyasha nodded.

“Come on.” He lifted her arm, placing it over his shoulders. Michiko winced when he slipped his arms underneath her legs and around her shoulder blades. He waited until she nodded before lifting her up. “Sorry.” He apologized when she bit back a hiss of pain.

“It’s fine. I think the injuries are just catching up to me.” Inuyasha lightly jumped from rock to rock, traversing the river.

“How far have you walked?”

“About two miles, give or take.” Inuyasha scoffed.

“You’re an idiot.” Michiko chuckled.

“More like I’m too stubborn to give up.” Michiko sighed, resting her head on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Sorry. I’m just really tired.”

“I-it’s fine.” Inuyasha looked away from her, trying to calm the blush on his cheeks.

“I stink to high heaven!” Michiko blinked in surprise. She lifted her head from Inuyasha’s shoulder, not believing her ears. “How come!? My whole body reeks of dog!”

 _‘Kōga?’_ Inuyasha growled.

“Sounds like the scrawny wolf actually survived.” Michiko stared at the cave, snickering to herself when she heard the distinct sound of blows falling on heads.

“What’d you let that mutt carry me for!? You two should’ve packed me, not Inuyasha!” By now, Inuyasha had entered the cave, albeit unnoticed. He set Michiko down a few feet inside the cave mouth, making sure she was comfortable before standing and walking towards the group. He scoffed, catching the attention of everyone.

“See? I told you we should have left the fool where he was. Then again, I never expected him to show me any gratitude.”

“What the heck happened to you?” Kagome exclaimed. “You’re totally soaked!”

“What do ya think?! I had to wash off that wolf stench! It was right through my clothes!”

“What’d you say!?”

“Disgusting!” Inuyasha crouched down on all fours, shaking himself like a dog. Michiko chuckled to herself, shielding her face from the spray.

“Hey! You’re the one who’s disgusting!”

“Simmer down Kōga!”

“Let’s get out of here, Kagome.” The priestess looked over at Inuyasha. “I carried him to a safe place, just like you asked me to. Now it’s the idiot’s own problem if he recovers from his wounds or dies!”

“Come on Inuyasha! You don’t have to talk like that!” Michiko smiled to herself, shifting against the rock to relax in a more comfortable position.

“Hang on a minute! You’re always chewing me out about something, so how come you never say a word to that thankless Kōga idiot!?”

“Hey quit your whining about that! I’ll say thanks alright!” Kōga gently took Kagome’s hand, clasping it in his usual fashion. “Thank you, dear Kagome! You saved my life from peril.” Inuyasha ripped Kōga’s hands from Kagome’s.

“I’m the one you should be thanking!”

“All you did was carry me.” Michiko sighed as the two started to snarl in each other’s faces.

“Huh!” Inuyasha stood up again. “He looks like he’s feeling alright to me!”

“We can’t leave him though. Look, he can’t even move yet!”

“What about Miroku and Sango!? We can’t just leave ‘em!”

“Yeah, good point!” Shippō piped up from where he was sitting next to Kagome. “I wonder what happened to them after they went to Mount Hakurei.”

“They should be back soon, don’t you figure?”

“I guess…”

“Then come on, let’s go! And besides, it’s not like he won’t have company if that’s what you’re worried about. Michiko’s here.”

“What!?” Kagome shrieked, making all of the demons in the cave wince. She stood up, looking around Inuyasha. She gasped when she saw Michiko leaning against the wall just inside the mouth of the cave. “Michiko!” The violet-eyed teen lifted a hand.

“Hey.” Kagome ran over to her side, panic written all over her face.

“What happened to you?”

“Fell off a cliff after battling Suikotsu.” Michiko shrugged. “No big.”

“You idiot! You could have died! Come here.” Kagome helped Michiko stand, leading her over to Kōga. She sat the elder teen next to the Ōkami demon, fussing over every scratch she saw. “What exactly happened?”

“Jakotsu engaged us, so Sesshōmaru distracted him while Rin, Jaken, and I ran over a bridge. Unfortunately, Suikotsu was on the other side.” Michiko shrugged, letting Kagome turn her head this way and that. “Long story short the bridge broke and all of us fell into the river. I came to last night, but I wasn’t able to find anyone. I started to follow the river again this morning, when Kōga’s wolves found me. They led me to Inuyasha, who brought me here.”

“My wolves brought you here?” Kōga was incredulous. Michiko nodded, hissing when Kagome prodded her left side.

“They guarded me all last night too. They ran off before Inuyasha could see them, though.” Michiko chuckled hoarsely. “I think they’re just as fond of him as you are.”

“I am _not_ fond of him!” Kōga barked. Michiko laughed, as did Kagome.

“That was her point, Kōga.” Kagome smiled at the Ōkami demon. He blushed lightly, laying down again.

“Oh.” Inuyasha scoffed, turning on his heel. He gasped sharply, catching everyone’s attention.

“A poisonous insect!” Everyone felt their hearts skip a beat. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at the group. “You guys stay here! I’ll crush him before he gives this place away!” Inuyasha quickly ran after the bug.

“Michiko, do you mind taking off your coat? I want to get a better look at that wound of yours.” Kagome placed her quiver beside her.

“Sure.” Michiko lifted her hands, undoing the belts and buttons that held her coat closed. She winced heavily when trying to peal it off.

“Here. Let us help.” Ginta and Hakkaku each took a sleeve, gently pulling it off of Michiko.

“Um… thanks.” Ginta smiled.

“No problem, Sister!” Michiko and Kagome blinked in shock.

“Sister?” They asked simultaneously. Hakkaku nodded.

“Well, you are Kagome’s sister, right?” Michiko nodded. “And she’s Kōga’s woman, which makes her our sister. And because you’re her sister, that means you’re our sister too!” Kagome blushed.

“What? I am not his woman!”

“Yet.” Kōga smirked up at Kagome. His eyelids were heavy, and he was obviously having a hard time keeping them open. “One day.” Kagome blushed heavier. Michiko chuckled, lifting her shirt so Kagome would have easier access to her wound. Kagome was thankful for the distraction, though she would have preferred something other than inspecting an eight-inch gash in her sister’s side.

“You aren’t weirded out, are you?” Ginta paled slightly. “I wouldn’t want Sesshōmaru coming after us.” Michiko laughed, obviously trying to hide the pain she was in.

“Oh I doubt he’d come after you guys for something like that.” All three Ōkami demons sighed in relief. Kōga drifted off to sleep, and Ginta and Hakkaku kept watch while Kagome tended to Michiko best she could; she ended up rewrapping the wound with the bandages Michiko had originally wrapped herself, making sure they were neater than before. Once she was done, she helped Michiko put her coat back on.

“Hakkaku, Ginta. How are you two feeling now?”

“Not quite back to normal yet.” Hakkaku confessed.

“Well, we got hit pretty hard actually.” Ginta commented.

“I’m sorry. I lost my first-aid kit so I can’t treat your wounds.” Hakkaku waved his hands in an attempt to dissuade Kagome.

“Oh you don’t need to apologize!” Ginta rubbed the back of his head.

“We were just grateful that you even thought to ask how we are!” Michiko smiled at them. It disappeared when she heard Shippō sniffing. Kilala mewed, meaning she smelled whatever it was too. Kagome moved to stand, but Michiko held her back.

“Wait.” Michiko groaned, pushing herself up. “What is it?” The question was posed to Shippō.

“I smelled something like, gunpowder.” Michiko’s eyes widened. Shippō turned his head to Kagome. “You smell it too, Kagome?”

“No, I sensed a Sacred Jewel shard nearby.”

 _‘Renkotsu!’_ Just then, an explosion sounded outside. Michiko was on her feet faster than she thought possible, running to the entrance of the cave. Her eyes widened in horror.

Renkotsu had caused an explosion on one of the nearby cliff faces. The boulders tumbled into the river, causing it to back up. She stepped back, moving away from the rapidly rising river. The water created a whirlpool next to the newly formed dam.

 _‘If any of us fall into that, it is certain death.’_ Michiko pushed Kagome back into the cave, who had come up behind the ravenette. “Get back!”

“Something’s coming!” Shippō cried from his perch on Kagome’s shoulder. The trio looked to their left to see burning logs come tumbling down the waterfall and crash into the dam. Just behind the logs was oil, so when the logs crashed, the oil was set ablaze. Michiko gritted her teeth, pushing Kagome further behind her. Kagome yelped when the flames got a little too close.

“What’s, the matter!?” Kōga called out. Michiko made Kagome run back to Kōga.

“Renkotsu has set the river on fire!” Kagome cried. Michiko grabbed her weapons, sticking them back into their respective places. Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. Shippō jumped off Kagome’s shoulder, landing next to Kilala and Kōga. Ginta and Hakkaku leaned over Kōga, fear written all over their faces.

“Stay here.” Michiko stood, brushing off her pain for now. “Kagome and I will handle this.”

“But-!” Kōga fell silent when Michiko glared at him.

“You are in no condition to fight, and I’m willing to bet the whole reason Renkotsu is here is because of your Jewel shards. So do us all a favor and stay put where you won’t get killed.” Michiko pulled her hood over her head, obscuring her face with shadows. Kagome slung her quiver over her right shoulder, taking up a position on the left side of the cave. Michiko pressed her back against the right side. Both stared up, trying to find the culprit.

They soon found him standing on an outcropping, overlooking the scene.

“I have filled the river with plenty of oil!” Renkotsu shouted. “You’re all trapped!” Michiko gritted her teeth. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kagome string an arrow.

“I’ll get him!” She hesitated for a moment, likely looking for the Sacred Jewel shard. Michiko tried, but she couldn’t see the light the shards supposedly gave off. “There it is.” Renkotsu growled, lifting a flamethrower to his shoulder. Michiko gasped when Renkotsu pushed the plunger, sending the flame directly towards Kagome.

“Kagome!” Michiko leapt for her, pushing her out of the way. A weight landed on her back, throwing her own body further into the cave. She landed next to Kagome. By the time she turned around, Inuyasha had already draped the top half of his robe over the both of them.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome gasped.

“Damn that Renkotsu! He must be anxious for me to kill him since he hasn’t wasted any time getting here!”

“Here Inuyasha! You should wear this!” Kagome tried to give the robe back.

“She’s right! The Robe of the Fire Rat will protect you from the fire!” Shippō tried to support Kagome.

“You three wear it!” Michiko’s eyes widened, surprised Inuyasha had included her amongst the number. “You can’t depend on that skinny wolf to help you.”

“Keep your hands off Renkotsu, you mutt!” Kōga snarled. “It’s _my_ Jewel shards that he’ll come after. I’ll be the one to kill him!”

“Keep your mouth shut, you idiot! If the shards fall into his hands, we’ll _all_ be in big trouble!”

“Damn you!” Kōga snarled.

“Please be careful Inuyasha!” Kagome fretted. “Renkotsu’s using two Jewel shards now!” Inuyasha smirked.

“Not as many as Bankotsu had!” With that, Inuyasha ran out of the cave. Kagome winced when Michiko elbowed her in the side.

“What was that for?” she hissed. Michiko simply lifted a questioning eyebrow that practically screamed _Are you an idiot?_  Kagome pouted, looking away from her. “It, isn’t that easy.”

“Should be.” Michiko redirected her attention to the cave mouth. “You’ve had weeks.” Behind them, the Ōkami demons had no idea what the two were whispering about. Ginta and Hakkaku stood up when Kagome and Michiko did, following the females to the mouth of the cave.

“Just stay where you are cause I’m coming for ya!” Inuyasha leapt up for Renkotsu.

“Unreal!”

“What a jump!”

 _‘Alright, I’ll admit that was impressive for a half-demon.’_ Michiko stared up at Inuyasha. _‘The blood of their father truly earns the name Daiyōkai.’_

“What makes you think I should wait for you!?” Michiko gasped at the sight of a cannon. “You won’t be able to dodge this in midair!” Renkotsu fired two shots. Inuyasha barely evaded the first one, but he had to use Tessaiga to block the second.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome cried. Kilala growled, flames engulfing her body. She leapt out, her transformed self easily catching Inuyasha before he could fall into the flames. “She got him!”

“Great! Kilala can’t be hurt by the fire!”

“Way to go, Kilala! Now let’s go get him!” Kilala circled around, coming back for Renkotsu.

“I have no time for the likes of you!”

 _‘No time? What does that-?’_ Michiko gasped. _‘Does he intend to betray Bankotsu!? That would explain why he is so desperate to get Kōga’s Jewel shards! He needs them in order to best Bankotsu. At least…’_ Michiko smirked to herself.

 _‘He thinks he can.’_ Michiko watched in horror as Inuyasha and Kilala were shot into the cliff wall. Renkotsu fired another shot at them. _‘No!’_

“Kagome! Michiko! Get inside the cave!” Hakkaku wrapped his arm around both girls, shoving them back inside.

“Hurry!” Ginta followed on his heels. They had barely made it inside when a cannonball collided with the ground just outside of the cave. The shockwave threw the group further inside. The fire created from the blast washed over the group. Michiko gritted her teeth, waiting for the worst.

She blinked her eyes open when the heat simply passed over them. She sat up, looking around. Everyone was alive, though a little smoky.

 _‘How…?’_ Shippō’s words came back to her. She fingered the robe. _‘Amazing.’_

“Ow.” Michiko looked down, her face turning a shade of red that rivaled Inuyasha’s robe. She was currently straddling Kōga with her hands on his chest.

“S-sorry.” She moved to get off him, but Kōga pulled her back.

“Wait. I have an idea.” Michiko tilted her head. “If we can lure him in closer,” Kōga trailed off, hoping she got the hint. Michiko did, nodding.

“He won’t use his explosives in such close proximity to himself. Good thinking.” Kagome and the others nodded, lying back down and pretending to be knocked out. Michiko laid down as well, Kōga shifting so he was outside of the robe. That way he would be able to attack unhindered. Michiko slowed her breathing, listening for footsteps. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Huh.” From the sound of his voice, Renkotsu was standing at the mouth of the cave. “Looks like my fire canon incinerated the lot of them.”

 _‘You duntz. If we were incinerated, there would be nothing left but ash.’_ Renkotsu’s footsteps were becoming louder.

“And now for the shards. They’re mine at last!” She heard him lift his sword. Just as he sliced down, intent on driving the sword into Kōga’s leg, Kōga opened his eyes.

He swiftly kicked up, the balls of his toes landing squarely under Renkotsu’s chin. The impact sent the mercenary sprawling onto his back, his cannon clattering from his grip. It rolled to their feet. Kōga placed his foot on it, making sure Renkotsu couldn’t grab it again.

“Imbecile~! Nobody’s dead in here!”

“You should be grateful, Kōga!” Shippō reprimanded. “You might have been incinerated if Kagome hadn’t covered you up with Inuyasha’s robe!”

“I’m not crazy about touching anything belonging to that stinky mutt!” Renkotsu scoffed, making everyone pay attention to him.

“You think you’ve outwitted me!?”

“What’s that?” Michiko’s eyes widened in horror when she saw Renkotsu reaching into his pack.

“This battle is far from over!” He pulled out two very familiar cylinders. “I’ll blow you to hell!”

_‘Dynamite!? Is he insane!? Even with the Jewel shard there’s no way he would survive either!’_

“Are you out of your mind!?” Kagome apparently echoed Michiko’s thoughts. “If you set one of those off in here, it’ll kill you too!”

“Silence! There’s no turning back for me now!” Kōga growled at the mercenary, realizing what the others already had.

 _‘He_ does _intend to betray Bankotsu!’_ Michiko shifted, moving Inuyasha’s robe off her shoulders.

“Kōga! I’m going to have those two shards in your legs, no matter what it takes to get them.”

“You cretin.” Renkotsu lit a fuse in his left hand. Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed hold of each other.

“This is no meaningless threat!”

“He really means it!” Shippō huddled closer to Kagome. Kōga growled. Shifting his foot on Renkotsu’s cannon, he flung it at the member of the Band of Seven before attempting to kick him in the face again. Renkotsu evaded, backing up to the mouth of the cave.

“I won’t fall for that move twice!” He moved the fuse closer to the bombs.

“Light that and you’ll die along with us!” Kagome tried to reason with him, but he was too far gone.

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Despite his words, a sweat drop rolled down his cheek. “The only ones to die will be you!” Renkotsu lit the bombs. He held them out towards the group, cackling.

“Don’t push your luck!” Everyone gasped, staring behind the mercenary. Inuyasha stood there, covered in scrapes and bruises, but alive.

“You again!?” Renkotsu whirled towards the half-demon, leaving his back open.

“Now’s your only chance, wolf!” Renkotsu had no ability to react before Kōga leapt at him, kicking him in the face. Inuyasha jumped to the side, moving out of the way of Renkotsu as he rolled out of the cave. He skidded to a stop.

“He’s up again, mutt!” Kōga screamed.

“Not for long!” Inuyasha tackled Renkotsu…

Sending them both straight over the edge of the cliff and into the river of flames. Moments later, the bombs exploded.

“Inuyasha!” Michiko covered Kagome’s body with her own, shielding her from the blast. Once it subsided, both ran out of the cave. The dam had been blown to smithereens. Michiko swallowed, searching the river for any sign of the half-demon. She didn’t particularly care about him, but Inuyasha had sacrificed half of his armor in order to protect her, someone he barely knew and got along with even less.

That’s why she led the group as they ran down the bank, scouring every inch with their eyes. Kōga ran right behind her, Kagome after him. Ginta and Hakkaku ran at the back of the pack, with Shippō and Kilala keeping pace with Kagome. She kept calling for the half-demon, but he didn’t respond.

“I’m sure we’ll find him soon!” Hakkaku tried to console Kagome.

“He probably washed up on the riverbank!” Ginta tried to be helpful.

“That’s if the mutt wasn’t blown into a million pieces.” Michiko skidded to a stop, glaring over her shoulder at Kōga. Behind him, Kagome had stopped as well, though her eyes were filled with tears, not annoyance. “I’m just telling it like it is! Besides, if that idiot hadn’t-mm!?” Kōga finally noticed that Kagome had stopped, and was currently crying into Inuyasha’s robe. “Kagome!” Kōga tried to console her, but it was painfully obvious he had no idea what he was doing.

“Now you made her cry!” Kōga grimaced.

“No! Don’t cry, please?”

“It’s all my fault, cause he let me wear this!” Michiko walked back to Kagome, placing a comforting hand on Kagome’s head. The younger teen turned to press her head into Michiko’s chest, still sobbing.

“It’s not your fault Kagome!” Kōga kept trying. “I saw what happened! You didn’t want to touch that stinky robe but he force-.” Kōga was cut off by a fist connecting with the back of his head. Michiko’s violet eyes widened in shock.

_‘No way!’_

“You were saying!? Who didn’t want to touch it!?” Inuyasha’s body was covered in even more scrapes and bruises, but he had no burn injuries or missing pieces of flesh.

“Hey!” Shippō jumped up onto Michiko’s shoulder. “You made it out alive!” Kagome lifted her head from Michiko’s chest slightly, peeking at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye.

“Huh!” Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. “My body’s built differently than yours! And besides, in the end, it turned out that that punk, Renkotsu, valued his life more than I would have guessed. At the last minute he threw the fire bombs away.”

 _‘That explains the lack of missing limbs.’_ Michiko sighed softly in relief. _‘They truly are the sons of a powerful demon. Only a Daiyōkai could take so much damage and still be walking around like nothing had happened.’_

“Huh. That’s what I thought he’d do all along.” Kōga crossed his arms, obviously trying to save face. “You know the saying: idiots never die!”

“Idiots!?” Inuyasha growled. “Think you’ll get away with that!?”

“What, you want to take me on now!?”

“Today’s the day! I’m gonna put your lights out once and for all!”

“With that beat up body of yours?! Not lik-!”

“Inuyasha!” Kagome threw herself into Inuyasha’s chest, still crying. Michiko stared in shock, not believing her eyes. It seemed Inuyasha was just as shocked as she was, though he recovered quicker. “I was worried. Are you really okay? You’re not hurt?”

“Kagome…” Inuyasha looked down at the girl. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to get you all upset.” Kagome leaned back, looking into Inuyasha’s eyes.

“You’re not hurt or anything? Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah.” Inuyasha nodded. He wrapped an arm around Kagome’s shoulders, returning her hug. Kōga walked a little ways away, sighing. Michiko ran a hand through her bangs, sighing herself.

“Just this once I’ll turn my back. Kagome’s already upset enough as it is.” He turned around, glaring at Inuyasha. “Get this straight, though! Don’t go thinking you’ve defeated me, mutt, cause I’m _never_ going to give up on winning Kagome!”

“One glance should be enough to tell you it ain’t gonna happen, you _idiot_!” Inuyasha smirked smugly. Kōga growled, but refrained himself for Kagome’s sake. Michiko sighed, plopping on the ground next to Ginta.

“Huh! Look who’s talking! You’re all smug just cause of one little hug! You’re the _idiot~_!”

“Heh. You’re so jealous. Serves you right, Kōga. _Doofus!_ ” Michiko facepalmed, groaning.

“One stupid guy calling the other one stupid.”

“Yeah they’re both stupid.”

“Dumb as a sack of hammers.”

“You can say that again.”

“What did you say!?” Michiko had to refrain from snickering when Inuyasha and Kōga simultaneously yelled at the group.

“Well, as touching as this scene is,” Michiko stood, brushing off her coat. “We should probably keep moving.”

“Right.” Inuyasha took his robe back from Kagome, slipping his arms into its sleeves. Kōga and his companions nodded. Looking up, they saw Kōga’s wolves staring down at them from the cliff’s edge. “Looks like your friends are back.” Michiko chuckled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“I would think they’re your friends.” Kōga smirked. Michiko turned around, motioning for Kagome to come closer. The younger teen smiled ruefully.

“You’re leaving again, aren’t you?” Michiko nodded. She pulled the younger girl into a hug, sighing deeply.

“You guys have to go back for Sango and Miroku, and I have to find Rin. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if something terrible happened to her.” Kagome nodded into Michiko’s chest, clenching her fists in Michiko’s cloak.

“Promise you’ll be alright.” Michiko nodded, kissing the top of Kagome’s head.

“I promise. We’ll see each other again. I swear we will.” Michiko stepped back, running a hand through Kagome’s hair. “I have to take you shopping again, after all.” Kagome smiled, hearing the underlying message in her words.

“Yeah. I get it.” Kagome looked over at Kōga. “Make sure she’s alright, okay Kōga?” He nodded.

“Need a lift?” Michiko smirked. She placed her hand in Kōga’s, allowing him to pull her close.

“See ya, Kagome!” she called as Kōga jumped up the cliff. The wolves greeted both of them, whining at them. “Thank you Kōga.” He nodded.

“You’re welcome, Michiko.” He moved to jump back down, but was stopped by Michiko grabbing his hand. He tilted his head. “What is it?”

“Just so you know,” Michiko pulled the demon down to her level so she could whisper in his ear. “I’m rooting for you.” She stepped back, watching Kōga sort through her words.

First confusion, then realization, followed by the biggest grin she’s ever seen.

“Seriously?” His whisper was hoarse. Michiko nodded, his grin infectious. One of her own started to appear. “That… that means so much to me.” He grabbed her hand, holding it in the same way he held Kagome’s. “Thank you, my sister.” Michiko’s smile grew. Lifting her free hand, she clasped it over his.

“Just promise me you’ll never leave her side as long as you’re able.” Kōga nodded.

“I swear it. I’ll protect Kagome with my life.” Michiko nodded.

“I know you will.” The two separated.

“My wolves will take care of you.” Kōga growled at them, instructing them on what to do. “If you need any help, they will come find me.” Michiko chuckled.

“Thanks, but I would rather you stay by Kagome’s side. She needs you more than I do.” Kōga’s cheeks flushed. “A piece of advice, Kōga.” He blinked. “Kagome can be incredibly dense when it comes to her own feelings, while at the same time extremely perceptive of others.”

“Something she picked up from you, I take it.” Michiko chuckled.

“Probably. In any case, she has been flirted with before- let me finish before you go all feral on me.” Michiko noticed the change in Kōga’s body language. He calmed down, letting her finish. “As I was saying, you aren’t the first to proclaim ‘undying love’ to her, which is probably why she blows you off.”

“She doesn’t take me seriously.” Kōga sighed. Michiko nodded.

“That’s why you have to make sure she knows that you aren’t just messing with her like boys have done in the past.” Michiko’s eyes flashed. “Make sure she knows that you truly do love her. That this isn’t just a passing fling.” Kōga nodded.

“I will. Thank you.” With that, he jumped down into the canyon again. Inuyasha and Kagome were long gone by now, but Michiko didn’t doubt he would be able to follow her scent.

 _‘Good luck, Kōga.’_ Michiko looked down at the wolves. “So, think you can help me find the bastards that kidnapped my daughter?” They barked, some sticking their tongues out of the sides of their mouths. Michiko chuckled.

“Thanks! Follow the scent of dead bodies and graveyard soil.” They barked again. Michiko watched as they sniffed around, alternating between sniffing the air and the ground. It didn’t take too long for them to find the scent.

“Found it? Good. Lead the way.” Three bounded ahead, ensuring the rest of the pack would stay on the correct scent. Michiko started walking after them, the majority of the pack staying with her. _‘Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Bankotsu, Renkotsu… whoever I come across first. If I find out that Rin has been harmed…’_ Michiko’s eyes flashed, violet turning to deep amethyst.

_‘There will be no power in this world or the next that could save you from me.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 116: "The Exposed Face of Truth" "Sarakedasareta Shinjitsu no Kao" (さらけだされた真実の顔) 
> 
> 117: "Vanished in a River of Flames" "He Vanished in a River of Flames // Honō no Kawa ni Kieta Aitsu" (炎の川に消えたアイツ)


	26. Chapter XXV

“What’s the matter?” Michiko watched the wolves mull about her, obviously confused about something. She crouched down, petting one behind the ears. “There’s more than one scent, isn’t there.” The wolf she was petting yipped, confirming her theory. “Well, that’s a problem.” Michiko sat down, crossing her legs. “Hm…” She turned her head around, looking up at Mount Hakurei.

She and the wolves had been tracking the scent since they left Kōga and the others around midday. Since then, night had fallen, but the land was far from peaceful. Explosions had been sounding for the last few minutes, telling Michiko someone had engaged Renkotsu. From the proximity to the base of the mountain, she figured it was Inuyasha, as he would be the only one capable of going through the barrier without being purified, aside from Kagome. Since the explosions kept happening, she knew Kagome was safe outside of the barrier; Kōga was likely looking after her.

Michiko still hadn’t seen any sign of Rin, but she didn’t know what to feel about that anymore. On one hand, no signs meant the little girl was beyond her reach in one form or another. On the other, it could also mean that Sesshōmaru had already found the child and was now looking for her, though she doubted he would be able to enter this far into the barrier. Of course, Kōga and the others had not been noticeably affected by the barrier, so it was entirely possible Sesshōmaru could go even further than them.

One of the wolves whined. It laid down and rested its head on her lap, whining at her. Michiko smiled softly, stroking the animal’s head.

“You know, for supposed man eaters, you act an awful lot like puppies.” The wolf panted, its tongue hanging out of the side of its mouth. A few more started to lick her face and neck, making her giggle. “Alright alright! I’ll stop moping!” They barked, obviously happy.

“Alright you crazy canines. How about you find the strongest scent and lead me that way?” The wolves howled. The three that had led the back before set about sniffing around, quickly finding the scent. Once they had, Michiko continued on her way. Her ribs were feeling much better, and the backs of her legs no longer hurt. The slice in her cheek was no longer bleeding, though it was still a little red.

“I’m coming for you, Band of Seven. Just you wait.”

Suddenly, she stopped.

 _‘What is this feeling? I can feel, something, weakening. Is it my body? No, that’s not it. Then…’_ Michiko turned around, her eyes widening.

Light blue swirls were appearing in front of Mount Hakurei. At the same time, she felt the pain start to come back, though not as intensely as before. Michiko gasped when she realized what had happened.

 _‘The barrier! It’s been broken!’_ A light caught her eye. A glowing orb was escaping Mount Hakurei. Michiko followed it with her eyes, watching it go. _‘I don’t think that’s Naraku, but… I can’t take the risk that it isn’t.’_ “Follow that orb!” she yelled at the wolves. They barked, tearing after it. Michiko followed them, ignoring the burning in her side.

As she ran after the orb, she noticed something else happening on the mountain. Lightning was rippling across the surface of the mountain. The same kind of lightning that had reacted to Sesshōmaru.

 _‘Demonic aura on Mount Hakurei? But that means…’_ “Naraku _was_ inside Mount Hakurei.” Michiko smirked. “Which means that Sesshōmaru will be coming back. All I have to do is stay alive until he does.”

無情な

“Lord Sesshōmaru! Lord Sesshōmaru!” Jaken pointed towards Mount Hakurei. “The mountain!” Sesshōmaru glanced at it.

After saving Rin from Suikotsu and Jakotsu, the Daiyōkai had left the barrier. It had become too unbearable for even him to tolerate. Unfortunately, Michiko had not been with Jakotsu or Suikotsu, and neither had carried her scent. He had left the barrier a different way from where he had entered, hoping he would find some trace of Michiko’s scent.

He had found nothing, and was forced to leave the barrier without knowing where she was or if she was even still alive.

Now, he watched as the barrier around Mount Hakurei dissolved, followed closely by an earthquake that had shaken the entire mountain and surrounding land. Almost immediately after, he felt a familiar demonic aura. As he watched, thousands of demons exited the mountain.

“Lord Sesshōmaru, what is it?” Rin’s voice was filled with fear. She was clutching Michiko’s kimono to her chest, wordlessly conveying her worry for her surrogate mother.

“Just as I thought.” Sesshōmaru’s eyebrows furrowed in anger and concentration. _‘There is no mistaking it. It is definitely Naraku.’_ Before he could move, demons that had escaped the mountain came straight for him.

“Lord Sesshōmaru, no!”

 _‘When will he learn?’_ Sesshōmaru gripped Tōkijin’s hilt. The demonic blade made short work of the lesser demons, destroying their bodies.

“Excellent swordsmanship as always! Now it’s time for my Staff of Two Heads!” The imp ran out, fire shooting from the old man’s mouth. It burned away the demons. “Come on you pathetic demons!” Jaken cackled.

“You tell them, Master Jaken!” Rin cheered him on. Jaken laughed, twirling the staff. He continued fighting alongside Sesshōmaru well into the night and the next morning. As they slaughtered the lesser demons, Sesshōmaru slowly led them back towards Mount Hakurei. As he fought, he would occasionally scent the air.

 _‘I am almost certain I can smell her, but with all of these demons and the strength of this miasma, it is difficult to tell.’_ Sesshōmaru narrowed his eyes as he slashed through another wave of demons. _‘Does that mean her scent is no longer replenishing? Or perhaps she is inside the mountain.’_

“Take that, and that!” Jaken had his eyes closed as he spun in circles, flames still shooting from his staff.

“Master Jaken, look at the sky!” The imp stopped swinging wildly and did so. The majority of the demons were not even sparing them a glance. They were fleeing.

“Huh? Look Lord Sesshōmaru! The demons are making their escape!” Jaken gaped when Sesshōmaru sheathed Tōkijin. “Aren’t you going after them?”

“They’re insignificant.” Sesshōmaru focused on Mount Hakurei. “Rin.”

“Yes?”

“Take Ah-Un and get away from the mountain.”

“What will you do, Lord Sesshōmaru?”

“It goes without saying. Naraku is in there, somewhere.” Jaken walked up to Sesshōmaru’s side.

“Pardon me, milord.” Sesshōmaru glanced at the imp.

“What is it?”

“There’s no question that Naraku has kept himself hidden from his enemies until now in order to recoup his strength. He has undoubtedly grown much stronger than he was since the last time we met.” Sesshōmaru felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

“Your point is?” Jaken gaped. He quickly fell to his knees, tossing the staff behind him.

“My point, yes what was my point?” He grunted. “I suppose my mind’s growing weaker with age.” Sesshōmaru walked past the imp, making his way towards Mount Hakurei.

“Lord Sesshōmaru.” He glanced over his shoulder at Rin. She was seated in Ah-Un’s saddle, an unusually serious look on her face. “Good luck milord.” After a moment, Sesshōmaru resumed his pace. He had heard her unsaid request.

 _‘I will do my best to find her, Rin. I will find Michiko.’_ As he walked along the side of Mount Hakurei, the aura from within became stronger. “There’s no mistake. It’s _his_ demonic aura.”

“Pardon?’ Jaken had tagged along. “Uh, did you say something, Lord Sesshōmaru?” Sesshōmaru didn’t respond, instead continuing to walk forward.

 _‘Naraku. Hmph. You finally reappeared.’_ He heard Jaken whimpering behind him.

“Lord Sesshōmaru!” The Daiyōkai turned around, seeing Jaken hadn’t moved from his previous spot. Jaken started to cry, waving at him. “Good luck milord!”

The resulting ‘thwack’ could be heard throughout the entire valley.

“Let’s go Jaken.”

“Yes milord.”

 _‘Hold on Michiko.’_ Sesshōmaru’s thoughts once again trailed to Michiko. Her scent was slowly becoming more prevalent, but it smelled like she was moving away from Mount Hakurei. What disconcerted him was the fact that her scent was overpowered by the scent of wolves. He could smell no fresh blood, which meant that they were not attacking her. _‘I will find you.’_

無情な

The wolves briefly broke in their stride, but picked it back up again when a new scent entered their noses. A few had yipped at Michiko, letting her know which scent they had picked up. Michiko’s eyes flashed, knowing they were drawing in on her target. She had run through the night, her wounds no longer of any concern.

Michiko had felt her heart freeze in terror the previous night at the sheer number of demons escaping Mount Hakurei. The moment the barrier had come down, an earthquake had shaken the mountain, and miasma had started seeping out, killing all of the surrounding vegetation. Not too long after, demons had started coming out of the mountain by the thousands. Even though it was now well into the morning, demons were still streaming out of the mountain. It seemed there was no end to them.

The ground had become dry and cracked, making it difficult to run over. Several of the wolves had split off during the night, Michiko having told them to go find Kōga and help him. Three still ran with her, keeping her on the trail. Once she had found her target, she intended to send them on their way as well.

No way was she getting Kōga’s wolves involved in a bloodbath. Not after they had finally established a bond of trust. The wolves whined, snapping Michiko from her thoughts. She smirked, recognizing the tone.

 _‘We’re close.’_ “Just over this hill?” One barked. “Thank you. Go back to Kōga now.” Michiko easily outpaced the wolves, smiling at them. “Go home! I’ll be fine!” They howled, veering off to rejoin their pack. Michiko bolted ahead, jumping over cracks and rocks in her way.

She came over the hill, but stopped short at what she saw.

Instead of a man, there was a woman. Her black hair was tied back in a low ponytail, bangs covering her forehead and ears. She was wearing the traditional garb of a shrine priestess. In her left hand was a longbow. Over her right shoulder was a quiver, though it was low on arrows. The lack of demon carcasses around her, combined with the fact that it was obviously her scent the wolves were tracking, confirmed her identity.

“Kikyō.” The undead priestess’ eyes were staring at Michiko.

“Yes. Who are you? How do you know my name?” Michiko didn’t answer. Instead she walked forward. Kikyō strung an arrow, pointing it directly at Michiko’s chest. “Are you a friend of Naraku?”

“I didn’t think he had friends.” Michiko said, not bothering to disguise her voice. Kikyō had never heard her speak before, so it wasn’t like she would know who she was. Kikyō narrowed her eyes at Michiko, before they widened when Michiko raised her head, allowing her to see her violet eyes. Kikyō frowned, tightening her bowstring.

“Are you a demon?”

“Some might say.” Michiko stopped a few yards in front of Kikyō. “Though I suppose that would relate more to you. An undead woman walking around by feeding off the souls of the living, keeping her clay body filled with demonic aura functioning.”

“You know nothing of me.” Kikyō let the arrow fly, infused with spiritual power. Her eyes widened when Michiko simply moved her head to the side, avoiding the arrow.

“I know enough.” Michiko lifted her hands. Kikyō instinctively strung another arrow, earning a slew of chuckles from the hooded woman.

“What is so amusing?”

“You’re rather quick on the draw. Fear dying again, do you?” Michiko taunted as she let her hands fall back to her side. Kikyō’s eyes swept over what she could see of Michiko’s face.

“I perceive you to be human, and yet you emit a demonic aura.”

“Very perceptive of you. They didn’t lie about your abilities, I’ll give them that much.” Michiko placed a hand on her sword’s hilt. “As for the aura you’re sensing, that’s because of my weapons.” Kikyō narrowed her eyes.

“Humans cannot handle demonic weapons.” Michiko scoffed, closing her eyes.

“I handle mine just fine, thanks.” Hearing Kikyō grunt in surprise, Michiko opened her eyes to see Kikyō was staring to her right. Looking over her left shoulder, Michiko lifted an onyx eyebrow slightly in questioning. “Kagura.” Kikyō returned her attention to Michiko for a moment before looking up at Kagura again.

The incarnation was holding something fluffy to her chest as she escaped the mountain. Michiko tilted her head, trying to see what it was. Kikyō decided to take a more direct approach. She strung an arrow, letting it loose at Kagura.

Michiko watched as Kagura evaded the arrow. She came back down and flicked open her fan, clearly intending to retaliate. Michiko was surprised when she suddenly stopped, staring down at the bundle in her arms.

 _‘Whatever she is holding can talk. Another incarnation of Naraku’s? But it’s so small. Could his newest incarnation be an infant? Why would Naraku do that?’_ Kagura flicked her fan closed and flew off, staring at Kikyō and Michiko for a little while before disappearing into the clouds.

 _‘Which direction is she headed?’_ Michiko turned around, focusing on Mount Hakurei. _‘Mount Hakurei was to the northeast, and Kagura flew almost directly south of the mountain.’_ Michiko returned her attention to the direction Kagura had vanished.

 _‘That means she is headed southwest, but why? Could it be to get away as far as possible? Fewer demons went that way as they escaped Mount Hakurei, meaning that there is likely a lot of spiritual energy in that direction.’_ Michiko narrowed her eyes.

_‘Why would Kagura be taking Naraku’s newest incarnation to a place filled with the highly spiritual?’_

“It seems you are quite aware of your surroundings.” Michiko sighed, dropping her head before turning it to look at Kikyō. The undead priestess was staring at Michiko, her gaze intense. Michiko snickered to herself.

“Are you trying to see into my soul, Kikyō?” The priestess frowned. “Tell me, what was that light that came this way?”

“Is that what you were following?”

“Don’t be so conceited as to think I would try to track you down.” Michiko scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. “I could care less about you.” Kikyō frowned.

 _‘I can sense no Sacred Jewel shards about her, and I sense no evil from her heart. The demonic aura is indeed coming from her weapons, which means that she is entirely human.’_ Kikyō’s eyebrows narrowed. _‘So why do I feel uneasy about her?’_ “It was Saint Hakushin. He was the one responsible for creating the barrier around Mount Hakurei.” Michiko tilted her head, the hood obscuring more of her face.

“Interesting.” She looked up, watching the miasma leak out of Mount Hakurei. “I assume he is dead once more, then, since the barrier has been dissolved.”

“Yes.”

“You sound sad.” Kikyō started. Michiko had returned her gaze to Kikyō. This time, it was Kikyō that noticed the intensity of Michiko’s stare.

“He was filled with deep sadness that he could not fulfill his duties as a saint.” Michiko scoffed.

“Then he was a fool.”

“What!?” Kikyō barked.

“All humans are flawed. We can never be perfect.” Michiko stared harder at Kikyō. “No matter how much good we do, we cannot save our souls on our own. In the end, our mistakes will always condemn us.” Michiko tilted her head, her lips twitching up into a smile. “Don’t you agree, Kikyō? You of all people must understand.”

“I do understand.” Kikyō narrowed her eyes. “I understand that you have no heart.” Michiko laughed, scaring Kikyō slightly.

“That’s rich, coming from someone who’s dead!” Michiko’s laughter mellowed into snickers. “You, who does not possess a heart of flesh, who must feed on the souls of the dead in order to survive. You think you have the right to say who has a heart and who doesn’t? It seems to me you are the heartless one: consuming souls that simply want to pass on in peace so you can continue to exist in a world you no longer have a place in.” Kikyō tightened her grip on her bow. “Hm. Seems I struck a nerve, though I suppose that’s purely metaphorical in your case.”

“Silence!” Kikyō lifted her bow, stringing an arrow. “When we first met I asked your name. Now I demand it!” Michiko chuckled.

“You honestly think you are in any position to bargain, let alone _demand_? You are arrogant.” Kikyō gritted her teeth.

“Now Kikyō.” A male’s voice rang out over the plain. “Don’t tell me you’re going to waste your energy on her.” Both women stared up at Mount Hakurei in shock. Kikyō’s glare deepened.

“Naraku.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episodes: 119: "Divine Malice of the Saint" "Kōgōshii Akui no Seija" (神々しい悪意の聖者)
> 
> 120: "Fare Thee Well: Jakotsu's Requiem” “Good-bye: Jakotsu's Requiem // Sayonara Jakotsu no Chinkonka" (さよなら蛇骨の鎮魂歌) 
> 
> 121: "Final Battle: The Last and Strongest of the Band of Seven" "Decisive Battle! The Last and Strongest of the Shichinintai // Kessen! Saikyō Saigo no Shichinintai" (決戦! 最強最後の七人隊) 
> 
> 122: "The Power of Banryu! Duel to the Death on Mt. Hakurei" "Powerful Banryū: Duel to the Death on Mt. Hakurei // Kyōretsu Banryū Hakureizan no Shitō" (強烈蛮竜 白霊山の死闘) 
> 
> 123: "Beyond the Darkness - Naraku Reborn" "Kurayami no Saki ni Shinsei Naraku" (暗闇の先に新生奈落)


	27. Chapter XXVI

“You sound sad.” Michiko stared at Kikyō, the undead priestess not wavering in her stare either.

“He was filled with deep sadness that he could not fulfill his duties as a saint.” Michiko scoffed.

“Then he was a fool.”

“What!?” Kikyō barked.

“All humans are flawed. We can never be perfect.” Michiko stared harder at Kikyō. “No matter how much good we do, we cannot save our souls on our own. In the end, our mistakes will always condemn us.” Michiko tilted her head, her lips twitching up into a smile. “Don’t you agree, Kikyō? You of all people must understand.”

“I do understand.” Kikyō narrowed her eyes. “I understand that you have no heart.” Michiko laughed, scaring Kikyō slightly.

“That’s rich, coming from someone who’s dead!” Michiko’s laughter mellowed into snickers. “You, who does not possess a heart of flesh, who must feed on the souls of the dead in order to survive. You think you have the right to say who has a heart and who doesn’t? It seems to me you are the heartless one: consuming souls that simply want to pass on in peace so you can continue to exist in a world you no longer have a place in.” Kikyō tightened her grip on her bow. “Hm. Seems I struck a nerve, though I suppose that’s purely metaphorical in your case.”

“Silence!” Kikyō lifted her bow, stringing an arrow. “When we first met I asked your name. Now I demand it!” Michiko chuckled.

“You honestly think you are in any position to bargain, let alone _demand_? You are arrogant.” Kikyō gritted her teeth.

“Now Kikyō.” A male’s voice rang out over the plain. “Don’t tell me you’re going to waste your energy on her.” Both women stared up at Mount Hakurei in shock. Kikyō’s glare deepened.

“Naraku.” The women watched as a purple orb of swirling miasma and demonic aura exploded out of the top of the mountain. It raced down the side of the mountain, coming straight for them. Michiko backed up slightly, getting out of the orb’s way.

The miasma produced by the orb caused the ground to crack even more. Michiko stepped back when she felt the ground underneath her start to crumble. Eventually, she was positioned behind Kikyō’s right side, something she suspected was intentional. A glance into the chasm behind her showed a river full of miasma.

The orb came to an abrupt stop directly in front of Kikyō. She didn’t move, glaring at it. Once the dust settled, the orb dissipated, revealing the half-demon everyone had been chasing.

“Naraku.” Kikyō spat his name, her voice filled with rage and hatred. He chuckled darkly.

“Ah, Kikyō. We meet again.” Michiko swept her eyes over Naraku’s form. Though she had never met him before, Michiko could understand why Kagome feared Naraku.

He appeared human, with his pale skin and long black hair. However, the red eyes with white pupils said he was anything but. His form was also significantly different from what Kagome and the others had described, but Michiko supposed that was to be expected. He had spent the past several months repairing his body; he had had a long time to think about his new appearance.

His clothes were purple and light blue, with a high collar. He wore dark blue sashinuki hakama pants tucked into black boots. He also had a yellow sash that tied in front, with his under armor, which appeared to be made of bone, splitting into four distinct parts.

 _‘Took some cues from Sesshōmaru, huh? Copycat.’_ Three green tentacles with fur extended from his lower back. Two spiked hoops made of bone looped around his back, fastening to the spiked bone armor on his shoulders. These lead to the chest plate that held a red eye with yellow iris. Two spikes extended from his shoulders, making attacking him from behind virtually impossible. On his hands were bone gauntlets with spikes and an eye at the wrist. Michiko noticed he had an eye in the each of the backs of his hands as well.

 _‘If he was going for intimidating, he hit the nail on the head.’_ Michiko planted her stance, preparing herself for a fight. Naraku seemed to have not noticed her, but she was smart enough to not believe that. He _had_ noticed her; he just wasn’t concerned with her at the moment.

_‘If Sesshōmaru doesn’t hurry… I’m probably going to die here.’_

無情な

Sesshōmaru picked up his pace. Naraku had left Mount Hakurei, speeding down the southern side of the mountain. Now that he was out in the open, he would be easier to attack. But that is not what made him pick up his pace. He had finally found Michiko’s scent…

And Naraku was heading straight for it.

_‘Michiko, do not do anything foolish until I arrive. Naraku will kill you if you try to defend that undead priestess. Let her die, so you may live.’_

無情な

“Naraku.” Kikyō spoke to the half-demon, while Michiko remained silent. She wanted to observe the situation so she could learn as much as she could. After all, this was the first time she had met Naraku. She wasn’t about to do something foolish. “What is the meaning of your appearance?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Naraku’s voice was full of disdain. “This is my new, rejuvenated body.” Michiko resisted rolling her eyes.

_‘I had heard he was arrogant, but geez. The guy gives a whole new definition to narcissism.’_

“Don’t make me laugh. Do you think my eyes can’t see the truth? You may look formidable, but such finery is nothing but a façade. You escaped to Mount Hakurei, and went so far as to put up a sacred barrier.” Kikyō took a step forward. “What were you after?!” Naraku scoffed.

“So, you noticed did you. How very astute.”

“Just before the mountain collapsed, your incarnation, Kagura, left Mount Hakurei with something in her possession.” Kikyō strung an arrow, pointing it directly at Naraku. “Tell me: what’s your purpose?!” she demanded.

Naraku said nothing, instead continuing to arrogantly smirk at the priestess. Michiko watched silently. Naraku’s eyes shifted to her, looking over her form. Kikyō took advantage of this, letting the arrow go. It flew right by Naraku’s head, clipping some of his hair. Naraku glanced back at Kikyō.

“I’ll ask you just one more time.” Kikyō had another arrow in her bow. “Naraku, tell me what your true purpose here is.” Naraku smirked.

“I’m surprised. Did you come all this way and go to all this trouble to ask me such a simple matter?”

“I’m the one who’s asking the questions.” Naraku chuckled.

“Round and round goes the spinning wheel, spinning and weaving a red thread of fate. Meeting Rasetsu, or should I say Kansuke, was no coincidence.” Kikyō gasped in shock. “It was all according to my plan.”

“You mean?”

“I merely took advantage of his desire to find a place to die. It was all so simple.” Michiko watched with even more interest now. “I put rumors into that dying man’s head about the sacred grounds of Mount Hakurei, and thus set him on your path.”

_‘Wow. That… is quite impressive.’_

“Now do you understand?” Naraku chuckled again. “You did not come here of your own accord! I _lured_ you here!” Kikyō growled in rage. “I have often heard you humans refer to this as fate, or destiny.” Michiko slowed her breathing, slowing her racing heartbeat. “Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful. They create this so called ‘fate’ or destiny with their own hands!”

“You’re the one speaking nonsense, Naraku.” He smirked again.

“She sees the truth in my words.” Naraku’s eyes shifted to Michiko. Kikyō’s eyes widened, staring at Michiko in horror. “Don’t you?” Michiko shrugged, placing a hand on her hip.

“It doesn’t matter to me what you believe. So long as you don’t interfere with mine, I could care less what you do with your fate.” Naraku chuckled.

“An interesting one indeed. I can see why Sesshōmaru keeps you around.” Michiko scoffed, tilting her head.

“I take it I’m supposed to be flattered.” Naraku laughed darkly, his eyes flashing with a light she didn’t bother to decipher.

“Oh yes. You were interested in finding out about my true aim.” Naraku’s attention was once more on Kikyō. “You wish to know? Then I shall tell you.” Naraku lifted his right hand. One of the spikes on his gauntlet enlarged in size. “You shall learn my purpose, what it is I need to accomplish at Mount Hakurei.”

 _‘He’s going to kill her.’_ Michiko’s eyes shifted to Kikyō. _‘Should I stop him? Wait. Why would I do that? She’s tried to kill Kagome in the past. Several times. Why should I save her?’_ A voice in her heart told her why.

 _Kagome will never forgive you if you don’t._ Michiko ignored the voice, watching the scene transpire.

“Here’s your answer.” The spike shot forth, breaking Kikyō’s bow in half and slashing open her right shoulder. Kikyō fell at Michiko’s feet, clutching her broken shoulder. Michiko glanced down at the undead priestess. Miasma and the souls of the dead seeped from the break. Michiko stepped to the side slightly, not wanting to inhale the toxic gasses.

“Your imitation body is formed of bones and graveyard soil. You don’t even bleed.” Kikyō gritted her teeth.

“I curse you, Naraku!”

“You underestimated me, Kikyō.” She glanced at her shoulder, watching the souls and miasma leave her body. “You came here feeling self-assured. So certain that I would not be able to kill you.

“You believed that as long as I had the heart of that worthless human, that pathetic bandit, Onigumo, who loved you with all his being, you believed I wouldn’t harm you.” Naraku lifted his right hand again. “I feel nothing, not even after wounding you so, no remorse, no sadness.”

 _‘That must be what Kagura had in her arms.’_ Michiko turned her eyes to the southwest. _‘Naraku’s human heart… the key to killing him. But why entrust it to Kagura?’_ Michiko’s eyes widened slightly. _‘She doesn’t know.’_ Michiko watched as Naraku stepped closer to Kikyō.

“Interesting.” Michiko glanced at Naraku. “You knew what I intended, and yet you did nothing to save her. Why?”

“I am no friend of Kikyō’s.” Michiko stated callously. “Truth be told, I was planning on killing her one day myself.” Kikyō stared up at Michiko in horror.

“Why?”

“My reasoning is none of your concern.” Naraku snorted in amusement.

“No matter.” He returned his attention to Kikyō, who had moved behind Michiko. “The bottom of this crevice is filled with my miasma. An imitation body like yours will dissolve easily in a matter of seconds.” Naraku’s fingers extended, becoming like daggers.

Michiko glanced behind her when she felt a tug on her coat. Kikyō had grabbed hold of it, using her as a fulcrum to stand. The violet-eyed teen said and did nothing, watching the undead priestess struggle to her feet. She felt Kikyō’s spiritual power seeping into her body, surprising the teen.

_‘I just admitted to entertaining the idea of killing her, and yet she is giving me her power. Why?’_

“Kikyō…” Both women stared at Naraku. “This will be your burial ground!” When Naraku extended his hand, Michiko tried to move.

She was rooted to the spot.

 _‘Now I get it!’_ Michiko’s eyes widened in terror. _‘She was using her powers to root me to the spot… so I would take the blow for her!’_

Searing pain exploded in her stomach as Naraku’s fingers blew through her body and into Kikyō’s chest, taking them both out at the same time. The last thing Michiko saw as she fell over the crevice was a vision of Sesshōmaru.

He appeared just over Naraku’s shoulder, an expression of horror on his face. Michiko tried to reach out to him, but her body wouldn’t respond. Her body had shut down in shock due to the massive wound and the miasma seeping into it.

_‘Forgive me, Sesshōmaru.’_

無情な

 _‘No!!’_ Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened in horror. He had arrived on the scene just in time to see the undead priestess hide behind Michiko. He was walking towards them…

When Naraku stabbed Michiko through the stomach, striking through her to puncture the undead priestess’ chest completely through. Both were thrown over the chasm. Naraku retracted his fingers, causing both to fall into the surging miasma.

Emotions he never knew he could possess raced through Sesshōmaru’s heart and mind. He had sworn to Rin that he would bring Michiko back. He had sworn to Michiko that he would protect her. Michiko had sworn to stay by his side.

And Naraku had just killed her.

“Now do you understand, Kikyō? At last, the new body I have desired for so long is mine.” Sesshōmaru erased all emotion from his face and voice, refusing to betray what he felt to Naraku.

“I must say.” His voice never wavered. “You took extraordinary steps to kill a mere woman, Naraku.” The half-demon glanced over his shoulder.

“Sesshōmaru.”

“Jaken, listen to me. Stay well back.” The imp backed up without a word.

“I never expected you to be following me as well, Sesshōmaru. So you find me that interesting, do you?” Jaken ran back up to Sesshōmaru’s leg.

“Silence! You are the one who keeps meddling in our affairs, so we merely-!”

“I said back away, Jaken.” Sesshōmaru’s voice was harsher this time.

“Is what the imp said true?” Naraku chuckled. “Then perhaps it was that woman you were coming for. What was she to you?” Sesshōmaru ignored Naraku’s question.

“Since you’ve emerged from your barrier, I assume you’re capable of producing a significant amount of power.” Naraku turned around, squaring his shoulders to Sesshōmaru's.

“Why don’t you see for yourself? Try to avenge that young woman of yours.” Sesshōmaru grabbed Tōkijin’s hilt. After a few moments of staring at each other, Sesshōmaru struck first. His Azure Wave hit Naraku dead on.

Sesshōmaru frowned. His attack swirled as it was absorbed by Naraku’s barrier. Inside, the top portion of Naraku’s torso floated, the remains of his body settling in the bottom of the barrier. Naraku chuckled at the Daiyōkai.

“Sesshōmaru, I shall now reverse the power of your sword and fire it back at you!” A blue ball of energy formed on the barrier. It was released directly at Sesshōmaru. He blocked with Tōkijin, but was still forced back a few inches.

Sesshōmaru jumped up, swinging Tōkijin directly at Naraku. He sliced through the center of Naraku’s face, cutting it in half. Naraku laughed again.

“It’s useless.” he proclaimed as his body already started to repair itself. “I will never die!” He cackled as miasma started to envelop him. "Such a shame. It seems that woman died in vain." He vanished into the poisoned clouds, the miasma blending with the clouds, masking his scent as he made his escape. Sesshōmaru watched him go.

 _‘Such impudence. You merely wished the power of your new body against me._ ’ Sesshōmaru sheathed Tōkijin. He walked forward, stopping two feet from the edge of the chasm. His golden eyes surveyed every inch of the rushing miasma that he could, his hypersensitive nose scenting the air.

 _‘She’s gone. I cannot even smell her.’_ He glanced behind him at the familiar scent he was able to smell.

“Sesshōmaru.” Inuyasha growled.

“Inuyasha. Still alive, are you?”

“What are you doing here?” Sesshōmaru closed his eyes, hiding them, and the emotions that filled them, from his little brother.

“It seems that Naraku’s main interest was not you…” he turned his head to resume staring into the abyss. “But rather, his real objective was to kill that woman.” _‘And Michiko was caught in the crossfire.’_

“Huh?” Inuyasha stared at the ground. “Kikyō’s bow! No! Kikyō!” The half-breed ran forward, kneeling by the broken bow. He picked it up, examining it.

Sesshōmaru had no interest in Inuyasha’s feelings for the woman. He started walking away. He hadn’t gone very far when Inuyasha called him back.

“Hold on Sesshōmaru!” The Daiyōkai stopped, turning around. Inuyasha was glaring at him. “Did you just watch her get killed? Didn’t you do anything to help?” Sesshōmaru didn’t answer, walking away again. “I told you to stop!”

“I don’t care to know what your connection to that woman was.” He walked for a few more steps before turning around again. “The person responsible for killing Kikyō, was Naraku… and you.” Sesshōmaru’s voice dropped into a softer tone, though it was far from comforting.

“You’re the one who didn’t save her. Inuyasha, blame yourself.” Inuyasha straightened from his stance in which he had grabbed Tessaiga. “Rather than take your anger out on me, I suggest you go after Naraku.”

“Exactly!” Jaken quickly followed Sesshōmaru, the two vanishing into the dust. As he walked away, Sesshōmaru caught Inuyasha’s words of grief and sorrow.

“Kikyō… forgive me.” He knew that Inuyasha had no idea…

That Sesshōmaru was begging the same of Michiko.

無情な

Sesshōmaru was standing alone in the field, the full moon shining down on his silver hair, turning it to starlight. He was staring at the flowers, watching them wave back and forth in the breeze.

 _‘This is where she first played with Rin.’_ The thought of the little girl made him frown. When he had returned, a mournful Jaken in tow, Rin had broken down into sobs. She clutched Michiko’s kimono for dear life, refusing to be consoled. She eventually cried to herself to sleep, and even then her tears did not subside completely. She didn’t wake, even when Sesshōmaru placed her on the ground next to Ah-Un once they had found a safe clearing a good distance from Mount Hakurei. Leaving instructions with Jaken, Sesshōmaru had swiftly left the group.

He had originally intended to fly around until his head was clear, but that plan changed when he realized his subconscious had led him to a field. At first, he didn’t recognize it. It was only once he saw the burned down village did he realize where he was.

The field where Rin and Michiko had first played. The place where he had first met Michiko.

Sesshōmaru turned on his heel, walking away from the field. He walked down the trodden path that had started to become overgrown. It led straight to the door of what had once been the hut of the village chief.

 _‘The hut where Michiko lived, prior to meeting me.’_ Sesshōmaru stepped into the hut, looking around. Unlike the other huts, it was not as badly burned, meaning the fire had died out before reaching this end of the village. It had been ransacked, though.

Pots were turned over and broken, the bedding had been torn apart, and the oven had been dismantled for parts. Still, it was easy for him to imagine Michiko living here.

He saw a ghost of her sleeping on the other side of the fire pit, talking to an old woman as she cooked food, sewing clothes next to the window. A flash of red caught his eye as he turned to walk out of the hut. Kneeling, he took out a scrap of fabric from underneath an overturned pot.

His eyes widened when he recognized the sash she had been wearing around her waist the first night he saw her. The first night he saw her dance.

Without a second though, he stuffed the sash into his kimono. He reasoned to himself that, when she was a little older, he would give it to Rin. Once the grief had healed some.

As he walked through the village, Sesshōmaru started seeing ghosts of Michiko everywhere. She would be walking with a basket full of herbs on her head, walking with that same old woman. He would blink, and she would be conversing with the elders of the village. Passing a larger hut, he saw her teaching some of the younger girls how to dance.

When he started to climb the hill, he saw her fighting the man that had injured her. Walking over the plain, he saw himself, holding the unconscious woman in his hold. Her head was lolled to rest on his shoulder. Behind him, stood the monks who had saved Rin, the monks who had originally attacked him for taking Michiko away.

 _‘If she had stayed here… if I had taken her to some of the survivors… if I had returned her to the hands of those monks…’_ “She would still be alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode: 124: "Farewell Kikyo, My Beloved" "Saraba Itoshiki Kikyō yo" (さらば愛しき桔梗よ)


	28. Epilogue

Sesshōmaru walked through the forest, ensuring he remained downwind. Tenseiga still pulsed at his side, but he willed it silent. He couldn’t risk the sword contacting Tessaiga, that sword in turn alerting Inuyasha to his presence. That would not be acceptable.

It would throw off his whole purpose of being there.

Earlier that day, he had resurrected an otter demon. He would never admit to it, but he knew that the reason Tenseiga had persuaded him to save the demon was because of the fox kit’s tears. He remembered how fond Rin and Kagome were of the kit… and how fond Michiko was of Kagome.

 _‘Michiko…’_ It had been several weeks since her death at the hands of Naraku, but his chest still hurt with a feeling he couldn’t place. It was akin to what he had felt when he learned his father was dead, but it was different. He supposed it was because he had only heard of his father’s death, while he had _seen_ Michiko’s. Nevertheless, the feeling had led him to do some rather out of character things of late.

First, the saving of a woman named Sara. She had fallen in love with him, and had sold her souls to demons as she died for a chance to tell him that. He had stuck her flute in her ashes, telling her to play her music in the Netherworld. He had hoped that she would find Michiko and play for her. Not a week had gone by before he resurrected the otter demon. Now, he was doing yet a third thing that was out of character.

Visiting Kagome.

He stopped when he was close enough to feel the priestess’ spiritual power. He reached out with his own aura, touching hers. He made sure to let her know that he wasn’t going to harm anyone; he merely wish to talk to her. Alone.

A hot spring was a little ways from where he was. Once he arrived, he sat down on a rock, waiting for Kagome to arrive. He didn’t have to wait long.

She came down the slope, holding a bundle of things under her arm. He had heard her say she was going to take a bath. Thankfully, she had dissuaded the dragon slayer’s efforts to come with her. Kagome hadn’t noticed him yet, so he spoke to her.

“Priestess.” Kagome’s head whipped up, her eyes flying to him. She regarded him a bit warily, but approached nonetheless.

“Lord Sesshōmaru.” She placed her things on a rock in front of him. “What is it you wished to speak to me about?” Sesshōmaru stared into her eyes. Never one to beat around the bush, he jumped right into it.

“Michiko is dead.” Kagome’s reaction was even stronger than Rin’s.

Kagome’s heart stopped beating momentarily. When it started again, disbelief and horror seeped into her scent, mirroring the reaction in her eyes. Her skin paled, her lips becoming white. She stumbled, falling against the rocks. Thankfully, she did not fall into the water. Sesshōmaru did not feel like getting wet to pull the priestess out of the water.

“H-how? I just saw her! She, she saved us from Renkotsu!” Kagome’s voice was filled with horror and grief. Her expression was begging him to be lying.

“Naraku killed her when he killed Kikyō. Michiko was shielding Kikyō, and Naraku stabbed them both.” Sesshōmaru sighed too softly for her to hear. “I was unable to save her. I am sorry, Kagome. I know how much she cared for you.”

“It can’t be…” Kagome pressed a hand over her mouth, choking her sobs. “Did, did she…?” Sesshōmaru nodded, knowing what she was going to ask. “No…” Kagome sunk to her knees, covering her face.

 _‘She usually tries to put on a strong face, but the level of grief has overridden everything else.’_ Sesshōmaru stood. Walking over to the priestess, he kneeled in front of her. “Kagome.” he called softly, using the same tone he used for Rin. He hoped that, by doing so, he could calm her down enough to complete his objective. It seemed to work, because she looked up at him.

“Here.” Kagome stared down at his hand in shock. In it were two wooden fans. She recognized them as Michiko’s original Tessen.

“Why…” she shakily reached out, taking the weapons from the Daiyōkai. Kagome lifted her tear-filled eyes to Sesshōmaru’s steely golden ones. “Why are you giving these to me?”

“Michiko would have wanted you to have them.” Kagome stared down at the Tessen. Sesshōmaru started to take his hand back, but stopped when Kagome grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened when she placed one of the Tessen in his palm, closing his fingers over it.

“Keep this one. For Rin.” Sesshōmaru lifted his eyes to meet Kagome’s. Her tears still flowed freely down her cheeks. He nodded, but to his surprise she didn’t let go.

“I have to tell you…” Kagome swallowed, clearing her throat. “When we were kids, Michiko lost everything. Her light in her eyes died. She didn’t want to live anymore.”

“I am aware.” Sesshōmaru stated. Kagome smiled shakily.

“So she told you.” He nodded. “And yet you have no idea what that means.” He furrowed his eyebrows. Kagome continued before he could ask what she meant.

“The reason I say that is, because,” her fingers tightened around his. “ _You_ , became her new reason to live.” Sesshōmaru’s eyes widened slightly.

“I saw it in her eyes when she saw you. I saw it in her smile when you spoke to her. I saw the young woman Michiko used to be coming alive again.” Sobs started to choke out her words. “You had given her a reason to live again, and Naraku…” Kagome’s words were swallowed by her sobs. She bowed her head, still holding his hand.

 _‘Kagome truly loved Michiko as her sister.’_ Sesshōmaru gently took his hand back. “You were her light as well, Kagome. Of that I am certain.” Kagome nodded, clutching Michiko’s Tessen to her chest with both hands. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to do anything else, and that Kagome’s sobs had likely attracted the attention of the kit and his idiotic half-brother, Sesshōmaru left.

He heard Inuyasha try to console Kagome moments after he left the scene, but he was soon out of range. He couldn’t bear the sound of crying any more. As he flew back to where he had left his own pack, he looked down at the Tessen in his hand.

 _‘Michiko…’_ A vision of her flashed before his eyes. She was sleeping against him, her head resting gently on his shoulder. His mokomoko was wrapped around her body, and his fingers were wrapped around hers. She had appeared so peaceful, so carefree.

_‘I will kill Naraku. I promise.’_

無情な

 _‘What? Where am I?’_ A female figure floated in darkness. _‘My body feel so heavy. It’s like there’s a mountain weighing on my chest!_

 _‘What happened to me? How did I get here?’_ Pale ears picked up the sound of rustling clothes. She tried to speak, but nothing came out of her throat. _‘Who’s there!?’_ A hand pressed against her stomach.

Immediately, a scream of pain ripped from her throat. The hand continued pressing against the wound, as something was poured into it. More screams escaped the female, filling the air. Finally, after what felt like years, the pain subsided.

“You have endured so much pain.” A male voice spoke, his tone soft and nurturing. Almost, fatherly. “You are much stronger than I anticipated.”

 _‘I know that voice._ ’

“Now awaken, young one.” Slowly, eyelids fluttered open. The eyes that rested behind them focused on the young woman’s companion: a male with silver hair, jagged purple-blue stripes on his cheeks, magenta stripes on his eyelids, and golden eyes. He smiled gently down at her. “Good. It seems I was able to get to you in time.”

“Where am I?”

“You have come to the border between the world of the living and the Netherworld.” The young woman’s eyebrows lifted in surprise.

“But, I thought that is the burial ground of demons.”

“It is.” Her companion lifted his hand, threading clawed fingers through her hair. “The Netherworld is meant for humans, but first they have to pass through this realm. If a demon takes pity on a human, they can be sent back.”

“I…” Hope filled the young woman’s irises. “I can go back?” He chuckled softly at her. Moving his hand from her hair, he placed it behind her shoulders, helping her sit up.

“Do you want to?” The young woman tilted her head, some of her raven hair obscuring her face.

“What do you mean?” He tucked her hair behind her ear.

“Do you want to go back to that world? A world filled with pain and suffering. A world that you experienced so much heartbreak in.” The young woman looked down at her lap. She realized she was wearing a simple white yukata. She was also sitting on clouds, but she didn’t question the laws of physics in a realm that wasn’t supposed to exist anyways.

“It is true that I suffered much at the hands of those who wished to do me harm. I have seen much death, and have caused my fair share. But…” She smiled softly, lifting her eyes to meet the golden ones of her companion. “I have also felt much love from those who care about me. And I have started to learn how to love again myself. I don’t want to leave that behind.

“I don’t want to leave _him_ behind.” Her companion smiled. Lifting his hand, he placed it on the back of her head. Using it as leverage, he leaned her head forward as he leaned in, connecting their foreheads. His nose brushed against hers. The young woman closed her eyes and sighed, feeling power surge into her body.

“I was right in asking you to watch over my son.” Her eyes flew open, shock written all over her face.

“So you are his father?” He chuckled, nodding. “Tell me: why do you care for humans so much?” He smiled, though this was filled with pain.

“I see so much of us demons in them. The greed, the deception, the hate, and yet…” he searched her eyes, using his free hand to cup her cheek, stroking just below the scar on her cheekbone. “I see so much more. Humans are capable of such atrocities, but they are also capable of much love. I have seen humans slaughter others, and yet I have also seen humans sacrifice themselves for others. They possess both sides of the spectrum.

“They intrigued me. I continued to investigate them, until my fascination turned to admiration, which turned into a love I had never felt before.” The young woman’s eyes softened slightly. “I see so much of her in you.”

“Really?”

“And yet you are completely different. You can mother my youngest son, and you can stand by my eldest as his equal. He has a heart similar to yours: shut away from the world. I know you can open him up. You have already done so in ways I could only have dreamed for.” She smiled shakily, unaccustomed to such praise. “Your time is short, young one.” Looking down, she realized her body was starting to fade. “You made the decision; you are going back.”

“Will I see you again?” He shook his head, sorrow filling his eyes.

“No, I fear not. Not until you pass on once more. Tell my son when you see him that I love him, even in death.” She nodded.

“What’s your name?” she whispered. “I’ve only ever heard you referred to as “The Master” or “Father”. I want to know the name of the father of the man I am returning to.” He smiled. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Tōga.” She smiled at him. He embraced her as her surroundings started to fade into white, his firm arms enveloping her in warmth. She closed her eyes, relaxing into the feeling as everything went black and quiet.

The first thing she heard was bird singing. Opening her eyes, she saw the wooden surface of the hut. Pushing herself up, she groaned as her body protested to the movement. Slowly, she made her way to the entrance of the hut, moving the tatami mat that served as a door.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar herb garden. A black horse was grazing in the field next to it. He lifted his head, his ears pricking when he saw her. A whinny escaped his throat, prompting the half-demon that was tending the opposite side of the garden to look at the young woman.

“Ah. You’re awake.” His caring blue eyes met her fatigued purple ones. “I was afraid the poison had killed you. It seems the antidote worked.” She nodded.

“Thank you, Jinenji. How long have I been out?”

“Three weeks. My mother has gone to pick more herbs. She should be back by sundown.” The young woman nodded. She slowly slid down the doorway, breathing in the scent of flowers and herbs.

“Well then,” she motioned for Jinenji to sit next to her. “Tell me what I’ve missed.” He nodded, crossing his legs as he sat down.

“As you wish, Miss Michiko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story will be uploaded when the sequel is uploaded. Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story. If you did, please leave a review. I'll see you all in the sequel!


	29. The Sequel is Here!

The sequel is here! Click through to read it!

 

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620497/chapters/44153344>


End file.
